Power Rangers: Monster Hunters
by ICrzy
Summary: There are two worlds. One where we think everything is normal, and then there is the darker world. The world where everything you feared, every monster you thought was fake is real. Now with the threat arising the world needs help by monster hunters, but not just any monster hunters. The world needs the Power Rangers. *Completed*
1. EP 1: It Begins Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.  
**

The town Mystic Hallows was one of the most interesting towns in the mid-California location, barely reaching the boarders of Clover Hills. This city was out in the middle of a forest built town, the early settlers who came to California during the Gold Rush found the small land and declared it as Mystic Hallows. The reason behind the name came from the mysterious elements of the town. It was full of folk lore and myths, apparently the first mayor of Mystic Hallows was swallowed whole by a werewolf. However, the towns people think its just myth. Its just a joke. Until recently.

Patrolling the city at midnight was like a suicide mission, lately there has been police officers winding up missing or worst. However, it was different for this detective. This man was named Gordan Sanders, he was a well known detective in Mystic Hallows. He has short brown hair with hazel eyes, he has white skin tone, muscular built for his job, and had a scar on the side of his face. He wasn't wearing his police blues, instead he was wearing a nice suit. He pulled his car up to the sign directing the exit of the city. He stepped out of his car, staring at the sign saying "Welcome to Mystic Hallows". He sighs and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He leaned against his black SUV.

"Thought you said you were quitting." A female voice said.

Gordon jumped and reached for his firearm, aiming it at the mysterious voice.

"Whoa, officer. It's me." She said.

Now stepping into the light was a women about the same age as Gordon, late thirtys. She had long wavy light brown hair, green eyes, white skin tone, skinny, and also a bit muscular. She was wearing a black tank top that reveal part of her stomach, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She had a sheath on her upper thigh, which Gordon knew was holding a knife in.

"You don't have to sneak up on me like that, Jules." Gordon said as he was placing his gun back in its holster.

Jules smiles stepping closer, "Listen you are the one who decided to do the suicide shift. I mean how come the neighboring departments are assuming something else is behind the missing and dead police officers." Jules said.

Gordon frowns, "And they think its us? We're killing our own men?"

Jules shrugs, "I mean a normal would think so." She said.

Gordon still frowns. Her slang, the way she spoke still troubled the man and they've been in contact for years. They'd known about the outbreak for a couple months now. Its been a couple of months since the whole idea of the supernatural seemed just too insane to be true, but here Gordon was in the middle of the night at the entrance of the town with a girl he had graduated with who knows more than him.

"Is it going to get easier?" Gordon asks, "Killing these things?"

Jules turns to him, "No. But then again you aren't a hunter, you're a cop." Jules said.

Gordon glares, "And you're a hunter?" He asks.

Jules leans against his car, "I was trained by my father, which I thought the idea was crazy until- well you know." She trailed off.

Gordon frowns and sees Jules' frown, "How is your father?"

She turns to him, "Still in the coma."

Gordon sighs, "Damn. So then what are we going to do if I can't stop this? How am I going to protect this city? Protect my son?" Gordon asks.

Jules turns to him again, "Don't worry. The hunters will be awaken and when they do, these supernatural piece of crap will have no where to run." Jules said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Can't you go one day without getting in trouble, Andi?" Spoke a guy.

This guy has shaggy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, white skin, he's standing tall at 5'10", and even though he is muscular he is also skinny. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, although he is wearing his varsity jacket over top, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He was walking to school with a good childhood friend of his. He was only six months older than her, which he likes to brag about being older.

The girl named Andi shoved him, "Eat it, Drew!"

Andrew Sanders is his full name but he goes by Drew most of the time.

Drew snickers, "Oh come on, Andi. I had to hear you bitch about how you got caught spray painting on the farmer's mill building." Drew said.

Andi frowns, "I was making an artist point."

Drew rolls his eyes, "By painting the cows on fire!"

Andi grins, "Yeah."

Andi is short for Andrea, but she is so against it which is why she goes by Andi Watson. Andi has red/orange hair that comes to her jawline, bright green eyes, natural pale skin, skinny, average weight, and average height which is just a couple of inches shorter than Drew. She is wearing a green and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up and a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, black old high top converse, and a black slouch beanie.

Drew turns to his good friend, "One day you'll take it too far."

Andi rolls her eyes, "And one day you'll have to wake up and smell the roses. Accept the fact your father isn't leaving town and maybe get over this act that you're pissed at him." Andi said.

Drew holds a glare, "That's not cool, Andi."

Andi huffs a deep breathe, "Look I am just upset that I got busted didn't even strike a damn conversation with my folks. Look, I shouldn't have said that." Andi said.

Both Andi and Drew come from different backgrounds. Drew's father, who is a detective in Mystic Hallows, abandon him and his mother to become a cop after claiming to Drew's mother that Gordon was too stressed to be a father. Drew hasn't seen much of his father since then, but he does live with his mom although they do struggle to make enough money to support themselves. Then their is Andi. Andi is the oldest to a U.S. General in the military and a nurse, they may make enough to support not only her but her deaf brother, her parents do not pay any attention to Andi. Andi does not get along with her dad, and she started doing street art to gain the attention which she thought would work but it hasn't. Her mother would try to punish her but she is too busy with her cancer patients instead of her own kid.

Drew turns to her, "You know my mom wouldn't mind you and Duncan coming over sometimes."

Andi turns to Drew, "Ah its fine." She said.

With that said, Andi and Drew crossed the street to head in the direction of the high school. As the two head to the building they come across their usual sites of the day. Seeing the Stone twins socializing with their group of friends, as well as some of the geeks playing chess on the picnic tables, then the jocks by the cars being as loud as possible. As the two were walking to the front door Andi bumped into a person, and it caused her to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a guy.

Andi rolls her eyes, "Oh no, I'm fine." She said.

The guy holds his hand down, "Need a hand?"

Andi looks up, "Just because I am a girl means I need a guy's help?" She asks.

The guy was a bit uncertain but Andi took his hand anyways, "Still. I'm sorry." He said.

Andi smiles a genuine one, "It's cool. I wasn't paying enough attention. I got distracted by the asshats of the school." She said.

The guy chuckles, "Asshats?"

Drew nods, "Don't get her started. I'm Drew Sanders, by the way. You look familiar, have we met?" Drew spoke.

The guy nods, "I'm Johnathan Timothy Wolfe, but I usually go by JT." JT said.

JT has chestnut brown hair, green eyes, he is 6'0" which is not much for Drew to talk to but Andi has to slightly look up, and JT has an athletic body. JT is wearing a red t-shirt, blues jeans, and black tennis shoes. He has his backpack over one shoulder, and opens the door for the two people he was talking to.

Drew nods, "Ah now I remember you. We had ninth grade English together." Drew said.

Andi smirks at Drew, "Isn't that the class you had to retake over the summer?" She teases.

Drew lightly shoves her, "Shut it." He said.

Andi turns to JT with a smile, "And I am Andi Watson, I know you are the infamous guy who refuses to date a single girl at our school. What's wrong with us as a gender?" Andi said.

JT awkwardly smiles, "Nothing is wrong with girls. I just- I just haven't found the right girl." He said.

Andi then nods agreeing with JT, "You're right. Most of the girls here are either whores or not."

Drew starts laughing, "Way to be blunt, Andi."

Andi turns to Drew, "What? It's true."

JT smiles at the two bantering then they hear loud shouting down the hallway. This gained everyone's attention, the students were crowding around the mess. In the center were two guys, two guys from different worlds. One of them was an African American guy with black curly hair cut close to his head, hazel eyes, 6'0" tall, muscular, and average weight. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, gray skinny jeans, and gray converses.

"Take it back, clown boy!" The other guy said.

This guy is quite a fine looking individual with light skin, standing at 5'8", slightly muscular, has short spike cut black hair, and green eyes behind a set of round glasses. He was wearing a neatly purple button up shirt that is not tucked, a blue bomber jacket over top, gray jeans, and black sneakers.

"I don't think so," The African American boy said.

JT stepped in being the guy he is, "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here!"

JT managed to pull the two guys apart and the African American boy said, "I was doing nothing until Richie Rich over here started saying crap about gays in this school." He said.

"Hey, no! That guy is lying!" The other guy said.

"The name is Clyde." Clyde spoke.

It was at this point that the other guy said, "And the name is-!"

"Yeah, we know. It's Gerrard." Andi said walking over.

He shakes his head, "I go by Garry."

Drew steps in with them, "Guys. Teachers."

Marching over was Mr. Parker, "What do we have here? A little fight, huh?"

Andi grins, "I think you are a little confused sir. It's just a misunderstanding."

Mr. Parker turns from Andi and eyes the rest, "I don't care what it is. All of you detention after school."

The kids groaned. With that the bell rang, as they start to head to class they hear Mr. Parker yelling at another student. This student was a girl. She has an average skin tone, standing at 5'11", rather flexible, she has shade grey color hair but her natural hair color is brown, and has blue eyes. She is wearing a cyan long sleeve top and layered over it is a white button up dress shirt, tan jeans, white shoes, and is carrying a small bag on her.

"And detention for that smart mouth of yours!" Mr. Parker yells.

Andi leans over to Drew and says, "I wonder what she said."

Drew shrugs.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

JT enters the Latin classroom for detention, the class was basically dying here in Mystic Hallows but some students take the language. The students for detention were just the teens form the hallways "fight" and the other girl. JT sees the students in there Garry was on his brand new Iphone6, Clyde was drawing while listening to music off his MP3 player, Andi was sketching in her notebook, Drew was reading a new ESPN magazine, and the other girl was reading a manga book. JT entered in fully and turned to see no teacher in there yet. He found a seat by himself near the middle of the classroom.

Garry turns to JT, "Hey thanks for stopping things from getting worst." Garry said.

JT nods.

At that point Clyde took his earbud out of his ear, "I wouldn't have hit you."

Garry turns with a glare, "Oh yeah?" Garry asks.

Clyde nods, "It's people who don't understand about something you know nothing about bugs me. I'll defend it, but I won't hit." Clyde said.

Garry frowns, "I wasn't the one saying the crap about gays in our school."

Clyde turns at him, "Really?"

Garry nods, "My friend named Norman was saying how they are immoral- I was saying that I don't agree with it but they shouldn't be hurt for it." Garry said.

Clyde nods now feeling like an idiot, "Oh- well sorry for jumping to conclusion." He said.

Garry smiles, "Accepted. But I am sorry for yelling at you in front of the entire school." Garry said.

Clyde smiles, "Your apology is accepted." Clyde said.

From across the room they hear, "Oh just kiss each other already!"

The three guys turn to see Andi sitting by the window, she was sitting on a book shelf drawing. Garry and Clyde had a small glare on their faces, whereas the other girl had a grin on her face by Andi's response.

JT turns to the other girl, "So how did you end up in detention uh-?"

She looks at him, "Lilly Johnson." Lilly said.

Drew pulls a chair over and sits by them now, "I'm Drew." He said with a smile.

She eyes him, "And you're not my type," She turns to JT, "But to answer your question I felt like I was missing out in all the fun. So I just felt the need to call our local history teacher something rude." Lilly said.

Garry looks at her, "You did this for fun?"

Lilly shrugs, "Ah I have nothing better else to do." Lilly said.

Drew grins, "You sounds like Andi." Drew said and glanced over at Andi.

Just then in came the teacher, it was Miss Jules Bates. She came in huffing in a deep breathe, she was a part time teacher who usually did monitoring during study halls or detentions. She nearly tripped upon entering the classroom. The students exchanged looks, it was at this point they started to return to their seats well just sitting down in a seat and exchanging looks of confusion. These students rarely ever saw this teacher.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Jules said, "I'm Miss Bates but since its after hours just call me Jules."

Jules sat down but it was basically just collapsing into her seat. The students reached into their backpacks to gather their homework, since they were stuck in detention they were at least going to do something useful. Garry was working on physics, Clyde was working on his English, Lilly was working on her art project, Drew was working on his government paper, JT was working on his math work, and so was Andi. Andi glanced over to notice that JT was having issues with it.

Andi pulled her chair over, "You divide x by 4 and you get your answer." She said.

JT looked from the problem to Andi, "Oh thanks."

Andi looks at him, "Don't thank me. I wasn't seeking out to help you, I was just tried of seeing you make that face."

JT seemed confused, "What face?"

Andi laughs while pointing, "That one."

Drew glanced back from his notebook to see Andi laughing, he wasn't sure if she was flirting with JT or not. Drew wasn't sure why it was sorta making him mad but he just ignored it. Drew glances over to Garry, Garry was finishing up on his physics homework.

"So, how come a rich guy like you ended up attending Mystic Hallows High School?" Drew asks.

Garry turns over, "Surprisingly, it wasn't my choice. I was fine with the private school and uniforms, but my mom wanted me to attend public school. She said it would build better character to be with others who are much different than me. Make me into a better man." Garry said.

Drew nods, "So you're not originally from Mystic Hallows?"

Garry shakes his head, "No. But I am familiar with the lore."

From behind they hear, "Who isn't familiar with the lores?" It was Lilly.

Lilly stands up and sits on Drew's desk, "Uh- hi." Drew blushed.

Lilly almost smiled at the guy, "I mean they are claiming that werewolves are eating the police officers." She said.

Andi grins, "Drew maybe your wish of wanting your dad gone may actually happen."

All eyes on her. The teens gave her a disgusted look as she pouted.

Crossing her arms on her chest, "What did I say?"

Clyde joined in, "Ignoring what Andi said, how can it be werewolves? Wouldn't it make sense that it was a bear or something?"

Lilly frowns, "Ever see a bear in Mystic Hallows, Cly?" Lilly asks.

Clyde shakes his head, "No but it doesn't mean there isn't any out there."

From the desk Jules sat, she watched the students talk among themselves about the lore of the town. Mystic Hallows has a knack for creating more gossip than any town in the area, whereas most towns has Power Rangers who has saved their city in Mystic Hallows you get demons and werewolves. Jules glanced up and noticed how much Drew looked facial features like his father, she knows how much Gordon regrets what he's done to Drew but the boy refuses to speak to him.

Lilly crossed her arms on her chest, "This town is a death trap. If it weren't for the fact I don't want to drop out of high school, I'd be out of this town." Lilly said.

Drew nods, "Hey this town is too small of a town. I hate the country life, I hate the feeling of being small."

JT looks at them, "We aren't small. Sure its a smaller town compared to Unity Lakes or Norland, but we have some positives." JT said.

Andi was leaning in, "Oh we're all ears." She teased.

Garry stands up and walks over to JT, "Face it this town is nothing, therefore we're all nothing."

Clyde rolls his eyes, "And here goes the rich boy overreacting."

Clyde saw Garry turn around to shout at him, but then the power went off. The back up lights turned on. This alerted the teens, but mostly Jules. She stood up and reached for her purse, inside was a knife and a cell phone. She walked to the classroom door and looked down the hallway, the lights were sparking out. One by one. Jules shuts the door and locks it, she turns around to face the terrified students.

"Guys, I'm going to draw a circle around you in salt. Now I do not want you to step outside of the circle, no matter what." Jules said.

"What is going on?" Drew asks.

Jules pulls out a container of salt and starts making a circle, "Get in the circle! Now!"

"Jules?" JT asks.

Jules looks up, "Look I don't have time to explain, but use my phone and dial Gordon. He knows what is going on, just tell him to get here." Jules said.

Jules hands the phone to JT. JT starts scrolling for Gordon's name in her phone, and then jumps when there was a loud thump against the door. The teens watch as Jules pulled out a knife from her purse, a really nice and shiny knife.

"What the hell is going on?" Lilly asks.

Andi holds onto Drew, "I don't like where this is going." Andi said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The door is kicked down, revealing a man. Not just any man but a man in a nice white suit. He had short black hair and golden eyes, his skin was pale. He walks into the room with a devilish kind of smile on his face. Jules stands in front of the salt circle that is protecting the teens, while JT was calling this Gordon guys.

"My, my. What do we have here?" The man started speaking.

Jules held her knife at him, "I thought you were locked in Hell with the others?"

The man chuckles, "You see the funny thing about seals is, they are unbroken." The man said.

Jules watched as the man walked over to a globe of the world. He spins it and watches it spin for a while, then he turns back to the people in the room.

"You are quite surprised about this, Julia. Well, when daddy dearest accidentally released the demons, werewolves, vampires, and all the monsters in the darkness it was only a matter of time before someone came to my aid." He said and his eyes drifted away from Jules, "It hurts feeling abandoned. It hurts so damn bad. But you know what, I think I've learned my lesson about being bad so I think I am just going to be myself." He said.

Finally speaking up Andi shouts, "And who the hell are you!"

The man's eyes shift to the teens, "Who am I? Who are you?"

No one spoke. Jules' eyes locked on the man in front of them.

"Julia, darling. These kiddys aren't the ones, they are too- what's the word, too young? If you are looking for warriors to rally against myself and the demons in the shadows, you really have fallen to a new low." He spatted.

Jules felt him touch her face, so in return she sliced his arm. The man hissed in pain, but in returned back handed her. She was sent flying into the bookshelf near the windows. The teens yell, this was insane.

"Who are you?" Clyde asks.

"Well I am a very important man, you see I am-." He was cut off.

"Lucifer, his name is Lucifer." Jules spatted as she stood.

Lucifer stomps his foot, "No far! You spoiled the fun."

Garry shakes his head, "No way. Lucifer- but that's only stories from the Bible. If you're real then-." His voice trailed off.

Lilly looks at Garry, "Then its all real."

Lucifer paced in front of the salt circle, "Well not all of it. You see you hairless apes has a way of stretching out the truth. I mean seriously, Noah's Arc? Can you really believe my father asked a man to build an arc while gathering two of every animals in the world." Lucifer paused to laugh, "That's the stupidest thing ever."

JT hung up after getting Gordon's voicemail, "So what do you want?"

Lucifer turns to JT, "What do I want? Well I'd like a proper vessel, this one isn't cutting it. Would you mind if I borrowed your body, I mean I can't return it but I promise to take good care of it." Lucifer said.

No one spoke.

Lucifer frowns, "Fine. I guess I can't force you, I mean you have to say yes to allow an archangel in."

Jules stands, "Fallen archangel. Remember."

Lucifer turns to her, "Fine, fine. I get it, you've read the Bible."

Before Lucifer could say a thing, in came Gordon with a gun. He tossed one to Jules, she cocked it and fired at the same time Gordon fired his gun. Lucifer turned into a thick black smoke but then vanished. Gordon helped Jules up, then turned to the kids. Drew sees his dad and tries to keep his cool.

"Thanks, Gordon. We need to get these kids out of here." Jules said.

"To the police station," Gordon said.

"No way," Drew said, "No way I'm going with you."

Andi turns to Drew, "No time for being selfish! The god damn devil was just here!"

Garry looks at Andi then to Drew, "That sounded crazy just saying that."

JT turns to Drew, "Come on we need to get out of here."

Clyde nods, "And I don't plan on staying."

Lilly looks at Drew, "Yeah, Drew."

Drew sighs, "Fine."

As they start running out of the building coming from behind was something from the darkness, it was a man. Looking similar to Lucifer though wore a black suit and had brown hair instead of black. This man grabbed a hold of Lilly, she gasped as she was pulled back. The man held his arm cross her neck, Lilly struggled to escape. Drew goes to punch the guy but another suited man grabbed him, he yelled as he was pulled back by his arm.

"Drew-!" Gordon yelled.

Gordon fired his gun at the head of the man, which made the man turn into black smoke. As for Lilly, Lilly kicked the man in his manhood and then Jules came over and sliced her knife across his neck. The man did exactly what the other did, turn into black smoke. Lilly collapsed into Drew's hold, the two exchanged looks. Jules motioned for them to keep moving, with her trailing behind in case something were to sneak up and Gordon leading. Upon reaching the exit there were more of the men outside in the parking lot.

"There are more of them!" Gordon yells.

Jules slices one from the back, "I've noticed! We need to get the kids someplace safe!"

JT ducks one of the men, "Why are they attacking us?"

Andi ran from one, "What makes us so important?"

Jules slashes another one, "To the bunker."

"Bunker?" Clyde asks.

Gordon nods, "Yes follow us and stay close!"

The teens were following the two adults into the woods. The tree branches hitting them on their faces, their feet stepping on leaves and sticks. Garry tripped over a log, as he stumbles to stand he turns to see one of those weird men in suits coming near him. As he goes to cover his head, he heard it groan. Garry looked up to see Clyde had hit it, he looks shocked. Clyde grabs Garry's hand and drags him to catch up with the others. As they all ran and ran, they managed to find what looked like an old sewer grate. Gordon opens it, Jules enters first and then the teens. Finally Gordon shuts it behind them.

"Where are we?" Lilly asks.

"Why is it so dark?" Drew asks.

Then there was a light that turned on in the room. It wasn't just one room, but what they were in was kinda like a lobby. JT turns to see Jules limp over to an elevator, pressing the button for down. Gordon placed his gun in his holster and turns to Drew, he placed his hands on his son's shoulders but Drew shoves them off of him.

"You okay Drew- uh anyone hurt?" Gordon asks.

Drew walks off without saying anything but Andi says, "We're good Mr Sanders."

Garry looks up, the ceiling looks endless. It looked much higher than the sewer grate they entered in. Lilly sees strange symbols painted on the walls, it wasn't normal symbols. Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Follow us," Jules said.

Clyde took a stand, "Hold it, where the heck are we?"

Jules turns to him, "Its called the bunker. And we're all safe here."

JT then says, "What just happened? And why were those people attacking us?"

Jules looks at JT, "They weren't people. What attacked us was demons." Jules said.

Lilly shakes her head in disbelief, "Demons aren't real. This is crazy talk."

Jules turns to Lilly, "I'm sorry but this is happening. Everything that you thought were just make believe, things that you thought were only nightmares are real." Jules said.

Drew looks at Jules, "How is it possible?"

Jules motions to the elevator, "Follow me and I can explain more."

With that each of the teens stepped into the elevator. One by one. Gordon followed behind them. JT stood next to Andi, they exchanged looks before Andi looked at Drew. Drew glared at his dad, until he looked at Lilly with a faint smile. Garry and Clyde glanced at each other, both confused but also nervous about what was going on. Gordon stood in the middle with Jules, they exchanged looks and Jules brushed her hair from her face.

"Just a typical day," Jules said and looked at Gordon.

Gordon shakes his head, "Really."

And then the elevator doors shut.

 **This is the first chapter! I wanted to build up the suspense of the new series. I didn't give the rangers there powers yet nor introduced any secondary characters because I wanted to go in a new style than I've done before. I hope y'all like it and will be supportive for this series. Next chapter will be posted on March 2016!**


	2. EP 2: It Begins Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

The elevator door opens. The teens watched as Gordon and Jules stepped out of the elevator. JT peaked out first, glancing back at Andi and Drew before stepping out. Clyde and Garry following after, then Lilly with Drew and Andi. The teens looked around, and saw what was before them. The hall was long. There were a small stairs leading down from the elevator door, then the hallway. The teens stepped down the stairs and looked around. JT noticed the doors on the side of the hallways, rooms. Rooms for some reasons, but full of secrets. Jules and Gordon stopped by the middle of the hallway to see the curious teens.

"Don't worry, through these doors everything will be explained." Jules said.

Lilly looks at Jules, "This place is amazing."

Garry nods, "It's so outstanding. How was it built?"

Jules forms a faint smile, "By generations of hunters."

Andi stepped forward, "Again what are hunters? And what exactly is going on?"

Jules motioned to them, "Follow us."

Jules opened the main door leading into a library mix computer liar. In the room is bookshelves and on the other side has a couple of computers on a desk with a chair sitting in front of it. In the center of the room is a table with some chairs sitting there, there were some books on the table. Some opened and some thrown around.

"Welcome to the hunters headquarters." Jules smiles.

Drew looks around, "So what does this place have to do with us?"

Clyde nods, "Including what just happened?"

Jules reaches the table and turns around while leaning against the table, "Well for starters let me explain to you the world you never knew. Its a bit obvious after what happened that the monsters in dark actually real." Jules said.

JT nods, "Well that's kinda obvious." He said.

Jules forms a faint smirk, "When I was your age maybe a little bit younger I found out the truth. You see back in countless amount of generations there was always something lurking in the shadows, and since the dawn of time it was a select individuals who defended the world who didn't see the nasty secrets they were burden with." Jules said.

"Hunters," Andi said and all eyes turned to her, "You said hunters. So was that what they were?"

Jules nods, "Yes. Hunters is what they are called, originally they were titled slayers. But throughout time, the name change became a thing through generations. There was the typical slayers who were through tradition and then the hunters were the next generation where they fight the good fight in a less tradition manner." Jules said.

Garry rubbed his hand through his hair, "That guy- Lucifer, he said he was sealed as well as the others?"

Jules nods and sighs, "Yes. When I was a kid my father was a hunter, he fought against these beast and killed them. It wasn't until a couple of hunters found a way to seal them all up, lock them away for good until- my dad broke the seal." Jules said.

Clyde looks puzzled, "Wait? If he helped seal it why did he break it?" He asks.

Jules looks up, "My father- he wasn't right. His mind was not what it use to be, going crazy. So he- he broke the seal and with that sent him into a coma. That happened a couple of years ago." Jules said.

Gordon crosses his arms on his chest, "That's when the police officers started getting murdered and the investigation started."

Drew glanced at his dad, "So does that mean you're in danger?"

Gordon shrugs his shoulders, "Not sure but I am more concerned about your safety- all of your safety."

Andi looks at Jules, "Are we in danger?"

Jules sighs, "Well, no demons or Lucifer would attack random humans without planning on killing them, but no human would have the reactions you have." Jules said.

Clyde looks at JT then to Jules, "What are you saying? We're some kind of super humans?"

Jules shakes her head, "I'm afraid not, but I fear you might be something worst."

"What could be worst than superheroes?" Lilly asks.

Jules reaches under the table and pulls out a brief case, "Hunters. But more importantly, the Ranger Unit." Jules said.

"Ranger Unit?" Garry asks.

"What is that?" JT asks.

Eyes shifted between Jules and Gordon. Gordon lifts his hands up and shakes his head.

"Hey kids, even she doesn't tell me things." Gordon said.

Jules opened up the brief case to reveal six devices. These devices were in the shape of small flip phones, each ranging from different colors; red, green, blue, yellow, purple, and white. The six of the teens in the room exchanged confused looks and now Gordon seemed a bit uncertain at this point. Jules took in a deep breathe and sighs.

"These are the morphers for an elite group of hunters and since you were targeted its a sign that you may have some hunter in your bloodline." Jules said.

Drew glanced to his dad, "More you're keeping from me?"

Gordon shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Drew rolls his eyes.

Jules sighs, "He wouldn't know. Gordon was just pulled into this crazy train, he is just like all of you." Jules said.

JT looks from the others and then to Jules, "So what? You think we are heroes?"

Jules looks at them all, "I don't think. I know."

Andi glanced from the gang to Jules, "Sure why not. This may be a little more exciting than getting community service for street art." Andi said.

Lilly smirks, "I can level up my games anytime." She said.

Drew looks at Lilly with a smile, "It seems like it could be a party, I guess."

Clyde looks at Drew and then eyes JT, "I'm in if the rest are in."

Garry nods, "Me too. I'm going to join if everyone else isn't in."

Andi nudges JT, "So you in?"

JT glanced at her and then looks at Jules, "You're certain?"

Jules nods, "I'm certain."

JT grins, "Then we're in."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The teens all stood in front of the table with the brief case with the morphers in it. Each of them exchanged looks and at the same time, each of them reached for a morpher. Garry reached for the green, Lilly reached for the purple, Andi reached the yellow, Drew reached for the blue, JT reached for the white, and Clyde reached for the red one. However, nothing happened. They all glanced up at each other.

"Clearly something isn't working." Drew said.

JT nods, "Maybe we are grabbing the wrong morphers."

Andi nods, "Obviously."

Lilly this time grabbed the white one, Drew grabbed the purple, JT grabbed the red, Clyde grabbed the yellow, Andi grabbed the green one, and Garry grabbed the blue one. Now this time, there was specific colored auras surrounding them. Drew had the color purple, JT had the color red, Lilly had the color white, Clyde had the color yellow, Andi had the color green, and Garry had the color blue. Then the colors faded and the teens exchanged confused exchanged.

"So, um- what just happened?" Garry said as he stared at the flip phone inspired morpher.

Jules smiles, "The morphers bonded to you. Its because of your bloodline, so this means only you can use your morphers." Jules said.

Clyde stared at the morphers, "So what- do we just morph and we look like those superheroes in tights like from Norland or Clover Hills?" He asks.

Jules snickers, "I am not sure yet. No one has used them before, so your guess is as good as mine." She said.

Gordon then joins back into the conversation, "So- um what's next?" He asks.

Jules looks at the man then to the kids, "Well assuming that the demons went back to Hell to promote a new attack, nothing would be at the entrance besides the forest animals. You all could leave if you want, or take a tour of the place." Jules said.

Andi grins, "A tour! A tour!"

Clyde nods and leans against Andi, "I'm in! Who else wants to explore the bunker?"

Drew shrugs his shoulders, Lilly nods as she brushes her hair behind her ear, JT nods as well, and Garry just silently nods.

JT grins, "Alright let's have this tour."

As the teens exit the room they were just in, Drew closed the door behind them. Gordon glanced from the door to Jules, she closed the brief case and then turned to her friend. From what Jules could tell from Gordon's expression that he was not pleased. Jules leaned fully upward and turned her entire attention to him. He crossed his arms on his chest and begun to march over to her.

"He's a ranger- I mean them? Why would you allow this?" Gordon asks.

Jules looks at Gordon with a faint frown, "You can't understand, it had to be done." She said.

Gordon looked sadden, "He's- He's- Jules, he's my son." Gordon said.

Jules rubs her hand through her hair, "I get it. Family is important but he is apart of this, these kids are apart of this." Jules said.

Gordon shakes his head, "But he's a kid. They all are kids."

Jules looks at him, "Gordon, they were picked. They are descendants of hunters, this is their responsibility. You have to accept it, Gordon, whether you like it or not." Jules said.

After she said that, Jules kissed him on the cheek and then exit the room. Gordon stood there and exhaled deeply as he shook his head in disbelief.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The gang of teens manage to find their way to a library in the bunker, it was a huge library. JT wandered over to the first shelves of books, he pulled out one of the books and stared at the writing on the front cover. It was another language, a language he wasn't familiar with. Clyde leaned over and grabbed the book, which got JT nearly to yell.

"Clyde! What the hell?" JT yells.

Clyde looks at it, "My dad is a preacher and its Latin."

Garry looked puzzled, "You know Latin? That's a dead language." Garry said.

Clyde rolls his eyes, "Hate on it all you want."

Andi practically jumped onto Clyde's back, "So what does it say?"

Clyde looks at the cover, "Hunters Brotherhood."

Lilly seemed questioned, "Brotherhood? Were there no women?" Lilly asks.

Clyde opens the book, "Maybe not. Who knows."

Clyde places the book down on the table while he does that everyone gathers around. Clyde begins to flip the pages, reading it quickly. Then he stops at a page, he points his finger on the name.

"Here. Amelia Wolfe, says here she was the first female hunter." Clyde said.

Everyone looks from the book to JT, then back again at the book.

"Think there is a relation, JT?" Garry asks.

JT shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know of an Amelia Wolfe." He said.

"What I can read says she was born in 1832 and died in 1902, so maybe long lost great great grandmother?" Andi suggested.

Drew points at another name on the list, "Here is a Michael Johnson."

Lilly forms a smile, "There is a Xavier Watson."

Andi smirks, "Right there is a Elizabeth Roswell." She said.

Garry grins and points at a name, "James Sanders."

"George Harrison," JT says.

All six of them looked at each other and chuckled. Something was happening, something was forming.

"So this is a thing, huh?" JT said.

Lilly grins, "I guess so."

Drew glanced at them, "You think we can handle this?"

Andi closes the book, "Think you can handle being around your father?"

Drew shoots her a glare.

Andi lifts her hands up, "Whoa, I take it back."

Clyde grins, "As I can tell we all going to get along great."

Clyde shoots Garry a smile, Garry rolls his eyes. Then Clyde eyes his gazed over to JT, smiling him but hoping it was going unnoticed whereas Andi did catch his gaze. Before anything else could be done, there was a loud alarm like sound going off. It sounded as if it was like an alarm in a fire station, but it was much louder and more annoying. Each of the six teens exchanged looks and ran out of the room, they stepped into the main hallway to see the large door open. Inside was Gordon and Jules, looking at the monitors.

Jules turns to the teens, "Looks like its time for you to get into action."

Gordon frowns, "You think you're ready?"

JT glanced at the five other teens, "Guys?"

Andi nods, "Hells ya!"

Drew nods as well.

Lilly nods, "I'm ready."

Clyde glances at JT, "I'm in."

Garry nods as well, "Ready as I'll ever be."

JT grabs his morpher and nods, "Alright let's get to business."

 **Here is the second part! Yeah look at me for uploading before March aren't I a badass, just kidding. Anyways, another cliff hanger what do you think about that? The next part will be the chapter where they fight for the first times as rangers. I am really excited for this series so much, and since I have time I just started Spring Break. Midterms hopefully went well, so less stress and more time for writing. Anyways, cannot wait to do more!**


	3. EP 3: It Begins Part 3

J **I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

JT closed the door in his bedroom, taking in a deep and exhausted breathe. He had no idea how crazy his life has changed within a couple of hours. He had just battled against monsters, actually demons to be correct. He leaned against the door and sighed. He tossed his backpack on his bed and dragged his feet over to the bed. He basically collapsed onto his bed and let out another deep breathe.

"I can't believe that just happened." He said to himself.

 _Earlier, the six of the teens ran into the park. Where they found more of the demons like from before. JT looked at this battlefield and reached for his morpher, he turned to his new team._

 _"Ready team?" JT asks._

 _The others nods._

 _"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six of them shout._

 _The six of them were wearing their own individual colored suits, they all had the same rectangle visior on their helmets. JT reached into the side sheath to his own personal weapon, his kama. Drew reached from his of back sheath to pull out a katana. Andi reached on her back to two sheaths to reveal her double swords, which were in each of her hands. Lilly was armed with a cross bow in her hands, she reached in the quiver that was holstered on her back for an arrow. Garry had two smaller sheaths on the side of his legs, which had a lot of daggers in them, he grabbed two to be wielding the two in each hand. Lastly, Clyde had a sheath like item on his back where he pulled out his large hammer weapon._

 _"Power Rangers," One of the demons spatted._

 _Garry stepped forward, "Yeah!"_

 _Drew points his katana at the demons, "And we're here to defeat you."_

 _The demons laughed, "Oh you will try." The one demon says._

 _At the same time, the demons ran at the rangers. The first thing the ranger did was dodge the demons. Andi and JT rolled on the ground, the two looked up to see two demons coming near them with blades of their own in their hands. JT slashed at the one without even thinking about it, the demon had turned into black smoke and vanished. Andi looked at JT and then to the demons coming at them._

 _Andi cracked her neck, "Time to kick some ass."_

 _Andi slashed with her sword in her left hand and then counter attacked one of the demons with her left blade. JT rose up and kicked that demon away from Andi, she turned to him to see one coming near him with a blade. Andi launched toward JT, and stabbed the blade through the demon. The demon poof into black smoke and vanished like the ones before. JT and Andi shared a glance at each other._

 _"Thanks," JT said._

 _Andi smiles underneath the helmet, "No problem."_

 _Garry and Clyde see demons charging toward them. Clyde armed with his hammer slugged it at the stomach of the demon, with the speed he slugged the one demon it caused the demon to fall and collide with more demons. Which caused a domino affect. Clyde turned to see Garry slashing at the demons with his daggers, which he was surprisingly doing well. Clyde noticed how there was one sneaking up behind him, Clyde jumped in the air and hit the hammer down on the head of the demon. The demon poof into black smoke. Clyde turns to Garry to give him a hard time for missing that demon, but he saw Garry throw a dagger past his face. Clyde turned to see the dagger Garry threw in the center of the head of a demon. That demon turned into black smoke and vanished._

 _"Uh- thanks," Clyde said._

 _Garry grins, "You're welcome."_

 _Drew and Lilly were by each other, when demons came toward Drew. An arrow stopped the demons from hitting the guy. Drew glanced from Lilly to the demons getting closer, he slashed his blade at the demons coming closer and closer. Drew saw the demons turning to smoke and vanishing, but turned around to see one sneaking up on Lilly. He tighten his hold on the katana, and ran over. He launched his katana into the stomach of the demon, the demon grunted in pain before turning into smoke then vanishing. Lilly was about to thank him, but saw a demon from behind getting to Drew. She reached in her quiver for an arrow and then without using her bow, she stabbed the bow in the eye socket of the demon. Drew stood there in awe, and then turned to her._

 _"Thanks, Lilly." He said._

 _"Don't mention it," Lilly said._

 _The six were stopped by the sound of clapping, they turn to see a demon. He was a bit chubby than the more fit ones, he barely had any hair though he had a beard. He was wearing a black suit and was smoking a cigar while holding a glass in his hands that was filled with whiskey. He pulled out his cigar to finish the remaining whiskey in his glass, then threw it to the ground to shatter the glass._

 _"Well, Lucifer was quite mistaken then. It seems like you meatbags actually have some talent." He said._

 _"And you are?" Clyde asks._

 _The demons smirks, "Sheppard, I am the demon who reports to Lucifer and he will be quite pleased to hear it will be a bit interesting." Sheppard said._

 _JT takes a stand, "You tell Lucifer that we are not going to fall! We will defeat you all and lock you up."_

 _Sheppard laughs, "Oh you'll try."_

 _Sheppard then poof into red smoke and vanished. Leaving the six of the teens to exchange looks in confusion._

In the present, JT rubbed his hand through his hair and then leaned back on his bed. He heard his phone go off. Reaching for it, he sees it was from Andi. He forms a smile, for reasons he is unaware of JT was quite fond of Andi already but he knew deep down he did not have any romantic feelings for Andi. JT sees her text and almost laughed, it was a picture she had sent. It was some street art she had just painted on the brick wall of an ally of the Power Rangers fighting the demons. Underneath the painting were the words saying, 'It's on'.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The next day JT was exhausted. He dragged himself out of his car and he was scouting for familiar faces, he was looking for his new team. JT spotted Clyde with one of his good friends, Kaycee Dawn. Kaycee has short ash hair a bit past her shoulders curled in different places, gray eyes, 5'3", average weight, naturally pale, and skinny. She is wearing a white t-shirt with three quarter sleeves that is tucked into her high waist black shorts, black Vans, and a black hat.

"Oh, morning JT!" Clyde shouts.

This gained Kaycee's attention, she glanced from Clyde to JT. JT had seen Kaycee around the school before, usually attached to Clyde's hip but this was the first time he had actually been talking to her.

JT waves as a sign of being polite, "Uh- hi." JT said.

Kaycee nudges her friend, "So how long have you two known each other?" She seemed a bit nosy.

Clyde grins, "We met yesterday in detention." He said.

Kaycee frowns and rolls her eyes, "That's the reason why you bailed on our movie marathon?" She asks.

Clyde chuckles, "Guilty as charged."

Kaycee rolls her eyes, "Jeez I wonder what stupid thing you did to get yourself into trouble, Cly?"

Clyde looks at her, "I didn't do anything. I swear, scouts honor."

Kaycee smirks, "You were never in boy scouts." She said and then turned to JT, "It was nice meeting you. I have to get to my locker before class."

JT nods, "Nice meeting you too."

Just like that, she was off to her locker. Clyde saw JT beginning to walk to the building, and so Clyde walked next to him. Kind of close, which made JT feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Cly, what are you doing?" JT asks.

Clyde backed off, "Sorry, didn't notice I was walking too close."

There was silence among them until they reached the steps leading into the entrance of the school, they see Andi with Drew and Lilly. Andi had jumped down and ran over to JT with a smirk on her face, she had some paint still faintly on her face but it seemed like she did try to get it off over night. Clyde eyed JT and Andi, and assumed maybe they have a crush on one and other.

"What did you think, JT?" Andi asks.

"Think about what?" Clyde asks.

Drew stepped down with Lilly right behind him, "She has yet to include us in this." Drew said.

Lilly nods, "Yeah, so can you please inform us?" Lilly asks.

Andi was scrolling through her smart phone, "Not until Richie Rich shows up."

Just like it was on command Garry walked over, "Really Andrea?" Garry shot a glare at her.

Andi rolls her eyes, "Here."

She shows the entire team the street art she did during the night. Lilly was quite impressed, Drew sighs knowing how his friend can get crazy with her street art, Clyde seemed a bit impressed, Garry rolled his eyes pretending not to be impressed, and JT still had a smile on his face seeing it again. Andi turned her screen off and placed her phone in her pocket with a smirk on her face.

"What do you think?" Andi asks.

Drew glanced at her, "One day you'll get caught and do some serious time." Drew said.

Andi shrugs her shoulders, "Well I do know your dad, maybe he can bail me out when that happens."

Drew shakes his head in silence.

Lilly turns to Andi, "You are quite an artist. I am jealous at your technique, I wish I was as good as you."

Andi looks at Lilly, "You are impressive yourself, I saw your submissions for the art show last year. I am quite jealous of your technique for naturally sketches." Andi said.

Garry then decides to say, "Do you think you are endangering our secret of being rangers if you go around vandalizing buildings?" Garry asks.

Andi rolls her eyes, "I don't have to answer to you, Richie Rich."

Garry forms a faint smile, "Oh, Andrea. Flirting will only get you so far." He was trying to piss her off.

Andi punched his shoulder hard, Garry held a serious look but when Andi entered the school he grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Drew shakes his head and follows after Andi, then Lilly goes in after him. Clyde placed a hand on Garry's shoulder, Garry turned to Clyde and saw the new Blue Ranger shake his head then enter the school. Garry huffs a deep breathe and turned to JT, who was the last one there.

"What?" Garry asks.

JT placed a hand on Garry's shoulder, "I don't think pissing her off is the best way to form a friendship." JT said.

JT then entered the school, Garry stood there alone for a second before running into the building.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

During lunch Lilly found herself being dragged by Clyde over to the table where JT, Drew, Garry, and Andi were sitting at. It was still a bit obvious that Andi was pissed at Garry and Garry was suggesting that he could care less. Lilly sat next to Drew and Clyde, sharing a faint smile with Drew. The two exchange looks before turning to JT. JT had basically called the five of them over instead of sitting where they usually sat at lunch to talk about their goals as rangers.

"So since we are Power Rangers and well- hunters, I thought we should get to know each other." JT said.

Garry rolls his eyes, "And you thought it would be best during lunch?"

Andi glanced at Garry, "You embarrassed to be seen by us?"

Garry turns to her, "You would say that."

Clyde jumps in, "Guys! Knock it off and let JT finish." Clyde said.

Andi and Garry exhale deeply, "Sorry." They both said.

JT forms a small smile, "I think we all should get to know each other. Not just the labels we are use to knowing, but the real person behind the name. After all, we're all in this together." JT said.

Lilly nods, "Well I guess I'll go first. Like Garry I am not originally from Mystic Hallows, I lived the majority of my life in New York. I went to private school because my parents jobs allowed me to live the life they wanted me to have, a nice and comfortable life. Though I was expelled from private school by claims that I was fighting and attacking another student with no reason, but in reality I was defending a girl who was being bullied. After being expelled, my parents moved here to get a fresh start. They quit their jobs and put down a down payment on two houses, turning one into a book store which I help work at when I am not at school. My brother and I have been working at the book store for the last couple of years we've been living here." Lilly said.

Garry turns to her, "So you're not a local?"

Lilly shakes her head, "No."

Drew shrugs his shoulders, "I guess I'll go next. I've lived here since the day I was born, when I was born my parents were still in high school. My mom and Gordon attempted to be married and live a life together, however after living in a small apartment for a couple of years, Gordon left. He just left the family saying he wasn't ready for a family. Its just been me and my mom since then, well until I got new neighbors the Watson's, which is when I became friends with Andi. And the rest is history."

Andi leans forward, "You're forgetting how awesome your mom is."

Drew grins, "Yeah she's awesome."

Clyde joins in, "I'll go next. So I am a native Mystic Hallows local. I've lived here all my life, like Drew. I am the first born to the towns preachers and of course my mom who is an elementary teacher. I have a sister who is ten years younger than me. Because of my heavy religious family, my dad is highly against sins. Anything that is against the Bible, my dad really frowns upon. So I had been hiding the fact I've been hiding the fact I am gay from him, but not to my sister and mom. They were both supported, until- well my dad did found out and I moved in with my good friend, Kaycee. I've been staying there for about seven years, I do visit my sister and mom- though my dad hasn't really spoken to me since I left." Clyde said.

Lilly reached over and held onto Clyde's hand, "Thanks for sharing." Lilly said.

Clyde nods as he shrugs of the awkwardness of sharing his life, "So- um who is next?"

Andi sighs, "I'll go. So like everyone minus Lilly and Richie Rich, I am a native here in Mystic Hallows. I am the oldest child to a General of the U.S. Army and a nurse, as well as a deaf little brother. Because of my parents careers they spend little to no time with myself, well it doesn't help the fact my dad and I do not get along. My street art and rebellious charms tend to come from the fact that I am trying to gain the attention of them. My mom is too busy with dealing patients and hoping to find a cure for cancer whereas my dad is too contend with his army brothers. I am stuck babysitting my thirteen year old brother or at least just hang with Duncan." Andi said.

Garry turns to Andi, "Sorry to hear about your folks."

Andi looks at him, "It's fine."

Garry looks from her to the others, "I'll go next. I am the son to a senior stockbroker and a business school lecturer, and my brother is a jazz musician. I use to be home schooled in Clover Hill until my mom decided to push me into public school. It was then my mom decided to push my dad to moving out here and enrolling me into Mystic Hallows High. I later got involved in the student council and then well, the rest is history."

Drew glanced at him, "Your life sounds boring."

Garry shrugs, "Its usual."

Clyde then turns to JT, "Well your next."

JT forms a small smile, "I guess so. I am an only child to my parents, the Wolfe family has been living in Mystic Hallows for generation which is what my dad has told me. My dad is a dentist and my mom is a baker and owns her own bakery, which I help out at from time to time. I have my own plans for after school which involves moving away from Mystic Hallows." JT said.

Andi eyes JT, "Isn't that everyone's dream?"

Lilly looks at the five of them, "So we all know a little bit about yourselves. Maybe we'll be able to work better as a team." Lilly said.

Drew looks at her, "Hopefully."

The bell rang and like that the six of them stood up. Garry walks off in the direction of the student council group, Lilly heads off by herself until Clyde caught up with her, Drew and Andi head off together while JT heads off alone. JT glanced back and Andi glanced back at him, the two shared a glance before entering for their next class.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon walked down the very white halls of the Mystic Hallows Hospital, he stopped at the nurse's station to ask a room number. Giving him the room number the nurse also pointed down the hallway for the police officer, he nodded as a way of thanking her and he continued his walk down the hallway. He passed a few patients with IVs in their arms, doctors, nurses, and visitors as well. Upon reaching the room, he stopped for a second. Then he stepped in.

Standing by the hospital bed was Jules. She was holding the hand of the man that was lying in the bed. He was much older, in his late sixty's. He had some brown and white hair on his head as well as a beard on his face. He was connected to the machines keeping him alive and keeping track of his vitals. He was sleeping, he is in a deep coma. Gordon knocked on the side of the door, which gained Jules' attention.

"How is he?" Gordon asks.

Jules faced him, "Still the same."

Gordon entered the room, "Is he getting any worst?"

Jules brushes her hair behind her ear, "He isn't showing anything new. The doctors keep telling me he may never wake."

Gordon sighs, "Jules."

"I know, Gordon, I know. I'll have to accept that he may never wake." She said.

Gordon pulls her in for a hug, "I'm sorry."

Jules just hugs and sobs, "I just want him back." She sobbed.

Gordon brushes his hand through her hair, "I know, Jules, I know." He then kisses her on the top of the head.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The bell rang to dismiss the students from school. As the students began to run out of the school with glee, JT was waiting by the door for someone. As the teens exited out of the building, JT spots Andi exiting out. JT began to follow Andi out of the school and as she reached the bottom of the steps, she turns to face him. She adjusts her backpack and holds a smirk on her face as she waits for what he has to say.

"Yes?" Andi asks.

JT awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me in math?"

Andi smiles, "I will on one condition."

JT seemed a bit uncertain, "Uh- and that'll be?"

Andi walks over, "You help me with my new masterpiece."

JT felt a bit nervous, "Uh- I guess I could help."

Andi nods, "Alright then I'll see you- uh."

JT then says, "-Friday!"

Andi nods and reaches for her phone, "Friday. Alright." She programmed it into her phone.

JT smiles, "Thank you so much."

Drew exits out of the school with Lilly, but Drew noticed Andi and JT acting rather close. Lilly noticed the expression on his face and nudged him to gain his attention.

"You jealous or something?" Lilly asks.

Drew turns to Lilly, "What? No. Andi and I- we're just friends." Drew said.

Lilly nods, "Well glad that's been addressed." Lilly walks down the steps.

Drew glanced down at JT and Andi, the two were smiling and laughing as they head towards the parking lot. Drew crossed his arms on his chest and exhaled deeply.

"I'm not jealous," Drew said.

Drew steps down the stairs and adjusts his backpack as he walks angrily. Garry noticed this and left his student council group to walk with Drew, not only Garry but Clyde walked with Drew. As the rest of the gang met up with Andi and JT, the six of them head down to the parking lot.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" JT asks.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon entered the police station. He walked from the front door to his desk. He sat down and logged onto his computer and pulled up case files. He clicked on the most recent murder that happened in Mystic Hallows. As Gordon was reading the file it was saying how it was ruled out as a unsolved murder. Gordon shakes his head and then begins to write down the information about the recent victim. Gordon closed out of the file when he heard foot steps coming over, he looked up to see the captain coming over.

"Sanders, I thought I told you to take the day off?" The police captain spoke.

Gordon grins, "Uh yeah, I just thought I left something here."

Gordon opens his drawer and pulls out a empty wallet but the captain didn't know that.

The captain grins, "Ah Gordon, you gotta remember the basics." The captain joked.

Gordon grins, "Yes Tyler."

After Gordon said that the captain walked off. Gordon gathered his things and left the police station. He stood outside for a few moments in the gray colored sky, he reached for his phone and pulled it out. Scrolling for Jules' name in his list.

"Jules, looks like whatever is attacking and killing these police officers is something supernatural." Gordon started, "Yeah. I think we're dealing with werewolves."

 **The third part of the opening three chapters is here. The team is getting together, but just because they've been open about each other doesn't mean they'll easily get along. The challenges these teens will be facing will be extreme.**

 **(A/N: I haven't written anything recently because I had a health issue. I nearly passed out at work the other day. I was basically smothered by everyone from my coworkers, managers, and mom. I have been keeping an eye on my blood sugar and making sure its nothing serious. That's why I haven't posted in a while, but I am sorry if it takes a while for me to post here or on Jurassic Squad. -ICrzy)**

 **Next time the rangers will be learning to work as a team and battle werewolves.**


	4. EP 4: Big Bad Wolf

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

As the students began to head to class, JT found Andi in the art room. It was his study hall and so he decided to enter the oddly empty art room. He hears the beats of her headphones the moment he entered. He was certain it was AC DC or something old rock metal like that. Andi didn't even seem to notice JT enter, because the moment she turned around and saw her new friend she was spooked. Andi jumped and tripped over her backpack strap and fell onto him, he caught her and luckily neither of them fell onto the floor. Andi pulled her headphones from her ears and blushed as a sign that she was for once embarrassed.

"Oh- hi, JT." Andi says.

JT had a smirk on his face, "So is this your creative process or something?"

Andi giggles, "Or something. I usually have the room for fourth period, nobody comes in so I usually jam to music and just make art." Andi said.

JT nods, "So what are you working on?"

Andi looks at his shining green eyes, "You wanna see?"

JT nods, "Sure." He says.

Andi moves over to the table her stuff was at and grabbed a sketch book, "Okay don't judge to cruel. It's not complete." She said.

JT watched as Andi handed it over to him. He looked at her with a soft smile and then looked down at the sketch before him, it was a beautiful sketch of a waterfall in the woods where there is a deer drinking from the small pound. JT seemed blown away, he was seriously impressed.

"Andi," JT was speechless, "It's incredible."

Andi brushes some of her hair behind her ears, "You're just saying that."

JT reaches out and touches her hand, "I'm not just saying that. You're talented."

Andi looks at her hand and JT realized he had touched her. He pulled back and turned bright pink. The two remain in silence for a while, it was an uncomfortable silence. JT hands back her sketch book and Andi walks back to her stuff, she turns to him and see his awkward expression.

"So why don't you date girls?" Andi asks.

JT turns to her, "Why do you care? Didn't you say the girls at school are whores or something?"

Andi grins, "Sounds like me. But in all seriousness, why don't you date?" Andi said.

JT watches as Andi pulls up two chairs, JT sees Andi sit so he did the same in the chair next to her.

"Well why don't you have a boyfriend?" JT asks.

Andi smirks, "Well everyone thinks Drew and I are dating, and who would want to date the weird art girl with a possible record." Andi said.

JT rolls his eyes, "You don't have a record."

He hears Andi let out a laugh, "You're right about that." She laughed.

JT rubs behind his head, "I guess- I just haven't found the right person." He said.

Andi looks at him, "Aren't we all." Andi said.

Then the tardy bell rang, this got JT to stand in panic as he rose up from the chair.

"I'm late for study hall." JT said.

Andi reaches out, "Maybe ditch in here with me? I could use the company." She offered.

JT forms a smile, "I don't think I want to be a convict today." He joked.

Andi pouts, "Whatever you say, but if you come crawling back I am going to lock you out." She said.

As JT leaves he was laughing at her response. He walks down the hallway with a cheerful smile, that was until he stops to see on the locker of Clyde the words FAG and QUEER written in black marker. Clyde was cleaning it off with the janitor and nearby there was their principal talking to two students in a very serious note. JT swallowed hard a feeling he has been locking up, swallowing it back. With one last glance at Clyde, who didn't notice JT, JT then entered the library for study hall.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Those guys are major dicks." Andi said to Clyde.

Clyde chuckled, "But let's be real those words are true. I am as a gay as a three dollar bill." Clyde joked with a humble smile on his face.

Drew frowns, "But it doesn't make it right." Drew said.

The gang were walking over to their newly formed lunch table. Lilly sat next to Drew, Drew sat next to Andi, Andi sat next to JT, JT sat next to Garry, Garry sat next to Clyde and Clyde sat next to Drew. The circle table soon went from banter to eating, the teens would speak up in between bites.

"Who did it?" Garry asks.

"Two seniors," Clyde poked at his salad, "Neal Parker and Dustin Wilde."

"Isn't Dustin the guy you went to the middle school dance with?" Drew asks as he nudges Andi.

Lilly turns to Andi, "Andi, you sneaky girl." Lilly said.

Andi frowns as she crosses her arms on her chest, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Dustin's dad knows my dad so they set us up, I was completely against it the moment my mom bought me the dress." Andi said.

JT grins, "Sounds like you."

Garry turns to back to Clyde, "So how much trouble did they face?"

Clyde turns to Garry, "I am not sure. However, Principal White did not seem pleased about their behavior."

Lilly turns to Clyde, "Well if you need help cleaning it all off we can help."

Clyde shakes his head, "No thanks. Janitor Greg and I got it all off." Clyde said.

Drew nods, "Well that's good."

Walking over to their table was none other than Jules, though at the school the students and staff know her as Miss Bates. She walked over to their table and sat next to JT, the others stopped talking to see the seriousness on Jules' expression.

"Well from the looks of it, you do not seem happy." Andi said.

Jules looks at them, "Gordon has a lead on the killings of the police officers."

Garry folds his arms on his chest, "And?"

"They're werewolves," Jules said.

JT seemed a bit puzzled, "Werewolves?"

"We're dealing with werewolves?" Lilly asks.

Jules nods, "Yes."

Drew nods still a bit confused, "So- uh how do we stop them?"

"Silver bullets to the heart," Jules said and saw their terrified expressions, "Or using your personalize ranger weapons. If they work like they did against the demons, chances are they'd work against the werewolves." Jules said.

JT nods, "Okay but where do we even look for them?"

Andi nods as she agrees with JT, "Yeah they don't stand out in the open during the sunlight."

Jules nods, "That is correct. Once it hit night falls, the werewolves will come out. Your weapons will not kill the person who is the werewolf, only kill the wolf half." Jules said.

Garry got lost, "Wait- wait! Slow down, won't that still hurt them or won't they remember being a wolf?"

Jules smirks, "Rookies," She muttered to herself then said, "No they won't. The wolf half only will be killed off and the human half won't even remember being a wolf or why they were fighting." Jules said.

Clyde leans back in his chair, "Well that's a nice thought."

Jules stands up, "Just one last thing. Don't let them bite you, or you'll turn into one yourself." Jules said.

The rangers were about to say something and the bell rang, leaving the teens bewildered by all of this. Jules walked off, she knows this is hard on the kids but they need to learn on their own. Gain experience first hand in the field, that is how she learned and that is how they will get better.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon knocked on the door of an apartment door, opening it revealed a young adult women. Same age as himself. She had long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, average height, skinny, and average weight. She had her hair in a ponytail with her side bangs in her face, she was wearing a work uniform which was of a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. She was a waitress at a local diner.

"What do you want, Gordon?" She spoke rudely.

Gordon looks at her, "Zoe," He was speechless, "You look beautiful."

She crosses her arms on her chest as she leans again the door frame, "You got five minutes before I call the cops."

Gordon smirks, "I am a police officer you know." He joked.

Zoe glares, "One, two, thr-." She was cut off by Gordon grabbing her arm.

"Zoe, let me talk. Sorry, I was just joking."

"Fifteen years, Gordon. Not even a damn phone call or even birthday cards to Drew." Zoe said.

Gordon lowers his head, in utter shame.

Zoe shakes her head, "I named him after your father. Andrew Lee Sanders, because he was a remarkable man. Unlike you, the moment it gets too hard for you or you have to look out for others you run away. Because that's all you're good at, is running away." Zoe said.

Gordon lifts his head up, "That's not what happened and you know it."

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah blame it on the new mother of a three year old. It's my fault for getting pregnant during our senior year." Zoe said.

Gordon grits his teeth, "Damn it, Zoe. I'm not blaming you."

Zoe exhaled deeply and looks to see if any of her neighbors have stepped out to watch, "Then what are you doing here?"

Gordon calmed down, "I've talked to Drew recently."

Zoe snapped up, "You- what?"

Gordon sighs, "There was a situation at the school during his detention and I was called in to look at the faulty wires." Gordon said.

Zoe looks at him, "And what does Drew think about you?" She seemed genuine.

Gordon smirks, "He is as thrilled of me as you are thrilled to see me." He said.

Zoe frowns, "I may not like you for leaving. I may not like you for making it hard to raise Drew on my own. I may not like you for making Drew fatherless. But I do not want him not to know you, Gordon. To Drew, biologically you are his father and nothing will change that because that's how genetics work. Although, to him you aren't his father. You lost that chance the moment you walked out those doors." She said softly.

Gordon nods, "I see," Gordon begins to leave but felt a hand touch him and he turns around to see Zoe holding onto his forearm.

"Gordon," Zoe starts, "He's still a child whether Drew will admit it or not. Give him time, if you are serious about building a relationship." Zoe said.

Gordon forms a small smile, "Thank you, Zoe."

Zoe let go of him, "Now go, before I call the station for harassment." Zoe said.

Gordon chuckles, "Good luck with that."

Gordon starts to walk down the hallway when he hears, "It was nice seeing you again," Zoe said.

Gordon turns around with a smile, "You too."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the main room of the bunker the rangers sat around a table. There were police files copied by Gordon that they were looking through, the old cases of the murders of the police officers. And how far it goes. JT sat in a chair as he flipped through the files, Andi sat on the table just staring down at JT's file, Lilly sat in a chair next to JT reading another file, Drew was next to Lilly looking at crime scene photos, Clyde was looking at the MD's report, and Garry was looking through the evidence file of what was found at the scene.

"So if its a werewolf, how can we be certain it's just one?" Garry asks.

Lilly shrugs, "Jules isn't here and hasn't told us much since lunch." Lilly said.

Drew stands and lowers the crime scene photos, "Well the werewolf knew exactly what they were after."

Clyde looks up at Drew, "Which is?"

Drew points at the photos, "Well I did some research during study hall and it said werewolves eating habits are just usually just straight up meat, but look at the image and notice what is missing." Drew said.

Andi jumped off the table, "Their hearts."

Drew nods, "Most lore says the werewolf doesn't have a serious eating habit. They eat when they get hungry, so why is our werewolf killing the police officers and only eating their hearts?" Drew asks.

JT pondered over it, "Could the heart symbolize something?"

Garry shrugs, "Or could it hold more value in the mindset of a werewolf?"

Lilly stares at the crime scene photo, "It seems more important than the rest of the body. I mean the attack looked like child's play." Lilly said.

Andi crossed her arms on her chest, "So what do we do next?" Andi asks.

JT sighs, "Looks like we'll be visiting the woods tonight since its a Full Moon."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

It was late at night. The group met up outside the bunker in the middle of the woods. Each of them carrying a gun that Jules' gave them with silver bullets as well as their morphers and a flashlight. The moon was clear in the sky, not a single cloud had covered the cool night sky.

"So do we split up?" Andi asks.

Garry turns to her, "Are you nuts? That's suicide!"

Clyde chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Garry asks.

Clyde shrugs, "The last part you said. It's suicide, this entire mission is suicide."

JT turns to Clyde and Garry, "Guys please. No fighting among each other, we need to work as a team." JT said.

Lilly steps in, "But we do need a leader. I did some reading before we left the bunker, and every hunter group had a leader. So we need someone to take charge." Lilly said.

Drew shakes his head, "Well who can decide that? I mean I doubt any of us beside Garry over there has any leadership skills."

Garry turns to Drew, "I would accept the role as leader,"

Then Andi buds in, "But I won't follow you. You're too rule making and serious, we need someone who gets it. A true leader." Andi said.

Garry frowns, "And how would you suggest we do it, Andrea?" Garry asks.

Andi grabs a hold of his shirt collar, "For starters, quit calling me that." Then she shoves Garry back.

JT then stands in the middle, "Okay guys, knock it off. Seriously, we need to figure this out and you all fighting is not going to do a single thing." JT said.

Lilly grins, "Well looks like we found out leader."

JT turns to Lilly, "Wha- What? Me?"

Lilly nods, "I mean, you have been taking charge since our assemble happened. So I'd say JT should lead." Lilly said.

Andi smiles, "I agree."

Clyde eyes JT, "So do I." He said with a smile.

Drew nods, "Hey you seem better at keeping us in check then anyone else so far." Drew said.

JT turns to Garry, "Garry?"

Garry nods, "I can't disagree, I mean I could but- you have been taking charge before we were a team. You have the skills to be a true leader before we even managed to step into each others lives." Garry said.

JT smiles, "Well if you all say so, then I accept."

Andi walks over while placing her arm around his shoulders, "Okay, the gang is all together and now let's go raise some hell." She said.

JT snickers, "Whatever you say, Andi."

The teens walked through the woods, all together. JT led in the front with his flashlight on the trail they were walking on with Garry next to him holding out his gun, behind them was Drew holding his gun and Lilly holding a flashlight and further behind was Andi with a gun out and Clyde with a flashlight. They further down the trail then heard a nuzzle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Clyde asks.

Andi points the gun at the bush and then they all heard gun shots, it was from Garry. JT forced Garry to lower his weapon in a angry manner, then there was a moment of silence. Drew glanced at Lilly, now she was pulling out her own gun that was given. Just like Lilly, the other two, Clyde and JT, armed themselves as well. Suddenly pouncing from the bushes was a fuzzy blob, it jumped up and knocked Andi down on the ground.

"Andi-!" Drew and JT screamed at the same time.

Andi screamed as she was kicking the thing, but it was letting go. Andi was keeping its mouth away from her skin. Clyde began firing as well as the others, finally the beast jumped off of her and jumped into the trees. Drew rushed over to Andi, he picked her up and checked her body for any bite marks. When he saw none, he quickly hugged her.

JT turns from the happy moment between Drew and Andi to say, "Guys keep up your guard. It's watching."

Garry turns to JT, "Should we morph?"

"Jules we certain the silver bullets would work." JT said.

Lilly nods but says, "Look it's bleeding, but still moving. I think we are only harming the beast and possibly the person as well." Lilly said.

JT sighs, "Guess we have no choice." He reaches for his moprher.

Just like him, the rest of the team reached for their morphers.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The teens shout.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Standing before the beast was the Power Rangers. The werewolf jumped down to attack only to be shot in the shoulder by Lilly's arrows, the werewolf fell to the ground while grunting loudly. Drew turns to Lilly, while giving her a smirk underneath his helmet. JT turned to the team for a second.

"Don't kill it, remember, it's still human." JT said.

"Got it," The others said.

The werewolf stood and pulled the arrow out from its shoulder. Then started sprinting over to the team. As the werewolf reached the group it felt a large hammer collide in its face, which set the werewolf flying back. The werewolf hit the tree trunk and then the trunk fell to the ground. The werewolf huffed and then sprinted over again.

"He's fast," Clyde said.

Lilly noticed the werewolf getting closer to Drew, "Watch out!" She reached into her quiver.

Lilly shot a couple more arrows at the werewolf, and then rolled on the ground to avoid the claws coming near her. Drew then slashed his blade at the werewolf, however, this made the beast angry and launched Drew back onto the ground. Drew slid on the ground for a bit before his body laid on the ground.

"Drew-!" Both girls shouted.

JT points his kama at the werewolf, "Guys! Keep focused!"

Andi nods and holds her double swords in each hand, "Roger roger."

The werewolf came sprinting over and its claws came near JT, but Andi blocked it with her blades. The claw of the two made a loud sound, the werewolf had much of a stronger force behind him than a seventeen year old girl had. The werewolf knocked Andi down onto the ground, and then kicked her back.

"Andi-!" JT yells.

Clyde rushes over, "Got any ideas?"

JT shifts glances from his two injured teammates, "Let me think."

Garry hops down while sticking two of his daggers in the shoulder blades of the werewolf, "Well think faster!"

The werewolf howled but then grabbed Garry's ankle as the boy were in the air, and then launched him at the direction of the three remaining rangers. They all crash into the tree and fall onto the ground. The rangers all stumbled to stand as the werewolf stood in the center on two legs in front of them all.

 _"JT, get up!"_ A voice from inside of his helmet spoke.

"Jules?" JT asks.

 _"Yes, there is a headset that connects to the bunker. Now get up!"_ Jules orders.

JT stumbles as he reaches for his kama, "He's too strong. We need help." JT said.

 _"Idiot, you can defeat him! You can spare the innocent person being controlled!"_ Jules said.

JT lashes out at the women over the headset, "How? You haven't been exactly helpful this entire time!" He shouts.

 _"Because this is just as new for me as it is for you, now use your weapons and attack. It's all I got."_ Jules said.

JT swears under his breathe, "Son of a bitch."

Andi stumbles to stands, her hands reach for her two blades. Drew forced himself up and holds tightly on his katana. Lilly reaches to her quiver as she rose and the other hand is holding her bow. Clyde and Garry stands up with each others help and hold their own personal weapons, the hammer and the daggers.

The werewolf came charging at them again, Clyde smacked his hammer at the beast and it did some damage because the werewolf we sent back. When it went back Drew slashed at the beast and Andi did the same. The werewolf grabbed both teens and tossed them in the direction of the others, whereas Garry caught Andi, Drew fell onto his butt.

Garry smirks under his helmet, "Well looks like I saved your ass."

Andi rolls her eyes underneath her helmet, "As if." She jumps down.

JT kept thinking as the others charged in and then finally an idea appeared, "Silver- we haven't hit his heart."

Clyde turns back at JT, "What are you mumbling about?"

JT looks up, "A silver bullet does anyone have one?"

Drew tossed one of the guns that was on the ground after he slashed at the werewolf, "That's idea failed."

JT nods as he empties the magazine, "Because we missed the heart."

Andi slashed her blade at the werewolf, "So how are we going to hit him?"

JT reached over and took an arrow from Lilly's quiver, "Lilly fires the shot." JT said as he tied the bullet on the head of the arrow.

Lilly is handed the arrow, "Worth the shot."

JT nods, "We'll hold him off and then on my mark you fire."

Lilly nods.

JT and the others charge in. JT slashes his kama at the werewolf, the werewolf dodged the attack and went to slash his claws at the Red Ranger. Although, Andi slashed her blade at the werewolf. Which angered the beast, it went to turn to her but Garry stabbed his daggers in the back again which generated a loud pain. Drew kicked the werewolf's feet from under it, the werewolf fell on the ground though it rolled over as no one attacks. Then as it stood it was met by Clyde's large hammer, the strike made the werewolf it the tree trunk this time not breaking it in half.

"Now!" JT shouts.

Lilly were perch in a tree on a tree branch, on JT's mark she released hold on the bow. And at first it seemed like in slow motion that the arrow moved, but then in sudden speed went straight through the heart of the beast. The werewolf screamed in pain, the others watched as the arrow started to glow and dissolve. Suddenly the fur on the body began to fall off until only remaining was a mid-aged women kind of banged up. Minor injuries, nothing too serious.

"We- did it?" Garry asks.

Lilly jumps down from the tree, "Looks like it."

JT motions at Drew, "Help me get her up."

Drew nods.

Like that the Purple and Red Ranger went over to the women and picked her up. Clyde saw the silver bullet remained and picked it up, Andi and Lilly turned to the Yellow Ranger.

"What a souvenir." Clyde said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _"The women named Marget Winters was dropped off at the Mystic Hallows hospital, locals claim that six individuals in suits that are red, yellow, green, blue, and white dropped off the injured women. Witnesses said the women slightly injured and when a man comforted one of the suited individuals in the red suit, he said that the suited individuals are heroes who saved Miss Winters life."_ A news reporter said.

The teens were sitting in Loco Coco, a coffee shop in Mystic Hallows. They were at their own table as they listened to the news report, it wasn't just them listening to it. The entire building was watching the report. There was even a clip of the rangers being caught off someone's smart phone.  
Which began to start discussion from the coffee shop.

 _"I owe my life to these heroes,"_ Marget's voice came from the TV, _"I just wish I could thank them."_

Sitting at their table each of the teens exchanged smiles. Clyde and Garry sort of toast their cups of coffee against each others cup, then took a drink. Drew turns to Lilly, sharing a smile on each others faces. Andi looks up from her drink to JT, he looked at her at the same time. The two shared a smile.

"Looks like it wasn't suicide, huh?" Clyde joked.

Clyde took another drink, "Looks that way."

Andi looks directly at JT and smirks, "So what's next?"

All eyes shift to JT, "Saving the world." JT said.

 **(A/N: My health is better and thanks for all the support! However, I am such a klutz I managed to bruise my right ankle. Nothing major and it's alright, just a stupid klutz move while I was shopping with my sister over my Spring Break. But I do thank you all for being patient and supportive. -ICrzy)**

 **Bonds are being formed. The rangers have a leader. It also seems that relationships may be forming, who picks who will be dating who? I want you all to tell me who you think will be dating who? I want to see who is close to my own plans for the characters. Also, things between Drew and his father might be getting interesting soon. Drew hates him but Gordon really misses him, so what do you all think about Gordon visiting his ex-wife?**

 **Next time the rangers will be facing off against something lurking in the darkness, while someone struggles with feelings for another ranger.**


	5. EP 5: Lurking In Shadows Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

It was a late Tuesday night in Mystic Hallows. The street lights gave a creepy vibe as the only things that produce any form of light. No one was outside, expect for a few police officers on duty. One duty were two young officers, Officer Seth Keith and Officer Matthew Lawson. The two were in their early twenty, so likely had just graduated from the police academy. Officer Lawson was driving the police car down through the main street that late night. The two did not sign up for this shift but were given it because of the fact that they are new. Officer Keith complained but Lawson on the other hand just kept it to himself.

"Damn," Officer Keith said, "Why are we treated with the worst shifts?"

Officer Lawson turned to his partner, "Seth, we're new. They are breaking us in."

Officer Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Matt."

As their car spotlight the allies, Officer Lawson saw something in the corner of his eye.

He slapped Officer Keith, "Seth, someone moved over there."

Officer Keith smiles, "At least someone interesting is going to happen tonight." He said.

The car pulled over on the side of the ally. The two officers stepped out of the car and approached the darkness of the ally.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

A couple of blocks away, hopping the fence was none other than Andi and her partner in crime this time. JT landed after hopping the fence and noticed Andi was already eyeing which wall she wanted to wreck with a new art work. JT carried her backpack over to her, she turned to him and reached in for her spray paint.

"When you said I would help you out on a new project I wasn't expecting this." JT said.

Andi smirks, "You could always back out," Andi then turns, "And then I won't help tutor you."

JT pouts, "No need to be a jerk."

Andi shakes the spray can, "Its how I work."

JT looks down the other end of the ally and noticed he saw a figure, "Andi,"

Andi glanced from him to the other end of the ally to see the dark shadow, "Damn. It's the cops."

The first expressions on each of the teens faces changed from busted to worry, when they saw the officer limp over. When a patch of light hit the man, it revealed him covered in blood and his right hand cut clean off. Andi gasped as JT ran over to the man.

"Andi, dial 9-1-1!" JT ordered.

Andi nods as she reaches for her phone.

JT caught the man, "Sir? Sir, are you okay?"

The man coughed up some blood and looked at JT, "My- My partner- he was killed by-." The officer coughed again.

"Killed by who?" JT asks.

Andi came over, "Medics will be here in five minutes. Let's get out of the ally and meet them there."

Andi and JT helped carry the man over to one end of the ally, "It was a man- he was a farmer." The officer spoke.

Andi glanced at JT, "What?"

"Sir?" JT spoke.

The officer began to shake, "He chew my hand off."

Andi glanced at JT with a worry expression, "What sick person would attack two police officers?"

JT frowns, "Something supernatural." He muttered.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon Sanders did not want to be woken up at five in the morning, but he was a police officer and that was how his life has been since he joined the force. He arrived at Mystic Hallows Hospital and he sees a ton of police cars as well as news vans parked outside to cover whatever new story was going on in this town so early in the morning. He walked into the lobby to see the press asking the captain so many questions, and yet the man just ignored them. Gordon walked past them and entered another room where he was told to go to. In that room was two of the teens friends with his son, both kids were sitting in the room alone.

"Andi, JT." Gordon said.

Both kids looked up, "Mr Sanders," JT said.

Gordon looked a bit puzzled, "Why are you here?"

"We were the ones who found Officer Keith wounded." Andi said.

Gordon sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised that it would have been Andi to find his co-worker since he was familiar with her night hobby, but it was indeed a shock to see the not so familiar JT with her. JT and Andi seemed a bit spooked by what they saw and from the word his captain told him over the phone Officer Keith was lucky compared to Officer Lawson.

Gordon sat down, "So what did you see?"

"Nothing, well until the man showed up." JT said.

Andi nods, "We just arrived at the ally to- um well he just appeared from the darkness and was covered in blood." Andi said.

Gordon nods, "I won't write in my report why you were out. But you might want to create a good reason to your parents who are likely on their way and to the other officers who might question you." Gordon said.

Andi and JT both nod.

"Did Seth say anything odd?" Gordon asks, "Anything that could help this investigation?"

JT nods, "When Andi was calling for help he was talking to me. He was saying his partner was killed by it and said something like it was a man, a farmer." JT said.

Gordon's face looked confused, "Excuse me?"

JT nods again, "That's what I thought."

A knock on the door and opening it revealed the parents of the two teens. Gordon stood up to address them. JT got his looks from his father, Alexander, who shared the same chestnut brown hair and green eyes. While his mom has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They were wearing sweat pants and a hoodie over top since it was kind of cool. Andi's parents were a different story, her mother was dressed in scrubs since she was working in the hospital when she got the news and her father was dressed in an army t-shirt and jeans. Her parents had blonde hair and the same eye color as their daughter, green eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Wolfe, Mr and Mrs Watson," Gordon reached his hand out, "I'm detective Gordon Sanders."

Andi's dad, Samuel, nods at Gordon then turns to Andi. Andi kept her head down and looked away from her dad. JT saw his parent's expression, they weren't upset but more revealed that he was okay.

"Are they in trouble?" JT's mother, Iris, asked.

Gordon shakes his head, "No they aren't. They actually saved an officer tonight." Gordon said.

Andi's mother, Natasha, sighed, "Well attempted to. I'm sorry but Officer Keith passed away from blood loss."

Andi looks up, "He died?"

JT frowns and looks down.

Gordon sighs, "I better call his family as well."

Samuel crosses his arms on his chest, "Can we take our children home then?" His voice was firm and rough.

Gordon glanced at the kids, "I don't see why not. They aren't being held for any crime, but the police might want to get in touch with them for their statements." Gordon said.

It didn't take that long for Samuel to grab Andi's arm and yack her up out of the chair. JT stood up and watched as the US General dragged his daughter out of the room, JT followed out with his parents. JT watched Natasha place a hand on Andi's shoulder and kiss Samuel, then she returned to work. Samuel still held onto Andi's arm, he was talking into her ear quietly but from what JT could tell her father was not pleased.

JT nearly jumped when his father touched his shoulder, "Let's get you home, son. We can talk in the morning."

JT just nods.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

At school the very next day, well technically hours later since the crime, the entire school was talking about it. Everyone was trying to get the details from both JT and Andi, but not only that but rumors began to fly around about the two new teammates. As Drew and Lilly found JT in the hallway, the other two guys were with Andi by her locker.

"So- he was completely shredded?" Drew asks.

JT nods, "Pretty much."

Lilly frowns, "Poor guy."

JT adjusts his backpack, "Poor him and his partner."

Once the three of them reached the locker of their Green Ranger they hear, "So since when are you and Andi dating?" Clyde asks.

JT shakes his head, "We aren't dating."

Garry shoots a stare at Andi, "Then what were you two doing out late anyways? There is a curview." Garry said.

Andi slams her locker shut, "Jeez, Ritchy, I hadn't thought of that." Andi looks at him.

JT frowns and looks at Andi, "You okay?"

Andi nods, "Yeah," She zips her backpack up, "Whatever."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules and Gordon were at the morgue after the EM did all the work on both dead police officers. Legally, Jules wasn't suppose to be in there since she isn't related to either officer and she isn't a cop. Though, Jules is a hunter and she knows how to get what she wants. Jules was studying the bodies, while Gordon just frowns at the dead officers.

"Damn," Gordon said, "They were only kids."

Jules nods.

Gordon looks at her, "Drew is in a dangerous situation being a hunter."

Jules finally looks at him, "He won't quit because you said so."

Gordon sighs, "I don't like it."

Jules looks back at Officer Lawson, "I know," Jules sighs, "It's a natural reaction to want your family safe."

Gordon looks back at her, "Is he still the same?"

Jules only nodded.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

During lunch, the team gathered at their lunch table. Andi was keeping to herself today, which was odd for the sarcastic girl. Everyone knew something was wrong, and JT had a thought it had to do with her dad.

"So," Drew started, "What is your new project, Andi?"

Andi shrugs, "Just some stupid sketches."

Lilly frowns, "Andi, you're talented."

Andi shrugs her shoulders, "Enough about that but what do we think happened with those cops."

Clyde nods when he pulled out his cell phone, "Apparently the news released a police report of the situation."

Garry seemed puzzled, "This early? The attack happened hours ago."

Drew didn't seemed surprised, "The cops don't have much going on so when something like this happens they drop everything." Drew said.

JT turns to Clyde, "So what does the report say?"

"Says that Officer Lawson and Officer Keith were on a duty doing their usual patrol when one noticed something in the darkness. There is footage from the squad car of the two officers leaving their car and entering the ally, afterwards the film shows Officer Keith running from the scene while a dark figure runs in the opposite direction leaving a trail of blood." Clyde said.

Andi peaked up, "Seems like a lazy move if you're trying to get away with murder." She said.

Clyde nods, "That what I was thinking," Clyde said, "Oh wait- it updated."

The others gather around Clyde's cell phone, "Are you serious?" Garry asks.

JT's eyes widen, "A suspect already?"

Drew zoomed in on Clyde's cell phone, "Isn't that Joe Butler? He's a cattle farmer."

Andi and JT exchanged looks, "Officer Keith said- a farm." Andi said.

JT nods.

Lilly shivers slightly, "So is this just some sick killing thing or is this supernatural?"

JT frowns, "I'm not sure but we need to get to the bottom of it."

 **(A/N: I know it's shorter of a chapter than I usually do but I felt the need to update even though there was suppose to be more planned on adding so I decided to make it a two part chapter. When I was thinking things were getting better with my life things are getting stressful real quick. Not getting into the entire story but I and my parents have taken in a friend of my sister's who was kicked out of the house she was staying with my sister, my sister's boyfriend, and her friend's ex. So there are also some issues regarding my sister and I don't want to get further into it. I promise to get another chapter done but I am stressed and tired physically and partly mentally with all the worry that is going on.**

 **Also, Jurassic Squad is coming back. Originally there was suppose to be a short break like how TV shows do a mid-season finale, it was suppose to be a short break but I kind of got lazy and was focusing on this series. Then shit hit the fan with my life so I apologize for not updating Jurassic Squad since I left it at a cliff hanger. I promise I'll work on that as soon as I can. And again thanks for the support! -ICrzy)**


	6. EP 6: Lurking In Shadows Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

"So its a shapeshifter?" Spoke Clyde.

Andi held the book full of old hunter journal entries, "Yeah. It says here by a hunter named David Wilde, that him and his sister, Meghan, went on a hunt for them in Mystic Hallows about thirty years ago. The entry says, that the two were one of few hunters remaining after the war. There were hunters sent off in the U.S. army to fight against in the Iran war. So the siblings went to handle this case alone. The clues set up by speaking to their police clearance, being Detective Ronald Wells." Andi said.

JT turns to Drew, "Name sound familiar?"

Drew nods, "Wells is an old friend of my dad's. The man was basically his mentor for becoming a cop." Drew said,

"So what did the Wilde siblings find out?" Lilly asks.

Andi turns the page, "Well it says that the crime scenes proved a very violent death, much like our own officers who were attacked. It says the shifters can take any human form, which isn't very helpful I know, but look at this." She said and turned to the book to the others in the room.

Garry looked at it, "Says they are weakened by silver?"

Andi nods, "Yeah so we have some advantage." She said.

"Didn't Officer Keith speak to you two?" Clyde said.

Garry nods agreeing, "Whatever he said could help us find out who the killer is pretending to be."

JT and Andi exchanged looks, "Uh- he said his partner was killed by a farmer." JT said.

"And his hand was chewed off. Something a super human, well monster would have some ability doing." Andi said.

Drew ran his hands through his hair, "This is nuts. Even for us." He said.

Lilly turned to him, "We are still new at this. The case isn't quite easy." She said.

"Which is why, we're coming." Said Jules.

The teens turned around and noticed Gordon and Jules standing there. Jules and Gordon entered the room fully and reached the table. Jules smirked seeing that the kids were using their resources quite well.

"So a shifter huh, haven't dealt with one since 07." Jules said.

Clyde turns to the veteran hunter, "What do we do now?" He asks.

Jules points to JT, "He's your leader. I am just here for advice and backup." She said.

JT looks back at the journal entry, "It says the siblings didn't capture the shifter. Said that the sister was brutally attacked and left for dead, do you think its possible its the same shifter?" He asks.

Gordon crossed his arms on his chest, "After all these years?"

Jules leans against the table, "Possible. It's not unlikely for a creature to stay low for a while, to remain undetected in case a hunter is nearby." Jules said.

Lilly looks at the veteran hunter, "How would it have survived?" She asks.

Jules looks at the teens, "If its not feeding off humans then its likely feeding off animals. So this shifter may be excluded, away from any city limits to avoid being made. The ideal location for this shifter would be out in the valley, near the boarder of Mystic Hallows." Jules said.

Gordon looks at her, "You certain?" He asks.

Jules smiles and sticks her tongue out, "It's only a guess." She said.

JT closes the book, "Well okay then. Tonight we strike." He said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

JT was at his bedroom that afternoon before they were to sneak out to meet up. He was startled by a knock at his window, he opened it to reveal Andi there. He allowed her to enter the window and saw the frown on her face. He watched her sit on his bed like she did own the place.

"Andi," He moved over, "You okay?" He asks.

Andi sighs, "I had to get away from my folks, you know."

He nods, "After what happened I can understand. How were they for their punishment?" He asks.

Andi shrugs, "They're going to forget it in a day or so, so what is the point anyways." She said.

JT smirks, "Lucky you, huh?"

Andi remain upset.

JT placed a hand on her shoulder, "Can I just say your dad is a dick."

Andi smirks, "A general dick."

JT smiles that he managed to cheer Andi up, "Look whatever trash your dad said, you're not anything that he thinks you are." He said.

Andi looks at him, "I'm not rebellious? Not endangering myself and my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" JT asks.

Andi nods, "My dad thinks your my boyfriend. Just in spite him, I didn't deny it." She smirks.

"Andi," JT said, "It's wrong to lie." He said.

Andi turns to him, "Oh come on. I betcha your folks think we're dating too." She said.

JT blushed slightly, "We really didn't talk about it." He said.

Andi grins, "Uh huh."

JT heard his morpher beep, "Looks like its time to set out." He reached for it.

Andi was already by the door, "Let's go babe." She teased.

JT watched as she climbed out the window. JT swallowed whatever courage he had and followed her out his window.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

It was late and the rangers were morphed in their suits, for their protection but also to avoid being spotted as teenagers going to sneak into a private property. Gordon had his uniform on with his gun drawn out, whereas Jules was dressed in her casual clothes for a hunt. The group were following JT in the direction of the only barn at the limit of Mystic Hallows. It was an old dark red barn with a small cabin next to it. There were a few animals but not much, a few cows and maybe a pig or two.

"Looks like this is the place." Jules said.

"How do you know?" Gordon asks.

Jules points at the pile of skin as they walked near the barn, "The shifter shredded its skin. It could be anything or anyone. Be careful." She said.

So like that they split up.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

JT, Garry, Clyde, and Gordon took the barn. The rangers and officer were looking around. Gordon had his gun drawn as he was checking around. JT held his kama tightly as he checked behind Gordon, whereas Clyde held his hammer next to Garry had his daggers in his hands. Gordon stopped and had the boys stopped when he heard a sound. Like that, the teens stepped in front of Drew's dad to protect the man who had nothing to do with this but also to prove they are heroes.

Though jumping out was just a chicken. The rangers exhaled deeply.

"Just a damn chicken," Garry said.

Clyde took in a deep breathe, "Thought it was something worst."

JT noticed something in the shadows, "Mr Sanders, hand me your flashlight."

Gordon did so.

JT points it at the direction he held it at, and it revealed a pile of flesh just sitting and rotting at the pin in the barn. The teens looked at the rotting flesh and then turned back at to Gordon.

"So it is the same shifter," JT said, "The stink is revealing this has been here for a long time." He said.

The rangers and Gordon heard another sound and then the door of the barn shut. The four ran over to were punching it. Nothing was happening. The teens knew it was the shifter that did this.

"Damn it!" Clyde shouts.

"What do we do?" Garry asks turning to JT.

JT looks around for an escape, "There is a small opening over here. Follow me."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lilly, Drew, Andi, and Jules were walking toward the cabin on the property. Drew got to the door first, he turned to the others and counted down from three. Once he got to one, he opened the door and the four of then were ready to fight. Although, nothing was there. The teens looked around and noticed nothing. Andi, Jules, Lilly, and Drew entered the room with caution. Andi found a pile of old clothes. Likely something the shifter worn where he murdered the police officers. Drew found a photograph on the wall, it had a man and a women on it.

"I think this property actually belong to a husband and wife." Drew said.

"Who likely have been dead for thirty years." Jules said.

Drew frowns at that remark, "Probably."

Lilly found a door with a bolt lock on it, "Guys."

Jules knelt down and used a paper clip to open the lock. Once the lock fell to the ground, they all hear foot steps from behind. At that second, Drew pulled his katana out of its sheath. Andi also pulled her dual swords from their sheaths and Lilly grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Jules pointed her gun at the direction of the door, though she lowered it when revealed it to be none other than Gordon Sanders.

"Dad?" Drew spoke.

"Gordon?" Jules said.

Gordon smiles, "You guys are okay."

Jules nods, "Where are the others?"

Gordon sighs, "The shifter got to them. I went after it but it vanished."

Lilly gasped, "JT- Garry- Clyde?"

Gordon shakes his head, "I'm afraid so." He said.

Andi lowers her swords slightly, "No- way."

Drew glanced from his friends and then to his dad, "How come you're not hurt?"

Gordon looks at them, "JT- he was so brave. He shielded me."

"Not so fast!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Entering behind Gordon was another Gordon.

"Wait? Gordon?" Jules spoke.

"Okay, this is weird." Drew spoke.

Andi lifted her swords, "One of you is the shifter."

The two Gordons exchanged looks, "It isn't me." They said at the same time.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"It's not me!" Gordon 1 spoke.

"It's not me!" Gordon 2 spoke.

Drew, Lilly, Andi, and Jules were pointing their weapons as each Gordon spoke. It was getting too confusing at this point. Andi turns to Drew, the two lock eyes at each other even if they couldn't see their eyes through their helmets. The two nod and then return their glance back at the two Gordons pleading to them that they aren't the fake.

"Which ever one is the real Gordon would know that Drew loves to spend time with Gordon when he is working." Andi said.

Gordon 2 seemed puzzled, "What? Drew hates my job and me."

Gordon 1 rolls his eyes, "No way. Drew loves spending time with his dad."

After Gordon 1 said that, Jules fired her gun at the first Gordon. That beast hissed in pain as it began to shift again, but in the middle of its shifting it was slashed from behind. The shifter fell to the ground, which revealed JT, Garry, and Clyde. Andi exhaled for relief and smiled underneath her helmet. Though the happy moment didn't last long, the shifter rose up and then launched in the direction of Lily, who opened fired her arrows at the shifter. She ducked out of the way as well as Drew, Andi, and Jules. The four rolled to stand and stood with their team.

"Aren't you all smart, too bad you won't survive this." The shifter said.

"Oh yeah?" Clyde spoke.

"Because, we think we got this." Garry said.

The shifter chuckles, "What makes you say that?"

A knife went through the back of the shifter, "Because we win." JT said.

The shifter falls to the ground, now dead.

Drew walks over, "No one pretends to be my dad and gets away with it."

Gordon seemed a bit shocked by that comment, but Drew walked past Gordon to his friends to see how they were. Jules stood next to Gordon with a faint smile.

"How are you?" Andi asks the three.

"We're fine," Clyde said.

Garry turns to Clyde, "Easy for you to say. You were scared."

Clyde rolls his eyes, "As if."

Lilly smiles, "Well we better head off."

Jules steps in, "But first. We might want to deal with the body."

"How?" JT asks.

"We burn it." Jules said.

There was a thumb sound, Gordon walks over to the door that had the lock on it. He opened it to reveal the man who owns the cabin. He was shaking and scared as can be.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on, I'm a cop." Gordon said.

"That's- that's what it said." The man said.

JT, while in his suit, stepped over, "Sir. Everything is fine. I assure you." JT said.

"And my wife?" The man asks.

JT shakes his head, "I'm sorry sir."

The man collapsed onto the ground in utter sadness. Jules and Gordon helped the man, Jules turns to the teens. She motioned for them to go, she and Gordon were going to clean it up.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _"Harold Jackson was found locked in his own cabin's closet. He was being fed by his captor who was also responsible for the deaths of Officer Keith and Officer Lawson."_ The news report said.

The teens were sitting in the coffee shop listening to the report. Andi sat next to JT, JT sat next to Clyde, Clyde sat next to Lilly, Lilly sat next to Drew, Drew sat next to Garry, and Garry sat next to Andi. The teens were drinking their coffee or tea. It wasn't just them in the coffee shop, there were a handful of people sitting in as well listening to the report that the local news was saying.

 _"Mr Jackson said his captor had locked him in his closet over ten years ago and have been keeping him alive. There was no reason to the captors reasoning, but the captor was responsible for not only the young officers' deaths but a number of cold cases that the Mystic Hallows Police Department can finally close."_ The news reporter spoke.

JT took a drink of his coffee, "I feel bad for him."

"Me too." Lilly said.

Then they hear from the TV, _"My wife may not have made it but I am grateful for the heroes in tights that saved my life."_ Mr Jackson spoke.

Clyde chuckles, "Heroes in tights."

Drew looks at them, "Guess that's what we are."

Andi smirks, "Better than a handful of names I just thought of."

Garry glanced at her, "Keep it to yourself."

Andi stuck out her tongue, "Eat it, Richy Rich."

JT turns to the two, "Enough you two."

Clyde nudges JT, "So what's next?" He asks.

JT takes a drink, "We kill the next monster who shows its ugly face."

 **(A/N: This is the second part to the prior chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with work but mostly school. Life can be challenging. But, I needed to be more focused on school. Luckily I wasn't given messages to update like I had gotten for my Jurassic Squad. I understand your excitement but let me work at my pace. Anyways, this is the second part to the two part chapters. I hope you enjoy it! -ICrzy)**

 **A small spoiler in the next chapter... Hmm that would be too easy!**


	7. EP 7: Civil Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

JT was working at the bakery that Saturday. He was leaning against the cash register, it was too slow for the day. His mom was in the back baking some goods, while the JT was just trying to stay awake. JT had been exhausted from the last couple of scout nights, being a ranger is taking effect to his sleep behavior. JT's head lifted up when he heard the sound of the door opening and the bell ringing. JT looks to see the team there.

"Guys?" JT started, "What are you doing here?"

Clyde was looking at the stack of cookies on a cooling rack, "Oh we were in the neighborhood."

Garry nods, "And we thought to stop by."

JT looks at them, "You do know I'm working." He said.

Andi glanced up from looking at the homemade goods, "Really? I had no idea."

JT glanced at her, "Oh sure. I mentioned it at school yesterday." He said.

Drew looks around, "Your family's bakery shop is pretty cool."

JT smiles, "Thanks."

Lilly smiles as she looks around, "Its fun working with family. But sometimes it greats irritating."

JT nods, "You know it."

All of a sudden in came Iris, JT's mom, she saw JT talking with his friends and a smile grew on her face.

"So," Iris spoke, "These are your friends?"

JT turns to his mom, "Uh yeah."

Iris placed her hands on her hips, "Aren't you going to introduce them to me?"

JT nods, "That's Garry, Clyde, Lilly, Drew, and you've met Andi."

Andi smiles faintly, "Hello ma'am."

Iris smiles, "Hello," She turns to her son, "You can clock out early."

JT frowns, "Mom?"

Iris holds her smile, "Go have fun. Be a teen, but remember you have to be home by nine o'clock. With all the dangerous stuff going on lately, I don't want you or your friends hurt." Iris said.

JT nods, "Okay mom."

JT clocked out on the computer by the register and then followed his friends out. Lilly was walking with Drew, Clyde was by Andi and JT, and Garry was next to JT.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the teens were walking in town, Andi felt her phone go off. It was a text message.

"Andrea, who is so important?" Garry asks.

Andi shoots a glare, "Eat it."

JT tries to calm things down, "Hey, now."

Drew glanced at Andi, "Who is texting you?"

Lilly joins in, "Is it your family?" She asks.

Andi couldn't help but laugh, "As if. No, its a friend from Eagleview." Andi said.

Drew glanced at her with a confused expression, "That overly happy girl from the art shows?" He asks.

Clyde glanced from Drew to Andi, "Wait what?" Clyde asks.

Andi placed her phone back in her pocket, "Her name is Gwen and she goes to high school in Eagleview. She is yes, a bubbly individual, but behind that she has had a rough childhood." Andi said.

JT looks at Andi, "How do you know her?"

"Like Drew said, she came to an art show here in Mystic Hallow. She saw my work and really liked it. We started talking and exchanged emails, then phone numbers." Andi said.

Garry glanced at Andi, "So what does she want?"

Andi rolls her eyes, "None of your business." She said.

Lilly faintly smiles, "Come on, you two. Don't start going at it again." Lilly said.

JT nods, "Besides, we could help if you want."

Andi glanced at JT with a faint smile, "Well she was asking about some locket. Apparently her and her friends thinks it might hold some kind of paranormal activity, shit. I just told her that she might want to check out our old library." Andi said.

Clyde nods understanding, "That's smart, Andi."

Garry seemed confused, "I don't get it." He said.

Drew nods, "Me too."

Lilly joins in, "The library has a lot of records and accounts. It dates back over hundreds of years. It has newspapers and transcripts from the events of Mystic Hallows, well minus the hunter journal." Lilly said.

JT looks at Andi, "Think it might be serious?"

Andi shrugs her shoulders, "With Gwen, its hard to be certain. She is so positive and bubbly, its weird."

Garry smirks, "It's odd to hear you're friends with someone who is polar opposites of you." He said.

Andi rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Richie Rich." Andi said and storms off.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _March 12th, 1850_

Eighteen year old girl was standing in the darkness. She has long curly dirty-blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, fair white skin, standing average height of 5'5", and even though she was skinny the girl had some muscles. She wore a long red leather vest with large buttons closing the vest, the vest had flaps that extended down past her waist, she wore a loose fitted white top with long sleeves, her wearing dark brown pants, dark brown boots, and a belt that had a sheath on it as well as a rifle hanging on her back.

"Demon!" She shouts, "I know you're hiding! Show yourself!"

Stepping out from the shadows was none other than Sheppard. The demon doesn't look any older than he is currently in the present, but this version of Sheppard did dress according to the century he was in. The demon had a smirk on his face as he stepped out. Though he stopped when he realized he couldn't move anymore. He looked down and saw a demon trap.

"Smart, Wolfe." Sheppard said.

The girl smirks, "I learned that from my father. Now tell me, what did you do with my brother?"

Sheppard smiles and laughs, "Oh child. Trying to do a man's job, isn't it pathetic you can't protect them?"

The girl pulls out a Henry rifle and pointed it at the demon with no remorse at all. The demon was a bit surprised by her action but did not feel like his life was in any danger.

"You know how to use it, little girl? Because it's not a toy." Sheppard spoke.

The girl fired the first metal bullet at the demon, "Aye. And the next one will go in between your eyes if you don't answer my damn question!"

Sheppard felt the blood flow from his suit and touched the wound on his right shoulder, he looked from the ripped suit to the girl standing in front of him. Sheppard saw the smirk on the girl's face as she felt she had an advantage over the demon. Though, there was another gun shot. The girl jumped and took a step back. She looked up to see someone, or something, stepping out from the shadows.

"When will you learn, child? You are getting yourself involved in something you don't understand?" Spoke a female voice.

The girl pointed her rifle, "You!"

Stepping out was this women, or better said as a demon like Sheppard. She has pale skin with long jets black hair and yellow green eyes. She has a crimson and black long length dress with petticoat and high heel shoes.

Sheppard turns to look at her, "Svetlana, love. What are you doing here?" Sheppard spoke.

Svetlana smirks, "Oh daring, I was worried about you. And with this meat bag getting too involved in our business, I thought I'd come along in case she had a trap set up for you. And I was correct." She smirks.

The girl held her rifle at the female demon, "Where is my brother, you bitch!" She yells.

Svetlana looked at the girl, "Is this how young ladies behave? I am quite offended."

The girl glares, "I mean, you demon!"

Svetlana smirks, "And I mean it, Amelia Wolfe, you are getting yourself involved where you aren't needed. I'll give you one last chance to turn back and forget about this, or else." Svetlana said.

Amelia looks at the two demons. She lowers the rifle slightly and thought over her choices. She could keep doing what she is doing and maybe find her brother, or get herself killed. She would worry her parents to death with her continuing down this path. She could save her brother. These demons could attack and kill her parents. She could kill these demons.

"Made up your mind, child?" Sheppard asks.

Svetlana smirks, "Yes, child. What is your choice?"

Amelia finally made eye contact with them, "Burn in hell."

With that a gun shot when off.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The gang was walking toward the direction of home before they all went to the bunker, they were going to check in with their parents since they are all paranoid about the activity that has been going on in their city. JT had the luck of his home being in the direction of being past the bus stop. JT saw a bus pull in, on the side it revealed saying the bus was coming from Eagleview. JT was then wondering about Andi's friend, then switching his brain to only Andi. That is until, he collided with another human being. Which causing this both individuals ended up dropping their own items.

"Woah, I just got into town, and I bump into a total stranger." Spoke a girl.

JT turns to her feeling bad for not paying attention, "I am sorry about that though. I should help getting things back to where they belong." JT said.

As the two pick up their items, they didn't realize swapped a certain item with the other without even noticing. JT then lowers his hand down to help her up, she smiles up at him. She was lifted up by him and the two exchange smiles.

"Thanks for that by the way, my name is Daphne Donaldson." Daphne said.

"You're welcome. My name is JT Wolfe." JT said.

JT seemed to notice the gears turning in her head, "It is nice meeting you, JT. Um- Where is your library?" Daphne asks.

JT seemed confused by this request, "Why do you ask? And you look like you've seen a ghost or something." JT spoke.

Daphne tried to play it off, "Something I remembered about that I left in my town. Normally, I'm good with bringing an item that needs to be looked at, but I left it on the boat. Since I am here, I might as well do some research on it here without the item." Daphne said.

JT awkwardly nods, "Uh- okay. It is nice meeting you as well, and the library is just across the street." JT said.

Daphne walks past, "Thank you!"

JT watched her walk off. He shakes his head.

"Tourist," He mumbles.

Just as the teen was walking, he was suddenly teleported out of Mystic Hallows. Just vanished.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

JT appeared in another town. JT looked around, completely shocked and confused on his location. He was standing in an alley. He began to walk out and he saw a building he had seen before in a book, he saw the court house building for Eagleview.

"How did- I get here?" JT spoke to himself.

JT was so confused and shocked about all of this.

"One minute I'm in Mystic Hallow and was going to meet up with my friends, and the next minute I am in a completely different town." JT said.

After JT said that he saw the panic in the town. The people running in panic and distress. Foot soldiers were attacking the city.

 **(A/N: I'M BACK FOR MONSTER HUNTERS! Sorry it took so long for an update. I wanted to focus on Jurassic Squad and just kept focusing on it. So now I've decided to give both my stories the same amount of love and focus on both.**

 **This chapter ties into Thewhatzupwriter26's chapter in Power Rangers Underdog titled A Journey to the Past Part 1: A Red Ranger's Behavior. My next chapter for Monster Hunters will tie in some of the events, but if you want the entire two part information, I'd suggest checking this story out.**

 **Daphne and Gwen are from Power Rangers Underdog. Gwen was created by me, but all rights to these characters go to Thewhatzupwriter26. So please check it out, its a great series. -ICrzy)**

 **Spoilers for next time... Nope, not gonna be that nice. *insert laughter***


	8. EP8: Civil Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _March 12th 1850_

Amelia held the rifle. The smoke clearing from the gun. She held a glare and stared down Svetlana. Svetlana looked at her body and saw a small bullet wound in her much like Sheppard. Sheppard seemed a bit concerned but then saw Svetlana cock her head up at Amelia.

"You are really pushing your luck, girl." Svetlana said.

Amelia held her stance, "All I want is my brother back."

Svetlana began to laugh, "You want your brother? You seriously want your brother?"

Amelia continued to glare.

Svetlana revealed a locket hidden under her dress, "Darling, your brother is dead."

Amelia refused to accept it, "No. You're lying." She said.

Sheppard stood in the trap while crossing his arms on his chest, "Believe it, child. Svetlana killed him."

Amelia shifted glance from Sheppard and Svetlana, "No- Impossible."

Svetlana had a wicked grin, "He screamed for his baby sister. He cried for mercy. And I torn him to pieces."

Amelia's eyes widen, "No- No, Henry." She looked down in utter shock.

Svetlana grins, "And since you reminded me he is dead, I need a new play toy. And I think you'll be perfect for that." Svetlana said.

Amelia quickly looked up with a glare, "No! You'll burn in Hell you gutless witch!"

Amelia pulled a knife out of its sheath near her left boot. To anyone this knife would just be some knife, but to the demons who were quite shock to see her wielding it because it is a demon-killing knife. The knife has a curve, serrated-edge blade and a wooden handle. Engraved in the blade is symbols can be seen on it.

"How did you get that?" Sheppard asks.

Amelia shoots a glare at Sheppard, "Think I'm the only hunter here in Mystic Hallow? Think again, bastard." Amelia said.

Svetlana managed to keep her cool, "Do you even know how to fight, child?"

Amelia shoots a grin, "Wanna find out, whore?" She spoke.

Svetlana grins, "Love to."

Sheppard turns to her, "You know she is playing you. Take one step over, that child, she'll kill you. And chances she has been taught how to fight with that blade, no rookie would be caught dead wielding such a thing." Sheppard said.

Svetlana turns to Sheppard, "Oh, love. Quit worrying, I'll kill the girl and then get you free from the trap." Svetlana said.

Svetlana charged at the girl with a blade of her own. Svetlana managed to cut a small cut on the cheek of Amelia. Amelia pushed Svetlana back and then kicked the demon in the chest, Amelia looked to see Svetlana coming back with her blade. Amelia ducked and did a back flip, upon landing she sees Svetlana coming closer with her own blade. Amelia ducked and watched the blade get suck in the tree trunk. Amelia held onto the knife in her hands and then charged at Svetlana stomach. Amelia launched the blade into Svetlana's stomach.

"Svetlana-!" Sheppard was geniune shocked.

The knife became to glow orange as it was killing Svetlana. Svetlana screamed loudly, which seemed to echo around. When Amelia pulled the knife out, the body of Svetlana stumbled back and landed into the demon trap. The trap was loosely damaged by the body landing into the trap, which meant Sheppard was free.

Sheppard reached down and grabbed the locket before Amelia could, "Looks like you won this round, Wolfe." Sheppard said.

Amelia held the knife in his direction, "I can kill you, you know."

Sheppard grins, "No one can kill me." He said and then vanished.

Amelia stood there, panting and then collapsed onto her knees. She lowered her head and her hands began to cover the back of her head as her head touched the dirty ground. Amelia began to sob and sob, painfully hurt and deeply affected by not only her first demon kill but the death of her own brother.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _Present Day_

Outside the bakery Lilly was sitting on a bench with Drew, Andi was leaning against a street pole, Clyde was standing next to the street pole, and Garry was pacing. It was getting annoying, Andi looked up at Garry and reached down to grab a small rock. She tossed the rock at Garry's butt, which angered the individual.

"What the hell, Andrea?" Garry asks.

Andi glanced up at him, "I did nothing, Richie Rich."

Lilly turns to the two, "Guys, please stop."

Clyde held a small smirk, "Oh come on, let them get it out of their system." He said.

Drew sighs, "If only JT was here." Drew said.

Andi perked up, "Speaking of our mighty leader, where is he?" She asks.

"It shouldn't take him this long to check in with his parents." Garry said.

Andi reached into her pocket for her phone, "His house isn't that fair away from the bakery." Andi said.

Drew turns to her, "And how would you know that?" He asks.

Andi smirks, "Who got the fearless leader when we went to spray paint the old post office?" She spoke.

Garry turns to her, "You'll get caught." He said.

Andi scrolls through her contact, "As if. Besides, I got Drew's dad on my side." Andi smirks.

Suddenly their morphers began going off, the teens exchanged looks. This was the first time this happened before.

Drew answered it, "Uh- hello?" Drew answered into his morpher.

"There is demons attacking a subdivision. I tried to contact JT, however he is not responding from his morpher. I got a lock on his cell phone in the same vicinity of the attack in the subdivision." Jules said.

Andi had a sudden worry look on her face, "He is in this mess alone?"

Drew turns from Andi to his morpher, "We're on our way to the location, Jules." He said.

"Hurry," Jules said, "Who knows what's attacking him."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _March 13th, 1850_

Exiting the small cabin like home in the settlement of Mystic Hallow, was a man in his late forty's. He had grey-blonde hair, green eyes, fair complexion, tall, and built. He wore a white loose fit shirt with overalls and boots. The man stepped outside early that morning, the sun had just risen. He looked in the distance and saw a horse and carriage coming in his direction.

His eyes widen, "Olivia! Olivia!" The man became shouting, "Come quick! I think they're home!"

The horse and carriage was coming closer and closer. Quickly exiting the home was a women also in her late forty's. She has grey-brown hair, hazel eyes, fair complexion, average height, and slim. She was wearing a night grown but placed a jacket over top and wore boots outside to leave the porch.

"Franklin, are you sure?" Olivia spoke with worry in her eyes.

Franklin points at the horse that was getting closer, "I know my horse, darling." He said.

Driving the carriage was Amelia. Her expression was cold and sadden, the two adults could see the red puff eyes she had and how shaken she was. The adults looked from her and then to the carriage.

"Is he- Is your brother in there?" Franklin asks.

Olivia looks at her daughter, "Amelia? Is Henry alive?" Olivia asks.

Amelia turns to her parents with new tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I- I couldn't save him."

The parents watched their eighteen year old daughter sob over the death of her brother, which was her second time but they didn't know. Amelia cried and cried, Olivia was in shock. Olivia gasped while covering her mouth with her hands, then fell to the ground and began to cry. Franklin knelt down to be next to his wife, refusing to cry.

Franklin glanced up at his daughter, "Amelia."

Amelia looks down at her parents, "But I killed the bitch. I killed that son of a bitch, who took his life. I avenged his death." Amelia said.

Olivia looks at her daughter, "You took a life? God will punish you!" Olivia shouts.

Amelia turns to her mother.

Olivia was going through so much grief, "You shouldn't have gone. The sheriff should've gone, he knows the land better." Olivia sobbed.

"Mother," Amelia started.

Olivia glares at her daughter, "You are a young women! Not a man! You do not dress in such and you do not kill! You do not do anything more than the kitchen work and caring for your future babies!" Olivia yells.

Amelia climbed off the carriage, "Mother?"

Olivia looks at her daughter, "The only daughter I have is named Diana! You- You have changed since you and Henry began speaking to that professor at the university." Olivia said.

Franklin tried to calm his wife down, "Olivia,"

Olivia pushes her husband off of her, "Get off of me! I want you out, Amelia! I don't want Diana to go through the same thing Henry went through, I don't want her to become a failure!" Olivia said.

Amelia stood in shock, "Mother? Father?"

Franklin looks down, "I'm sorry, Amelia, but your mother is right. We want to protect Diana and we can't with you being around." Franklin said.

Amelia's eyes widen, "But-?"

"Leave!" Olivia screams.

Amelia stumbles backwards and then climbs back on the carriage to gather her things. Then the eighteen year old began running in the direction of the horse barn, got her own horse and rode off away from her home. Leaving the distraught parents in such grief and left her baby sister never to see her again.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the rangers arrive at the location where Jules told them to go they do not see JT fighting but another Red Ranger. This puzzled the team. Though they did see Sheppard and this meant trouble. Drew reached for his sheath that is on his back, revealing his katana. Andi reached to her two sheaths on her back, revealing her dual swords. Lilly held her bow though reached for an arrow from her quiver on her back. Garry reached into his smaller sheaths where his small daggers are kept, the ranger only held one in each hand. Clyde pulled his hammer off the sheath on his back.

Drew nods, "Let's go."

The others nod.

As they go to help this other ranger. Demons appeared. They completely surrounded the five of them, they were back to back and exchanged looks before charging into the fight.

Sheppard grins, "A female Red Ranger, I have never seen a female red ranger before. This battle will be interesting to say the least. I bet you are weaker than the male version, and I will prove it". He said to this other Red Ranger.

This ranger looks at the demon and grabs a hold of her weapon to fight, "Lesson one demon freak, come up with a misconception about a female red ranger, and you will get your butt kicked. Ruby Dragon Let's Rise Up!"

A ruby dragon mythical creature spirit rises up in front of Sheppard, who seemed a bit impressed by this. The other rangers are stunned by seeing this. This caused a small pause in the fight while they watched as this dragon just appear from thin air.

"Is that a dragon?" Drew asks as he slashes at a demon.

"Yeah I have never seen one in that color before." Garry spoke as he too slashed at the demons.

"That is awesome." Andi was quite impressed then kicked a demon in the face.

"Yeah that dragon looks angry and ready to attack." Lilly said after firing an arrow at a demon's face.

As the Ruby Dragon roars at the demons, all of the demons are destroy as they poof into black smoke. This left the Monster Hunter Rangers to stand there wielding their weapons in shock. Lilly put her arrow back in her quiver and turn to Clyde and Garry with a puzzled expression. Garry lowers his daggers and Andi cautiously lowers her swords.

"Well that dragon must be on the good side then". Clyde said as he observed the battlefield.

The female Red Ranger charges in as fighting Sheppard.

Sheppard smirks at her, "I think I should take my leave," Sheppard said to them as he sends a powerful blast at female Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger gets hit as she is sent flying as she lands on the ground really hard. Her dragon disappears as she demorphs. Sheppard and the demons disappear as they teleport away. The female Red Ranger gets knocked out cold as the battle ends. That is when the other rangers charged over to check on her injures. Drew and Clyde knelt down and Lilly, Garry, and Andi hovered above looking down at her.

"Is she okay?" Lilly asks.

Drew looks up at them, "Not sure, but she does need help." Drew said.

Garry knelt down to help pick her up, just then a cell phone fell out of her pocket. The rangers stared at the cell phone but then realized it was JT's cell phone. Clyde pointed out something else that had fallen from her pocket, which seemed to be the girl's morpher. Andi picks up JT's cell phone and held onto it while looking at her team and this injured ranger that Garry was carrying.

"Okay, how did she get a hold of JT's cell phone?" Andi asks.

"It is a good question, but check out this morphor it has the dragon symbol and the same ruby gemstone as well." Clyde said.

Lilly briefly looks at the morpher and says, "Look we can talk about all of that later. We should get her to the bunker, she is hurt and she needs help."

Drew nods, "Lilly has a point."

Andi mutters to herself while looking from the others to JT's phone.

Just then the rangers teleported to the bunker with their new friend.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Yeah we can use some back up right about now." Junior said to them.

Ryan and Zoe are back to back. "Yeah we need Daphne and JT's teammates now". Zoe said to them.

Just as they say that blasters land on the Underbots, the teens look over and notices more rangers joining into the fight. JT couldn't help but hold a smile underneath his helmet the moment he saw his familiar group of friends. One being the Red Ranger the Monster Hunters came in contact with, which turns out she is the leader to the Underdog team and her name is Daphne.

"Did you guys say back up?" Daphne said to them.

"Daphne," Ryan said to Daphne.

"Now we got our leader back." Zoe said to them.

Svetlana stands in front of the battle with a glare at the newly added members in their battle. The Monster Hunters and Underdog all grouped together with their leaders and turned directly to the monsters in front of them.

"What there are more of you? This event is just me and the descendant of Amelia Wolfe." Svetlana said to them.

Andi smirks underneath her helmet, "Well guess what, we are the invited party crashers." Andi said to Svetlana.

Clyde cracks his knuckles, "And besides, if you want to get to JT, you'll have to go through us." Clyde said.

Daphne turns to the others, "Everyone match up to your color. Andy, you will be Ryan and Lilly. Bridgette, you are with Zoe and Drew. Gwen, you are with Clyde. Lexi, you are with Gabe and Andi. Junior, you are with Garry and Tyson". Daphne said to them.

They all nodded and got together to handle the enemy in front of them. Svetlana had her own ally which was Sergiobot, whom these two were facing off against the two leaders of the ranger teams. JT was handling Svetlana and Daphne was dealing with Sergiobot. Even while in their small groups all of the rangers were facing off against demons and Underbots.

Though back with Daphne and JT, they are getting exhausted as Daphne was injured during her fight versus Sheppard.

"JT, we need to finish this now." Daphne said to JT.

JT nods.

Svetlana looks at them. "She is right, Wolfe. It needs to be finished now." Svetlana said as she emphasized the words.

Sergiobot sees that the other rangers has finished off with the Underbots and demons. Sergiobot knew they were out numbered and knew the odds were not in their favor. Glancing over at the Red Monster Hunter Ranger, there was some strength in the boy that meant this fight was over. This fight was going to end and if Sergiobot stayed well, he would surely fall.

"I know when I have overstayed my welcome, later rangers." Sergiobot said as it teleports away.

Svetlana scoffs as this turns more to the rangers favor, "How dare he take off like that". Svetlana said in a rage.

JT realizes that it is his chance to destroy the locket.

"Actually you will be destroyed and nothing of yours will never harm anyone ever again." JT said as he throws his kama and aimed it at the locket necklace.

As the kama lands a direct hit on the locket necklace, Svetlana is horrified by it.

"No, not my precious necklace," Svetlana said as her spirit is finally destroyed into dust and her locket necklace is opened.

With the locket being destroyed the rangers could see all sorts of spirits being freed. Many flew by varies rangers, mostly of the Underdog Rangers speaking to them about their own personal life. Whereas one flew by JT. This spirit looked like him, but had different features that JT didn't have. There was a relation between the two.

"Thank you Red Ranger, my spirit is free and I can finally reunite with my sister, Amelia Wolfe. Keep on with the family legacy." It was the spirit of Henry Wolfe.

JT nods, "You're welcome." He said.

Just then all of the spirits vanished. The rangers looked at each other and then felt a sudden peace knowing that the spirits were finally at rest.

Daphne went to her knees as she demorphs.

Junior rushes over as he catches her, "I got you Daphne," Junior said to Daphne.

Garry looks at them, "There is one thing I want to see before we go back to Mystic Hallow." Garry said to them.

Lexi looks at the blue ranger, "What's that wise guy?" Lexi asks Garry.

'She has the same smart mouth as Andi,' Drew thought.

"A look around in at your headquarters,"Garry said to them.

Daphne nods to them. "I have no reason why not, but let's go," Daphne said to them.

The rangers teleport away to the boat.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

After all the rangers powered down, and a big reveal was that Gwen was a ranger who is the same Gwen that Andi is friends with. The two girls began catching up, and the other rangers began getting to know each other. As well as Garry getting a tour of their HQ. Lexi and Bridgette went up to JT. JT noticed this and he turned away from Clyde and Junior, who he was talking to.

"I have to thank you, JT. You kicked that witch's butt. Maybe now I will never have to deal with anything of the paranormal or the supernaturally again". Lexi said to JT.

Bridgette smiles, "I have to agree with Lexi. Plus I am ready to join the team". Bridgette said the last part to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she gains another female. "I am glad that you made this decision Bridgette". Daphne said to Bridgette.

JT and Daphne switched their phones back. They told each other that they had given their number in the other phone, so now JT has Daphne's number and she has his number. The rangers continued talking to each other until, Andi noticed how exhausted JT was looking. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

Nodding at agreement with Andi, "We should head back to Mystic Hallow." He said.

Daphne nods, "Give us a call if you ever need a hand."

JT nods as well, "Same for you guys."

Gwen smiles and waves at Andi, "Bye Andi!"

Andi smiles a less excited smile, "Later, Gwen."

Just then the teens teleport back to the bunker, where Gordon and Jules are standing there. Gordon and Jules walked over, Jules went to JT. She was concerned how he was after the events of today. Gordon went to his son, who still is pushing back a bit. Andi noticed their leader was completely tired and then slugged his arm over her shoulder.

"We should wrap this up, JT, looks like he'll pass out." Andi said.

Jules nods.

"Question," Clyde spoke, "How was Svetlana around if JT's descendant killed her?"

Lilly nods, "Yeah."

Jules looks at him, "Well when demons die they go to Hell. When the gate was sealed they were locked in, so chances are if any of your descendants killed any demons they might have escaped just like Svetlana." Jules said.

Garry sighs, "Wonderful."

Andi shrugs, "Oh well."

JT lowers his head, "Can we go now? Finish this tomorrow?"

Jules nods, "Of course."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _October 2nd, 1867_

It was a dark stormy night in Mystic Hallow. A young boy, about the age seventeen, was wandering the town. He was looking for answers regarding his mother's family, her past. His mother passed when he was a young boy because of an illness, and he heard rumors that his aunt was still alive and yet his grandparents would not tell him nor his younger sister.

The boy had brown hair, hazel eyes, he had fair skin complexion, he was short for his age, and not very muscular. He wore a black leather jacket to keep himself warm and dry, a white long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He was walking the streets looking for anything, or anyone. The boy was coming toward a local pub that was still open.

However, someone or something tackled the boy down. He yelled when he saw sharp fangs on this person. The boy was trying to get this creature off of him, until he saw a shadow figure grab the creature off of him. The boy stumbled to stand and saw it was a women, in her mid-thirty's, with a steak in her hands. The boy looked in horror. Could the legends be true, could the lore be real?

"Amelia Wolfe, we finally meet face to face. The slayer that took Svetlana from Sheppard." The creature spoke.

The boy was shocked, "Did you say Wolfe?"

And yet his voice wasn't even heard in the conversation between the slayer and the creature. Amelia held her steak in her hand and glanced back at the boy, making sure the boy was unharmed and fine. Then returned her glance back at the creature standing in front of her.

"I see my reputation precedes me, well. But targeting the child of Diana, vamp. I will not allow you to be on this Earth." Amelia said.

The boy was in shock, how did she know his mother's name. But that didn't matter. The boy watched as this slayer attacked this vampire. Amelia grabbed the vampire and launched it over her shoulder, the vampire landed on the ground. Amelia took her steak and stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire turned into ash and it left the boy in utter shock.

Amelia turns to him, "You hurt, kid?"

The boy was angry, "Who are you? And how do you know my mother's name? And why is your last name Wolfe?"

Amelia frowns, "I can't say."

The boy frowns, "Are you- are you my aunt?" He asks.

Amelia looks at the boy, "What if I said I was?"

The boy stepped closer, "I've been looking for you. My name is Henry, Henry Wolfe. My mother- she died and I kept the Wolfe name after her passing. I heard stories from her about her brother and sister, and then rumors about you being alive. I- I had to find you." He said.

"Henry? Your name is Henry?" Amelia asks.

Henry nods, "Yes."

Amelia nods, "I see. Well I must go."

Henry runs over, "Wait! I want- I want to help you. I heard rumors from others about the dark secrets of Mystic Hallow and this only prove it right. I want to help you, aunt. I want to become-." He was cut off.

"A slayer?" Amelia looks directly at him.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _Present time_

Andi helped JT home. The two were bantering back and forth, sharing laughs and talking about stupid stuff. The two reach JT's house and then stopped by the front porch. Andi let JT move out of her hold, he smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

"So thanks," He started, "For helping me home."

Andi shrugs, "I guess we're even. Me tutoring you and all." Andi said.

JT nods, "I guess so."

Andi looks at him, "You know- today, I was worried." Andi said.

JT looks at her, "You were?" He spoke.

Andi nods, "Yeah, and usually I don't get worried unless you are my brother which you aren't."

JT laughs at her, "Well I feel honored then." He said.

Andi bites her lip for a moment, "So um- I'll be going."

JT watches her start to leave, "Wait-!"

Andi turns to see JT standing close to her. Suddenly his lips meets her lips. The two kissed briefly before pulling back, the two both blushing while staring at each other. Andi seemed a bit confused and JT awkwardly touched his lips with a puzzled expression on his face. Before any of them could speak, opening the door was JT's mom.

"Oh, hi!" Iris smiles.

Andi shook it off, "Hi Mrs Wolfe."

Iris looks at the two, "Oh am I interrupting?"

JT shakes his head, "No- No!"

Andi awkwardly smiles, "Yeah I was heading home anyways."

Iris looks at the girl, "You can always have dinner with us?"

Andi shakes her head, "I'm having dinner with a friend tonight. Um- later, JT." Andi said.

JT nods, "Bye, Andi."

Andi began to walk down the sidewalk. JT began to walk up the front porch, he turns back to look at the back of Andi walking off. He entered the house, his mom was already inside. JT leaned against the shut front door. He slid his body down to the ground and he touched his lips again, he wasn't quite sure what he felt. He wasn't even sure what to make of it.

"My first kiss," JT mumbles.

"JT, are you coming?" Iris spoke.

JT snaps out of it, "Coming!"

 **(A/N: A quick update? What is this madness? Anyways, I thought since I was in such a huge mood to write the last chapter I kept going. Tell me what y'all think? -ICrzy)**

 **Maybe new descendants mentioned next time?**


	9. EP 9: Industrial Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

Drew was carrying his gym bag from football practice and noticed hanging around was none other than James Conner, the kid use to be close with Drew and Andi until he cheated on Andi which led to her publicly shaming him in front of the entire school by a painting in the boy's locker room. The kid felt bad for it, and since then has been trying to earn forgiveness.

James is a tall and slender with muscular build, light tan, brown hair that is combed up and to the right, and has green with slight hazel eyes. He is wearing tan jeans with blue flannel unbuttoned with black shirt, and blue and white converse. James saw Drew and pushed himself off the brick wall he was leaning against.

"Drew," James said.

Drew held his hand up, "Look, Jay, I get you're sorry for what you did but Andi would be pissed if she caught us talking." Drew said.

James nods, "I know, I really want to make her forgive me but I don't know how." James said.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were dating that Sarah Stone girl? Or something like that?"

James shakes his head, "No way, she has a boyfriend anyways. And he is a guy you wouldn't want to mess with." James said.

Drew sighs, "Okay fine, but I have a question." Drew said.

James nods, "Yeah?"

Drew looks at the guy with a bored look, "Why now? Why after three years you want to win Andi back?" Drew asks.

James looks at Drew with a frown, "Because I've made a huge mistake. Cheating on Andi with that foreign exchange student from France was the worst mistake ever. I shouldn't have done that." James said.

Drew adjusts his hold on his gym bag, "Damn right. Andi really cared about you and she was like an actual girl back then." Drew said.

James looks up at Drew with some hope, "So does that mean you'll help?"

Drew walks past him, "Nope. If you want Andi, you prove it to her." Drew said.

James sighs, "Damn."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Clyde, Garry, and Lilly were walking to JT's locker. Their leader was grabbing his books from his locker but he felt a bit odd, like about what had happened last night when Andi dropped him off. Clyde nudged his friend after he didn't respond to either of them, which caused him to jump.

Clyde smirks, "Whoa man. Why so jumpy?"

Garry nods, "Seriously, did you see a ghost or something?" Garry asks.

JT shakes his head, "No. Sorry, I just was day dreaming." JT said.

Lilly sighs as she shakes her head, "You are just as bad as Andi. In our art class she wasn't even pay attention what so ever." Lilly said.

Then all of a sudden something clicked in the other three. They looked at each other before slowly making their gaze to JT. JT was back at his locker to avoid any and all eye contact. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then turned around by Lilly.

Lilly had a grin, "Something happened?" She spoke.

JT blushes but tried to play it cool, "What? No-!"

Garry steps in, "It's so obvious. You two spend so much time together." Garry said.

JT shrugs, "Yeah so. We're friends." JT said.

Clyde looks at JT, "Just friends?" With a worry expression.

JT shuts his locker, "Yes," JT sees Andi coming over, "Look here she comes."

As the four spot their rebel ranger they see a guy walk over to get her attention. Drew came over and sighed as he shakes his head. That gained the attention of the others, first it was Lilly who looked over and it was JT making eye contact with Drew next.

"What?" Lilly asks.

"That's James Conner. He is Andi's ex." Drew said.

JT turns back to Andi, "How did they break up?"

Clyde frowns, "I remember. He was caught kissing another girl or was it worst?"

Drew sighs and shakes his head, "Gossip can never be certain, but Andi did find him kissing another girl and she was not pleased." Drew said.

From across the hall they see Andi push the guy back and storm over. James was not giving up though, he grabbed her wrist and she pulls away. Her eyes met JT's eyes and then she grabbed a hold of JT's hand. JT suddenly blushed and felt her drag him.

"Look, asshat. I don't need you in my life. Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Andi said.

"You do?" James asks.

"You do?" JT spoke.

"You do?" The rest of the rangers spoke.

Andi glares at them, "I do." She nudges JT, "Him."

James couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously? I'm not buying it. JT never dates the girls here, people think he's gay." James said.

JT looks at Andi and knew how much this meant to her, "Well I'm not."

With that said, JT kissed Andi in front of not only James and their friends but the amount of students in the hallway. When JT pulled back, he saw the look of confusion in Andi's eyes and then she snapped out of it to turn back to James.

"Yeah, we're dating so bye." Andi said.

James sighs, "Whatever."

As James walked off, the entire group including the students in the hallway stood in utter shock. JT glanced and noticed Andi was holding his hand without him even feeling her fingers lock with his own. Andi's gaze met JT's, the two form a small smile at each other.

Clyde looks a bit discourage, "Is this true?" He asks.

Andi glanced at the others then to JT, "Sorry if I pulled you into something you don't want." She said.

JT smiles, "No. It's fine." JT rubs the back of his neck, "I've never really dated so I think I should give it a shot." He said.

Lilly walks over, "I'm happy for you two." She said.

Andi and JT exchanged awkward smiles.

Garry rolls his eyes, "Good luck with her, man." Garry said.

Andi shoots a glare at Garry, "Oh shut your mouth." Andi said.

Drew placed a hand on JT's shoulder, "But do treat her right." Drew said.

JT nods, "Yeah."

Andi glanced at JT and then Drew, "Quit being a brother. I'm fine."

The others began to walk to class. JT and Andi were holding hands. It was really awkward for the two of them. People were staring and gossiping very quietly. JT felt his nerves with all of this. Andi was just casual about it but did feel awkward about it. The two made eye contact and faintly blushed.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _June 4th, 1919_

The United States Congress approves the 19th Amendment to the United States Constitution, which would guarantee suffrage to women, and sends it to the U.S. states for ratification. As it was a victory for the women in Mystic Hallow, there was a certain gentlemen with his own mission.

A seventeen year old man. He had natural red hair, green eyes, his skin tone was naturally pale, sort of skinny but had some muscles on his body, and standing tall at 5'10". He wore a white long sleeve button down, black vest over top with a black bow tie on, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and he carried a cane with him.

He walked down the revolutionize city. The city with its own factories and near complete skyline buildings. The young man glanced up at the workers taking their lunch break hundreds of feet above him. He continued walking down the sidewalk, whistling to himself.

Though, he turned down an alley way. He might have been taking a short cut or he was just lost. The boy didn't notice the shadow figure lurking behind him, or so the figure thought. As he turned to the right to make way through the exit of the alley, he felt a sharp object against his back.

"Well," A deep voice said, "A slayer. Here in the open, seems like my lucky day."

The boy grinned at the voice, "Or maybe it's my lucky day. I mean would it seem odd finding a slayer in the open in day light without projection?"

The figure stepped back about to run away, however the young man pulled a blade out of his cane and revealed a demon-killing blade. It had the symbols on it and even was edged much like the traditional demon-killing knife. The boy stabbed the sword into the body of the figure which it generated an orange glow before the the light died. When the light died so did the figure. Revealing the figure was a man in his late twenty's and seemed really poor, but that wasn't the entire truth.

The boy placed the blade back into its sheath which it the cane itself, "These bloody demons need to learn not to mess with Xavier Watson."

As the slayer called Xavier Watson began walking, he paused when he saw another figure at the end of the alley. He seemed rather guarded about who it was. Holding his cane a bit tighter than before as he walked closer to this new figure. It revealed to be none other than Sheppard in a fashion that a gentlemen in 1919 would wear. Sheppard had a cigar in his hand and glanced up at the boy.

"You are quite a quick learner." Sheppard said.

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Is this some kind of game? You sending your lackeys to do your dirty work, Sheppard?"

Sheppard glanced at him, "I am not the demon with the grudge. If I were you, I'd get protection." Sheppard spoke.

Xavier seemed a bit puzzled, "Why warn me? I am a slayer after all." He spoke.

Sheppard shrugged, "I am not sure, child. It might be because there hasn't been this much fun in ages. I mean, if Rivia kills you, I won't have a meat bag to mess with." Sheppard said.

Xavier let out a faint laugh, "You know what, Shepp? I think you've gone soft, I think you actually might like humans." Xavier said.

Sheppard turns to the boy after taking in a deep breathe of the cigar, "You don't know what you're talking about. I do not like humans, I do not like you. You are my entertainment and when your dead I'll find someone new. I always do." He said.

Xavier watches as Sheppard drops the cigar, steps on it to put it out, then walks away. Xavier watches the back of Sheppard walking through a farmers market until the demon vanishes.

 **(A/N: I decided that this will be a small arc. It's called the timeline arc where you meet the ancestors to the rangers and they fight against their ancestors' enemy. Like how JT fought against Svetlana, so the rangers will be meeting enemies that had been defeated by their ancestors and will have to defeat them. I also decided to change the titles of the last two chapters instead it being called "The Past Par 1 & 2" its called "Civil Part 1 & 2" because it takes place before the Civil War, much like how this part is called "Industrial" it takes place as America is growing. **

**I hope everyone likes that idea. I decided it as I was writing this chapter. Also, not every single timeline part will be two parts, they might be one or even three. It depends on the details for each past ancestor. -ICrzy)**


	10. EP 10: Industrial Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _June 2nd, 1919_

Xavier Watson was sitting in a bar that evening. He was near the bartender when he heard the door open revealing the individual he was waiting for. Walking over was none other than Sheppard, the demon, who sat down on the bar next to the younger slayer.

"I was surprised to be invited by you." Sheppard said.

The bartender came by, Sheppard ordered a strong drink and the bartender handed Sheppard the glass. Xavier just drank water, not just because he was too young to drink but also because he had a rule of being sober while working.

Sheppard took a sip of his alcohol, "I checked it out before hand if this was a trap." Sheppard said.

Xavier smirks, "Oh, Shepp. You gotta have more faith in me." Xavier said.

Sheppard lowers his glass on the bar, "I refuse to have faith. So why don't you spare me the wait and explain to me why I am here." Sheppard said.

Xavier chuckles, "The other slayers were quite right about you. Hate when things are drawn out." Xavier said and turned to look at him.

Sheppard glares, "And if you heard about me why meet up with practically the devil."

"You aren't Lucifer," Xavier said and was holding his glass of water, "Besides, I heard something that demons can make deals. Is that true?"

Sheppard met Xavier's gaze, "That is true. Why, child?"

Xavier shrugs, "My father is ill and we don't have much. I'd thought if we found someone to make a deal with him to keep him healthy- well, it would make me feel better." Xavier said.

Sheppard sighs, "The only cross-road demon I am aware of is named Rivia. He isn't too friendly and quite hates meat bags, even though he makes deals with them a lot." Sheppard said.

Xavier turns to Sheppard, "So where can I find this Rivia?"

Sheppard held the glass of his drink, "You'd have to be crazy if you seek out a cross-road demon." Sheppard said.

Xavier smirks, "Maybe I'm just that crazy enough." Xavier said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _Present Day_

In the bunker Jules was going through some old cases, she paused when she found a certain file. She had laid it on the table in the main room in the bunker, she stared at the close file with nerves about opening it. She shook her head and then went to pick it up, but her phone began ringing.

It was Gordon.

"Yeah?" Jules spoke.

 _"Hey, so there has been some strange reports coming in the station."_ Gordon said.

Jules seemed confused, "Of what?"

 _"Well apparently we have two people popping up dead from some strange attacks."_ Gordon said.

Jules turns to the file on the table and then opened it, "Did it look like the body was attacked by a rapid dog?"

Gordon's voice sounded confused, _"Did you somehow learn to hack into the Mystic Hallow Police Department?"_ He asked.

Jules shakes her head, "No. There is this old case file from- uh couple years ago. Same MO." Jules said.

 _"So its supernatural?"_ Gordon asks.

Jules stares at the file before nodding, "Yeah. We're dealing with a cross-road demon." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

At Mystic Hallow High, the rangers were in gym class. Wearing their gym uniforms, which was basically a white polo and black shorts. The kids were working on the Presidents Fitness Exam, where some students were either running laps outside or some were climbing the rope.

Drew stood in line for the rope with Garry, "Excited for this, man?" Drew asks.

Garry swallowed, "Oh yeah. Heights, fun." Garry said.

Drew seemed confused, "You hate heights?"

Garry turns to him, "Heights are fine- just climbing the rope. What if I fall?" Garry asks.

Drew shrugs, "That's where the mats come in."

Garry looks as one student falls on the mat. It made his nerves worst as he pushes Drew in front of him in line. Lilly and Clyde were by the pull up bar, the two were in line. Lilly and Clyde were actually quite excited to see how much they can do for the pull up bar. Lastly, Andi and JT were by the few students who were doing push ups and sit ups.

The gym coach, Coach Davis, blew his whistle. He was an overweight man and barely had any hair, but from the hair he did have it was brown. He was shouting at the students to push hard, and be better. There was an assistant coach with him. Her name was Coach Gretchen. She'd rather be called by her first name instead of Miss Briar.

"Come on you brats! Kick it into gear!" Coach Davis shouted.

Andi was doing a push up and glared, "I'd like to see him do thirty push ups." She said.

A few kids nearby snickered, and JT formed a small smile. She did have a point. All Coach Davis did was order them around. Just then Coach Gretchen came to tell the students to clean up and head back to the locker rooms because class was almost done. As the students were getting up and walking in the direction of the locker rooms, they hear Coach Davis yell.

"What? What is that?" He yells.

Everyone turns to him. There was nothing there besides him in the gym looking like a crazy person.

"Davis?" Coach Gretchen spoke.

Coach Davis began to run in panic. This action caused the students and Coach Gretchen to follow. They ran down near the bleachers in the gym, they saw the door that led to the gym from the hallway opened and heard Coach Davis scream. As the students and Coach Gretchen reached their gym teacher, they spot him laying on the ground. He was being torn to shred by something the people could not see, and yet they watched as their gym teacher was being cut and bleeding all over the floor.

"Kids! Get out of here!" Coach Gretchen shouted.

Some were crying and screaming, while running back into the gym. Some ran toward the office to alert the principals. Some began calling 9-1-1, which that is what Coach Gretchen was doing. Meanwhile, the rangers stood there in complete shock. Lilly, surprisingly, buried her head into Drew's chest, which he held onto her back for support. Clyde and Garry stared in shock, the two looked at one an another a bit worried. Andi felt JT tap her finger tips, the two looked at each other and then held onto their hand.

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

In the bunker after school the rangers were in silence. The events that happened at school was quite traumatic. Gordon wanted to be there for his son, but he knew that Drew wouldn't let his dad close enough to him. The teens sat in silence while Jules finally had enough of the silence.

"Okay," Jules spoke up, "Enough sulking around."

Gordon snapped to her, "Jules? Do you hear yourself? These children just witnessed the death of someone they knew."

Jules turns to Gordon, "And I get it, but there are more lives at risk. They need to suck it up, lock up all those feelings and work on finding the demon that did this." Jules said.

Gordon was shocked by what she said, "They are children!"

Jules slams her foot down, "They are also hunters and our only hope." She said.

Gordon went to shout at Jules but heard, "Knock it off, dad." It was Drew.

Gordon turns to Drew, "But, Drew-."

Drew looks at his friends and the adults, "I am probably saying what the others are thinking but, as traumatic as it was- we'd really like to solve the issue before anyone else gets hurt." Drew said.

Garry nods.

Clyde nods, "If someone else got hurt- I don't know what I'd do." He said.

Lilly nods while looking at the floor, "If it was my brother- or my parents- I'd-." She stopped herself while shaking her head.

JT looks at Gordon, "We may not be use to this experience but we will. We will stop this demon." JT said.

Jules placed her hands on her hips, "Cross-road demon, actually."

Garry seemed confused, "A what?"

"Cross-road demon?" Lilly spoke.

Andi's eyes widen, "I heard that before." She said.

All eyes on her. Andi got up from where she was sitting and bolted out of the main room, while the others ran after her. They found Andi in the library with the hunter's journal with her. She had opened it and was flipping through it to find a certain passage that had some importance to their situation.

"1919 in Mystic Hallow there was a lot of deaths happening in the same manner as they are happening right now. Because 1919 wasn't as modern as 2016 the crimes got cold and the investigations just stopped. I remembered reading about a hunter- actually it was a slayer at the time, whom made a deal with a cross-road demon." Andi said.

Drew looks at Andi, "You read more of the journal?"

Andi nods, "Yeah. It's quite interesting to say the least."

Lilly smirks, "I wanted to read it for a while now and you've been keeping it all to yourself." She said.

JT looks at Andi, "Who was the slayer?"

Andi looks at everyone, "Xavier Watson."

"Your ancestor?" Garry asks.

Andi nods.

Clyde then adds, "That means Xavier must have faced the same fate as the others? Being killed by what invisible animal or whatever killed Coach Davis." Clyde said.

Andi shakes her head, "From my reading it says that Xavier didn't die like the others."

"Then how did he survive?" Gordon asks as he and Jules walked closer.

Andi looked at all the people in the room, "He killed the cross-road demon named Rivia." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _June 4th, 1919_

Xavier wandered the streets of Mystic Hallow. Alone. He noticed the shadows in the darkness, he was not scared by the darkness like others. He was walking through the main street, he'd see a few people passing by or businesses remaining open. He turned right and saw a street light above him flicker. Xavier looked up at the light and then turned around.

Revealing a dark figure. This shadow figure was a man, or so it appeared. The man had light skin tone, dark hair, dark eyes, and dressed very formal. He had a cane in his hand and looked up at the boy with a smug expression on his face. Xavier on the other hand was not impressed by the man behind him.

"Rivia," Xavier sounded calm, "What are you here for?"

Rivia tilted his head, "Why are you asking that question? You know the answer, Xavier. You have a debt with me, now its time you pay up." Rivia said.

Xavier smirks, "I owe you nothing." He said.

Rivia took a step forward, "Oh really? If I recall, you sold your soul in order for me to keep your father safe." Rivia said.

Xavier frowns, "And he's dead. So the deal is off." Xavier said.

Rivia shrugs, "That isn't my problem if your daddy happened to be a slayer like his baby boy," Rivia looks back at Xavier, "A deal is a deal." His eyes become black.

Xavier glares, "The deal was for him to be alive and I'd sell my soul, since he is dead there is no deal." Xavier said.

Rivia steps closer to Xavier, "You have no idea who you are messing with? I can easily sick my hounds on you." Rivia said.

Xavier smirks, "But I owe you nothing, Rivia. So you might as well leave." Xavier said.

Rivia shakes his head, "I am not going anywhere until I get what is mine." Rivia said.

Xavier pulled out a colt gun from his waist ban, "Fine. You want something from me, Rivia? Here." Xavier said.

Xavier fired the colt at the demon, which went into the skull of Rivia. Rivia's eyes was orange and he screamed in pain as the demon was being killed. The body of Rivia collapsed onto the ground. Xavier placed the colt back into the waist ban of his pants, he turned and continued walking. Xavier passed another ally in the direction of his own home, which he noticed none other than Sheppard standing there.

"So," Sheppard smirks, "He's dead?"

Xavier nods, "Now our deal still stands?"

Sheppard nods, "Of course."

Xavier nods, "Then it was good doing business with you." Xavier said.

Sheppard vanished into the darkness and Xavier kept walking down the dim lighten sidewalk.

 **(A/N: I am really glad people are liking this idea of having the ancestors be kind of included and the rangers fighting those demons they came in contact with. The action will come next chapter, I promise. I kind of wanted some history be brought into the picture and also what the cross-road demon can do.**

 **Also, to those probably wondering I am familiar with Supernatural. I watch the show and I really am in love with the lore it has and even the recent seasons with the whole aspect with God and angels and even Lucifer. I will say that Sheppard is loosely based off Crowley from Supernatural.**

 **I do not think I'd have a cross-over with the rangers and the Winchesters, I mean because this is a Power Rangers fanfiction but things can change but don't expect them to suddenly meet Sam or Dean. -ICrzy)**


	11. EP 11: Industrial Part 3

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"Wait, a cross-road demon?" Garry started.

The others nod.

The rangers, Gordon, and Jules were in the library in the bunker. It was after Andi had showed them the journal relating to her ancestor Xavier Watson.

"How do we stop a cross-road demon?" Garry asks.

Clyde shrugs and turns to Andi, "How did Xavier kill it?"

Andi was flipping through the pages and stopped, "The page is missing." She said.

Drew sighs, "Of course it is." Drew said.

JT turns to Jules, "What do we do?" He asks.

Jules began to ponder over it, "From what I recall from what my father told me is that cross-road demons can be killed the same way any demon is killed. With the demon-killing knife or-." Her voice trailed off.

Gordon turns to her, "Or what?"

Jules looks at Gordon then to the kids, "Son of a bitch."

Lilly looks at Jules, "What?"

Jules reached for the book and Andi hands it to her, "The reason why the page is ripped out is because this is when the colt went missing." She said.

"Colt?" Andi asks.

"What colt?" Clyde asks.

Jules looks at the kids, "Its called the Samuel's Colt, it was rumored that Samuel Colt created the colt secretly for the slayers and kept it secret from the normals. Somehow the colt leaped from James Sanders to Elizabeth Rosewell, then once it was in the hands of Xaiver Watson- the colt went off the grid." She said.

"Wait- my ancestor had it?" Drew asks.

Clyde nods, "Mine too?"

Jules nods, "It wouldn't surprise me if any other ancestors had contact with the colt. But, something happened during the time Xavier had the colt and killing Rivia."

Andi looks from the journal and then to Jules, "Could he had made a deal? And wanted out?"

Jules shrugs, "We can't be certain."

JT sighs, "So how do we defeat Rivia?" He asks.

Jules looks at the leader, "As much as I'd love to be honest with you, I'm not sure. I'd say your weapons should be able to defeat him, it has so far." She said.

Drew nods, "Okay we should go get him before more lives are killed." He said.

Clyde nods as well, "I agree."

Lilly turns to Jules, "Where can we find Rivia?" She asks.

"The old cross-road tracks at the old train depot." Jules said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers arrived at the train depot. It was a late night. The once new street lights were dim in compared to the ones further away from the scary looking train depot. The rangers were not in their suits but instead was scouting the area.

"So- do we just summon the demon?" Clyde asks.

Andi shrugs, "How should I know?" She asks.

Garry rolls his eyes, "How should I put it, Andrea? You are the ancestor of the guy who killed this demon."

Andi crossed her arms on her chest, "And you expect me to know how to kill it?" She spoke.

Lilly and Drew stepped in the middle of the two, "Okay knock it off." "Cool it."

JT sighs, "Guys, we don't need to be attacking each other."

"My thoughts exactly," Said a familiar voice.

The rangers turned around to see Sheppard stepping out of the light. The rangers stood in a fighting stance with glares on their faces and were ready to fight, though Sheppard was the opposite.

"Calm down, monkeys. I come in peace." Sheppard said.

"And why should we believe you?" Andi spatted.

Sheppard smirks, "Well I did make a promise with a Xavier Watson, so I think I am cashing that in now." He said.

"What?" Drew spoke.

Sheppard stepped over, "Once upon a time the little Green Ranger's ancestor came to me to find Rivia to help his dying father. When his dear daddy died from a hunt, the little Xavier was out for revenge for Rivia not keeping his word. I promised him if I got him the colt that he would not kill me nor anyone else sharing the same last name, in return I could do as I please." Sheppard said.

"So what are you here to collect then?" Clyde asks.

Sheppard turns to Andi, "You remain me of him. So, if we make the same deal I will give you the colt." He said.

Andi glares, "Why?" She asks, "You hate us? You want us dead."

Sheppard grins, "I want everyone dead. I work for the bloody devil." Sheppard said.

The rangers exchanged looks.

"Look I have my own plans of action, kiddys. Having Rivia around is just a waste. Besides, what is that saying I scratch your back you scratch mine?" Sheppard spoke.

JT stepped in, "Our weapons could easily destroy Rivia without the colt." He said.

Drew nods.

Sheppard smirks, "I doubt that. A demon as powerful as Rivia would need more than those toys you call weapons. Besides, with this deal I will let you keep the colt and I will leave you kids alone." He said.

Andi glanced from her friends to the demon, "How do I know you are going to betray this deal?" She asks.

Sheppard smirks, "Well then, girl, you'll have to trust me."

Andi turned back, "What do you think?" She asks.

Garry frowns, "Jules wasn't even sure with our weapons."

Lilly nods, "As much as I'd hate to say it, he might be right." Lilly said.

Clyde nods.

Drew sighs, "We should take it up."

JT nods, "I guess we have no choice." He said.

Sheppard holds out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Andi groans, "Fine. It's a deal." She shakes his hand.

After than Sheppard reached into his jacket and handed her the colt, "Here you go." He said.

The teens were actually shocked that he went through with it, "Uh, thanks." Andi said.

Sheppard began to light a cigar, "You brats thought I'd back down to my word. Listen, I may be evil but a promise is a promise." Sheppard said.

With that said the demon walked into the darkness, thus vanishing away from the rangers.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _June 13th, 1919_

Xavier sat at the pub late that night. He was waiting for someone. He heard the door open and heard the bartender welcome the individual. Xavier didn't look up and he just took a sip of his whiskey. Sitting down was Sheppard, he ordered some whiskey as well but then turned to Xavier.

"Aren't you too young for the big boy drinks?" Sheppard asks.

Xavier turns to Sheppard, "Oh bite me."

Sheppard got his drink and took a sip, "So why call me?" He asks.

Xavier turns to look at him, "I'd like to thank you for what you've done for me." Xavier said.

Sheppard glanced at him, "Don't bother."

Xavier took another drink, "Look you could have just ignored me but you didn't. I can't help but wonder why?" Xavier asks.

Sheppard holds onto the glass of whiskey, "No reason, kid." He said.

Xavier smirks, "Fine be that way. I just assumed it was because you actually had feelings like maybe a human." Xavier said.

Sheppard glares, "Don't be serious. I am a demon, we don't have feelings. I don't like you, you are actually quite annoying." Sheppard said.

Xavier snickers, "Whatever you say."

 _-Present-_

Sheppard stood outside a bar in Mystic Hallow. He entered the bar, he heard music being played and saw a TV hanging. He turned to see bikers playing pool or by the bar. Sheppard sat by the bar where the bartender was cleaning glasses.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Whiskey," Sheppard said.

The bartender goes so and walks off to take care of others.

Sheppard holds the glass up, "Cheers. To an old friend." He then drank the entire glass.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers were now morphed into their suits. Waiting. Sheppard had kept his word and given the colt to Andi, who was holding onto it while her swords remain in the sheaths. JT did what Jules told them about summoning a cross-road demon. Then waited.

There was a long pause until a purple smoke appeared and standing before them was Rivia.

"Well, well, what can I do for-." Rivia was cut off, "Power Rangers, huh? I've heard about you in Hell. Lucky for me, I managed to make an escape."

Drew points at Rivia, "You will be going back to Hell when we are done with you." He said.

Rivia narrowed his eyes, "Oh really now?"

Garry nods, "Yeah!"

Rivia glanced around, "You're what? Children? Expected to do a slayers job, what a joke." He spoke.

Clyde then spoke, "Oh yeah isn't that what you said to Xavier Watson and then he killed you." Clyde said.

That sparked a nerve with Rivia, "Xavier Watson. Ha, that little weasel- he broke the rules in our contact." Rivia said.

His eyes slowly drifted to Andi. His expression changed, a slow smile appeared on his face.

"And you- girl? You are of relations to Watson?" Rivia asks.

Andi pulls out the colt, "Yeah, the name is Andrea Watson, you piece of shit!"

Rivia holds his hands up, "Oh I see that Sheppard gave you the colt. He was always so clingy with that Watson, must explain why he gave it to you loaded and everything."

All eyes shift from Rivia to Andi. Then the rangers pull out their weapons and ready for a fight. Lilly pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aims her cross bow at Rivia, Drew pulls his katana from the sheath, JT holds his kama in his hands, Garry holds his daggers in both hands, Clyde holds his hammer in both hands, and Andi is armed with the colt.

Rivia smirks, "You want to play? Okay, let's play."

Drew ran in first, slashing his katana at Rivia. Rivia reached and pulled out his own weapon which was just a small blade. He slashed back at Drew, which slashed on his suit leaving a cut that was bleeding. He backed off looking at his left shoulder which was now bleeding. Lilly was firing her arrows at Rivia, one grazed the demon and it angered him. As the next arrow came by, Rivia caught it and threw it back. Lilly had to duck and avoid the arrow from striking her dead in the head. Clyde and Garry went in together, Clyde slamming his hammer at Rivia and Garry slashing his daggers at Rivia. Rivia grabbed Garry and threw him at Clyde, the two fell to the ground. Rivia managed to block JT's kama with his own blade. The cross-road demon was pushing hard on the leader of the rangers, until he pushed him onto the ground.

"Hey! Asshat!" Andi yells.

Rivia turns around, "What?"

Andi fires the colt at the demon. The bullet enters the head between both eyes. The demon's eyes turned orange and was screaming for its life. Rivia's body collapsed onto the ground as a sign that Rivia was dead. Andi stood there, in utter shock. The first time she had fired a gun before. Then rangers looked at the dead demon corpse and then to Andi.

"We have to clean this up." Lilly spoke as she stands up.

JT nods, "Yeah."

Clyde sighs, "I'll go to the car and get the shovel."

Garry nods as standing, "And I'll get the lighter fluid and salt." He said.

The rangers powered down and began to go in their directions to quickly rid of Rivia's empty shell of a body. Andi still held the colt and then turned to JT, he forms a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did what was needed. But he's gone now." JT said.

Andi nods, "Yeah."

Drew and Lilly return back with old sheets to wrap the dead body. JT turns from them to Andi.

"We should help them." He said.

Andi hears Garry shout as he drops something, "God Garry, can you do anything right!" She shouts.

Garry comes back, "Oh eat it, Andrea!"

JT smiles at the two of them then turns back to leader role, "Come on guys, serious. We need to get this done and head out." He said.

Everyone nods, "Right."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules was in the bunker later that night. She was reading through books when she stumbles upon something she hadn't noticed before. It was one of her own father's journals. He was writing about some old prophecy he had found from other hunters.

"A prophecy? What in the world?" She spoke to herself as she read on.

The journal had never been seen by her before as she read through it.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun. When a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost. When a good man goes to war." She read aloud.

Jules stared at the text with such confusion. She looks from the journal and rubs her hands over her face.

"Could this be- about the children?" She asks herself.

 **(A/N: As mentioned on the Jurassic Squad update I had been going through some personal issues with my family, no one died just things had gotten complicated. Which kind of led me to a depressive state for a while. No worries I am doing better, because not only is it because I am going to keep the negative out but because my parents are here for me. But never mind that.**

 **The prophecy mentioned at the end comes from a Doctor Who episode called A Good Man Goes to War. If you aren't familiar with Doctor Who its no big deal but I kind of been raised with the show so I've seen practically ever episodes ever because of my dad. Anyways for those fans of the show, I am using the prophecy in a different way than the original piece was used in the show.**

 **Also, for those that aren't aware I am going to be writing a new Power Ranger series after Jurassic Squad is finished. I am hosting a poll on my page for the time being and will keep it there until the end of the week. I am using this to see what you as readers are interested in. It may or may not dictate what the next series will be themed. Also the next series will be an OC Contest so look out for that.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	12. EP 12: The First World War Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"Drew! Drew! Open your eyes!" Lilly screamed.

Laying motionless on the ground was Drew. The rangers hovered above him. Lilly was shaking him, with tears sliding down her face. Andi was a wreck. She was shaking and shaking her head in disbelief. JT frowns and looks down, feeling like it was his fault. Garry and Clyde start to pull Lilly off of him.

"No-! No! Wake up!" Lilly yells.

Clyde says with tears in his eyes, "He's gone."

Lilly was shaking her head, "He can't-! He can't!"

Andi collapsed her head into her hands sobbing, "Drew!"

JT knelt down next to her, with a frown on his face he turned back to the others.

"Lilly," Garry says softly, "We need to go."

Lilly shakes her head, "No! No! I need to-!"

Clyde snaps, "Lilly! Stop it!"

Lilly stops but tears continue to fall, "But-."

Clyde shakes his head, "But nothing! Drew. Is. Dead."

Lilly glanced from Clyde to the others who were crying just as bad. Lilly slowly gazed back at the Purple Ranger laying on the ground, blood appeared from his stomach and his mouth. Lilly then collapsed onto her knees. The pain was too much, the reality was too real.

"Lilly," Clyde said.

Lilly bit her lip for a moment, "I was going to tell him- I was going to tell him that I loved him." Lilly said.

The rain began to pour in. Thunder. Lightning.

 _-48 hours earlier-_

Lilly sat in her English class, she was writing in her notebook when she overheard some of the football players laughing. She turned around and saw Drew among them. She knew that the Purple Ranger was a player, he didn't play often but he was very respected by the other players. Drew seemed so happy, he seemed so relaxed. Drew's eyes drifted to Lilly, he saw her and smiled wider. Drew waves at her and so does Lilly, though she did had a faint blush appearing on her face.

Lilly slowly turned her head back to her notebook. In her notebook had a note she was writing. She looked at it with a frown and pulled it out of the notebook. She began to crush it up and threw it away, though she didn't notice someone behind her who grabbed the note. It was none other than Clyde.

"Sweetie," Clyde started, "Spill it."

Lilly frowns, "What are you talking about?" She asks.

Clyde opens the note, "Drew. I've had these feelings about you since your poor attempt to flirt with me in detention. I really think you're a sweet and funny guy. And yeah, not bad looking." Clyde read over the note.

Lilly did indeed blush from that and snatched it from Clyde, "Keep it quiet." Lilly spoke.

Clyde glanced from Drew then back at Lilly, "If you like him, tell him." Clyde said.

Lilly placed the note in her pocket, "Why? I'm not the kind of girl he'd date." She said.

"Why? Because he is a jock?" Clyde started, "Look, if I know anything about love you tell the person how you feel or regret never saying it in the first place." Clyde said.

Lilly frowns, "How would you know?" She asks.

Clyde forces a smile, "Let's just say I liked a guy and found out he isn't who I thought he was." Clyde said.

Lilly looks at Clyde a bit sadden, "Oh Clyde."

Clyde shakes it off, "It's no big deal." He lied.

Lilly placed her hand on his arm, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She smiles.

Clyde smiles back, "Thanks." He said.

Just like that the bell rang to dismiss them to class. The teens gathered their things and headed out of the classroom. The rangers all meet up by the water fountain near Garry's locker, the Blue Ranger was getting his French textbook and was getting scolded by Andi for something while he returned to favor and acted the same to her.

Drew grins, "Jeez if you didn't have a boyfriend and I didn't know any better, it would seem like you two like each other." Drew said.

Andi punches Drew's shoulder, "Shut up. I'd rather be the last person on Earth before I had to repopulate the human race." Andi said.

Garry nods, "I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Andrea." He said.

JT smirks, "You guys. Come on now."

Garry turns to JT, "You come on, she is your girlfriend. You gonna do anything about it?" He asks.

JT was a bit taken back by that comment, "Uh-?"

Lilly jumps in, "No need to kill each other. Let's just head to lunch." She said.

Drew nods, "Yeah."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _August 12th, 1914_

The heat of that August day was just dreadful, it didn't help that everyone was dealing with the spark of the first World War. The world was in chaos and didn't know how to handle it. Many people wanted to get involved, but there was an age limit. Where as some wanted to serve their country, others just wanted to deal with the own issues happening at home.

Two sixteen year old boys were in the middle of the forest. The boys were wearing a loose white button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, and were holding weapons. One was holding a colt in his right hand while the other boy was holding a certain knife. This knife is known as a demon-killing knife.

"Damn," Said the one.

"Those damn things wouldn't die." The other one said.

One of the boys had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a fair skin complexion, standing at 5'5", muscular, and also skinny. The other one brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin complexion as well, muscular, standing taller at 5'6", and also skinny. The one holding the colt was the dirty blonde one and the one who holds the knife had the brown hair.

The dirty blonde chuckles, "What a way to spend our day off." He joked.

The brown haired one rolled his eyes, "Such a joker."

"Oh come on, Michael." The dirty blonde said.

Michael turns to his friend with a smile, "You should be lucky that I like you, James." He said.

James walks over to Michael. James placed the colt in a holster, while Michael puts the knife in a sheath. The two come closer, James holds onto Michael's hands and turns to look into Michael's piercing blue eyes. A smile appeared on both boy's faces. The two come closer to the point their lips touch. The two kiss under the tree in the forest until they pull back.

James pokes Michael on the nose, "Okay, now you can say our first date wasn't a complete mess." James said.

Michael rolls his eyes, "I demand something more romantic next time." He said.

With that said, Michael Johnson and James Sanders began to voyage back into town. Though, there was something lurking in the darkness. A snap of a tree branch alerted the boys, they turned around to see a demon.

"James!" Michael yells.

"Michael!" James yells.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

After school, the rangers were heading out in the direction of the bunker. They were talking about their normal lives. Though, Lilly seemed a bit quieter than usual. Drew seemed to notice this, so he stepped back from Garry and Andi's bantering while Clyde and JT tried to stop them, just to talk to Lilly.

"You okay?" Drew asks.

Lilly nods, "I'm fine." She said.

Drew nods, "Good." He said, "I swear Andi and Garry like each other."

Lilly laughs, "They want to kill each other."

Drew shrugs, "Well love is a strange thing. You don't get to pick who you fall in love with, it just happens." He said.

His eyes met hers, he stared down her blue eyes. She and Drew both blushed before they awkwardly turned away. Lilly brushed some of her gray blue hair behind her ear, she turned back to Drew. He seemed to have cleared his throat then turned back to Lilly once more.

"So," Drew started, "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Lilly raised her eyebrow, "I don't know. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Drew snickered, "Maybe because everyone thought Andi was my girlfriend since the first grade." He said.

Lilly smiles, "Having a friend that long must be nice."

Drew nods, "Yeah. She had helped me through some tough times." He said.

Lilly nods while smiling, "I can imagine." She says.

The entire group of teens were walking through the forest more, until they hear a snap of a tree branch. This caused the rangers to be on their guard. The teens turned around to see nothing, but the rest of the trees behind them and the endless amount in front of them. Until slowly a shadow figure appeared from behind a tree trunk.

A red spark appeared on JT's back and he reached on his back for his weapon, he was now armed with his kama. A green spark on Andi's back and she reached for her dual swords. A purple spark appeared and Drew reached for his katana. A yellow spark appeared on Clyde's back and he reached for his hammer. Garry had blue sparks appear where his sheaths for his daggers would be, and he grabbed two daggers in his hands. Lilly had a white spark appear on her back and in her hands, she held her cross bow and reached back for an arrow from her quiver.

"Who is out there!" JT yells.

Stepping out into the light was a pale person, he was wearing black clothes and had a hood covering his face. Not to mention a black ball cap covering his head. Not much was seen of this person, which really made the kids a bit paranoid. The person slowly looked up and his eyes met the rangers.

"So," The voice was harsh, "You are what the demons have been talking about."

"And you are?" Andi spoke.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Me? Child, I have quite a record. My name is Vladimir and if you can guess, I am a vampire."

"Shouldn't vampire be burnt in the sunlight?" Garry asks.

Vladimir smirks, "Oh only if our skin is touched. That is why sun block works and clothes covering my skin," Vladimir realized he dragged on, "Never mind, I decided to see if you are worth my time," Vladimir sniffs the air, "And it seems I smell familiar blood in your clan." He spoke.

"Ew," Lilly spoke.

"Familiar blood?" Clyde spoke.

Vladimir nods and points at them, "Sanders and Johnson."

Lilly and Drew exchanged looks and then turned to the vampire, "What?"

Vladimir laughs, "You- You are the descendants of the two men in love."

"Love?" Andi spoke.

"Two men?" Garry spoke.

Vladimir nods with grins, "I remember gutting out one of them and making the other watches. Maybe when night falls, I can do the same with you two. Start a new tradition." He said.

JT stepped in front, "Not if we can stop you."

Vladimir shrugs, "You can try."

Just then, Vladimir turns into a bat and flies off. Leaving the rangers completely confused and uncertain what just happened. They slowly turn to Lilly and Drew, completely unsure how to react to what is to come.

"Um," Andi slowly awkward speaks, "Maybe we should go to the bunker."

Clyde nods, "I second that."

Garry nods as well.

Those three began to walk. JT stays and turns to Lilly and Drew. He walks over to them and placed his hand on both of their shoulders.

"Come on," He started, "Jules will have the answers."

Lilly nods, "Okay." She said.

Drew nods as well, "Yeah."

With that said the last three remaining rangers started to walk. They sprinted to catch up to the other three, whereas those three were closer to the bunker.

 **(A/N: I was originally going to make it just either Lilly or Drew but I thought, what better way to develop both characters than putting their ancestors together. I wanted to make it kind of a "no no" to the time era it was since there wasn't an LGBT community in the early 1900s. So I wanted to make that a thing in celebration of how a couple of days ago honors a whole year since the Supreme Court in America made same sex marriage legalize.**

 **Also, the opening part is meant to put you all on edge, so you're welcome. Not going to spoil that, you have to deal with that until I update next. Yeah, that's how mean I'll be.**

 **And I'll mention again, don't forget about my poll on my page if you haven't voted yet. So far Gaia Force and Mystic Knights are tied, battling for second place is Planet Strikers, and dead last is Galaxy Police. If you haven't voted, vote. I plan to keep the poll open until the end of the week. I wanted this poll to see what everyone was curious about and surely they've spoken so far. Anyways I'll see you in the end update, Bye! -ICrzy)**


	13. EP 13: The First World War Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"A vampire," Jules started.

Garry nods, "Yeah his name was Vladimir." He said.

The rangers including Jules and Gordon were in the bunker. The group were actually in the library doing more research on this vampire character. The kids were spooked by this but mostly Drew and Lilly. Drew glanced from Lilly to Jules.

"He did mention something else." Drew said.

"What?" Jules asks.

Drew rubs the back of his neck, "That Lilly's and my ancestor were in love. Also, that he killed one of them while the other watched." He said.

Gordon turns from his own son to Jules, "Wait- what?"

Jules sighs, "So its that Vladimir." She frowns.

"There are more Vladimir's?" Andi spoke.

Jules looks at the kids, "The name Vladimir is a very common name in the vampire community, however, this one- he is well known." She said.

Lilly slowly spoke, "So- what he did, it was true?" She spoke.

Jules nods, "Yes."

Clyde remembered something, "So he kills the loved ones."

Garry turns, "What?"

JT nods in agreement, "Sorry we are kind of clueless here." He said.

Clyde nods, "Well I was pulling an Andi and doing some research and from my search, I found out that there are some vampires who feed on humans who are in love. They like to do that in order to "play" with their food. They feed of the one and has one watch, then they let the other one go but turn it into a fun game of chase until they kill that one." Clyde said.

Andi frowns, "Oh damn."

Gordon turns to Jules, "How do we deal with it?" He asks.

Jules looks at Gordon, "All the myths about vampires are true, minus the light. The light can burn them but not kill them. Steaks and crosses are something to hold onto as well as if you get holy water." She said.

"What about garlic?" Garry asks.

Jules turns to him, "Just a rumor." She said.

Andi looks from JT to Jules, "So what do we do now?" Andi asks.

Jules shrugs, "There isn't much we can do now. He hasn't attacked anywhere and gave any hint on where, so the best course of action is to be alert for now." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

At the Sanders' apartment, Zoe was cooking dinner for not only her son but his friends. Andi and Duncan was joining them for dinner and even staying the night over. Zoe was so use to this since Andi and Drew were kids. Zoe practically adopted Andi and Duncan into her home as family since she became close with the kids.

"How was everyone's day?" She asks softly.

She made sure to speak slow enough for Duncan to read his lips. He may be deaf but he can read lips perfectly if the individual speaking didn't speak really fast. Duncan begins to sign but then stops for a second and Andi, who understood, began to smile.

"Who is the girl, Duncan?" She spoke and signed.

Drew looks at Duncan, "Duncan?" Drew signed.

Duncan starts to shakes his head, 'No. I do not have a crush.' He signed.

Andi smiles, "I know you like someone." She said and signed.

Duncan began to pout and began eating his pasta. Zoe smiles at the bantering, while she took her fork to the pasta. Drew took a sip of his orange soda and then began eating his meal. Andi glanced up at Drew, a feeling of worry appeared but also curiosity.

"So," Zoe started, "How is JT treating you?"

Duncan read her lips and nudged Andi, 'Who is JT?' He signed.

Andi turns to him then to Zoe, "Good." She answered.

Zoe nods while noticing the tension, "Well if you need any advice about boys, you can always come to me." She said.

Andi nods, "Okay, mom." She said and signed with one hand.

Drew looks at his friend and then his food. He finished his meal and excused himself to his bedroom. Andi could tell something was wrong with him. She knew him better than his own mom. So after dinner, she excused herself to see how Drew was.

She knocked on the door, "You okay?"

Drew was sitting by the bay side window in his bedroom, "You know I could have been naked?"

Andi smirks, "You make it seem like I've never seen you naked before. Remember I am the girl who practically grew up with you." She said.

Drew snickers at that comment, "True."

Andi sits next to him, "Are you okay?"

He nods, "How are you and JT?"

Andi seemed a bit confused by that question, "We're good. Why?" She asks.

Drew shrugs, "I don't know. You say you're dating but you act like friends." He said.

Andi frowns, "And what about you and Lilly?" She asks.

Drew looks back at her, "What about us?" He asks.

Andi huffs a deep breathe, "If you can't see what is so obvious- ugh, never mind." She said and left the room.

Drew sat at the bay side window and looked out the window. He sighed as he stared at the stars and the moon that night.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

After school the next day, the rangers were walking down the street to hang out. Jules told them not to come by unless something came up, and since nothing came up they decided to so hang at the mall or someplace else. Andi and Drew weren't talking since they talked last night, no one seemed to notice since Andi and Garry kept pushing each other's button while Clyde and JT just kept them at bay. Lilly and Drew were back shaking their heads at their behavior but also a bit worried about the vampire.

"Can you two just kiss already?" Drew spoke.

This caused Andi and Garry to stop what they are doing. JT and Clyde saw the fire in both rangers' eyes, so they stepped aside. Even Lilly did the same. Andi and Garry walked over stepping closer to Drew.

"Hey, we don't like each other!" Garry yells.

Andi nods, "Why would I love a Richie Rich?" She spoke.

Drew shrugs his shoulder, "Love is a strange thing."

Andi placed her hands on her hips, "Fine. Who do you love?"

Drew was taken back by that comment, "Uh- I?"

Drew was blushing. Lilly brushed some of her hair behind her ear and looked up at Drew, she was secretly hoping he'd say her but also wished he didn't answer at all.

"Come on," Clyde stepped in.

JT reached for Andi, "We don't need to be fighting each other."

Andi turns away, "Yeah, whatever." She said.

The rangers ended up dropping it after Andi began to walk off. The rangers ended up at the park where they were sitting on a park pinic table eating ice cream from an ice cream truck that was parked nearby. The rangers were starting to enjoy their day. It seemed like a normal day. No demons. No werewolves. No vampires. No secret life, just normal.

"Its so hard to think that we are Power Rangers." JT said.

Clyde nods, "And another team of rangers. How many of them are there?" He asks.

Garry shrugs his shoulders, "Who knows. I mean do you wonder if they fight demons and basically Lucifer like us?" Garry spoke.

Andi leans back on the pinic bench seat, "I doubt it. I mean they probably have their own issues." She said.

Lilly looks at Andi, "What is that suppose to mean?" Lilly asks.

Andi looks at Lilly, "It means they must have their own enemy. I mean think about Daphne's team, her team don't face off against demons and Lucifer. So its apparent that if there are more rangers that-," She was cut off.

"That they'd have their own power and certain enemy to destroy." Clyde said.

Andi nods, "Exactly."

Drew looks at the table, "But an enemy like theirs might be easier to defeat than something like Lucifer." He said.

JT looks at Drew, "Hey. We can do it." JT said.

Drew looks at JT, "You positive?"

JT nods, "If we all believe in it, I believe we can." JT said.

Suddenly the clouds began to roll in. The once sunny day began to doom and gloom in. The rangers stood up and heard their morphers beeping, they turn around and saw as the people of the city began to run in the direction of safety. It was that said that each ranger pulled their morpher out.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The group of teens yell.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Appearing in front of the rangers was Vladimir. He extended his hands and coming out from his cap was bats flying at the rangers. Andi and Drew slashed at the bats, which destroyed them. Garry was slashing at them as well with JT's help. Lilly reached for an arrow from her quiver and firing them from her cross bow. Clyde was hitting them with his hammer.

"Is that all you got?" Clyde asks.

Vladimir smirks, "Oh it isn't half of it."

Andi turns to Clyde, "You had to ask?"

Vladimir sent out more bats, this time the bats double in size and now were just as tall as the heroes. The bats came running at the rangers. Clyde slammed his hammer on them, smashing them onto the ground and then slamming it against their body to send them flying. JT was using his kama and was slashing at them, with Andi behind him slashing with her dual swords. Drew held his katana and was slashing at them with Garry holding two daggers while slashing at them as well. Lilly stood nearby Clyde while firing her arrows from her quiver at the beasts.

"They keep coming!" Garry yells.

Lilly reached for her arrows, "Guys! I am going to be running out of arrows soon!" She yelled.

Vladimir lowered one of his hands, sliding down his black sleeve revealed a silver blade. He started to creep over slowly, without anyone noticing that he was aware of. Drew pushed off a mutated bat, then he noticed in the corner of his eye what was about to happen. He pushed the other bats away from him and then bolted at Lilly's direction.

Vladimir's blade was made apparent, when Drew got close enough to tackle Lilly down to take the hit. Vladimir stabbed the blade through the stomach of the young teen, blood was seeping through the purple suit.

"Drew-!" Lilly screams.

Andi felt like everything slowed down as she witnessed this, "D- Drew."

Drew held onto his katana and stabbed up from the stomach through the chest of the vampire. Vladimir felt blood seeping out of his own body, a small smile appeared on his face though. Lilly stayed on the ground, in her suit, with her eyes widen and tears sliding down.

"Looks like I'm finished, eh." Vladimir spoke.

Drew chuckled, "Y- Yeah, looks that way." He said weakly.

Vladimir grins, "I- I had a goo- good run."

Just then both Vladimir and Drew began to collapse. Both blades fell from the hands of the men, and even slid out of the bodies. Lilly reached out in her suit to catch Drew, he demorphed and showed his injures quiet well. Vladimir collapsed onto the ground and remain there. The others ran over, Andi collapsed next to Lilly.

"D- Drew?" Andi spoke.

Garry began to panic, "We need to get him some help."

Drew slowly opens his eyes, "I wouldn't make it anyways." He said.

"Don't say that-!" Lilly yells.

Drew smiles faintly, "But it's true," He began to cough and blood came out.

Andi eyes widen, "He hit your lungs?" She spoke.

Drew nods slowly, "Those visit your parent at work days- they- they paid off." He said.

Andi and the others demorphed as well. Andi looked at the wound and saw it was a clean through and through. She saw damaged to organs that it would be a miracle to fix. Lilly looked at Andi for hope, that if they were to teleport someplace that Drew could be saved.

Andi looks at the others and shakes her head.

Lilly began to cry, "We're gonna get help. We'll bring you back to the bunker." Lilly said.

Drew slowly reached his hand up, "Li- Lilly."

Lilly grabbed a hold of his hand, "Yeah?"

"I- I- I lov-," Drew then stopped speaking and even stopped breathing.

This caused Lilly to panic. She started shaking his body, she wanted him to open his eyes or do something. Anything.

"Drew! Drew! Open your eyes!" Lilly screamed.

Laying motionless on the ground was Drew. The rangers hovered above him. Lilly was shaking him, with tears sliding down her face. Andi was a wreck. She was shaking and shaking her head in disbelief. JT frowns and looks down, feeling like it was his fault. Garry and Clyde start to pull Lilly off of him.

"No-! No! Wake up!" Lilly yells.

Clyde says with tears in his eyes, "He's gone."

Lilly was shaking her head, "He can't-! He can't!"

Andi collapsed her head into her hands sobbing, "Drew!"

JT knelt down next to her, with a frown on his face he turned back to the others.

"Lilly," Garry says softly, "We need to go."

Lilly shakes her head, "No! No! I need to-!"

Clyde snaps, "Lilly! Stop it!"

Lilly stops but tears continue to fall, "But-."

Clyde shakes his head, "But nothing! Drew. Is. Dead."

Lilly glanced from Clyde to the others who were crying just as bad. Lilly slowly gazed back at the Purple Ranger laying on the ground, blood appeared from his stomach and his mouth. Lilly then collapsed onto her knees. The pain was too much, the reality was too real.

"Lilly," Clyde said.

Lilly bit her lip for a moment, "I was going to tell him- I was going to tell him that I loved him." Lilly said.

The rain began to pour in. Thunder. Lightning. The rain poured and poured and the rangers were becoming soak. JT tried to comfort Andi, but she pushed him off. Lilly remain on the ground staring at Drew's motionless body. Clyde knelt down next to her.

"No!" She screams.

Lilly death gripped Clyde, she held onto him tightly and sobbed into his chest. Garry sobbed while looking at the ground. JT sobbed while looking at his fallen friend. Andi still remain the closest, she held onto his hand and cried. It felt like a part of her was ripped out of her body.

Suddenly a faint light appeared near them. The faint light got bright and brighter. The teens slowly looked up to see two spirits standing above them, it was none other than Michael Johnson and James Sanders. James held onto Michael's hand while the two ghosts smiled.

"Looks like love conquers all." James spoke.

Lilly looks at them in shock, "You two are?" She was cut off.

Michael nods, "Yes, Lilly. I am your ancestor. I am so proud of you, you are making the Johnson name proud."

Lilly frowns, "I couldn't save Drew." She sobs again.

James floated near her, "Love is a painful thing. We might loose them, but maybe time might hand you a miracle. And this is time for a miracle." James said.

Lilly and the others seemed confused. James floated back to Michael. The two spirits hovered over Drew's body, slowly they held their hands above Drew's wounds and it was slowly starting to heal. Color was beginning to return to his face. The blood and wounds were slowly gone.

"They are-?" Garry spoke.

Andi watched it happen, "Healing him." She finished Garry's thought.

Lilly stood up and began to walk over. The rain had stopped and the sun appeared. The lights reflecting James and Michael slowly started to dim down little by little. Lilly stood in front of Drew, he remain motionless until he gasped in for a deep breathe.  
This action made him sit up quickly.

"Drew," Andi smiles.

Drew slowly looks at Andi, "Guys? What happened?"

Lilly began to sob again and leaped into his arms, "I am so happy you're alright." She cried into his chest.

Drew looked puzzled and then held onto Lilly slowly, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Lilly pulled back, "You better."

Lilly then kissed Drew on the lips. He was shocked by this as well as the others. Lilly held her hands on his face, while Drew was just shocked by this. When Lilly pulled back the two blushed before Drew kissed her nose with a smile on his face. Clyde then started to slow clap.

"About damn time," Clyde said.

Garry smiles, "I'm happy for you two." Garry said.

JT smiles, "Looks like the two spirits of your ancestors were right, love conquers all." JT said.

Drew stares at Lilly and smiles, "I love you, Lilly."

Lilly hugs him, "I love you too." She says.

Andi looks from her once dead friend and Lilly then to JT. He seemed happy, but her eyes drifted to Clyde. Clyde was staring at JT in the same manner as Lilly and Drew have been staring at each other before they confessed their feelings. Andi frowns as she turns away, she knew what needed to be done.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Walking Andi home, JT had a feeling something wasn't right. She hadn't spoken the entire walk home. She kept to herself which wasn't like her, but JT could assume it had to deal with the battle today. JT feels like he failed not keeping everyone protected better, he could only assume Andi hated him.

"Andi, I'm sorry." He said.

Andi stopped, "Pardon?"

"I know you're mad at me," He looked down, "For not being able to protect Drew."

Andi shakes her head, "I'm not mad."

He looks up, "What?"

They were a couple of blocks from her home. They stood on the sidewalk, silent as a couple of cars passed them standing there.

"Love conquers all, huh." She muttered to herself.

"Huh?" He spoke.

Andi looks at him, "Do you love me?" She asks.

JT looks at her a bit confused, "What kind of question is that?" He asks.

Andi sighs, "We are suppose to be dating. If you don't like me the way I like you, then we probably shouldn't be dating." She said.

JT frowns, "Andi,"

Andi shakes her head, "Look, I get it. You aren't completely sure what you want. I know I am a heterosexual, but you might not be. JT, if you're gay that's cool but don't put up a front. We don't need that." She said.

JT looks at her, "I never- I never came out about my sexuality. I've never knew what I am." He said.

Andi walks over and placed a hand on his arm, "Then I guess this is where I let you go so you find yourself." She said.

JT stares at her, "Andi."

Andi forces a smile, "Don't worry. I'll tell Drew I broke up with you, to avoid you getting beaten up. Besides, we all knew this relationship wasn't going anywhere." She said.

JT nods, "If that is what you want." He said.

Andi nods, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

JT frowns, "Don't you want me to walk you home?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "I can handle the rest of the way." She said.

JT nods, "Alright. See you tomorrow." He waves as he walks the opposite direction.

Andi watches him walk off. JT continues down the street and turns the corner right, Andi stood there for a moment with her fake smile before it faded away to a frown. She exhales and turns to the direction of her home. She walked the sidewalk onward.

Andi looks at the sky and sighs, "This better give me some damn good karma." She said to herself.

 **(A/N: After listening to a lot of Paramore, I started getting the image of the next chapter so I began to work on it. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I am not making this series very lighter like past chapters so there will be different topics brought up. Obviously I'll have LGBTQ community brought into this as well as topics teenagers deal with on a daily bases.**

 **Also, I never mentioned last time when the teens made their weapons appear while in their normal clothes, I likes how I illustrated it in the sense of their ranger color spark where the weapon would be and it'll appear kind of like on command. Meant to mention that last time but I forgot, sorry.**

 **How many of you are shocked by this chapter? Like with who ended up with who by the end of the chapter? And also with the deal with Drew? How shocked are you guys? Probably not, let's be real here. Just kidding. I am hoping it is up to par with my usual work and maybe even a bit better than past works. I am trying to work on a different level from past pieces I've done. Fill free to write in the review space below, I love to read everyone's response. -ICrzy)**


	14. EP 14: Civil Rights Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

Clyde was by his locker that morning, when he heard foot steps coming over. He was expecting his friends, but that wasn't the case. A tall blonde teen with a foot jersey on has shoved Clyde against the locker, while another was holding a cup of some kind of liquid. By the tint of the cup, the liquid was colored and it would be expected that Clyde would be stuck like that all day.

"Please," Clyde said, "I haven't done anything."

The blonde chuckles, "Yeah you have."

Clyde looks at the bully, "What? What have I done?"

The one holding the cup splashes it in his face, "You being gay. That's what you've done." He then chuckles.

The blonde drops Clyde onto the ground, it was at this point that students began to circle around to see what was going on. The first person over to Clyde was his closest friend, Kaycee, with a worried expression on her face as she knelt down to Clyde. Next coming in was Andi with Lilly right behind her.

"What the hell?" Lilly spoke.

The blonde chuckles, "What? It's fun to pick on the fag."

His friend nods, "He did it to himself."

Kaycee stood up and stormed past Lilly and Andi, "You two ought to feel ashamed of yourselves. Picking on someone who is unique, you two look like everyone in the school, why do you want to be a copy cat?" Kaycee spoke.

The blonde shrugs his shoulder, "I have friends. I have girlfriends. I get some. He's a loser fag." The blonde said.

Andi stepped in. She pulls Kaycee back to Lilly and Clyde. Andi got in the blonde's face, he knows her because of Drew and the same for her. Andi hold a glare and her hands were now in fists.

"Look you asshats, I get it. You are dissing Cly here because you two are so in the closet you're too afraid to come out," Andi then slow claps, "But guess what. No one cares if you're gay or not. So how about you two go into your closet and make out already. And if I find out you or any of your buds are picking on my friend again, you'll wish I let Kaycee kick your ass." Andi said.

The one holding the empty cup looks at her, "Is that a threat?"

Drew finally joins the picture, "Craig, Eric, you two know Andi by now. It's both a threat and a promise."

With that said, both Craig and Eric sprinted off. The students started to head off, going in their own directions. JT looks at Andi, she seemed so angry, and he didn't want to upset her further today. JT walks over to Clyde, who was now standing up slowly. Clyde then slid on the soda that was on the floor, JT caught him. Clyde landed slightly in JT's arms and chest, the two awkwardly stood like that for a moment.

"Um," JT started to blush, "Maybe we should move from the wet floor?"

Clyde was pink, "Ri- Right."

Once the two walked away from the mess, Kaycee went back to Clyde. She was handing him dry clothes that she had in case something happened.

"Why do you have extra clothes?" Garry asks after he came back from getting the janitor notified.

Kaycee turns to the others, "Well Cly has been coming home saying he's been getting harassed at school, so I thought to bring extra clothes in case." She said.

Andi looks at Clyde, "Why haven't you told us?" Andi asks.

Clyde looks at her, "A lot has been going on. Besides, it's fine." He said.

Drew shakes his head, "No way man. Craig and Eric are jerks on the team, they bully everyone and think its funny." Drew said.

Clyde looks at him.

Lilly nods, "Besides, you shouldn't keep it to yourself. You tell an adult or maybe even your friends." She said.

Kaycee nods, "Yeah, Cly. You grew up with a bully in your life." Kaycee said.

Clyde nods, "Yeah, um- I'll go change if you don't mind."

Clyde took the clothes and left for the boy's bathroom. The group exchanged looks of concern and confusion. As their friend left for the bathroom, the janitor came by to clean up the mess.

Clyde entered the bathroom, he checked to see if anyone else was in there so he locked the door so no one can come in. He began to change his clothes, once he placed on the dry clothes he stopped to stare at his reflection. He slowly walked over to the bathroom mirror and turned on the sink. The young boy splashed water on his face and then leaned against the sink to look at his reflection again.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _A thirteen year old Clyde leaned against the wall in his childhood home. He was nervous. He was afraid. He looked into the living room to see his father with his mom and sister. His mom was reading to his three year sister, which she was laughing and enjoying the cute book that was being read to her. Clyde's eyes drifted to his father. His father was reading over the Bible, it was a thing his dad did before service. He wanted to provide a perfect service for the people in his church. It was at that moment, his father's gaze met Clyde._

 _"Clyde," His father's voice was stern, "Why are you in the hallway?"_

 _Clyde and his father's relationship has never been perfect. His father never understood why his son loves to sew and why he likes to watch his mother fix his clothes or knit. The man just assumed it was an older child thing, being as Clyde's father is an only child. Clyde did as his father spoke, and entered the living room. It was at this moment, Clyde's mother saw the tension in her son's face._

 _"Clyde, hun? Are you feeling okay?" She spoke._

 _Clyde looks at his mom and a single tear slide down his cheek, "I think so."_

 _Clyde's father looks at him, "Then why are you crying?"_

 _Clyde looked down and sobbed silently._

 _Clyde's mother put her daughter down and rushed over to her son, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

 _Clyde looks at his mom, she always had a way to calm him down. Her soft voice, her gentle touch, her sweet smell. Clyde just hugged his mom tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Now this peaked his father's attention, the man closed the Bible and stood up from his chair. He walked over to where this was happening._

 _"Clyde, if something is wrong you can tell me. I am your father." Clyde's father spoke._

 _Clyde peaks up from his mom's shoulder, "You promise not to be mad?"_

 _Clyde's dad nods, "I promise."_

 _Clyde sniffs, "Daddy, I'm gay." Clyde said._

 _The expression on his father's face changed from concern to anger. His father took a step back with a confused look and then turned to his wife, she seemed unfazed by his son's reveal._

 _"You're what?" His dad spoke._

 _"He's gay, Matthew." His wife spoke._

 _His dad looks at his mom, "Mary Ann? You knew? And you kept it a secret."_

 _Clyde began to cry more, "I knew you'd hate me."_

 _Matthew looks at his son, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you nor God, but maybe you're just confused. A man is suppose to love a women, not another man." Matthew said._

 _Clyde shakes his head, "But I don't like girls. I have a crush on a kid in school and he likes me back."_

 _Out of no where, Matthew slaps Clyde across the face. Mary Ann stood up and began shouting at Matthew, Matthew stood staring at Clyde with a cold expression, Clyde's baby sister began crying, and Clyde stood in shock. His dad had hit him. Clyde slowly looked back up at his dad and then began to run out._

 _Mary Ann turned, "Clyde!"_

 _Matthew then shouts, "I don't want you back! If you want to be like that, you can rot in Hell! You will not drag us to Hell with your sinful acts!" Matthew spatted._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Clyde stood leaning against the sink and snapped out of his thought when he heard someone knocking on the door. He grabbed his wet clothes and unlocked the door, the guy standing there was pissed but ignored Clyde. Clyde walked back over to his friends with a fake smile on his face.

"You okay?" Kaycee asks.

"Yeah, Kay." Clyde smiles.

"You sure?" JT asks.

Clyde nods, "I might be sticky for the rest of the day but its alright." Clyde said.

The bell rang to dismiss them to class. Andi and Garry went off to English, JT and Drew went off to science, Lilly went off to Spanish, and Clyde was walking with Kaycee to math.

 **-MONSTERHUNTER-**

 _August 26th, 1965_

In the aftermath of war and chaos everything seemed to have cooled down in the United States. Women were given equal rights as men, to a degree, and yet there was still a group of individuals who weren't treated the same as white folks. This was the peak of the Civil Rights Movement in the 60s.

In Mystic Hallow there was no exception to the racist behavior of the white men and women, mostly the men rather than women. The women didn't want to get involved with violence, they'd snicker a few words but that was it. The men got violent and even got the police called on the African American instead of the plain white man who started the fight.

In a jazz bar, there was no white men there. Well expect for one white man. He stood out like a sore thumb. He wore an all white suit and black tie. He was smoking a cigar and drinking some wine while waiting for someone he was meeting with. He turned to the stage and listened to the jazz music play. He had been there for a good while, because he had heard an African American women sing and an African American man play the piano before the next act.

Finally an African American women came over, "Are you David?" Her voice was like of an angel.

David looked up, "Why yes? And you must be Lady Elizabeth Roswell?"

The women did not seem flattered, "It's just Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat down. She wore long blue pants that were even baggy at the bottom, a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a small blue flat heel shoes, her black curly hair was covered slightly by a colorful beanie placed on her head. She seemed like a normal person, but that was the whole aspect, to seem normal.

"Well," David started, "You've kept me waiting."

Elizabeth placed a knife on the table, it was a bloody knife. Anyone normally would have freaked out. Even the people in the bar were cool with what was going on. The man did seem rather impressed with this. Nodding a few times before reaching into his coat pocket for an item.

"I'm impressed. How on earth did you slay a vampire?" He asks.

Elizabeth grabbed the knife and placed it in her sheath, "Are you asking because you're impressed or are you asking because I am a black women?" She asks.

David smirks, "I should apologize, I did not mean it that way." He said.

Elizabeth holds her glare, "I know you meant it. White men get it easy, they get to sit on the bus without getting locked in jail. They get to go to the nicer bathrooms while my brothers and sisters suffer." Elizabeth said.

David frowns, "I understand, miss."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "No, sir. You don't not understand."

David nods, "I would suggest to you about this gentlemen named Martin Luther King Jr, who is having a speech in Washington DC about what you're talking about." David said.

Elizabeth nods, "I know exactly what you're talking about, sir. I met Dr. King in person at one of his speeches about the inequality our people have. I respect him and hope his dream of shaping America to be great works." Elizabeth said.

David smiles, "You know, miss. I've never met an African American slayer before nor met one as fierce as you, I believe I owe you an apology and even something to repay my behavior." He said.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "No. I cannot."

David nods, "Oh but I must. I am sorry for what I had said before. You are just as much as an equal to me." David said.

Elizabeth nods, "Why thank you."

David then pulls out a colt, "I reckon this is the gun you have been searching for, ma'am? I was suppose to give it to a colleague of mine, but I can just tell him I lost it." David said.

Elizabeth looks at it, "That's it. That's the gun my daddy told me about."

David looks at her, "Your dad has seen this gun before?"

Elizabeth holds it, "No. But he told me his grandfather had seen someone wield the gun, when his father and grandfather were still slaves, they had witnessed a man come to their cotton field and murder their master. The man claimed that the master had been controlled by a spirit and then let my family go. My grandfather wanted to learn what this man knew, so he and my father's father went training to become slayers."

David seemed impressed, "To my knowledge your ancestors were the first African American slayers, miss." He said.

Elizabeth smiles, "That's the thing about us Roswell, we like to make changes."

 **(A/N: Let me first say how much I hated writing the mean bullies about how they were with Clyde. I have friends who were bullied like that and I was even teased about being called a lesbian in school, so I get it. I hate bullying and I hate how people are sexist, racist, and just plain cruel. If anyone out there is being bullied whether its in person or on the Internet, GO FIND HELP! Because being quiet is not the best way to handle it, because it could get worst. Remember, everyone is special and everyone is unique in their own way. So don't let the bullies get you down.**

 **On another note, I am loving the adding of the ancestors in this arc because I love history so being able to mention the historical events of American history is such a blast. I have gotten a PM recently, saying something like if I were to add new rangers would I mention their ancestors. Well, if I add new rangers I'd probably have to. But not now, because I am not adding new rangers at the moment.**

 **Another thing, the poll for my new series is going to be pulled down on Saturday. Now the votes that were given is not going to be 100% what the series is going to be but it is giving me a feel what you guys are interested in. A contest will be coming up soon in the next couple of weeks or so, pending my own schedule...**

 **I have been looking for a new job because 1 or 2 days a week is not cutting it for paying my bills. So I've applied at two other places and possibly a third place, a lot closer to my home. Also coming up is a small day trip to the zoo with family and *cross fingers* I entered a contest and I hope I win because it'll be the best thing ever, getting out of state for a couple of days is what I need. Anyways, I know this is a lot for an author's note but I just wanted to let you know what is going on, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	15. EP 15: Civil Rights Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

Clyde was sitting at his table in study hall, frowning. He had his text book open and he was suppose to be reading but he could find himself to be focusing. He didn't notice the team leader sitting next to him. Clyde jumped because of this and turned to JT.

JT smiled at Clyde, "You doing better?"

Clyde looks at JT and nods, "Yeah."

JT looks at Clyde and began to empty his backpack, "Look those two jerks had no right to treat you like that." He said.

Clyde nods, "I know but it won't change how others think of me." Clyde said.

JT turns to Clyde after putting his backpack on the floor, "Hey. Don't put yourself down. Those jerks are only acting like that because they don't understand you. They don't know you like I do." JT said.

Clyde slightly blushes, "I- I guess so."

JT opens his text book and shakes his head, "No guessing of nothing. Cly, you are a great guy and seriously a goof sometimes." He said.

Clyde looks at JT. Clyde was looking at JT's features while JT was focusing on the text book, flipping to the right page. Finally JT looks up, which caused Clyde to turn away completely flustered.

"Besides," JT said, "You're not alone. We're a team." He said.

Clyde nods, "Ri- Right."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _September 1st, 1965_

Elizabeth Roswell was in the middle of the dark forest in Mystic Hallow. Her left arm was dripping of blood, it was from the large gash on her arm. She was limping from her injures. She was in so much pain and was completely exhausted. She limped until she stopped at a tree.

"Look tired, deary." Said a familiar voice.

Elizabeth turns around, "Sheppard?"

Raising his arms up in defense, "I'm not here to cause you harm." He said.

Elizabeth's breathes were shallow, "And what do you want?"

Sheppard shrugs his shoulders, "It's obvious that you nearly met your match with that wendigo." Sheppard said.

Elizabeth spat out some blood from her mouth, "And you're here to celebrate my death or something?" She spoke.

Sheppard shakes his head, "You act as if I hate you or something." Sheppard said.

Elizabeth pulled out the colt, "Well last conversation we had you killed my husband." She aimed the colt at Sheppard.

Sheppard held his calm expression, "Can we just let bygones be bygones?" He asks.

Elizabeth glares, "What do you want if you're not here to watch me bleed out and die?" She spoke.

Sheppard looks at her, "If you give me the colt I can give you some valuable information regarding the one who killed your father." Sheppard said.

Elizabeth seemed confused, "A demon killed my father." She said.

Sheppard nods, "A demon possessing the white man who gave you the colt." He said.

Elizabeth aimed the colt, "Why tell me? What does it do for you?" She asks.

Sheppard shakes his head, "Nothing but I have my own plan in action." He said.

Elizabeth looks at him, "I'll give you the colt after I kill the demon." She said.

Sheppard looks at her, "That sounds like a plan, Roswell." He spoke.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the bunker in the present, the rangers were going through the library. Lilly was reading the Hunters Brotherhood journal, she was finally happy to get a hold of it from Andi. Andi was off in her own corner drawing in her sketch book. Drew was reading some of the books in the library, one he was reading was titled Spells for Hunters. It was an interesting book that was explaining there are spells that hunters can perform so they can learn new techniques for battle.

Garry was by JT, the two of them were going through the map of the city and looking at past maps of Mystic Hallow to see what they could find relating future attacks. Meanwhile, Clyde was just sitting without doing anything. Instead of that, he got up and wondered over to Andi. She was finishing shading her piece when she noticed Clyde.

"So what brings you over to the dark side?" Andi spoke.

Clyde seemed confused by that, "Huh?"

Andi shakes her head, "Never mind." She continued shading her work.

"Um, not trying to sound nosy but what happened between you and JT?" Clyde asks.

Andi's lead of the pencil snapped and she frowned, "I broke up with him." She said.

Clyde frowns, "Oh, well I'm sorry." He said.

Andi looks from Clyde to JT, "I'm sure he felt the same way about me- but we wanted different things." She said.

Clyde nods, "I do have another question for you."

Andi stared at Clyde, "What?"

"How do you have so much confidence in yourself? Like how can you not care about others?" He asks.

Andi smirks, "When you're use to be ignored and beaten down mentally by your dad, you begin to just not care about other's opinions. I mean, I know I can be a bitch and I just take it in. Clyde, you're gay and that's great for you to be open about that. I'm serious. You aren't just you because you're gay, you have other things that makes you a great person. So whatever those closet weirdos think, its shouldn't get you upset." She said.

Clyde nods.

"Besides," Andi continued, "It's not them you're impressing. It's someone else, and I'm certain that person just doesn't know how to accept his own feelings before accepting you." Andi said.

Clyde smiles at her, "Thanks." He said.

Andi looks at him with a smile, "You're welcome." She said.

"Can I see your piece?" He asks.

Andi nods. She tilted her sketch book to reveal a full sketch of black feather wings. The details in them are so insane that it blew Clyde's mind.

"Wow," Clyde said, "That's amazing."

Andi smiles, "Thank you."

"I have to ask, why black wings?" He asks.

Andi rubs the back of her head, "Not sure. It's kind of bee stuck in my head for a couple of days now." She said.

Clyde watches Andi sharpen her pencil, "Well I still think its great. You have so much talent." He said.

Andi smiles at him, "Thanks." She said.

From across the room they hear, "Guys!"

Everyone runs over to Lilly. She was opened on a page in the Hunters Brotherhood journal at a certain page. The teens couldn't all read it but what they saw was the date, September 2nd, 1965. Lilly looked directly at Clyde and then she lowered the book on the table.

"I think Clyde will be facing off against his ancestor's enemy next." Lilly said.

"Why is that?" Garry asks.

Lilly reads the text, "It was September 2nd, 1965 and the moon turned blood red like it does every year. I decided to seek out the demon that had murdered not only my father but dear close friends of mine." Lilly read.

"Who wrote that?" Drew asks his girlfriend.

Lilly stares at Clyde, "Elizabeth Roswell."

Andi takes the book, "After a deal made by Sheppard, I know the location of this demon. After years of waiting, I am finally strong about to carry out my revenge." Andi spoke.

Garry sighs, "Why does it seem like our ancestors were all about revenge?"

No one seemed to comment on Garry's statement, though it was true.

JT looked serious, "What is this demon called?"

"Nami," Lilly said, "A demon that has been known to only appear on September 2nd for some reason."

Clyde looks at his friends, "Tomorrow is September 2nd." He said.

Andi sighs, "And now is time to cancel your plans. We're going demon hunting." She said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Andi spoke.

JT shakes his head, "Regardless, we'll need a plan. Lilly where does the journal say that Elizabeth went to find Nami?"

Lilly flipped the next page, "In the grave yard after midnight."

"The grave yard? You mean Mystic Hallow Centenary?" Garry asks.

Drew shakes his head, "That is the new centenary, that centenary was built in the late 70s. The one we're looking for would be hundreds of years old." Drew said.

JT then knew it and ran over to grab the older maps, "I got it!"

He ran back to his team and placed the map on the table next to the journal. He pointed at the location of the older centenary on the map.

"Here!" He said.

Garry brought over the recent map, "Wait a second?"

Andi looks at the location of the older centenary in the newer map, "That's nearby."

Drew nods, "So the old centenary is near the bunker. Well now we know the location." He said.

Lilly nods as well while looking at the others, "Now we just need a plan." She said.

JT looks at his team, "Well let's get to business." JT spoke.

 **(A/N: So I'll start off with what I mentioned on Jurassic Squad. I've lost all my information for character bios for main characters, secondary characters, past chapters of not only this series but Jurassic Squad, and some of Awaken The Beast, as well as other stuff I've been working on. My memory drive decided to crap out and lock itself out, which then led to it deleting everything ever saved in that drive. I am still upset and angry about it, because it feels like part of me was ripped into tiny little shreds.**

 **So, when it comes to the main characters if I don't get your character right from this point on, I do apologize. If you remember part of your character bio you can always resend it if not that's fine. The names of parents might be changed and plot lines might even change as well. However, the endgame will not. Just details about the kids and their home lives might as long as it doesn't conflict with what as already been released in the series so far.**

 **Also, I have started a new contest for a new series called Mystic Knights. If you saw it and posted a bio either PM *if your an author on this page* or review *if your a guest* I'd like to let you know I've seem them already. I've been going through some already. Some have been quite interesting while there have been those who didn't impress or had lack of information. The deadline for the contest in July 9th or the 10th, so if you haven't submitted and want you, you have until those two days. And please read the rules or you may loose your chance in being in the contest.**

 **Until next time, ICrzy)**


	16. EP 16: Civil Rights Part 3

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

The rangers arrived at the centenary later that day. They see old knocked down headstones. The weeds have overgrown the once popular grave yard. The rangers walked around looking for anything that would lead to the demon called Nami. Lilly and Drew scouted together, Garry and JT scouted together, lastly Andi and Clyde scouted together.

Garry turned at JT after he looked at a name on a grave, "So what is the story about you and Andi?"

JT eyes him, "What do you mean?" JT asks.

Garry stands up, "I mean- why did you break up?"

JT looks away, "We have difference." He said.

Garry nods, "Okay, um that's cool." Garry said.

Across from them, Andi and Clyde were looking at other graves. Clyde seemed quiet which was odd for him and Andi seemed to notice. Usually she wouldn't want to get involved in other people's business, but the lack of Clyde being himself was starting to bug her.

"So what's on your mind?" Andi finally spoke.

Clyde looked at Andi, "I just got a lot on my mind."

Andi looks at him, "Wondering about your ancestor?"

Clyde looks at Andi with a frown, "She was this activist and a hunter. She was fighting two wars and yet I can barely fight one." He said.

Andi sighs, "Your ancestor was living in a time where her skin color angered others, you're living in a time where some people haven't accepted who you love. You are taking it day by day, much like her. You are just as brave and strong as her, you need to get it through that thick skull of yours." Andi said.

Clyde looks at her with a faint smile, "You mean it?"

Andi looks at Clyde, "Coming from a child who has a rather strict and a father who gives no emotion toward his children, I can relate to your own pain and suffering about your father. But don't worry if you're good enough for this, don't worry about if you're strong enough. You're nothing like your father, you are Clyde." Andi said.

Clyde smiles wider, "Thanks, Andi."

Andi faintly blushes from the embarrassment of giving advice, "Look let's just continue with the search." She turns away.

Clyde watches Andi continue walking, _'She may have a shell protecting herself from others but she can be sensitive.'_ He thought.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

With no luck of finding anything in the grave yard the rangers decided to set up a steak out of the centenary. The group of rangers stood afar well hidden in the brushes and trees, the sun was setting and the darkness began to engulf them. As the rangers watched the sun set they see the white moon slowly start to change to red.

"It's happening." JT said.

Then the ground began to move. Shaking the rumble around them, breaking through the ground surface was a male demon. The demon had pale skin, black eyes, dark hair, and wore a business suit of some sort to conceal his identity. The demon was brushing off the dirt from his suit jacket.

Drew leans to Lilly, "Is that Nami?"

Lilly nods, "Just like the book said." She said.

Suddenly Nami's eyes drift to the direction of the rangers, he extends his hand which sent a gust of wind at them. This knocked down a couple of trees and the teens were taking shelter. Drew was covering Lilly as a way to protect her, Clyde, Garry, JT, and Andi were covering their faces with their arms hovering in front.

"Damn it," Andi muttered.

"How did he find us?" Garry asks.

JT shakes his head, "Not sure."

Clyde looks at JT, "We should morph."

They all nod.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six yelled.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The wind died down and Nami stood there looking very displeased. He looked around with a bored exterior. He turned around and noticed Clyde was inches from his face with his specialize weapon, his hammer. Clyde slams his hammer at Nami, however, Nami jumped to dodge the attack.

"Wha- What?" Clyde spoke.

Nami turned around and caught an arrow in his hand, "Too slow, child."

Lilly was on a tree branch with a confused look, "He- He's so fast." She muttered.

Andi and Drew came in for an attack. Andi with her dual swords and Drew with his katana. The two were dodged by Nami, he stood backwards away from the battlefield. Andi swore under her breathe as she was growing annoyed with this, Drew glanced at their leader.

"So," Nami brushed his hair from his eyes, "You must be the Power Rangers I've been hearing about."

Garry steps forward, "Yeah we are!"

Nami smirks, "I expected professionals, not children."

Andi glares, "We'll kick your ass!"

Nami snickers, "Oh do try." Nami said.

JT and Garry went charging in next. JT wielding his kama in his hands, going to slash at Nami. However, Nami grabbed JT's arm that wields the kama and tugged him to the ground. Garry went in next with his daggers, the Blue Ranger came running at Nami and even the Green and Purple Ranger charged in for support.

While in the tree, Lilly reached for another arrow with her quiver. She began to aim and made sure she was steady before firing it, then released. As Nami was focusing more on the three with the blades, the arrow grazed the cheek of Nami. Blood slid down the face of the demon and he seemed angry.

Nami used the gust of wind to knock Garry, Drew, and Andi back. The gust sent them to collide with Clyde who was finishing on checking on JT. Nami turned to Lilly, and she realized what was coming next. Lilly went to climb down but too late, Nami focused his blast of wind being set at Lilly. The force caused Lilly to fall from the tree.

Drew watched that, "Lilly!"

Drew stood up and charged at Nami. Nami jumped to avoid Drew's katana.

JT stumbled to stand and looks at Clyde, "You have the colt?"

Clyde looked around and noticed it was knocked from him from Nami's attack, "No."

Clyde turned around and saw it nearby.

"It's over there." He said.

Andi stands, "Looks like we'll distract him."

Garry nods, "And then you fire the bullet at that demon."

Clyde nods.

As Clyde ran in the direction to get the colt, Nami noticed and extended one of his hands at Clyde's direction. Drew grabbed that arm and lifted upward, however some wind was sent in Clyde's direction so JT ran over to protect his teammate. JT was rolled back from the force of the wind. Clyde near the grunts of his leader and turned around.

JT had fallen and started to stumble up.

"JT?" Clyde spoke.

JT gritted his teeth, "Get the colt!" He ordered.

Clyde nods.

Andi and Garry exchange looks and nod. The two ran in to help Drew. Garry held his daggers in both hands and began slashing at Nami, Nami tried his best to avoid the Blue Ranger but he couldn't keep three rangers away from him. Andi swooped in with her dual swords, as one was blocked by Nami moving Garry's blade to block the Green Ranger, the other blade managed to cut the other side of Nami's face. This angered Nami.

"You brat." Nami spoke.

As Nami went to extend his hands at Andi, Drew grabbed a hold of the arms harder and lifted them upwards. Nami was struggling with the Purple Ranger, until the demon knocked Drew down to the ground. Drew rolled on the dirt covered ground. JT charged at the fight in front of him. His kama was ready and went to slash at Nami. Nami swiftly dodged the attacks, and then heard the sound of an arrow coming near him. Nami jumped to avoid it, it revealed Lilly was standing strong with her bow and arrows.

Clyde finally reached the colt and held onto it. He turned around and noticed that Nami had his hands full with the rangers. Clyde looked at the colt and then nodded to himself. As he began to run over to the battlefield, he watched as his teammates were taking the hits in order to keep Nami's focus on them.

Clyde shoot behind the demon, "Hey stupid!"

Nami turns around and noticed the colt, "Wait? You're- a Roswell's blood line?"

Clyde grins underneath his helmet, "And I don't like it when my friends are being hurt."

Nami went to extend his hand at Clyde. Lilly reached into her quiver for another arrow, and then fired the arrow at Nami without even aiming and being steady. At that same time, Clyde fired the bullet at Nami. The arrow beat the bullet to the demon, the arrow hit Nami's hand which made the demon groan in pain. Then the bullet went through the chest of the body of Nami.

The demon's eyes turned orange and Nami was screaming for his life, until his lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. The body made a loud thud noise and it left the six rangers remaining. Clyde lowered the colt and looked up at his team, they were beginning to stand up with a slight limp but were fine.

"You did it, Cly." Lilly said.

Clyde smiles, "I guess I did."

Garry stands up fully, "Well we better get things taken care of."

JT nods as he fully stands up, "Yeah." He turns to Clyde, "Good job, Clyde."

From underneath his helmet Clyde blushed, "Thanks."

Drew was helping Lilly stand up, she smiled at him and hugged him. The rangers began to power down and began to walk toward their spot they were having the steak out at. Andi and Clyde picked up some shovels, Garry grabbed some salt, JT and Drew grabbed a container that had gas in it, and Lilly held the matches.

Garry looks at the others, "This is too weird that this is becoming normal." He said.

Andi started to dig, "Shut up and dig."

Clyde glanced at JT once more and then turned away trying to keep himself from blushing while looking at him. The rangers dug up a hole and tossed the body of Nami in it, Lilly covered the body with salt and then Drew and JT covered it with gas, lastly Clyde lit the match and dropped it in the hole. The corpse went in flames, and it left the teens sitting there in the darkness until the flames died down.

As the teens sat around the flaming hole Lilly and Drew cuddled against each other, they have become rather close in a short amount of time. Garry, JT, and Clyde sat by each other. The three guys were talking to each other, JT and Garry were talking to each other more so than Clyde was in. Clyde looked at Andi, she was sitting alone.

Clyde gets up and sits next to her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Andi looks at him as she hugs her knees to her chest, "I'm fine."

Clyde looks at her, "You sure? Are you hurting from the break up?" He asks.

Andi looks at him, "Not really. I mean- I was but, now I know the real JT Wolfe." Andi said.

Clyde glanced back at JT who was laughing with Garry, "Who is he?"

Andi looks at him, "He is himself, and he'll figure that out when he finds himself." Andi said.

 _'I expected Andi to be angry,'_ Clyde thought, _'I guess I don't know her as well as I thought.'_

Clyde looked from Andi to the fire slowly dying.

 **(A/N: The end of Clyde's ancestor arc. I kind of like how I ended it. I don't want to rush anything when it comes to further relations because I want it to feel naturally. I wanted some time where Andi and Clyde talk since lately they haven't had any real social interaction. Also, feeling like the two can relate with some personal issues.**

 **In the next couple of days or so I'll be going through the submissions for the new series I am going to start when I finish Jurassic Squad. I do have a life and a job, when they want to schedule me, so I might not be able to get through as much as I'd like. Needless to say I've started looking into characters to join my character in Mystic Knights.**

 **I will like to inform you that on the 16th I'll not be posting anything all day because I'll be out of town, it might be the same during that weekend. I will have some family members up and we will be going out for a family trip.**

 **Please be patient about the new series. I will be taking my time to looking into very detail of the characters that have been submitted. And please do not PM me asking about it, it'll add to much in my inbox and I may loose someone's submission when trying to go through what else is in there.**

 **However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, ICrzy)**


	17. EP 17: Second War Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

In the mansion of Mystic Hallows, Garry was leaving his bedroom. He was carrying his backpack and reached the stairs, upon reaching the stairs he heard the sound of jazz music. It was no doubt Garry's older brother. Garry may have shared part of his background with his new friends, but he did not include the fact that even though he comes from a rich family, he isn't the favorite child. Garry walked down the stairs and the music sounded louder, he glanced into the den to see the back of his parents sitting in the couch in the den. His parents were focusing on his older brother playing the saxophone.

Garry shakes his head, _'I'll always be the second born to them,'_ He thought.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Reaching school Garry found himself zoning out. He wasn't really paying attention, which led to him bumping into one of the largest bullies in school. His name was Drake and he was a senior and built like a bull. The big guy grabbed a hold of Garry's shirt collar and lifted the boy in the air, this caused Garry to yell upon being lifted in the air.

"Aah!" Garry yells.

"You stupid underclassman, can't walk straight!" Drake yells in Garry's face.

Garry shakes his head, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Garry pleads.

Drake chuckles, "You'll be sorry after I'm done with you!"

"Hey, dickhead!" Shouted a familiar voice.

The two boys as well as the crowd of students circling hoping for a fight turned, standing there to his rescue was Andi. She tilted her head with a lack of amusement on her face. Drake glares at Andi but kept a hold of Garry in his grasp. Andi walks over until she is a few feet from the two boys.

"Why don't you put Richie Rich down, before it gets ugly." Andi said.

Drake laughs, "What is a little girl like you going to do?" Drake asks.

Andi smirks, "Right, you sexist overgrown pig think that women can't fight. Well as much as I'd love to beat the crap out of you, being expelled isn't what I have in mind right now. Instead, if you don't let the idiot go I'll show the football coach those text messages you sent to Debbie about a few months ago." Andi said.

Garry turns to Drake. The once so confident and scary teenager turned into a frighten little boy. He lowered Garry down and now everyone could see Drake blushing like a little school girl.

"How- How did you get them?" Drake stutters.

Andi grins, "Like I'd tell you." She said then motions to Garry, "Come on, Richie."

Garry nods and begins to follow her. The students began to move out of Andi's and Garry's way to the school. At the main entrance was their friends standing there pretty impressed about how the situation went down.

"Andi," Garry spoke actually calling her by her first name, "Why did you do that for me?"

Andi turns to Garry, "Because we're a team and only I am allow to bully you." She said and continued walking.

Garry watched Andi's back as she walked toward the others. Garry couldn't help a small smile appear on his face, he knew even though she won't admit it but Andi does care about him. Garry snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the others. Lilly and Drew were holding hands, Drew was scolding Andi for getting involved without him while Lilly was quite impressed. Clyde was making jokes about the situation and JT was glad there was no fight.

"So did you really have those text messages?" Clyde asks.

Andi shakes her head, "Nope." She enters the building.

Drew smirks and shakes his head, "That's Andi for you. She can bluff even the dumbest of people." He said.

"She could've gotten hurt," JT said.

Lilly turns to JT, "But the way she handled it was remarkable." Lilly said.

Clyde nods.

Drew and the others began to enter the building, "Andi can't help but help out people she cares about. So it looks like Andi has finally warmed up to you." Drew spoke.

Garry looks from Drew to Andi, _'So she does care.'_

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _September 13th, 1944_

The second world war was drawing near the end, but most of the people during this time had no idea that this chaotic war would soon be done with the moment the leader of Germany kills himself. However, as many soldiers from varies countries which includes America, went off to war it left the women to step up.

Walking the streets of Mystic Hallows was nineteen year old George Harrison. He was the only son in the Harrison family, as of that moment and was not allowed to go serve his country because he was the only son and the only child. He wanted to go and be a solider, go and kill some Nazis but the American government said no. Instead he ended up getting involved in his own war.

George Harrison was dressed much like plenty of the men in this time. He was not a business man for work so he was wearing a collared white long sleeve shirt, his trousers were tan colored and narrowed much like suit pants, brown shoes, and a solid black tie. He had fair skin complexion, short black hair, green eyes, muscular, and tall for his age.

"Ah, little Georgy, is that you?" Soft a voice spoke.

Turning around George sees a young fair lady. She had chestnut brown hair, sky blue eyes, fair complexion, freckles across her nose, skinny, average height, and slightly muscular. She was wearing a yellow quarter sleeve shirt, blue overalls over top, and oxford shoes. She pulled her hands from the overall pockets and stared at the boy.

"Penny," George smiles at her, "You look good."

Penny frowns, "Of course I look good. I haven't seen you in a week, where have you been?" Penny asks.

"Business," George spoke.

Penny's glance was away from him, when he says _'business'_ she knew what it was. It was code for them. All Penny did was nod to George's response. He sighs and the walks over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, she then met his gaze. She sees a smile on his face as he rubs his thumb on her cheek.

"Everything went well," George said, "It's taken care of."

Penny nods, "Sometimes I'd wish you'd bring me with." Penny said.

George smiles, "I care too much about you to let you get involved." He said.

Penny held onto the hand that was on her face, "But- I want to help." She said.

George kisses her on the top of her head, "The battlefield is no place for a lady." He spoke.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

At lunch the teens were just acting like normal teenagers, gossiping about their own personal lives and talking about normal things. It was as if the ranger business was just a fantasy. Andi glanced over at Garry, he didn't seem alright. Instead of bringing it up at that moment, she decided to leave it alone in case it was something personal and he didn't want to talk about it.

Clyde tosses a couple of fries at Lilly and Drew, "You two get a room. Quit making us unlucky ones suffer at the fact we aren't seeing anyone." Clyde said.

Lilly laughs, "Ask the person out and maybe we can double date." Lilly teases.

Clyde sighs, "Fine."

Everyone stops and turns to Clyde.

"Drew will you go out with me, oh wait you are dating Lilly." Clyde spoke.

Everyone laughed at Clyde's attempt to joke. Drew tossed a couple of fries at the Yellow Ranger, Clyde caught one in his mouth and ate it. JT was poking with his food and glanced over at Andi, he wasn't sure how they were since the break up. She calms she is fine but JT thinks they aren't okay. Andi stopped laughing when she noticed JT looking at her.

"Take a picture, JT." Andi said, "It'll last longer." She grins.

Drew turns to Andi and JT, "Okay please answer me this, what really happened between you two?" He asks.

This caught Andi and JT off guard. The two former couple glanced at one another before noticing everyone was staring at them.

"Well you see-," JT started.

Andi bluntly spoke, "Not everyone is the power couple like you and Lilly. And besides, JT and I were only destined to be friends. It was a matter of time before the relationship dissolved anyways." Andi said.

Lilly seemed confused, "Wait? You weren't destined as a couple? You didn't try to fix your relationship?" Lilly asks.

Clyde steps in, "Maybe its none of our business." He spoke.

Garry turns to Andi, "Maybe JT knew what he was getting into and backed out."

Andi glares at him, "Why don't you shut your mouth!" She threw some fries at him.

Garry noticed Andi stop looking at him. A small smile appeared on his face. The little attention he got from her was something. It was better than being alone. Better than being ignored. The school bell rang and the students began to gather their stuff. Lilly and Drew were heading off to their next class, JT and Clyde's next class were nearby, and the two banter the most shared art class.

As the two were walking to class, Garry noticed a french fry stuck in his hair and he pulled it out. He glanced up at Andi and went to walk next to her, but realized how they weren't close they just fought back and forth. Garry had to think of something, but by the time he had found something to tease her about, they reached the classroom.

Garry then hears coming from Andi's mouth, "My luck. All the seats are taken and I am stuck with Richie Rich." She said.

A small smile appears on Garry's face.

The two reached the empty table. The art teacher told the students to begin their independent piece. Andi reached into her backpack for her CD player and her sketch book, only for Garry to open it and start to go through it with a different look on his face besides his usual expression when he'd tease her.

"Wha- What are you doing, Richie?" Andi spoke.

Garry stops at the piece of the black angel wings drawing, "You're amazing." Garry said.

Andi brushed some of her red hair behind her ear, "Er- um thanks." She faintly blushes.

Garry smiles, "You're welcome, Andrea." He teases.

Andi rolls her eyes, "Is that it? Because I'd rather spend my favorite class not pissed." She said.

He shakes his head, "I'd like to thank you for what you did for me before hand. You standing up to Drake for me." Garry said faintly blushing.

Andi was holding her headphones, "Yeah well- I don't like that prick and well I guess I had a responsibility as your teammate to look out for you." Andi said.

Garry nods, "Maybe that means you'll stop being a bitch to me." He said.

Andi snickers, "Knowing your history of being a jerk, my bitchy attitude isn't going anywhere." She said.

Just like that, the talking between them stopped. Andi had been playing loud music and began working on her piece. He could hear faint beats of the music from her headphones and then the sound of her pencil sketching. Garry opened his sketch book for the class and began working on his own piece. He was no artist, he has no artist bone in his body. When he glanced at Andi, she looked like an angel while sketching what she was working on. He found himself staring at her, so he turned away hoping she didn't notice. He returned to his piece only to find the art teacher standing there. Their art teacher, Mr Stevenson, usually goes around making sure his students are doing well and helping if they needed it.

"So what do you have there, Mr Harrison?" Mr Stevenson asks.

Garry blushes with embarrassment, "Nothing great."

Mr Stevenson looks at the sketch, "Well you know this independent project is for you to sketch something important to you. I want to understand why you attempt of sketching a hallway of lockers has any symbol." Mr Stevenson said.

Garry shrugs, "Its important because this school and after this is over everything changes."

Mr Stevenson didn't like the answer but he went with it, "I think your have good lines but need some help."

His eyes went to the person sitting next to him. Andi was in her zone of artist freedom. Mr Stevenson tapped on Andi's shoulder, she took her headphones off and had a smile on her face. Garry knew that Andi held Mr Stevenson high on a role model list. She placed her sketchbook on the desk which revealed this sketch of a wooden door slightly shut but some ray of light breaking through.

"You still have hope, Miss Watson." Mr Stevenson spoke.

Andi smiles and says, "I wasn't sure if this was good enough to show the feeling of being closed off. I had other ideas but-." She was cut off.

Mr Stevenson smiles, "And you always deliver brilliantly. How about you help Garry over here with his piece."

Andi glanced at Garry, "Do I have to?"

Mr Stevenson nods, "Yeah. Take him under your wing. He has some talent and I'd like to see improvement in this project." He said and walked off.

Garry smiles, "Well partner, what's first?" He asks.

Andi groans and turns off her CD player, "First you need to shade in this. Get a ruler for your lines, they may be straight but some are just all over the place." Andi said.

Garry sat there and complied with what Andi demanded. She was like a little captain giving orders, maybe its the only thing her father has taught her. Garry glanced at her when she took the pencil from him and was showing the way the pencil should be moving on another page in her sketch book. She was using his first attempt as explain as she recreated it to show Garry how to create more details and make it look better. Instead of watching Andi sketch, he found himself watching her again. He kept his eyes on her, but when she looked up and saw him staring at her, she then handed him his pencil back and told him to begin sketching. It didn't take long until the bell rang dismissing the students into next period.

As they were gathering their things Garry said, "Thanks."

Andi eyes him, "You're welcome."

As Andi and Garry exited the classroom, Mr Stevenson smiles. He knows how those two don't talk to each other in his class. He knows how they don't really like each other. So seeing improvement was quite well, mostly because he assigned new seats and made it his mission to get Garry and Andi to sit next to each other. He knows as a teacher this is way beyond his pay grade, but as a person he knew those two needed to get over their differences and maybe become friends.

 **(A/N: I am sorry if Garry's family isn't 100% correct. I may sound like a broken record but I'll say it once more, I lost everyone's bios for this series so I am making up with what I have and what I know. So if there is anything about Garry I need to know, I wouldn't mind the author who created him to step forward and PM. If not, I hope all of the authors who did submit be fine with how I handle the series onward. And I assume that you are all okay with it.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter because its really one sided with Garry. Maybe this will explain why he acts the way he does with everyone, mostly Andi. He doesn't want to be the second born, he wants to be himself and loved for it. I began to work on the first chapter of Mystic Knights, I hope to get it done soon. So please remain patient until its ready, and you all have been quite patient. Until next time, ICrzy.)  
**


	18. EP 18: Second War Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

In the bunker the rangers were working on homework while Jules was going through some cold cases with Gordon to see if there is any supernatural vibe from it. JT and Drew were working on their math homework together, Lilly and Clyde were working on their English, and lastly Garry and Andi were working on their art project. JT glanced back at his ex girlfriend and saw Andi and Garry kind of close, closer than before. Drew glanced over where JT was looking at and noticed JT's expression on his face.

"Let me guess," Drew started, "She broke up with you?"

JT looks at him, "Wha- How did you know?"

Drew smirks, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. So what was her reason if you don't mind me asking?"

JT licked his lips, "She asked me if I loved her and I wasn't able to answer it. She then told me if I can't answer it then we shouldn't be together. I think she was still shaken up with what happened when you- you died." JT said.

Drew sighs, "It makes sense." He said.

JT looks at Drew, "I care about her but, I can't shake this feeling off." JT said.

Drew glanced at JT, "What kind of feeling?" He asks.

JT shrugs his shoulder, "Something isn't right." JT said.

Drew leans back in the seat he was sitting in, "Maybe you haven't found yourself yet. I am not surprised, it took me all last year to figure out what kind of person I wanted to be. JT, we're still growing up so with that said we're all going through changes to find out who we are." Drew said.

JT looks from Drew and then to Andi, "I guess."

Drew glanced from JT to Andi, "Look, she's a tough girl. The toughest girl I've ever met. When it comes to relationships, the only one she ever felt safe in ended up betraying her by cheating on her. Her guard will stay up, JT. Give her and you some time to figure things out." Drew said.

JT looks back over at Drew with a nods, "Okay. Thanks, Drew."

Drew smiles, "You're welcome, besides I'd rather have you date Andi than anyone else."

Across the room sat Andi and Garry. Andi had pulled out her color pencils and had began shading in her art work. Garry turned over and watched the Green Ranger grab the brown color pencil. Andi noticed she was being watched and stopped for a second, she gave Garry a confused expression and then frowned.

"Are you okay, Richie?" Andi asks.

Garry seemed puzzled, "Huh?"

Andi began shading, "If you're worried about Drake, he won't bother you again."

Garry shakes his head, "No. I was wondering about the reason you picked that as your project, why go with a door partly closed?" Garry asks.

Andi placed the brown color pencil on the table, "It's me."

Garry seems confused, "What?" He asks.

"The door is me, being closed off from my parents but the ray of light trying to stay there is the shred of hope that they'll pay attention to me." Andi said.

Garry seemed speechless. He was first surprised that Andi would say something so personal to him, and then he was surprised that this girl who acts like nothing bothers her is truly bothered by her parents ignoring her. Andi shakes her head and began shading again with the same brown color pencil.

"It's stupid," Andi mutters.

Garry shakes his head, "It's not. I- I can relate to feeling ignored."

Andi glanced at him, "So, Richie Rich has normal problems?" She asks.

Garry nods, "I have this older brother, his name is Peter and he's perfect. At least in my parents eyes. My dad wants to spend every minute with him and hopes he'll take over the family business of being a stock holder. My mom always wants to hear him perform his saxophone so she always finds an excuse to hear him play. The two of them are so into what he is doing they forget I am there." He said.

Andi frowns, "I'm sorry." She said.

Garry looks back at her, "It's- It's okay. I don't know why I told you that. You might go around making fun of me for that." He said.

Andi shakes her head, "Look Garry, I pick on you about who you are but, how your family ignores you is something I'd never tease about." She said.

Garry was shocked, this was the first time ever she had called him by his first name instead of her nickname for him. Garry was pretty much speechless, he began to fumble with his sketching pencil and then turned back to her. Andi brushed some of her hair behind her ear and glanced over at him, the two shared a glance before smiling and returning to their work.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _September 23rd, 1944_

"Penny!"

Gun shots. George was in the middle of the woods. He was covered in part of his own blood and someone else's blood. He nearly tripped over the root of a tree, barely grasping a hold of the tree trunk for balance. The gentlemen turned around, the endless darkness surrounding him. He held his shotgun in his hands and he had a knife in his sheath on his right leg.

"Penny!"

A tree branch snapped, George turned around the trunk with his gun aimed and was surprised to see Penny. She was partly covered in blood and limping. George had a relief sigh and then bolted over to her. He managed to catch her before she collapsed onto the ground, she was injured worst than he was. He lowered her against the tree trunk.

"You okay?" George asks.

Penny shakes her head, "That son of a bitch-!" Her voice wavered.

George saw Penny's side darken on her clothes, he lift up her shirt slightly and sees a giant gash in her body.

"Pen," George looks frighten.

Penny croaks up a grin, "I- I am glad you are alright." She says.

George looks at her facial expressions, "Penny? We are going to get you some medical attention."

Penny shakes her head, "It's coming, Georgy. You need to kill it."

George shakes his head, "I- I can't leave you behind." He cries.

Penny pulls him closer to her so she can kiss him on the lips, "For sickness and in health, till death do us part." She smiles after pulling his lips away.

George shakes his head, "Penny- I can't leave you." He said.

Penny looks at him, "Yes you can. You have to. Look after Bobby for me." She says.

George frowns and hands her a gun, "So you have a fighting chance."

She smiles, "It won't do much. Remember, fire is the key." She says and kisses him on last time.

George gets up, "I love you."

Tears were sliding down Penny's face, "I love you too."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"I think I found something!" Jules yells.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The teenagers put down their homework and walked over. Jules and Gordon were going through old cases in Mystic Hallows and as they were Jules was comparing with recent cold cases. Jules opened a folder and revealed some gross looking crime scene photos. The teens were a bit frighten by it but turned away from it to their mentor.

"What is it?" Lilly asks.

"There are four cold cases that relate to this recent case I found," Jules said.

"Did you hack into Mystic Hallow Police Department?" Gordon asks.

Jules winks at him, "Nope." Then she turns her laptop to face the teenagers, "I know you heard on the news a month ago about a murder that went unsolved in the area. This murder looked like an animal attacked the human body, but there was a witness who claimed they watched a shadow figure that looked like a man leave the scene of the crime covered in blood."

Garry looks grossed out, "Besides making us feel sick, what does it have to do with the four cold cases?" Garry asks.

"It's the same case. It has different victims but the same thing happens in each of them." Jules said.

"Dating how far back?" Clyde asks.

Jules opens the oldest folder, "Since 1944." Jules said.

Andi thought about it, "This sounds familiar." Andi said.

Lilly nods, "In the Brotherhood journal." She said.

Andi nods back at Lilly.

"What?" Clyde asks.

"Can you fill us in?" Drew asks.

Lilly picked up the journal and brought it over, "The year makes sense for the cold case. Back in 1944 there was a hunt that two married hunters went on Penny and George Harrison. They were investigating the murders of the towns people, the murders were claimed as bear attacks although the hunter society did not believe such." Lilly said.

Andi nods, "In reality, it was something supernatural. So Penny and George went on the hunt, and only George returned from the hunt." She said.

"Who is the one listed in the cold case?" Drew asks.

"Penny Harrison." Jules said.

Gordon looks shocked, "Are you serious?" He asks.

Garry looks at the others, "So my ancestor went up against whatever this is?"

JT nods, "Looks that way," JT turns to the girls, "Does it say what George thought it was?"

Lilly nods at the others, "A rugaru."

"A rugaru?" Clyde asks.

"Is that even real?" Drew asks.

Gordon crosses his arms on his chest, "Come on that sounds fake." Gordon spoke.

Jules shakes her head, "Believe me it isn't." Jules said.

"What is it?" JT asks.

"The rugaru is the result of a genetic mutation that, when expressed, causes the affected human to experience a murderous, cannibalistic hunger." Andi said.

Lilly nods to Andi's response, "Outwardly the rugaru can appear human for years, never knowing its true nature, but eventually it becomes consumed with a terrible hunger. During this time, it feeds on any meat it can get its hands on, until it finally gives in to the craving for human flesh." Lilly spoke.

"The rugaru will also demonstrate superhuman strength, and its bones will move under its skin. One bite of human flesh is all that's necessary for the rugaru to transform outwardly into a monster, at which point it can never appear or be human again." Andi spoke.

Gordon rubs the temples of his head, "This is just great." Gordon spoke.

Drew rolls his eyes at his dad, "So did you find a way to kill it?" Drew asks.

The two girls exchanged looks, "The only way to kill it is by setting it on fire, otherwise it will continue killing people to sate its hunger." Lilly tells them.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Later that day, the rangers were hanging out at the coffee house. They were all drinking their own individual drinks, at their booth where their view they could watch the large TV hanging on the wall. Lilly, Drew, and Clyde sat on one side of the booth and on the other side was Garry, Andi, and JT. They even sat in that order, which left things pretty awkward.

"A rugaru," JT muttered, "It's going to be hard to track it."

Lilly nods, "Good thing Jules and Gordon are helping us out. I mean Gordon is able to get into the police files and try to build a profile based off our monster." Lilly said.

Drew nods.

Andi crosses her arms on her chest, "It's not going to be easy." She said.

Garry smirks, "Did you expect it to be, Andrea?" He mocked.

Andi turns to him and glares, "Why don't you shut up, Richie." She said.

The usual banter returned to the Blue and Green Ranger. Lilly and Clyde laughed at Andi and Garry's banter, it was some sort of funny entertainment. Although, Drew noticed JT's expression on the far end on the booth, he wasn't jealous but maybe feeling something else. Drew noticed his cup was empty and then nudged JT.

"Hey man, wanna come with me to refill my drink?" Drew asks.

JT nods, "Sure."

JT got up and followed Drew.

Clyde noticed something between Andi and Garry that was a bit obvious and he didn't understand how the others didn't see it. So being well Clyde, he quickly drank the rest of his tea and then began to nudge Lilly to get her attention.

"Lilly," Clyde spoke, "Come with me to get a refill."

Lilly sighs, "Alright."

Like that Lilly and Clyde walked off. Leaving Garry and Andi sitting there. Andi noticed from the corner of her eyes that Garry was fumbling with his hands, she wasn't sure if he was nervous or something. Andi slowly moved her gaze to Garry, the two made eye contact and stared at each other for a moment before turning away. There was tension.

"Why it is awkward?" Garry finally spoke.

Andi glanced at him, "Maybe because you told me things that is personal with you and I listened." She said.

Garry blushed, "Yeah- Yeah that's probably it."

Andi then leans her head back on the booth seat, "And maybe because I also called you by your first name." She said.

Garry chuckles, "Yeah that might be it, Andi."

Andi turns her gaze to him, "And that was your second time calling me by my preferred nickname."

Garry noticed she then turned away after saying that. Garry blushed with embarrassment. She seemed not to care but that, however there was a faint blush that could be barely seen on Andi's face. The others seemed to notice the tension but not really get it, they all assumed that Andi and Garry had another fight and weren't speaking to each other. Although, Clyde had another idea. He seemed to know what was going on.

"So did you piss Andi off again?" Clyde spoke with a grin.

 **(A/N: I uploaded the second part real quickly! I started working on the next chapter because I got SO excited about how I wanted this chapter to play out. I really am liking the new way Andi and Garry are behaving towards each other. There is some hints of what might be jealously... who knows?**

 **I have begun working on Mystic Knights, which should be done soon. If it's not done next then it'll be Jurassic Squad so I can get that series complete to be able to focus only on Mystic Knight and Monster Hunters. And if people want to know how far in Mystic Knights I am, I am more or less 25% done with the first chapter and that doesn't include editing.**

 **And on another note, I am having some weird problems with my body. Some sharp pains on my lower left side. My mom and some other friends/coworkers have said to go to the doctors which I plan on when the office is open. Some signs with the pains point toward Kidney Stone or a Cyst. Hopefully its nothing serious, I thought as an author I'd let you all know in case I vanish from the site for a while without any explanations.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, ICrzy)**


	19. EP 19: Second War Part 3

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

Office Gordon Sanders arrived at the crime scene. It was out in the open in a rural neighborhood. Gordon glanced around see the crime scene tap keeping the homeowners from coming over to the scene of the crime, as well as keeping the media at bay. Gordon walks over to their Medical Examiner at the scene, he was knelt down next to the body. Gordon takes off his sunglasses to look at the body.

"What do we got?" Gordon asks.

"Young male in early twentys. I put the time of death around 5:00am." The Medical Examiner said.

Gordon nods, "What do you think was cause of death?"

The Medical Examiner glanced at Gordon, "Well, Sanders, this young man was attacked by something. It would have to have the ability to tear his limps off of him. Maybe a bear or something." The Medical Examiner said.

Gordon pulls out a notepad, "I'll let you finish conducting at the lab. I have to go talk to witnesses." He spoke.

Gordon was finishing writing his own notes as he walked over to a women covered by a blanket by a police car. She was shaking and covered in dry blood. She was guarded by a couple of officers. Gordon walked over and the two officers backed off giving the detective the time to question the witness with that had happened last night. Gordon shows the young women his badge and she nods at him.

"I am Gordon Sanders," He said, "And what is your name?"

"Mary Beth Winchester." Mary Beth said.

Gordon nods, "And you knew the victim?"

Mary Beth nods with tears sliding down her cheek, "He is- was my boyfriend." She spoke.

Gordon frowns, "I'm sorry for your lost."

Mary Beth shakes her head, "It wasn't suppose to happen. If we had taken a taxi home instead of walking- Jeremy would still be alive." Mary Beth said.

Gordon placed a hand on her shoulder, "You couldn't have known."

Mary Beth sobbed.

"I know this is going to be hard, but can you tell me what happened?" Gordon asks.

Mary Beth nods slowly, "I- I convinced Jeremy to celebrate his promotion and well we went out drinking with some of our friends." Mary Beth said.

Gordon was taking notes, "What time did you leave?"

Mary Beth had to think about it, "Three in the morning. I was saying how we should take a cab home, but Jeremy wanted to walk home since we lived nearby." Mary Beth said.

Gordon nods, "And it was only you two leaving? No one else followed you?"

Mary Beth nods, "We made it about here when we noticed someone following us." She said.

Gordon looks at her, "Can you tell me about this person?"

Mary Beth closes her eyes, "He- He looked like a monster. I mean he looked normal expect his skin- it was very pale. He was- was super fast. He just came over and grabbed Jeremy and-!" She cut herself off by starting to sob again.

Gordon frowns, "I'm sorry." He said.

Mary Beth nods, "I- I know. I never seen a human attack anyone like that."

Gordon pulls out his cell phone and pulled up some images of some criminals, "Is he any of these men?"

Mary Beth studied them, "Yes! The far left, but he was more paler than he is there."

Gordon smiles at her, "Thank you for you time Mary Beth. An office will escort you to the hospital to get check out." He said.

Gordon watched as the two officers returned to take Mary Beth in the police car. The crime scene unit had arrived while Gordon was interviewing the witness. He was walking away from the scene, lifting the crime scene tap and having the media shove cameras in his face. Gordon was ignoring their questions, ignoring their concerns. He got far enough away from the media he pulled out his phone and dialed one person.

"Hey," Gordon spoke, "We got a face and a name."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"So Nathan James, huh?" Jules said.

The entire group was in the bunker. It was after school and the teens were getting filled in as well as Jules.

Gordon nods, "What bothers me is why spare the witness?"

Lilly ponders over it, "Leave a witness doesn't sound right."

JT nods.

"Maybe to show off," Clyde said, "Like he knows we are out there and he's showing what he can do."

Drew frowns, "Is there a known address for this creep?"

Gordon shakes his head, "No."

Andi was studying the photo, "I think I've seen him before."

Garry turns to her in shock, "What!"

All eyes shift to him, his concern was a bit alarming. Even Andi was a bit shocked by Garry's outburst, she expected Drew or maybe JT but Garry was a bit strange.

"I mean how would you know a monster?" Garry tried to cover it up.

Andi awkwardly avoids Garry's gaze, "I met him once, he is homeless or so I think. I went spray painting- I mean walking through the abandon train tunnels and may have found him." Andi said.

Gordon glanced at the girl, "Save it Andi, we know about your hobby." He said.

Andi grins, "Thanks officer,"

Lilly then joins in, "So did it look like he was living there?"

Andi nods.

"How long ago was that?" Drew asks.

Andi thought about it, "About a month ago. Maybe less."

"If this is the same one who killed Penny Harrison," JT started, "Why not attack Andi when the damn thing had the chance?"

Andi remembered something about that day, "Because I offered him food and to listen to what was wrong."

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Andi hopped the rusted fence in the train tunnel. She checked her backpack for her spray paint, everything was there. She marched into the train tunnel, but didn't forget her flashlight. She lit the tunnel, the rats and the spiders made it seem so empty. She heard the sound of water drops hitting the floor. She could feel the coldness of the tunnel. She walked further through the tunnel, spotting some art works from local street artist. She pulled out her camera and took a couple of pictures, however after the flash, she heard movement. She turned around and saw someone coming into the light from the darkness._

 _"Are you the cops?" The man asks._

 _Andi made a face, "Do I look like the cops?"_

 _The man chuckles, "Guess not."_

 _Andi lowered her guard, "And judging how you asked if I was a police officer, chances are you aren't one."_

 _The man nods, "Nathan."_

 _He held his hand out for her to shake, "Andi." She shakes it._

 _Nathan looks at the art on the wall, "They are amazing."_

 _Andi rolls her eyes, "Nothing that impressive. I can do better." She said._

 _Nathan glanced at her, "Oh really?"_

 _Andi nods, "Uh huh."_

 _Before Nathan says anything more, the two of them hear his stomach roar from lack of food. Andi noticed the frown appear on Nathan's face. Andi reached into her backpack and pulled out a brown bag, she pulled out a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. She hands it toward Nathan, who was completely shocked._

 _"Take it," Andi said._

 _"But?" Nathan asks._

 _Andi grins, "Look I think if I prove to you that I am a great artist, you need to be alive." She said._

 _Nathan takes the sandwich and water from her, "Thank you." He said._

 _Andi smiles, "Don't mention it."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Everyone was staring at Andi how she knew about the killer. She had met a man who had murdered plenty of people dating far back.

"He mentioned some story of loosing his job and was currently living in the tunnels." Andi said.

Gordon glanced at Jules, "So we go there."

Jules nods, "Yes."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Arriving at the abandon train tunnels the rangers and two adults stood outside. All rangers were armed with their own special weapon but were not morphed in their suits. Jules had her usual weapon, her pistol, but also carried a flamethrower since they were facing off against a rugaru. They slowly began to enter the train tunnel, Gordon and Jules were keeping there eyes on the kids. Jules was in the back, the teens in the middle, and Gordon in the front.

"Think this is the place?" Clyde asks.

After Clyde said that, the entire group spot a dried bloody hand print on the wall.

JT nods, "Yeah we're in the right place."

The group were walking further into the tunnel, Andi caught herself noticing the art on the wall. She had flashbacks to that day, how she could have been a target and no one would have known the wiser. She and the rest of the team heard a sound coming from the darkness, the sound of a can being knock down. Andi looked up to see what it could be. Revealing from the darkness was Nathan.

"Nathan James." Gordon spoke.

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Jeremy Briar." Gordon said aiming his gun at Nathan.

Nathan grins. His skin was paler like Mary Beth told Gordon, suddenly his eyes changed to pure black. Nathan charged and tossed Gordon, the office landed hard on the ground. Grunting in pain. Drew was caught off guard by this. Gordon was unconscious on the ground.

"Dad-!" Drew yells.

Drew had it. He charged in with his katana. JT swore under his breathe and followed Drew in with his kama. Nathan threw the two boys, Clyde was trying to catch them but they fell onto the young man. Hard enough that all three boys were struggling to stand. Lilly, Garry, Jules, and Andi went in next. Lilly and Jules were thrown back about to where Gordon laid, and Garry was tossed back toward the other guys. However, Nathan knew it was Andi.

"Andi?" Nathan spoke.

"Nathan," Andi frowns, "I'm sorry but you're killing people."

Nathan frowns as well, "You- You think I'm a monster."

Andi sighs, "Yes."

Just like that, Andi felt Nathan hit her on the back of her neck. This caused her to pass out. Nathan catches her and begins to run off into the darkness. Not before Garry stands up and yells. He found Jules' flamethrower and bolts after the rugaru alone. JT slowly managed to open his eyes and notice his teammate charging in alone into the darkness.

"Andi-!" JT could hear Garry's voice in the distance.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Garry was walking through the darkness. He had his guard up. He was in the complete pitch darkness. He then began to hear screaming. His guard was up even higher. He began running faster and faster, toward a small ball of light. Upon reaching the light, he was in the middle of the train tunnel where the roof had caved in a long time ago. Andi had some minor cuts from a knife on her arm, it didn't hit anything important but she was bleeding faintly. Garry noticed Nathan standing above her.

"Hey!" Garry yells, "You fugly piece of crap! Leave her alone!"

Nathan stops and turns around to him, "Oh who is this? Your boyfriend?"

Andi's eyes shift to Garry, "What are you doing here! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Garry closes his eyes to yell, "Well I wasn't going to let you get killed!"

Andi sat there in shock. She watched as Garry quickly charged at the monster. Garry seemed so different. Garry noticed Nathan's fist coming near him, Garry managed to dodge the rugaru's super strength. Garry kicks Nathan in the knee cap, which caused Nathan to collapse onto the ground. Garry punched Nathan in the head knocking Nathan onto the ground fully.

"I am not going to let anyone hurt her." Garry said.

Garry then aimed and fired the flamethrower at Nathan. The rugaru burned and burned. Andi slowly started to stand upon hearing the cries from Nathan until everything went silent. Andi's eyes moved from the corpse to Garry standing there. He met her gaze, he noticed her injures and dropped the flamethrower to check on her. Garry ran over and looked at her cuts.

"You okay?" Garry asks.

Andi nods, "Yeah."

Garry reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and wrapped it around her cuts. He looked at the wound and then looked back up at Andi. He formed a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're safe." Garry said.

Andi didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the fact he had just saved her life. But whatever it was, Andi grabbed a hold of Garry and pulled him in for a hug. Garry was shocked by this action by his teammate. Garry couldn't help but blush and hadn't a clue if the other person involved in this hug was too blushing, and yes Andi was also blushing while hugging Garry.

"Thank you, Garry." She says.

"You're welcome, Andi." Garry said.

The others come running in, Garry and Andi let go of each other as they hear the voices. Garry gives her his hand, so he helps her walk over in the direction of their friends. Gordon and Jules were the first two to show up, then the other rangers. JT looked the most worried, well Drew probably looked worst than JT. Upon entering the same area as Andi and Garry, the rest of the group noticed the rugaru was dead and their teammates were safe.

Drew ran over to Andi and hugged her tightly, "Oh my god. Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispers into her ear.

Andi hugs him, "I'm sorry."

Jules reached for the flamethrower and then turns to Gordon, "How are you going to explain this to your boss?"

Gordon shrugs, "I usually make up a good enough story. And with an inside man in the Medical Examiners Office, so I can likely play it off cool like a suicide or something." Gordon said.

Jules nods.

Lilly hugs Andi after Drew finally let go. After that, Clyde held onto her for a brief amount of time. Andi was let go by Clyde and then saw JT standing there, he rushed over and hugged her tightly. Garry couldn't help but feel a little insecure around JT when he is with Andi, but he could figure out why he felt that way toward JT. Andi held onto JT until he let go of her.

Drew turns to Garry, "Thank you for saving her."

Garry forms a small smile, "It's no big deal."

JT shakes his head, "No its a big deal. You did a great job today, Garry." He said.

Jules enters back with Gordon, "Come one kids. Let's get out of here."

Gordon nods, "And get Andi checked out by a doctor."

Lilly nods, "Are you hurting badly?" Lilly was becoming Andi's help for walking even though Andi could walk fine.

Andi nods, "I'm fine."

Like that, the entire group began to leave the abandon train tunnels. Gordon and Jules walked in front, Lilly and Andi walked behind them, and left the boys in the back. Clyde was saying how he was happy everything was over with this mission, Drew nods in agreement which was the same as JT. Although, Garry was thinking. He looked up from the ground to Andi.

 _'Did she hug me because she felt grateful or- does she like me?'_ Garry thought.

 **(A/N: Now I have an announcement, after dealing with some guest reviews which was uncertain whether they meant to make me angry or not, I had decided to return to monitoring my guest reviews. I apologize, but when you do not read the material and just add things that aren't needed is kind of uncalled for.**

 **And for the record to this guest reviewer, I know that Eliza was the first Green Ranger to be female, but if you actually read what I posted in the latest Jurassic Squad update, you'll see it says it's trivia from my Power Ranger stories. I know Thewhatzupwriter26 and I have our own universe we ended up creating with one an other, but all that trivia was about my own work.**

 **And another response, to the whole male Red Ranger thing. First of all, I didn't even seem to care as a girl myself who had what color when I first started writing ranger fics. In the very beginning, I didn't have any OCs as rangers, until Jurassic Squad where Jared happened to be the Red Ranger. After that I made my OC for this series, Andi to be the Green Ranger. Now for Mystic Knights, I thought in my stories I could break stigma and make a female ranger after nearly making Power Ranger fics for nearly three years now.**

 **And one more thing to just note out there because people seem to forget, Thewhatzupwriter26 doesn't need to seek my permission to use Terra who was in Awaken The Beast, because Thewhatzupwriter26 created Terra. I mean I've gotten PM saying about their new story and Terra being the mentor for Elemental Saints, and I thought it was cool. And again for Star Descendants, Thewhatzupwriter26 told me about this new story and having Terra be in it somehow and I thought the idea was cool.**

 **Now please, before you review make sure you have your facts right. If you want to know more about any of my series or have any concerns/questions about anything relating to my series, just PM me. I'll response, maybe not ASAP because I have a life that I live. But I will response within a couple of hours or a day after the message is sent.**

 **I do want to thank everyone still for the support and the support from all the past series since November 30th, 2014 when Element Fusion first came out. And the continuous support for this series, Jurassic Squad, and Mystic Knights. Sorry for the long rant, but it needed to be addressed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time. ICrzy)**


	20. EP 20: Day Off

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"Can anyone explain to me why that rugaru didn't know who I was?" Garry asks.

The group were hanging in the bunker after school. Garry has been asking that question pretty much since they left the abandon train tunnels where they faced off against the rugaru. However, no one had been able to give him an answer.

"Like I said an hour ago," Lilly spoke, "We don't know."

Garry continued to wonder, "But the demons and the vampire we faced off knew who you all were."

Andi groans as she leans back, "Can we stop talking about yesterday."

Garry turns to her. A frown appeared on his face. Andi seemed to be off since that day. She hadn't really talked about what happened before Garry came to her rescue or even to the others about her rescue. JT glanced from Andi to Garry.

"Maybe the rugaru was not the same one from your ancestor's time." JT said.

Garry noticed as Andi tensed up, by holding onto arms tightly as her arms were crossed on her chest.

"How could that be possible?" Clyde asks.

Lilly then points out, "Rugarus may become monsters but it doesn't mean they are immortal. Likely is this rugaru that Garry defeated was an ancestor of the one Garry's ancestor faced off against." Lilly said.

The teens all nods.

Then there was silence. Lilly and Drew sat by each other, holding onto their hands and exchanging looks from each other. Clyde was fumbling with his hands, looking from the floor to the others in the room. JT kept his gaze from Andi with concern then to the floor. Garry looked down at the floor and then lifted his gaze to Andi. Andi just looked down at the floor where she sat.

"Well," Finally Clyde broke the silence, "What should we be doing?"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"So," Gordon started as he stared at his cup of coffee, "What do you think this prophecy means?"

Both Jules and Gordon were sitting outside the cafe. They had told the teens they could hang in the bunker or do whatever, there had been no activity lately which was odd. However, it gave Jules the moment to tell Gordon the chance to tell him about the prophecy she came across him.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun. When a good man goes to war." Jules read aloud the first part.

"So demons run when a good man goes to war? Could that mean the kids?" Gordon asks.

Jules looks up, "It might."

"Night will fall and drown the sun? What would that mean?" Gordon asks.

Jules rubs a hand over her head, "I'm not sure."

Gordon takes a sip of his coffee, "Read more."

"Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war." Jules read.

"Friendship dies and true love lies? Please do not tell me that one of the teens will die?" Gordon spoke.

Jules sighs, "I might be possible. I mean true love lies? I don't think it points directly at your son and Lilly?" She spoke.

Gordon looks puzzled, "How come?"

Jules snickers, "You haven't noticed? Never mind."

Gordon looks more puzzled, "No tell me."

Jules shakes her head, "Sorry but no." She grins.

Gordon sighs, "In the prophecy it mentions night will fall and the dark will rise. So does that mean Lucifer will win?" Gordon asks.

Jules looks at the police officer, "I might. I mean this prophecy could even be leading up to the apocalypse itself." Jules said.

Gordon then thought of something, "But Lucifer doesn't have a suitable host. He needs his correct vessel right?" Gordon asks.

Jules nods, "But that could be anyone."

Gordon sighs, "And that means there is a vessel out there not only for Lucifer but for Michael as well."

Jules nods, "Looks that way."

Gordon looks at Jules more serious, "What does the last part say?"

"Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost." Jules read to him.

"So it might point to the fact that the rangers will win but there is a cost. Some child is going to die." Gordon said.

"It doesn't say die, it say lost. I don't know how to interpret it." Jules said and took a sip of her coffee.

Gordon looks at the table, "Do the teens know of this yet?"

Jules shakes her head, "I was going to brief them when I figured out what the entire prophecy meant. I wanted to have some knowledge before scaring them without any information about it." Jules said.

Gordon nods, "I understand."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The gang ended up going to the mall. It was sort of awkward. The group doesn't usually hang out too much in public so this was stretching it for all of them. Usually, JT and Lilly would be helping their own family business, but their parents were okay with them spending time with friends. Drew would be at home cleaning up the apartment, but his mom gave him the okay. Garry usually had nothing to do as well as Clyde, besides maybe watching movies with Kaycee. Lastly, Andi didn't really have to ask her parents since she knew the answer.

The group were walking around the mall. Dead silence within the group.

"So," Clyde started, "Wanna go to the arcade?"

They all nod in agreement and headed to Joey's Aracde. Upon entering it, they see how it was sort of busy. Since modern technology takes away from this classic way of playing video games there are only select few who come here and play games.

"Well," JT says, "Let's have some fun."

Drew and Andi were playing PAC-Man, well Andi was because Drew kept failing at the game. The moment Andi took over the Purple Ranger noticed the other guys grinning at him and were about to laugh. Drew even noticed a small smirk on Lilly's face. Andi didn't get the high score but got close.

Lilly was playing Donky Kong while the group watched. Drew pouted how Lilly, who was claiming was her first time playing the game, was able to catch on quickly. It didn't help that Andi was giving Lilly's pointers while the White Ranger was playing. Lilly did get the high score, which the entire group began to cheer which got people staring at them like they were weird.

Clyde challenges Lilly to Dance Dance Revolution. Lilly accepted the challenge. The two teens, who never played the dancing game, decided to go easy so they don't kill each other. The others; Andi, Garry, Drew, and JT were cheering for both Clyde and Lilly to do well. It got to the point where people were circling because somehow, both teens were somehow good at this dancing game. When the game ended the crowd was cheering them on.

The entire group went to the skee ball machine next. There was enough of them that they all could have a lane and play. From left to right it was Andi, Garry, Clyde, JT, Drew, and Lilly. As they rolled the balls in only a few times did Garry miss and one of the balls nearly bounced back at full force. Although, JT and Drew were owning the game with the most points. By the end of the game Drew had more points and more tickets. JT came in a close second, followed by Andi, then tying was Lilly and Clyde, and last was Garry.

The teens went to the prize counter. Andi got some color pencils with her tickets, Lilly got a Voltron ring, Drew got a small basketball, Clyde got a yellow squid hat, JT got baseball cap, and Garry got small model plane set. The gang were happy with what they got and decided to leave, however something else stopped them.

"Is that a claw machine?" Lilly asks.

"Looks like it," Clyde said.

JT pulls out some quarters, "I still have some quarters left."

So like the inner child they all have been all day, the six of them ran over. All of them placed quarters in the machine, and attempted to beat the machine who is known to cheat the user trying to win the stuffed animal. When Lilly failed and didn't get the teddy bear from the machine, a small frown appeared.

"Lilly," Drew said.

Lilly turns around and see a purple teddy bear handed to her, "For you."

Lilly holds onto it and hugs her boyfriend, "Thank you." She says.

Clyde ended up winning a small rabbit, "I can give this Kaycee. Maybe she'll forgive me for not bringing her with." Clyde said.

JT chuckles as he didn't win a stuffed animal, "She can come with next time."

Andi didn't win anything else either, "And would it be cool if I brought Duncan with?" She asks.

Drew smiles, "Oh, Duncan would have a blast." Drew said.

Lilly nods, "Yeah and I'd love to meet your little brother." Lilly said.

Andi smiles faintly.

Garry ended up winning a small blue fox and turned to the group. His eyes went from each of the rangers and then to Andi.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"You don't have to walk me home." Andi said.

Garry was following behind Andi, "Yeah I did."

Andi turns to him with a look, "Is this some kind of game? You want to know about my home life to see if its true?"

Garry shakes his head, "No. No. Never."

Andi then stops walking, "Okay, Richie. What's up?"

Garry hands Andi the blue fox, "I wanted to give this to you." He said.

Andi took the fox, "Why?" She asks looking from the plush to Garry.

Garry awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "Because after the rugaru thing and well- just everything, I wanted to make sure you are okay." He said.

Andi looks at the plush with a faint smile, "You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do," He said.

Andi looks at him, "Why the sudden interest?"

Garry shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe the teasing started the interest." He spoke.

Andi walks over closer to Garry, "Are you admitting something?" She asks.

Garry faintly blushes, which is something Andi caught. He tried to turn his head away, hoping she didn't notice him blushing. But somehow he knew she did, maybe it was her grin on her face or maybe he was just overreacting with the fact Andi might just be giving him a hard time.

"Maybe," Garry finally muttered.

"So what is it?" Andi asks.

Garry looks at the sassy Green Ranger and then went in for the kiss. This was shocking on both parts. Andi was not expecting him to kiss her and Garry was expecting her to push him off, however nothing happened. Garry finally pulled back and the two started at each other. Both blushing.

"Um- thanks." Andi awkwardly said.

Garry rubs the back of his head, "Y- You're welcome."

Andi and Garry avoided gazes for a while. Traffic passed. People walked passed.

"I should go. Duncan must be wondering where I am." Andi said.

Garry nods, "Right- right. See you at school."

Andi nods, "Yeah." She said.

Garry watched as Andi began to walk off. Garry began to slap himself on the forehead muttering "stupid" over and over again, some people stared giving the boy a strange look. However, Garry didn't notice Andi glance back. When she turned back, she sees Garry doing that to himself. Andi couldn't help but smile, before turning off and continuing to walk home. Andi pulls the stuffed fox closer to her and cuddled with it as she walked in the direction of home.

 **(FILLER CHAPTER! However, things have been building up to this point for a while. When I was writing the ending of this chapter I was listening to I Hate You I Love You by** **Oliva O Brien and Gnash. The main lyrics just saying, "I hate you, I love you" just makes me think of these two characters. Everyone from the beginning thought that these two hate each other but in all honesty it has always been the opposite.**

 **And Jules and Gordon needed to have that serious moment in the middle of the chapter. Because it needed to be addressed after a long time since the first mention of the prophecy. Now with this possible apocalypse means there may or may not be two new rangers possibly coming into the group. If not they might just be two different people showing up into the story to be possible vessels for the Fallen Angel, Lucifer, and the Arch Angel, Michael.**

 **I noticed I had gone from the end to the beginning backwards instead of talking about the beginning and then the ending. Anyways, the beginning about the rugaru was needed because after the last chapter I didn't have the rugaru know who Garry was. I remembered having what they say in the beginning suppose to be in the last chapter somewhere but I must have forgotten. Anyways, thanks for reading and the support! ICrzy)**


	21. EP 21: Things Change After Today

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

In the hallways of Mystic Hallow High, a student slowly lifted his arm up. In his right hand was a pistol. Students began to run in utter panic, some were covering loved ones or friends to protect them. The individual wielding the gun fired. One shot. Two shot. Glass shatters. Blood splattered.

"Andi!"

"JT!"

 _6 Hours Earlier_

James was walking the hallway. He noticed his girl, well his soon to be girl. He marched over and placed a hand on the locker of none other than Andi Watson. She tilted her head as he ex had shut her own locker, just to have a conversation.

"Move your hand, dickbag." Andi said.

James leans against the locker, "What? Can't we talk? We haven't talked in a long time?" He spoke.

Andi crosses her arms on her chest, "You got five minutes."

James smiles at her, "Look I want to apologize for my behavior when we were dating. I want to make it up, and since you and that JT guy are no longer dating I was thinking about a date for us. A movie or maybe even dinner." He spoke.

Andi rolls her eyes, "As tempting as it sounds, I'm not interested." She said.

James grabbed a hold of her hand, "Please, give me another chance."

Andi glares at him, "How many times do I have to tell you, no?" She spoke and pulled her hand out of his hold.

"Why won't you date me again?" He asks.

"Because you'll just go and cheat again, because after you cheated on me, you cheated on Kate." Andi said.

James placed his hands on her arms, "Forgive me. Please, you're everything to me." He said.

Across the hall, Garry noticed this from Clyde's locker. Clyde and JT had not noticed it, but when they saw Garry begin to walk over the two were aware of what was happening. Garry marched over to Andi, he grabbed James' hands to remove them off of Andi. Garry then shoves James back, Andi glanced at Garry then back to James.

James noticed Clyde and JT, "So tell me Andi, did JT break up with you because he found his true love the most gayest kid in school or did you end it because you realized you were dating a closet case homo?" James asks.

Garry placed a hand on James' chest to keep him back, "Whoa, why don't you mind your own business."

James shoves Garry back, "And who the hell are you? Her knight in shinning armor? I am the best thing for Andi." James said.

Clyde chuckles, "Oh I can tell." He joked.

Andi held a glare at Garry, "Leave now."

James chuckles, "You didn't deny it. So your ex over here is gay for the number one gay kid in school. I'm happy for the two of you maybe I can get invited to the wed-." James was cut off.

Suddenly, Andi slugged James in the jaw. This sent the boy to the floor. The three guys near Andi and James were shocked, they knew Andi was quite protective of her friends and family but they did not expect that. They expected name calling or maybe just shoving him back, but that was just shocking.

"Why don't you get the hell out of my life for good!" Andi yells.

James starts to gather himself, "But- Andi? I still love you."

Andi shakes her head in disbelief of what she is hearing, "And I don't love you. I will never love you. Hell, I don't even trust you. So stay away from me or I'll give you a black eye." Andi said.

What happened next was shocking, without even realizing it Andi grabbed Garry's hand and began to walk off. Garry was shocked by this, the two got a couple of feet walking before she stopped and let go of him. Clyde and JT watched what went down next, Andi shoved Garry and then continued walking. Clyde and JT shakes their head as they went over to Garry.

James stood up glaring, "You'll pay for that."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Damn that James," Drew said.

It was lunch for the teens. They were sitting at their usual table, it was a nice spot because they were far enough away they could talk about ranger business if they needed to. Although, instead they weren't talking about the lack of attacks by Sheppard, though they were all convinced that he and the demons were up to something.

Lilly turns to Andi, "Are you okay?"

Andi nods, "I'm fine. Can we stop talking about that ass?"

Clyde grins, "Sure. So how come you grabbed Garry's hand after you told James off?" Clyde asks.

Andi glanced at Clyde, "I don't know. It just happened." She said.

Clyde snickers, "Oh sure it did."

Drew glanced at Andi and Garry, "Do you two like each other?"

Andi and Garry looked at one another for a moment, "No." They both said without blushing.

Lilly grabs a hold of her boyfriend, "Don't be so harsh. I know you're protective of Andi, but she is grown enough to decide who she wants to date." Lilly said.

Clyde and Lilly went with Drew to take up the trash at the table, which included Andi's, JT's, and Garry's trash. JT excused himself to go to the bathroom, which left the two alone. Garry glanced at Andi, she was looking at her knuckles. They were showing some signs of bruising.

"You okay?" Garry asks.

Andi looks at her fist, "Yeah."

Garry rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry about that kiss yesterday." He admitted.

Andi glanced to him, "Wha- Why are you sorry?" She asks.

Garry looks at her with a smile, "It's obviously making things awkward between us." He said.

Andi frowns, "No it's not. It's actually making things more real." She said.

"More real?" He asks.

Andi turns to him again, "I had only had two relationships. One with James and look how that went down, then the one with JT. And well- we broke up." She said.

Garry turns to face her, placing a hand on her bruising hand. He started to faintly blush and so was Andi, both without realizing it.

"Are you ever going to tell any of us why you two broke up?" He asks.

Andi shakes her head, "It's not for me to say." She said.

Standing afar was James. He made his hands into fists and stormed into the bathroom, he noticed the guy who stole his girl. It was JT, he was washing his hands at the sink. JT noticed James, he also could tell how angry James was because the guy was shaking and seem really angry.

"Andi dumped you. She dumped you because of how gay you are." James declared.

JT frowns, "So what that she dumped me. Why do you care?" JT asks.

James steps forward, "I want to- I need to get back together with her. But because of you getting in my way the first time and now the rich guy are ruining my chance to be with her." James spatted.

JT tried to get around James, "Maybe Andi knows the real you and she doesn't want her heart to break a second time." JT said.

James grabbed a hold of JT's arm and pulled him against the wall, "I am sick and tired of people getting in the way of our love."

JT chuckles, "Your love is one sided." He said, "I doubt Andi even loves you like how crazy you are about her."

James grins, "I'm going to teach you for saying such a thing." James then snapped his fingers.

Stepping in were two other guys. They were twins, the Roger twins. They were good players for the basketball team. Both gingers and have quiet an athletic body type. JT has seen them work out before in the gym in town, and knows how strong the two are.

James shoves JT harder against the wall, "You are such a fag." He spatted in JT's face.

The eldest twin, Connor, punched JT in the face. The left cheek was beginning to get pink. JT winced at the pain he was facing, he looked up at the three bullies in front of him. Before he could even do anything, Connor throws another punch on JT.

"I'll give you a choice help me get Andi back or suffer." James said.

JT spit in James' face, "Screw you."

James punched JT straight in the face, which caused JT's nose to start bleeding. JT's body went back against the bathroom wall from the force James punched him. The other twin, Cody, punched JT in the stomach hard. Which caused JT to collapse onto the ground. Groaning in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andi yells.

JT opened his eyes to see his friends standing there in the boys restroom. Drew and Garry had punched both twins and they were up against the wall much like how they had JT prior. James looked from the twins to Andi. He was screwed.

"I- I was trying to stop them!" James yells.

Cody then yells, "He made us!"

Connor nods, "He paid us!"

Andi glares, "How dare you!" Andi went to charge at James.

She was stopped though, Garry stopped her. Andi was shocked by this.

"You and Lilly go take JT to the nurse and go get a teacher." Garry said all serious.

Lilly looked at Garry, "Alright."

Andi glared at Garry, "James is an ass and he needs to-."

"Right now," Garry turns to Andi, "JT is more important."

Andi nods, "You're right."

Both girls knelt down to their leader. JT had dried blood on his shirt and on his face. Lilly and Andi placed on arm over their own shoulder and carefully carried JT out of the restroom. Garry waited for the girls to be fully out of the room before he charged at James. He punched James straight in the face. James could taste the blood in his mouth, he eyed Garry hovering above him.

"I will not repeat you piece of crap, you will not come near any of my friends again or so help me." Garry said.

James spit some of the blood on the floor, "Is that a threat, rich boy?"

Garry grins, "It's a promise, asshole."

Just after that, a teacher came in. The twins confessed everything to them and so the three were taken to the principal's office, which left the three rangers to head to the school nurse.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the nurses office JT was cleaned up. The rangers were in the nurses office, the nurse decided to give the kids some space. Garry glanced from Andi to JT, she was sitting in the chair next to JT and she was holding his hand. JT had a smile on his face as he looked at her then to the others.

"I think I should confess something to you all." JT said.

"Confess something? Did you start the fight?" Drew asks.

JT shakes his head, "No. Even though that jerk deserves whatever punishment our principal gives him. I have been kind of off for a while and well, it wasn't until Andi and I dated I realized that she might be right on why our relationship was flawed."

"It was flawed?" Lilly asks and looked at Andi.

Andi nods.

"So what is it?" Clyde asks.

"Like you all are aware of, I never had dated any of the girls here. I never was interested in dating and after dating Andi, and having enough time to think about it. I love Andi, but not the way a boyfriend would love his girlfriend. I care about her but like a sister. I've realized that she was right." JT said.

"So Andi isn't the one for you. So what?" Garry asks.

JT fumbles with his fingers, "Well it means I'm- I'm gay." JT said.

Everyone remain silent for a moment.

"I hope it doesn't change how you all feel about me." JT said.

Clyde walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No it doesn't. Take it from me, I get it." Clyde said while smiling.

Drew also walks over, "I don't care what your sexuality is, you're still the same JT." Drew said.

Lilly walks over nodding, "Yeah nothing changes." She said.

Garry walks over as well, "We're still friends." He said.

Andi smiles at JT, "You know how I feel. Nothing changes it." Andi said.

JT smiles. He wasn't sure how they were going to handle it. So in this sweet moment, the entire team group hugged each other.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the teens exited the nurse's office after the nurse cleared JT to finish out the rest of the day, they were heading to seventh period. However, the same moment they exited the nurse's office was when James exited the principal's office. The slightly bruised bullied glared at the group of teens as he held his backpack in his hands.

"We- We were suppose to be together." James said.

Andi stopped and turned around, "That chapter in our life is over. Jamie, please get over it." Andi seemed a bit upset.

James looked at her differently, "Jamie? You- You called me Jamie?" James spoke.

Andi looks at him seriously, "You have to let us go. For your own sanity." She said.

James nods to himself, "You're right."

Andi begins to leave with her friends, because Garry was nudging her in the direction of their class. However, James reached into his backpack and pulled out a pistol.

"I have to let you go, Andi." James said.

Andi and her friends turned around. Andi saw the gun James was holding being aimed at her, her eyes widen. The students noticed this and began to run in panic. Garry glanced from James to Andi, he started to hold onto her hand and kind of direct her away.

"Goodbye." James said.

James fired one shot, glass shattered as the bullet hit it. Panic rose quickly as students ran through the hallway. A second shot escape through the panic. James stood there in complete calm as he dropped the gun and then was thrown against the ground by art teacher, Mr Stevenson.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr Stevenson asks.

There were some students crying from fear and others already on their phones calling the police, as well as the staff and principal. Garry turns his head at Andi, she was laying on the ground. He did indeed tackle her.

"Andi!"

He crawled over. He flipped her over only to find she had a head wound, she was unconscious but breathing. Her right side of her head was bleeding, so he lifted her head to sit on his lap. Garry turned to see Lilly being hugged by Drew. Then he turned around to see Clyde.

"JT!"

Clyde knelt down and saw their leader with a gunshot wound on his shoulder. JT was holding onto his shoulder while trying to stop the large amount of bleeding. Clyde looked at JT with concern, he placed his own hands on JT's wound and looked at his friend with a smile.

"You'll be okay," Clyde smiles, "You'll be fine."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon raced through the hospital. He was a father in panic. He ran past the press and the police officers, he even past some of the parents of the students were had minor injuries. He then found his son, he was next to his ex wife. Gordon reached Drew and then embraced his son so tightly. To Zoe's shock, Drew did hug back.

"Drew," Gordon said, "I'm glad you're safe."

Drew sniffed, "I was so afraid, dad."

Gordon nods, "I know. It'll be okay." He said.

Zoe placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

Lilly was being hugged by her own parents. Even her own brother was there. They were all concerned they even closed down the store to be at the hospital, even though she didn't have serious injuries they knew Lilly's friends were in the hospital from this.

Clyde was sitting by Kaycee and her family. Kaycee held onto Clyde's hand, both her and him were a bit shaken by this. He felt Kaycee's mom partly hug him and Kaycee's dad place a hand on his shoulder. As much as this made him feel happy, part of him wished his own family was here for him. But he also wanted to know how JT was.

"Garry!"

Garry turned around to see his older brother, Peter. Peter looked like an older version of Garry. Garry was shocked when his older brother grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in for a hug. Peter held onto Garry tightly, which was a shock for him as well. Peter never hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're safe." Peter said.

Garry held onto him, "Thank you for being here." He said.

Peter pulled back, "So how are your friends?"

Garry frowns, "One is in surgery and the other one is getting stitches, but we aren't aloud back there until they finish making sure that's the only issue." He said.

Peter nods, "I'm glad nothing worst happened. I don't know what I'd do if my kid brother got seriously hurt." Peter said.

Garry had a smile for a moment and then Andi's mom stepped out. She walked over to JT's parents, giving them good news which was wonderful. JT's mom, Iris, walked over to the group of teens with their families awaiting of answers.

"JT is going to be fine." Iris said.

Clyde was the first up, "Can we- can we see him?"

Iris turns to her husband and nods, "Of course. It was you after all who helped save my son." She said.

Clyde felt Lilly place a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Drew was next to Clyde, and then Garry was next to Drew. Clyde felt a warm feeling, a feeling that these people were his family. However before they were about to go, Garry realized he needed to see Andi.

"Um, Andi's mom?" Garry spoke.

Andi's mom, Natasha, looked at Garry, "Yes?"

"Which room is your daughter in?" He asks.

Natasha noticed something in Garry's eyes and smiled, "We put JT and Andi in the same room. Since their injures were serious, they'll be released as soon as they are cleared which should be in hours or maybe a day." She said.

The teens nods and head off to the room that they were told to go to. Upon reaching the room, they see their injured friends awake. Drew ran over to check on Andi, she was pleading she was fine and to stop fussing over her. Once the entire group looked at them they should see how exhausted they partly were. Andi had stitches on her right side of her head to close the wound from the shattered class and she was told she had a minor concussion. JT had his shirt off to reveal his wound wrapped up with bandage.

"How are you two?" Lilly asks.

"Exhausted." Andi said.

JT nods, "Ditto."

Clyde smiles, "We're glad you're alright."

Andi smiles.

"Thanks," JT said, "Clyde, you saved me."

Clyde faintly blushes, "You would have done the same for me."

Garry then interrupts, "Okay I'm sorry but I need to say something."

All eyes on him.

"After what happened today I need to get this out there. I deeply care about you, Andi. I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I truly care about you and I just want you to be happy. And if you calling me Richie Rich makes you happy, then I'll take that everyday just to please you." Garry spoke.

Silence.

"Did he just-?" Clyde spoke.

"Confess to Andi?" Drew spoke.

"Oh wow." Lilly seemed shocked.

JT looked from Andi to Garry.

"You going to say anything?" Garry asks.

Andi motions for him to lean forward. So Garry complies, when he does Andi kisses him on the lips. When they pull back they share a smile before hearing their friends clap and cheer.

"About time!" Clyde said.

Garry blushes, "You knew?"

Clyde chuckles, "Had a feeling for a while."

Lilly laughs, "You two teasing each other it was bound to happen."

Drew gets over to Garry, "You break her heart and I-"

"Drew!" Andi cuts him off, "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

Drew nods.

JT smiles, "Congrats you two."

After that said. The teens all began talking and laughing. Lilly and Drew shared a kiss on the cheek while holding hands, Clyde sat in the chair right next to JT's bed, JT was laughing from what Clyde had said, Garry was sitting on the edge of Andi's bed leaning against her and holding her hand, Andi felt Garry kiss the top of her head and she smiles.

 **(A/N: I was suppose to update Jurassic Squad but I started working on this chapter and just wanted to continue. Also, for lack of updates as quick as I use to be is because I am obsessed with Pokemon Go! I am currently level 16 and I'm playing it with my mom. It's cool showing her how to play and also her learning the names of the Pokemon, this is the generation I grew up with in the late 90s and early 2000s. So I've been doing that and working a part time job in my grandparent's human resource office, I'm just sorting paper work and recycling it right now.** **I'll make sure this laziness of mine for updating stops. However, hope you enjoyed this chapter! -ICrzy)**


	22. EP 22: Having A Talk

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Flashback-_

 _JT was laying in his hospital bed. It was a couple of hours after his friends had left, his parents were out in the hallway giving their son some space. Andi was also laying in a bed, even though her injures weren't serious her mom wanted her to rest before her shift was over. JT opened his eyes when he heard a knock at the door, that even got Andi's attention. Entering was the Underdog Squad._

 _"Hey guys," JT shifted himself to sit up, "You guys have gotten more rangers since I saw you last."_

 _The Underdog Squad team walked over to the two beds. Gwen walked over to her good friend, Andi. Andi and Gwen shared a small smile before the two turn to the leader of the Underdog Squad and the leader of the Monster Hunters team._

 _Daphne nods, "Yeah this is my cousin, Davis. And that's Linnie and she is Andy's twin sister." Daphne said._

 _JT looks at the two new rangers to Daphne's team, "It's nice to meet you. I wish it was on better circumstance." He said._

 _Daphne shakes her head at the other leader, "I'm just glad you and Andi are alright." Daphne said._

 _Gabe looks at JT, "You had a horrible day like you should've stayed in bed." Gabe said._

 _JT shifts his glance at Gabe. Andi looks at her teammate, her friend, and knew this was hard on him. He was wounded by James and somehow she couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt about it. JT gazed over at Andi and noticed whatever she was feeling, he did not want to address it without her being okay to talk about it._

 _JT just turns to Gabe and nods, "I suppose I can see it like that. I never saw it coming though, and it happened so fast." JT said to them._

 _The Underdog Squad listened to JT explain the situation. Lexi couldn't help but glance back at Andi with a concerned look on her face, but she returned back to JT to listen. Gwen stayed next to her good friend, Gwen was a wreck when she got the phone call from Drew telling her about the shooting. The entire story that JT told them sounded like JT had remembered every detail to be said, he had to have said it over and over to the police._

 _Junior shakes his head as he rubs a hand through his hair, "Did they arrest the guy that did this?" Junior asks._

 _Andi finally spoke after nodding, "Yeah. After Mr Stevenson kept him down, the police came and arrested him. In fact, it was a veteran ranger that put the cuffs on him." Andi said._

 _This surprised everyone on the Underdog Squad side. JT and Andi seemed to have known this officer was a veteran ranger for a while, so they had time to process this news._

 _"Really a veteran ranger arrested the guy?" Linnie asks._

 _Andi finally smirks on her face, "Her name is Iris Anderson, she was apart of the Music Force team. She was the Gold Ranger. She even talked to JT about how to deal with the shooting." Andi said._

 _JT nods, "Apparently she had the same experience in her high school." He said._

 _"Really?" Tyson spoke._

 _JT nods._

 _Gwen looks at JT, "So what did she tell you?"_

 _JT looks at them all, "It's going to take time. Coping with all of this, but since I have supportive parents and great friends, I know I won't be alone during all of this." JT said._

 _Daphne smiles, "Well if you ever need us, we're a phone call away."_

 _JT nods, "Likewise."_

 _-Flashback Over-_

JT was walking out of his parent's business. That is when he noticed Andi walking alone. She was heading to the bunker too. He shouted her name, in which she turned to see him run over to her. She formed a small smile on her face and he smiled back at her. JT notice Andi put her cellphone in her pocket when he came over.

"Texting?" JT asks.

Andi nods, "Richie Rich. He is too worried about everything."

JT seemed confused, "And is that a bad thing? Andi, we went through something traumatic."

Andi stops walking which gained JT's attention. He stopped and looked at her. Andi's fists were shaking and her jaw was tight.

"Andi?" JT spoke.

Andi turns to him, "That bullet was not meant for you! He was aiming it at me. I should've been hit by it."

JT looks at her, "Andi, you can't keep faulting yourself. What he did was not in your control." JT said.

Andi holds back tears that were forming in her eyes, "He held the gun- he pointed it at me." She began to sob.

JT quickly moved over and hugged Andi tightly, "Sh. It's okay."

Andi held onto him and began sobbing into JT's chest. JT hugged his friend. It had been weeks since that event but he hadn't really thought about how much it had been affecting Andi. He knew she had a relationship with James, so as much as getting shot hurt, seeing someone you use to care about go crazy like James did must have hurt Andi.

"I'm here," JT reassured her, "I'm never going anywhere."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the bunker, the teens were sitting in silence. Garry was sitting next to Andi, he watched her draw in silence. Lilly and Drew sat by each other, she was doodling in her notebook and then Lilly would cast a look at Andi and JT then to her own boyfriend. Clyde sat by JT and seemed to feel a bit worried about everything.

Finally stepping in was Gordon.

"Hey kids," Gordon said.

Clyde raised his eyebrow, "Where is Jules?"

Drew looks at his dad.

"Jules had some errands so run and I thought I could talk to you all about what happened recently." He said.

Andi shut her sketch book, "A shooting happened. That's it." She spatted.

Garry looks at her, "Andi?"

Gordon sits in a chair near the teens, "Look you all must be feeling all sorts of emotions. Guilt, rage, denial, sadness, depression, or even have just accepted things. Nevertheless, you all need to talk about it. You all need to be able to be open about how you feel. Because, as much as I'd hate to think it, things aren't going to be as light as what happened at the school."

Lilly looks puzzled, "What do you mean sir?"

Gordon sighs, "With your duties as rangers, things may not be sunshine and rainbows. Heck they may not even black or white."

Clyde leans back, "Well I don't know how to feel about all of this."

Gordon nods, "And that's normal. Things like school shootings aren't usually something that happens often but they happen." Gordon said.

JT looks at the officer, "But usually if the shooter has been bullied or something? Right?" JT asks.

Gordon nods, "Yes. That's usually the case." He lowers his face.

Drew looks a bit worried, "Dad?"

Gordon sighs, "Maybe this will help you all. Back in my senior year there was a shooting here at the old Mystic Hallow High. It was the middle of the second semester and things were getting to people. The testing and the planning for graduation, however one kid just could not accept it. His name was Billy Manson. He wasn't really popular and he wasn't really smart, he was just average. Didn't have many friends and didn't socialize much. But he listened. He listened too well. He came to school the Monday we returned from winter break, he had claimed that he was doing the school a favor. By deleting the fakes and the liars. He was gunning down people he claimed to be- well the stereotypical high school students."

Andi looks at Gordon, "Mr Sanders?"

Gordon leans back in the chair, "I kind of new Billy. He and I use to sit with each other during lunch when we were freshmen, and even afterwards we talked from time to time. We didn't hate each other but we weren't friends. So when he went out in his murdering rampage, he came toward me and Drew's mother with his gun. He was going to shoot her because she was pregnant, but I tackled him down and by doing so not only was I shot but Billy had met his own demise." Gordon said.

Drew was speechless, "Mom and you-?"

Gordon nods.

Lilly looks at Gordon, "What happened to Billy?"

Gordon sighs, "He survived the gunshot wound and was sentenced to twenty years in jail, however within his first month in jail he committed suicide." Gordon said.

The teens remain silent for a while.

JT spoke, "Do you know why?"

Gordon shrugs and rubs a hand through his hair, "Maybe he felt guilty. I don't know. Sometimes it still haunts me to this day."

Andi looks up, "Mr Sanders, how are we suppose to cope? The councilors keep telling us to talk about it, but sometimes it gets too much to keep talking about it." Andi said.

Gordon sighs.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon sighs and turns to the girl he has seen grow up, "Andi, no one expects you to be fine. You knew James well enough, and this must be hard for you." Gordon said.

Andi frowns, "I just- this wasn't how it was suppose to end." She said.

Gordon nods, "I know. I know, dear."

Garry looks at Gordon, "What did Mrs Anderson and the other officers say about James' sentence?" He asks.

Gordon looks at them all, "Right now his parent's lawyer is trying to work on a plea deal. Spent a couple of months in juvenile corrections center and then go to counseling." Gordon said.

Lilly seemed a bit upset, "That's it?"

Clyde nods, "He shot at us?"

Gordon sighs, "His parents and lawyer is claiming James isn't right in the head. He may be suffering from a mental disorder." He said.

"So that gave him the right to shoot us up?" Clyde asks.

Andi finally speaks again, "Guys! He- needs help." Andi said.

Garry held onto her hand, he kisses her on the top of the head.

JT then adds in, "Would he be returning to Mystic Hallow High?"

Gordon shakes his head, "From what I was told from Iris, is that the parents will be moving to another town after his sentence is done and will be seeking counseling in the new town in a new school." Gordon said.

Garry frowns, "And then he'll go on as if nothing had happened."

Andi and JT look at each other.

"Believe me," JT said, "He won't forget what happened."

Drew looks at his dad, "Hey dad."

Gordon looks at his son, "Yeah?"

Drew smiles, "Thanks for this. Coming and talking to us." He said.

Gordon smiles and stands up, "You're welcome. Now maybe you all should stop sitting around and maybe do something, like I don't know train or do your homework."

The teens then laughed with the older man. After Gordon stood up, each of the teens began to stand as well. Gordon watched as the ranger team leave the hobby of the bunker and head down a hallway where they did their training in. A few seconds afterwards, Jules had returned to the bunker just to see the kids heading to the training hall.

"How are they?" Jules asks.

Gordon sighs, "Its hard for them."

Jules nods, "As expected."

Gordon turns to her, "I told them about Billy."

Jules looks at him, "How much?"

Gordon shifts his stance, "About how I protected Zoe from Billy. About how he decided to shoot up our school."

Jules sighs, "That day this haunts me sometimes." She said.

Gordon nods, "I know."

Jules looks at Gordon, "You know the real story about Billy?"

Gordon raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Jules sighs, "Billy was possessed by a demon when he came to school." She said.

"Are you serious?" Gordon asks.

Jules nods, "Sometimes I feel guilty to this day. I was trained by my dad, he taught me to pick up on those signs. But when I realized what was happening and what was wrong with Billy, things had gotten out of hand." Jules said.

Gordon placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

Jules nods, "I know but I wish everything that happened didn't happen."

Gordon nods, "Is that where you went. To see if the James kid was possessed?" He asks.

Jules only nods.

"And was he?" Gordon asks.

Jules shakes her head, "The boy is suffering from some mental disorder. This was not a demon." She said.

Gordon nods, "I see."

Jules looks at the officer, "Come on. We should go to the teens. Pretend everything is alright."

Gordon nods.

The two adults then began to wander down the hallway of the bunker.

 **(A/N: I needed a chapter where the teens kind of just talked about things that happened. Even though they didn't all pour their heart and soul out they know they aren't alone. Andi and JT may have some issues later down the road but for now everything is fine. I wanted Gordon to have that moment with the kids, kind of behaving like a father figure to the kids. Next time there will be action, so the slow pace will be stopped after this chapter. -ICrzy)**


	23. EP 23: Getting Serious

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"Can anyone answer this equation?" Spoke the math teacher.

In third period math class, JT and his friends shared together seemed very bored. It had been weeks since the shooting at the school, and for the most part everyone has gone back to normal. The teachers were even trying to get things back to normal with the announcement of homecoming coming up in a few weeks.

A hand rose, "Is the answer twelve?" Spoke a student in the back.

The math teacher shakes his head, "You're guessing." He then went on to write on the chalkboard.

Then the bell rang. Before he had a chance to give out homework the entire class emptied out of the classroom. The gang reached the hallway and were heading off to their fourth period, however they had about five minutes to stand in the hallway and talk for a bit before they had to head to their next class. JT was getting something from his locker, Clyde was standing near Lilly and Drew, Drew and Lilly were holding hands, and the newest couple Andi and Garry stood by each other with Garry wrapping one of his arms over Andi's shoulders.

Clyde crosses his arms on his chest and leans against the other lockers, "So homecoming is in a couple of weeks."

Lilly smiles, "We can all go together."

Andi glanced at Lilly, "And then Clyde and JT will feel left out since they have no date." Andi said.

Lilly frowns, "Oh, sorry."

JT shuts his locker, "It's fine. We can have fun and not have a date, right Clyde?" JT asks.

Clyde nods, "Of course." Clyde stares at JT and faintly blushes.

Drew glanced at the group, "Well hopefully there is no demonic activity that night." He said.

Garry turns to Drew, "Well there hasn't been anything for a while now." Garry said.

JT nods, "Which worries me. Something big must be happening soon." He said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules was in the local library, she was doing some search on her own laptop. She was biting on a pen while she was going over the prophecy she had dug up. She had a notebook on her table and her laptop of course. She was crossing something out that she didn't agree with and then got frustrated and shakes her head. She looks from the laptop and then noticed someone walking over.

"So this is where you've gone." It was Gordon.

Jules smiles and takes the pen from her mouth, "What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty?"

He nods, "I got my partner on speed dial. I told her that if she needs me to call me." He said and sits next to her.

Jules smirks, "A female partner? What happened to Henry Thompson?" Jules asks.

Gordon looks at Jules, "He transferred." He said.

Jules nods, "I see."

Gordon takes her notebook, "So what are you doing here?"

Jules reached for her notebook, "Hey-. Give it back."

Gordon was holding it away from her in a sense of teasing and Jules was reaching for it. From others it looked like how teenagers would flirt with each other, but with two grown adults it kind of looked sappy. Jules punched Gordon on the shoulder after getting annoyed and he gave her the notebook back. She placed it on her table next to the laptop.

"Ouch, alright. Sorry." He apologize.

Jules smirks, "You better feel bad." She said.

Gordon sits closer to her, "So what are you up to?" He asks.

Jules points to the prophecy on the paper, "I've been working on figuring out this prophecy."

Gordon nods, "Any progress?"

Jules sighs, "Not really. I mean its obvious that this is about the kids but there isn't enough answers to figure out how it'll end." She said.

Gordon nods, "I know. I worry about Drew and the others." He said.

Jules frowns, "I worry about so much. I know- I know this was all caused by my father removing the seal and I can't express my anger towards him because he's in a coma." Jules said.

Gordon wraps an arm around her shoulders, "Julia, it's okay." Gordon said softly.

Jules nods, "Yeah. You're right."

Gordon smiles as he hugs her in support. But then Jules punches him yet again, Gordon pulls back and looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"No one calls me Julia, its Jules." She said.

Gordon chuckles, "Right. Right."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Sheppard was standing in an old cemetery in Mystic Hallows. He was drinking from a bottle of whiskey and he had one hand in his pant pocket while the other one held the bottle. He was alone, or so he was. Walking in from behind was none other than Lucifer, himself. Lucifer wandered over and saw the headstone he was standing in front of.

A smirk appeared on Lucifer's face, "Xavier Watson? He was mortal and a hunter, he would have killed you in the end of the day." Lucifer said.

Sheppard turns to Lucifer, "What do you want?" He asks.

Lucifer smirks, "Well, I've been hearing from a little birdy that my right hand man is thinking about taking over my kingdom." Lucifer said.

Sheppard holds a glare, "What idiotic demon lied to you?"

Lucifer pretended to seem shock, "So its a lie?" Lucifer asks.

Sheppard nods, "Of course it is." He said.

Lucifer nods and began to walk around Sheppard, "Sheppard, you have always been useful. Since the day you manage to escape the demon sealing all those years ago, and managed to possess Aaron Bates and removed the seal. I thank you for all you've done for my cause, but sometimes I question what your end motive is." Lucifer said.

Sheppard raises an eyebrow, "And what would that be, my lord?" Sheppard asks.

Lucifer grins, "Your endgame is not to destroy the world but conquer it. You want to get rid of myself and Michael so we do not destroy our world." Lucifer said.

Sheppard raises his hands up, "You want to fight that arch angel brother of yours, be my guest. I don't care." Sheppard said.

Lucifer eyes Sheppard, "I see."

Sheppard takes a sip of his whiskey, "If that's it, then leave. Or is there anything else I should know?" Sheppard asks.

Lucifer nods, "Keep yourself in check or next time I won't be so forgiving." Lucifer said.

Lucifer vanished and Sheppard remain calm. He turned to look at the headstone of Xavier Watson once again, he took another sip of his whiskey before putting it in his jacket and walked away from the grave yard.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lucifer was standing on the outside of the city limits. He was standing alone for a second until appearing behind him was a shadow figure. Lucifer did not turn around, he knew who was behind him without even looking behind him. The figure stepped out from the shadows and it revealed it was a man. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, muscular body tone, and was wearing a nice suit, pants, and dress shoes.

"Azazel," Lucifer started, "Nice meat suit."

The demon called Azazel smirks, "You flirting with me, sir?"

Lucifer chuckles, "Of course not." Lucifer said.

Azazel stepped next to Lucifer, "So what is the reason for summoning me?" Azazel asks.

Lucifer finally meets Azazel's gaze, "I am having doubts about Sheppard."

Azazel nods, "Want me to eliminate him?" He asks.

Lucifer shakes his head, "No. But keep an eye on him, he may still be useful." Lucifer said.

Azazel nods, "Very well, anything else?"

Lucifer nods and turns back to the city, "I sensed an angel in town, I do not know if it's Michael but I want you to find out what angel decided to come down from Heaven." Lucifer said.

Azazel nods at Lucifer and bows, "Very well, my lord." Azazel said.

Azazel vanished leaving Lucifer alone, to stare at the city in front of him.

"Michael," Lucifer spoke, "Our battle will come and the world will end."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The school day ended and the teens were exiting the school. As they were all exiting, the rangers were among them. They were all laughing and talking just like normal teens. Lilly was being carried on Drew's back, she was giggling as she was being spun around in circles. JT and Clyde walked out together with Andi and Gary, who were holding hands. Upon getting to the sidewalk, the six teens began to head in the direction of the bunker.

"Drew-! Put me down!" Lilly yells.

Drew chuckles, "Fine."

He puts her down. Lilly and Drew wait for the other four to catch up. Once they do they continue walking.

"I can't believe Mr Stevenson actually liked my art piece." Garry said, "Maybe I should be an artist."

Andi turns to Garry, "Richie, I love you but no." She said.

Garry shrugs his shoulder and turns to Clyde and JT, "Worth a try."

Clyde and JT laugh as well.

They reach an intersection, they began to walk across it and then an individual bumped into Andi. She turns to look at the person who did so and noticed something familiar from it, she continued to stare at the person. He had black hair, brown eyes, pale skin tone, seemed a bit lean and sorta muscular, and a looked to be in his twentys. He was wearing a white button down with a black tie, tan khakis, and black dress shoes.

"Excuse me," Was from this individual.

Andi felt her boyfriend pull on her, she continued to walk but seemed a bit out of it from that moment. Everyone seemed to quiet down after a few blocks when they noticed Andi acting weird. Garry had noticed it since that interaction between the two and he was trying to figure it out but it seemed that Andi was trying to put it together too.

"Andi? Did you know that man?" Garry asks.

"What man?" Drew asks.

"A man bumped into her," Garry explains, "Afterwards Andi was acting weird."

Andi then remembered, "My art book." She went into her backpack and pulled out her sketchbook.

The teens watched Andi sit down on the sidewalk and they hovered above her as she flipped the pages, she passed a lot of her work but then stopped at one piece. It was of a man who looked exactly like the man who bumped Andi moments ago but with black angel wings on his back. Andi looked from her book and then up.

"I drew him?" Andi seemed confused.

"Yeah," Clyde said, "As some kind of angel?"

Lilly looks at Andi, "You sure you've never met before?"

Andi nods, "I'm almost certain of it." She said.

JT looks from the art work, "We should get to the bunker. Doesn't matter if this is an angel or not, we don't know if they're dangerous like the demons are." JT said.

The others nods. Andi placed her art book in her backpack and grabbed Garry's hand. The group of six ran off in the direction of the bunker, afterwards stepping out was the same man who bumped into Andi prior. He watched the teens run off to their safe house. He glanced from them to the sky, the clear blue sky above him.

"Okay, I'm here. I saw them. Now what is your command?" The man spoke.

The man sighs as he looks from the sky to the direction of the teens running.

"I never signed up for babysitting duty." The man spoke and then he vanished.

 **(A/N: I know I kind of been absent for a while. School just started Monday and I've been trying to figure out a schedule of updating chapters. I know this isn't as long as I usually do and I am sorry for that. Next time things will begin to get interesting and further go to what more is to come. I have three classes I am taking at my campus and one online, which that one is new for me because I've never taken an online course before so this will be learning as I go. I decided to take some challenging classes and by challenging I mean my required math and English and then adding German and Criminal Justice. So if I am not updating for a while, I am swapped with school work.**

 **Also, I am only going to be focusing on Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights for a while. I will be working on Jurassic Squad's three part finale soon. I want to have all three parts done so when I upload it, it'll all be there. And before anyone asks, I haven't started the three part finale. I will likely begin with that soon and once I finish the three parts, I may even work on Monster Hunters' and Mystic Knights' as well and do a gigantic upload of all three series. Maybe, it depends if I have the time for it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for understanding. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Look out for Mystic Knights, and if you haven't started reading that story, I'd give it a read. It's still in the beginning process but it's still a great story so far and has great characters already. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	24. EP 24: Angel Of The Lord

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"A man from your sketchbook is here?" Gordon spoke.

The teens had called Gordon and Jules to the bunker. It was later that day, after Jules and Gordon arrived from the library they have seen the worried expressions on the teens faced. Mostly Andi, she looked like she's seen a ghost. Jules glanced from the teens and then pointed her attention on Andi.

"Andi," Jules started, "So what inspired you to draw this man?"

Andi looks from her sketchbook to Jules, "One night I had a dream and I saw a man with dark hair and black wings. It's weird but it was him in my dream." Andi said.

Garry held onto Andi's hand and turns to Jules, "What could it be?"

"A vision?" Clyde asks.

Jules shakes her head, "If Andi had possessed powers like that she would have had more than just one episode by now. I think it was more like a message." Jules said.

Lilly seemed confused, "A message through a dream?"

"And why through Andi?" Drew asks.

Jules looks at Andi once more before shifting to the sketch, "Maybe they knew you'd spread the message." She said.

JT looks at the art piece, "That angels are coming?"

Jules looks at the leader, "Seems like it."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the day went to an end, the rangers were all walking home from the bunker. Clyde was walking in the same direction as Lilly since they lived near each other, however Drew was walking Lilly home. JT lived closer to the bunker and had decided to just go in the direction of home. Which left Garry and Andi.

Garry held hands with his girlfriend, "You okay?"

Andi nods, "Yeah." She said.

Garry nods and looks from her to the ground, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He said.

Andi looks at him. A couple of months ago, she wouldn't have imaged herself dating him. She couldn't help but smile at that comment. A cheesy remark he had made somehow made her smile. She somehow felt safe hearing those words, sure she wasn't one to be afraid often or even show fear but just those words made whatever feeling she had go away.

"Thanks, Garry." She said.

Garry looks at Andi, he forms a smile on his face as the two of them walk.

"You're welcome, Andi." He said.

As they turn the corner, suddenly stomping down in front of them was a demon they weren't familiar with. His grin made the two teen's skin crawl, Garry grabbed onto Andi's hand tighter an began to run in the opposite direction. Andi glanced back as they turned the corner they had just walked around prior.

"Guys!" Garry spoke into his morpher, "Demon by sixth and main!"

"Roger!" JT spoke through his morpher.

Andi and Garry ran until the demon landed in front of them once more. He tilted his head at them with a smile on his face. Wearing the same suit look as the other demons have, but he did have "human" features. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a muscular tone made him look human but they knew he wasn't.

"Who- Who the hell are you!" Andi screams.

Garry turns to his girlfriend, "Andi."

The demon grins, "My name? Well children, my name is Azazel. I am what you teenagers say Lucifer's BFF." He mocked.

Garry had a glare on his face and stepped in front of Andi. He had left hand in front of his girlfriend and his morpher in his right hand. Andi looks at her boyfriend's stoic look and then back at the demon who introduced himself as Azazel. Azazel had his smirk on his face as he stared at the teens.

"So you must be the pests my lord is being bothered by," Azazel said, "You're nothing but children. I'll say you're brave but that bravery will lead you to your graves." Azazel said.

Azazel pulled out a blade from his right sleeve, he went to charge at the two rangers but was stopped. There was a sound of metal colliding. Both Garry and Andi had closed their eyes at that moment, but then slowly opened their eyes. Andi saw black feathers, she seemed a bit confused, but then looked up to see someone familiar.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Damn it," Azazel said, "Stupid angel."

Standing in front of the two teens were the man from Andi's sketch book. He held a knife in his hands and was blocking Azazel's attempt to attack. JT, Lilly, Clyde, and Drew had finally arrived around the corner and saw what was happening. The four teens who had just joined this was standing in shock.

"Azazel," The angel's voice was nothing angelic, "Why am I not surprised."

Azazel went to push the angel back, but the angel forcefully shoved Azazel back. Azazel stumbled slightly and then looks up, tilts his head behind him to see the other four rangers and then back to the angel and the two rangers. Azazel formally stood up all the way, he looks at the angel and grins.

"Well," Azazel started, "I know when I am not welcomed. I'll take this as a time to leave. However, Lucifer will no doubt be interested to know that you're in town." Azazel said.

Just then Azazel vanished. The four rangers ran over to their two teammates. Garry turns to Andi, he was worried about her and yet she wasn't injured nor was him. Drew was concerned about Andi, he kind of shoved Garry off of her to hug the girl who is kind of like a sister to him. Lilly placed a hand on Garry's shoulder, he smiles at her and so does Lilly. Clyde and JT also hug Andi after Drew, but also check on Garry. Once the reunion was done, JT turns to the angel in front of them. He was surprised that the angel stayed there given the amount of time the rangers spent checking on each other.

"Thank you for protecting them." JT said.

The angel's brown eyes narrowed, "It wasn't like I'd let Azazel kill them." He spoke.

JT sighs, "Nevertheless, you protected them and saved their life. So as the leader of the Monster Hunter squad, thank you for keeping them safe." He said.

The angel looks at the entire team now, "It's not a big deal."

Clyde then joins in, "Not a big deal? Dude, you flew in and saved the day!"

Andi then steps in, "Who are you?" She asks.

The angel and Andi made eye contact. The two looked at each other, with his blank expression and her really angry look. The angel sighs and then crossed his arms on his chest as he turns to fully face the rangers.

"My name is Ezekiel and I am an angel of the Lord." Ezekiel said.

"Ezekiel?" Lilly spoke.

Drew blinked in disbelief, "An angel of the Lord? Like God?" He spoke.

Ezekiel nods, "Correct."

Clyde glanced from Ezekiel to Andi, "How come Andi drew about you?" He asks.

Ezekiel looks at Andi again, "It's likely she had premonitions." Ezekiel said.

Andi stepped forward, "Why me? Why?" She asks.

Ezekiel shrugs his shoulders, "I do not question God's plan. His reason behind it must have been justified." He spoke.

Andi brushed that off and rolled her eyes, "As if."

Garry joins in, "Well if that's the case why did you show up? Why has an angel come to help us?"

Ezekiel turns to them, "I am here to guard the vessels of Lucifer and Michael and make sure the world doesn't end." Ezekiel said.

"Wait? The vessel's of Lucifer and Michael?" Clyde asks.

Ezekiel nods, "There is a prophecy that must be met, if it does Lucifer will be defeated and the world will be back to normal." He said.

Andi nods while crossing her arms on her chest, "Well then, Zeke, looks like you're gonna be working with us since we have the same goal." Andi said.

Ezekiel glanced at Andi and narrows his eyes to the nickname she threw out there.

Andi grins, "Welcome to the team."

 **(A/N: First off this chapter and the next chapter will be taking place months before the events in Underdog's recent arc. Anyways, this is short I know, I had a busy weekend with work and studying. I made promises to keep working on a new chapter but I got caught up in everything, not to mention my sister surprised visit us which was nice yesterday. I am kind of making myself more stressed than I need to be right now, and I need to find some peace and a way to relax.**

 **Next chapter will be a filler, it'll be the homecoming maybe some action but afterwards it'll be in the direction of Christmas. So there will be a time skip, from October to December real quick. Which what I'll likely do is have some chapters fill in what happened in the month of November and maybe even some kind of event to mess with the team's dynamics. Who knows.**

 **I promise I'll do better at updating, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	25. EP 25: Time Lapse

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

It was a cool December morning. It had been a few months since homecoming and been a few months since the hunters had meet Ezekiel. The current mission is to find the vessels of Michael and Lucifer and stop the end of the world. The snow fell on the ground, it was odd. Snowing in California. JT exited the bakery and wrapped a scarf around his neck. So much has happened within the last couple of months.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _In Unity Lakes Memorial Hospital, JT stood in the room alone with Daphne. After her experience with her and Zoe both being captured like that was something JT could not understand. He knew what it was like to get shot but that was about it._  
 _Nothing he could say would make him feel any way of helping Daphne feel better._

 _"So," Daphne ended the silence first, "You went to homecoming with Clyde?"_

 _JT was sitting in a chair looking at the floor, "Yeah."_

 _Daphne nods, "You two an item or something?"_

 _JT shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."_

 _Daphne sits up in the bed she was laying in, "He has feelings for you. You know that right?"_

 _JT nods, "I told him I needed to figure out my own feelings first. He would be my first boyfriend, I- I don't want to jump into something I'm not ready for." He said._

 _Daphne nods, "I understand."_

 _JT and Daphne were swallowed back up in the silence in the room once again. The clock hanging on the wall was the only sound for a while, until Daphne looks back up at the leader of the Monster Hunter team. Clearly something happened before or after the homecoming that wasn't spoken up._

 _"Wanna tell me what happened? Something is bothering you." Daphne said._

 _JT looks up, "Its just this whole mission- being hunters. We have to find the vessels."_

 _"Vessels?" Daphne repeated._

 _JT nods, "For Michael and Lucifer. We have this angel, we're calling him Zeke which he doesn't like, but he's helping us." JT said._

 _Daphne sat up with more interest, "The angel that Andi drew?"_

 _JT looks at Daphne a bit confused._

 _"Andi tells Gwen practically everything." Daphne said._

 _JT nods._

 _"But continue," Daphne said._

 _JT rubs the back of his neck, "To say homecoming wasn't eventful is lie. I don't know how to fix things."_

 _Daphne frowns, "From what Andi has told Gwen, you need to be a leader and take command." She said._

 _JT looks up, "But how? They won't talk."_

 _Daphne looks directly at JT, "Make them."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

As JT adjusts his scarf one last time, he let out a deep breathe before pushing onward in the direction of the bunker.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lilly was exiting her family's book store. She had an early morning shift, she didn't mind it. She liked working with her family and really loved the little book store they have. Upon exiting the book store she saw Drew. She frowned the moment she saw him and zipped up her jacket as she stepped down the couple of steps that lead up to the book store.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asks.

Drew kept his calm look, "I want to talk. About what happened at the dance."

Lilly turns around at him, "What happened? You kissed another girl!"

Drew took a step back, "Cindy kissed me!"

Lilly shakes her head, "You didn't push her off of you!" Lilly yells.

Drew shakes his head and then looks at Lilly, "She thought since I was king that I owed her a kiss."

Lilly snickers, "You know how I felt when I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl? The moment she kissed you, I wanted to hit her. But when you didn't force her off of you- I was done." Lilly said.

Drew saw the tears in her eyes, "Lilly." He reached out to her.

"Stop!" Lilly yells, "Look, we are teammates. We just protect the city together, nothing else."

Lilly then turns away and walks in the direction of the bunker. Drew stood there and looked at the snow coming down onto his face. He knew it was odd. For snow to be in Mystic Hallow, but then again everything about this city wasn't normal. He just couldn't stop thinking about that dance.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _It was homecoming. The music was playing and students dancing. The couple of rangers were together. Andi was wearing a punk green style dress with black combat books, her hair was curled slightly and she wore some makeup. Garry was wearing a nice black dress suit with black dress shoes, and his tie matched Andi's dress. Lilly was wearing a pretty purple and white mix dress with sparkles on it, wearing a silver heel, and her hair was braided with some makeup on. Drew wore a nice suit but it was sort of big on him, but he wore black dress shoes and his tie was purple. JT and Clyde were both wearing suits and wore ties that matched the opposite one, Clyde had a red bow tie and JT had a yellow tie._

 _"Alright," The Student Council President, Victoria, said._

 _The music began to die down and the lights were on the stage. The Student Council President held onto two envelope and next to her was two people hold crown on a pillow._

 _"It's time for the Homecoming King and Queen." Victoria said._

 _In the crowd of students everyone was getting excited. Andi rolls her eyes, muttering something how homecoming queen and kings are just going to be the football captain and captain of the cheerleading team. However, the entire student body did vote earlier that week and Drew's name was on the ballot._

 _"Alright," Victoria said, "This years Homecoming King is - Andrew Sanders!"_

 _The crowd clapped. Lilly kissed her boyfriend on the lips, the light shinned on them and he kissed back. Drew walked up to the stage and it was where Victoria placed the crown on Drew's head. Lilly stood in the crowd clapping and smiling. The entire group were clapping as well for support for their ranger pal._

 _"Now the moment we're been waiting for. This years Homecoming Queen is -," Victoria read the name, "Cindy Turner!"_

 _Cindy was this cheerleader with no brains or anything going for her, besides her parents being sort of rich. She ran up to the stage, like any of the girls being overly emotional about winning._

 _Andi nudges Lilly, "Look out for Cindy. She is clingy." She said._

 _Lilly ignored that remark and just clapped for Drew. Cindy made some speech about it being an honor that the student body voted for her and her to be queen. She was about to cry and everything, which was getting a bit annoying and awkward to watch. So Victoria motioned the king and queen to the dance floor to have their dance._

 _Clyde watched them come to the dance floor, "I think its sexist that a guy can't win as queen." He humbly joked._

 _Andi turns to him, "And I think its sexist that a girl can't win as king."_

 _The two grin at each other. The rest of the rangers began to watch Drew awkwardly dance with this cheerleader. The music began to play again, it was a slow song. Of course it was. So what Clyde and JT did, they offered Lilly to dance with them while her boyfriend was playing king. Lilly accepted the offer. So while Andi and Garry slowed dance Lilly, Clyde, and JT slow danced, Cindy began to get closer to Drew._

 _"I've always liked you." Cindy said._

 _Drew awkwardly turns away, "Okay, but I have a girlfriend."_

 _Cindy rolls her eyes, "That weirdo." Cindy giggles, "She is so lame."_

 _Drew looks at her with a serious expression, "She's my girlfriend. Stop insulting her."_

 _Cindy grins, "Fine I'll stop talking."_

 _Just then, Cindy pressed her lips up against Drew's lip. The crowd of students went "oooh" like a live studio audience would. This peaked the attention of the rangers, firstly Lilly. She looked over and saw Cindy kissing Drew, and Drew doing nothing. It was about a few more seconds before Cindy pulls back. Drew stood there in shock and Cindy hugs onto Drew tighter. Lilly felt Clyde grab her arm, she turns to see him shake his head at her._

 _"Lilly," He said, "Don't do something you'll regret."_

 _Lilly pulls her arm away from Clyde. She walks over, actually storms over to Drew and Cindy still slow dancing. The crowd moved seeing the very angry Lilly storming over, Drew noticed his girlfriend coming over. Drew pushes Cindy off of him at this point and was hoping Lilly wouldn't be mad._

 _"Lilly-," He was cut off._

 _A slap. Lilly slaps Drew across the face. Drew stood there in shock. Everyone seemed to gasp. Then what happened next was really unexpected, Lilly slapped Cindy across her face._

 _"Wh- What the hell, weirdo!" Cindy yells._

 _Lilly shakes her head, "You are a slut who kisses someone else's boyfriend!"_

 _Cindy glares, "Want to fight or something?"_

 _Out of no where came Andi, "I think you'd want to back down, Cindy."_

 _Cindy glares and storms off. Lilly turns to Drew, he was holding the side of his face in shock. Lilly was in the mix of being really angry and upset at the same time. She shakes her head._

 _"I can't do this." Lilly said and began to run off._

 _"Lilly-!" Drew went to go after her._

 _Andi stops her, "Let me."_

 _"Andi? But-?" Drew was cut off._

 _"Andrew!" She never calls him by his full first name, "Just let me talk to her."_

 _Drew stood there and watched his best girlfriend run after his girlfriend. He'd never expect his homecoming to be the place where his relationship between those two would become so strained._

 _-FLASHBACKOVER-_

Drew looks down at the snow and lets out a deep breathe and continues walking.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the bunker Garry saw Andi sitting in a chair sketching. Her expression looked calm and what not, but he knew the moment he walked over she be pissed. He has been avoiding this for a couple of weeks, maybe more. He slowly took off his jacket and walked over to her.

"Hi," Garry said.

"Richie Rich," Andi did not look up, "Sit down for while."

Garry seemed shocked, "Huh?"

"Tell me why I should forgive you?" Andi spoke.

Garry sat down, "I thought- there was some kind of connection going on between you and Zeke and I- well I-."

Andi finally looked up, "You got jealous of an angel?"

Garry nods, "Yeah. It sounds stupid out loud."

Andi sighs, "Look I get it. I was getting closer with Ezekiel, but not because I have feelings for some immortal being. He was explaining why I saw him in my dreams or messages as he'd say it." Andi said.

Garry seemed a bit more interested, "Wait? You know why you got that dream?"

Andi nods, "Apparently, his words not mine, I'm some sort of bridge between the angel world and human world. I was the only one who could carry out God's message, and his message was the Ezekiel was coming to aid us. He is in some sense, our guardian angel." Andi said.

Garry grins, "No way."

Andi nods with a small smile, "Yeah. Apparently I only get word like that if its from the big guy upstairs."

Garry was impressed, "My girlfriend get messages from God. That's pretty cool." He said.

Andi gave him a look.

"I mean I am your boyfriend still?" He asks.

Andi then smiles, "Yeah. I just wanted to see your face."

She then kisses Garry on the lips. Garry felt so much better after Andi had kissed him. Then in came Clyde, Lilly, Drew, and JT. The four saw how close Andi and Garry were, and knew that Garry finally grew a pair to talk to Andi about his behavior toward her and how she has been acting toward Ezekiel.

Clyde takes off his jacket, "So the silent game between you two is over?"

Andi nods, "Yeah."

Garry turns to the others, "Turns out that Ezekiel told Andi that she is a messenger of God."

"Huh?" JT asks.

"What now?" Lilly spoke as she unzipped her jacket.

Andi slaps her boyfriend upside the head, "Stupid, you need to explain everything so it makes sense. I am some sort of bridge between our world and Heaven, so God is able to relay messages back in forth in dreams. Which leads me to draw because I love to draw what I dream. Anyways, God's message was about Ezekiel coming and being our guardian angel, pretty much." She said.

Drew sits down, "Wow. Do you think God would radio you if he knows the vessels of Michael and Lucifer?"

Andi shrugs as she closes her sketch book, "Who knows."

Just then, Andi got up. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and moved over to Lilly to talk, since the situation at homecoming Andi and Lilly have become real good friends. In another sense, Drew and Garry have also become good friends as well. Lilly and Drew don't get mad if Andi hangs with Drew or if Garry talks to Lilly, mostly Drew wants to get forgiveness from Lilly but she isn't going to give it to him.

Clyde turns to JT, "Um JT, can I have a word?"

JT nods, "Yeah sure."

The two step out into the hallway. Clyde shuts the door behind them, JT saw the nerves eating at Clyde. He wondered what Clyde was thinking. Clyde turns to JT and smiles, it was a gentle and cheerful smile. JT returns Clyde a soft smile as well. JT noticed that Clyde was about to say something, but knew he needed to get something off his chest first.

"Wait- um can I go first?" JT asks.

Clyde was shocked, "Um sure."

JT nods, "Um well- since you asked me out for real after homecoming, I really couldn't stop thinking about what I should say. I thought that after Thanksgiving Break I'd have the answer and I didn't, then I was thinking wait until after Christmas Break- but I don't want to wait longer."

"JT?" Clyde seemed confused.

JT grabs a hold of Clyde's shoulders, "I want you." He said.

Just then JT pulls Clyde in for a kiss. Clyde holds onto JT waist as he kisses not only his boyfriend but his leader. When the two part, they stare into each other's eyes. Clyde smiles at JT and JT does the same. Clyde interlocks his fingers into JT's hands as he then glanced from the hands to JT's eyes.

"You sure?" Clyde asks, "I don't want you feeling pressured."

JT nods, "I'm sure."

Clyde smiles, "Well I guess we are boyfriends, now."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Then alarm went off and the rangers arrived outside of the bunker. They see Azazel standing with a few demons by him. The rangers glance at each other, deciding against morphing, they were armed with demon killing blades. The demons charge at the rangers and so the rangers ran in to fight.

Andi slugs one straight off the bat. She turns around and slices on one of their arms, which angers that demon. They throw her in the air, but she rolls in the snow which seemed good for comfort. Garry charged in and stabbed the one who threw his girlfriend, that demon was glowing orange before turning to ash. Garry ran to his girlfriend and helped her up, she rubbed the blood coming from her small cut off the side of her face.

"You okay?" He asks.

She nods, "Peachy."

Drew stabbed one of the demons near him, which was glowing orange and then turned to ash. He turned to see Lilly being out numbered, so he ran over and tackled one to the ground, but that demon slugged Drew in the face and he fell to the ground. Lilly noticed that, after she stabbed one of the demons and turned to ash, she kicked one in the nuts and ran over to Drew. The demon he had tackled was standing on top of him, Lilly stabbed that demon which was glowing orange and turned into ash on Drew. He coughed as he nearly inhaled that.

"Thanks," He coughed.

Lilly nods, "Don't mention it." She seemed cold towards him.

Clyde stabbed one of the demons near him, he turned around to see his new boyfriend handling himself fine. He turned to see one demon football tackle him, but on his way to his fall, Clyde was able to stab the demon. The now ashed demon was on the ground as Clyde got up to join the fight once more. JT kicked one away and turned to see one behind him, he stabbed that one and then sliced the throat of another one coming closer to him.

"My, my. You've all improved." Azazel taunted.

Andi spits in his direction, "And you're still an ass!"

Azezel points to Garry, "You got a feisty one. Keep her in line." He mocked.

Andi went to go charge at him, but Garry held her back. Azazel chuckles at them. He turns and looks at them all and then slowly turns his gaze to JT.

"I was hoping I could talk to that angel friend of yours." Azazel said.

JT glares, "Sorry but you'll have to leave a message."

Azazel snorts, "Humans have to be so difficult."

Azazel kicked the body of one demon that got his neck snapped and then turns to the rangers. He seemed normal, well on the outside he walked around just like anyone. He could blend in, unless he was given a blade then he'd look like a mad man. Azazel walks around some more before he stopped again.

"Fine," Azazel finally spoke, "Tell your little angel friend that daddy can't protect you forever. Heaven may be guarded now, but soon the end will be near and everything will be in chaos."

Drew rolls his eyes, "Nice bluff. You don't know who the vessels are."

Azazel eyes Drew, "And neither do you." He spoke.

Just like that Azazel vanished. The rangers exchanged looks, they were standing in a battlefield of ash and some bodies of dead demons. JT turns to his boyfriend and now his team, he knew he needs to take more charge and be more of a leader. So he fully stands in front of his team.

"Look," He starts, "I don't care what's going on in everyone's lives. Right now we're a team first and whatever second. This is serious, the fate of the world is in our hands. We need to find the vessels, we need to protect them and we need to stop Lucifer." JT said.

The rangers were silent.

"Anyone disagrees?" JT asks.

Andi shakes her head, "Nope. I'm game."

Garry nods, "Me too."

Lilly nods as well, "Of course, JT."

"We're a team." Drew said.

Clyde then kisses JT on the cheek, "I'm in."

JT holds onto Clyde's hand, "Good- Good that everyone is in."

Andi looks at them, "You're dating!"

Andi and Lilly began to run over, they were so happy for the two. Garry and Drew exchanged smiles as walked over. JT was being hugged by Lilly and Andi, they were so happy that JT was finally going to be happy. After hugging JT, the two girls hugged Clyde. Garry shook JT's hand and so did Drew, then the other two boys shook hands with Clyde.

"Monster Hunters on three," JT said.

Everyone put their hands in.

"One. Two. Three."

"Monster Hunters!" The six yell.

 **(A/N: Now originally I was going to have a homecoming chapter and then a time gap, but I really been wanting a time gap chapter for a while so having this one where there is a couple month gap than a month gap is nice. I had some flashbacks in this chapter as well as some other flashbacks in the following chapters to further go into detail to what happened within those missing months.**

 **Yes, I broke Lilly and Drew up. It won't be forever. Just imagine if you witnessed your boyfriend get kissed but he does nothing, not even push her off. It might break trust and even hurt. So right now, she is hurting but she still cares about him. Drew feels like an idiot and wished he did something.**

 **I wanted a perfect moment for when I finally made Clyde and JT date. I had it envisioned the moment I knew I had two gay rangers on the team. I am happy how it turned out in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **There may me flashbacks about Andi and Ezekiel, maybe flashbacks to Drew attempting to apologize after homecoming, JT figuring out his feelings, and so on. If there is a certain flashback you'd like to see, just write below if there was something you'd want to see instead of just hearing about it after it happened.**

 **Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	26. EP 26: The Discovery

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 ** _-Johnson Residence-_**

Lilly shot up awake in cold sweat. She sat up in her bed, slightly shaking. She looked around in her dark bedroom and then to her nightstand, her alarm clock said it was three thirty in the morning. Lilly rubbed the seat from her face as she managed to catch her breathe. She turned to look at her cell phone just sitting next to her nightstand, she quickly grabbed it and began to scroll down for someone to call. She stopped at Drew's name, she stared at it for a while. She use to call him all the time, but since homecoming she can't bring herself to talk to him about a future with each other. So Lilly scrolled to the next name on her list.

"Come on," Lilly muttered, "Please pick up.

 ** _-Watson Residence-_**

The ringing of the phone was the first thing that made Andi roll over in her bed. She groaned and nearly thought to ignore it, but part of her just thought to pick up the phone. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the phone without even looking at the caller who was making the call. Andi yawned before saying anything, which meant the caller heard her yawn.

"Yeah?" Andi answered.

 _"Andi, it's me."_ Lilly spoke.

Andi stretched, "Look I just got to bed an hour ago. And I know I told you after the romance between you and Drew ended that I'd be here for you, but at three thirty?" Andi asks.

Andi heard a faint chuckle on the other line, _"Well that's on your for being out late doing street art."_ Lilly said.

Andi sits up fully and yawns again, "Okay, so what's up?"

 ** _-Johnson Residence-_**

 _"Okay, so what's up?"_ Lilly hears Andi ask.

Lilly looks out the window to the full moon, "I had a terrible nightmare, and it felt so real. I wanted to call- to ask if your messages from God were similar?" Lilly asks.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Andi spoke in concern.

Lilly nods, "Just a bit shaken."

 ** _-Watson Residence-_**

Andi leans against the wall on her bed, she looks at the million of sketches she has hanging in her room. She lets Lilly take her time, she could tell by the way Lilly was speaking that something was wrong. Andi felt worried but at the same time her basic need for sleep was being put on hold, she didn't want to be a bad friend and just hang up.

"My messages, they felt real. But it didn't really have any events happening. Just- it's hard to explain." Andi said.

 _"Oh,"_ Was what Lilly said.

 _ **-Johnson Residence-**_

Lilly leans back on her bed now, returning to once laying back down but still with the phone on her ear.

"Oh," Lilly said.

 _"What was your nightmare about? Should we contact Zeke?"_ Andi asks.

Lilly shakes her head, "Not now. Maybe in the morning." Lilly said.

Lilly hears Andi sigh, _"You call me just to tell me you're putting it off until the morning? Are you sure there isn't more to this?"_

Lilly looks at a photo frame facing down on her nightstand, she sat up and lifted it up. It was a selfie of her and Drew that Drew gave her after they had started dating. Lilly looks at the photo once more before placing it back down on her nightstand, returning her attention to her friend.

"I'm sure." Lilly said.

Lilly hears a yawn, _"If you say so."_

Lilly giggles, "Go to bed. I'm sorry about waking you." Lilly said.

 _"It's no big deal,"_ Andi said, _"See you at school."_

And just like that the phone call ended. Lilly let out a deep breathe and collapsed her body fully on her bed. She closed her eyes and just tried to drift to sleep.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

It was at school that Drew noticed something wrong with Lilly, she was being more quiet than usual. Originally it was due to him being near her or the group, he knew how she felt with him regarding the events of homecoming. He feels like a jerk for not pushing Cindy off of him and yet he wishes his girlfriend - well ex girlfriend didn't react the way she did.

Drew wandered over to Andi's locker, he saw his childhood friend grabbing her books. Garry was by Clyde and JT, the three were talking about something. Drew didn't see Lilly nearby, so he took this moment to go over and talk to Andi. When Andi noticed Drew, she shut her locker and turned to him.

"What?" Andi asks.

Drew looks at her, "What? Can't a friend come over to another friend's locker to chat?"

Andi gave him a look, "What do you want, Andrew?" Andi asks.

Drew sighs, "You know me too well, Andrea." Drew returned the favor of her calling him by his full name.

Andi crosses her arms on her chest, "I haven't seen Lilly since third period. She has study hall or something right now." Andi said.

Drew gave his friend a more serious look, "I know- but have you noticed any odd behavior?" He asks.

Andi shrugs her shoulders, "Odd behaviors? Drew, our entire life is odd." She said.

Drew saw Garry walk over to his girlfriend. Garry leaned over to give Andi a kiss on the cheek and then turns to Drew, the two exchange a guy handshake. Besides Andi, Garry is one of Drew's closest friends these days.

"Hey man," Garry said.

Drew smiles, "Sup."

Andi looks at Garry, "We should head to class."

Garry nods at his girlfriend, "Right," Then he turns to Drew, "See you later."

Drew watched Andi and Garry walk off down the hallway to go to class. Drew rubbed the back of his neck and continued down the hallway, he glanced up to see Cindy Turner with her cheer friends. Cindy winked at Drew with a smile, but Drew just shakes his head and continued down the hallway ignoring her.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules stood in the bunker with Ezekiel and Gordon. With the kids at school during most of the weekdays, it made keeping conversations a secret without the kids hearing things that they don't need to know at this moment. Sure, Gordon hated keeping secrets from Drew but the father is only looking out for his son.

"It seems Lilly has been showing signs of psychic abilities." Ezekiel spoke.

Gordon turns to Ezekiel, "Our Lilly? That's impossible."

Jules shakes her head, "Andi was able to have messages from God. This isn't too odd." Jules said.

Ezekiel nods, "It seems she has been having her visions as dreams for the last couple of nights." Ezekiel said.

Gordon sits down in one of the chairs, "And how do you know that? Been stalking the children?"

Ezekiel merely raised one of his eyebrow.

"You've been following my son! The teens!" Gordon rose.

Jules walks over, "Calm down, Gordon." She said.

Ezekiel looks at the two with a calm demeanor, "I keep an eye on them all in case they are attacked. I was ordered not only to watch after them but locate the vessel's of Lucifer and Michael." Ezekiel said.

Gordon returns to sit, "And how is that doing? Because there has been no improvement before, during, or after break." Gordon said.

Jules turns to her colleague, "Gordon."

"I am getting frustrated. This is my son's life, his friend's lives. I can't keep saying I'm okay with this when in reality I'm not." Gordon said.

"Well," A voice that wasn't in the room said, "You're not the only parent, Gordon." This voice was firm and male.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lilly was walking down the hallway, then something or someone tripped her and she fell onto the floor of the school. She groaned as her body hit the floor, she turned her head to see it was Cindy who tripped her. Cindy grins down at Lilly, to which Lilly just returns a glare at Cindy. Lilly went to grab her books, but Cindy kicked them away.

"Oops," Cindy said.

Lilly said nothing and went to grab her books, but Cindy kicked them further away.

"Looks like that bodyguard of yours isn't around. Now we can settle this." Cindy said.

Now Lilly looks up, "You can have him! I don't care!" Lilly said.

Cindy smirks, "You'll give up on him that easily? How sad."

Lilly shakes her head with frustration, "I love Drew but this- this stress isn't worth it! Yes I care about him, but I have a lot going on in my life that isn't just focusing on him twenty four seven, so if you want him, then take him. And leave me alone!" Lilly said and stood up.

Lilly brushed past Cindy to get her books, to which Cindy got mad. Cindy grabbed a hold of Lilly's shoulders and launched her into the lockers. Lilly's back hit the lockers hard, she groaned by the force. Lilly looked up to see Cindy's fist coming near her face, Lilly being trained for combat was quick enough to move her head from Cindy's fist. Which led the cheerleader to have her fist hit the lockers. The girl yells from the pain.

"You bitch!" Cindy yells.

Cindy grabs a hold of Lilly's hair and began to pull. Lilly grabbed one of Cindy's hands and flipped her over Lilly's shoulder, Cindy laid flat on her back on the ground. It was at this moment more people were gathering around. Cindy could hear some laughter and saw camera phones out recording this fight. Lilly seemed to be done, but Cindy charged at Lilly. Cindy's force knocked Lilly straight down on her back. Cindy finally delivered a punch to Lilly's face.

"There!" Cindy yells.

Lilly tried to get up or get Cindy off of her, but Cindy sat on Lilly and threw another punch. Someone had called for a teacher, but before that Cindy felt someone grab her. It was none other than Andi, Andi grabbed a hold of Cindy's fist and pulled the cheerleader back on onto the ground. Cindy laid there and that is when a teacher showed up.

"What in the world is going on here?" The teacher asks.

Cindy began to bawl, "Teacher! Mean Lilly over there attacked me like a wild animal!"

Lilly spit some blood on the floor, "That's a lie!"

"I had to defend myself!" Cindy cried.

Andi turns to the teacher, "Miss Oak, Cindy is lying. There is no way that Lilly would attack anyone unless she was attacked first." Andi said.

The teacher, Miss Oak, looked from Cindy and then to Lilly. If Cindy was right, Cindy would be covered in some wounds, much like the now bruise showing up on Lilly's left jaw. However, Lilly looks more hurt than Cindy. So what happened next really shocked the cheerleader. Miss Oak walked over and grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her up.

"Andrea, can you take Lilly to the nurse. I'll take Cindy to the principal's office." Miss Oak said.

Cindy went on to pretend to cry, "She attacked me! She attacked me!"

Miss Oak rolls her eyes, "Quit acting. I know its a lie."

Miss Oak dragged Cindy away. Andi walks over to Lilly, Andi helps her friend up. Lilly looks at Andi with a small grin.

"Never thought I'd get into a fight with the cheerleading captain." Lilly chuckles.

Andi smirks, "You might just be my favorite friend."

Lilly smiles, "Thanks. For stepping in."

Andi and Lilly walk in the direction of the nurse's office. Andi was carrying not only her stuff but Lilly's stuff as well.

"Don't mention it," Andi said, "You'd do the same for me."

Lilly then stops, "Andi."

Andi turns to Lilly, "Yeah?"

"I had a dream of this happening a few weeks ago. That's why I knew how to react to her punching me in the face the first time, but I didn't see all of it." Lilly said.

"Lilly," Andi said.

Lilly turns to Andi, "What do I do?" She asks.

Andi placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder, "We'll first take you to the nurse. Then we'll figure out what to do next." Andi said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Stepping into the room that Gordon, Jules, and Ezekiel were inside in the bunker was Samuel Watson. Gordon seemed to be the only one really shocked about this reveal. Jules and Ezekiel seemed to have kept the same expression they had prior. Gordon turns to Jules and Ezekiel and noticed that they had no reaction to this.

"Samuel?" Gordon started, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Samuel grins, "Oh, Gordon. I've known about this hunting business a lot longer than you might believe."

Gordon then quickly stands, "And you know that your daughter is out there fighting monsters and demons!"

Samuel's grin fades, "Yes. My Andrea is out there fighting. My little girl that I've neglected, but I know she is doing right by helping the cause in stopping Lucifer." Samuel said.

Gordon turns to Jules, "How- did he know?"

Jules looks from Samuel to Gordon, "My dad and Samuel use to be army buddies."

Samuel nods, "One day when I returned from my last tour, I wanted to reunite with my old friend, so I called up her old man for a beer. That is when the gate was opened." Samuel said.

Gordon stood in disbelief, "All this time. You knew and showed no support in helping, not even to your own daughter that you seem to give no care about." Gordon said.

Samuel grew angry, "Look I do not tell you how to raise Andrew so don't criticize me on my daughter."

"You also have a son if you forgotten? A deaf son that is being raised by his older sister, who is balancing school and this secret life." Gordon said.

Samuel remain quiet.

"Why do you and Natasha ignore her so much?" Gordon asks.

Jules stepped in, "Gordon."

"Maybe this isn't the time or place." Ezekiel said.

Gordon turns to the angel, "Can it, Zeke!" Gordon turns to Samuel, "Answer me that? What has she ever done to you to deserve that?"

Samuel sighs, "It started to protect her. Allow her to grow independent, because of me being in the military and Nat being a nurse. However, when she got pregnant with Duncan we knew things needed to change. So when Nat was on leave for a while helping Duncan after he was born, and then the discovery that Duncan was deaf, Andrea soon fell in the cracks. We were lucky to have your ex wife live nearby to help babysit Andrea and Duncan while we were away."

No one spoke.

Samuel sat down, "I see her art. I see her master pieces. And yet, I know nothing about my own daughter and we caused it without even realizing it got this bad. And there is nothing we can say or do to even fix it at this point." Samuel said.

"You're wrong," Jules said.

Samuel looks at her, "What do you mean, Julia?"

"Andi did an art project about the hope of you and Natasha noticing her. She hasn't given up hope completely. There is still time to form a relationship." Jules said.

Samuel nods, "I guess you're right."

Gordon looks at his cellphone, "The kids should be getting out of school soon. We should figure out how to handle the Lilly situation."

Ezekiel then turns to Samuel, "And you Mr Watson, should stay as well. I am certain that your daughter would love to know that her father actually cares and knows what she has been doing." Ezekiel said.

Samuel chuckles and nods, "Alright."

 **(A/N: Now this is showing some interesting reveals. Lilly with some new psychic ability and Samuel Watson knowing about the whole Monster Hunter's operation for a while now. More will be talked about in the next chapter.**

 **In the conversation between Cindy and Lilly, when Lilly tells Cindy she can have Drew. She was only trying to get Cindy to leave her alone, also Lilly still loves Drew like she claims before she is attacked. There is a lot going on with her right now, most including this new reveal.**

 **Much like how I love the relationship between Clyde and JT, I really love the friendship between Lilly and Andi. The two act as if they are sisters which is cute.**

 **Also, maybe next chapter the vessels may or may not be revealed. Who knows. -ICrzy)**


	27. Ep 27: The Talk

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Previously-_

 _"The kids should be getting out of school soon. We should figure out how to handle the Lilly situation." Gordon said after looking at his cellphone._

 _Ezekiel nods and turns to Samuel, "And you Mr Watson, should stay as well. I am certain that your daughter would love love to know that her father actually cares and knows what she has been doing." The angel said._

 _Samuel chuckles, "Alright."_

 _-Now-_

The teenagers were laughing as they had taken the elevator, once it opened they all go out basically the same time. Clyde was saying how proud he was for Lilly to be able to stand up against the cheerleader, Cindy, and also was proud of Andi stepping in. JT was worried about Lilly, who kept saying she was fine. Garry was proud of Andi for looking out for Lilly and lastly, Drew was sharing the same worry that JT has and maybe more.

"You sure you're okay?" JT asks.

Lilly turns to JT, "I'm fine, leader."

Andi nods, "Yeah the nurse said she's a little banged up but fine." Andi said.

Drew glanced at Andi and then to Lilly, "I'm sorry Cindy attacked you."

Lilly looks at Drew, "I know you are."

Garry and Clyde exchange looks, "Awkward." Garry muttered.

The tension between Drew and Lilly was obvious. Clyde then jumped over to grab a hold of his boyfriend's hand and led him in the direction of the main room they always meet up in. So JT and Clyde went off first, then Lilly following after them, then the next couple with Drew walking next to Garry.

However, the tension got more awkward when they all entered and saw a man they didn't know. Well minus Drew, JT, and Andi. Standing in front of them was some stranger. Their eyes shift from this stranger to the others in the room.

"Jules? Mr Sanders? Who is this?" Garry asks.

Andi crosses her arms on her chest, "The hell you doing here, old man?" Her tone was not welcoming.

This made the tension more thicker and obvious now. Everyone shifted glances from this stranger to Andi. After her comment, it was aware that they knew each other. Drew and JT looked at Andi with a slight worry.

"Andi," Garry holds onto her hand.

"You okay?" Lilly asks.

Andi glance stayed on the stranger, "Admiral, I asked you a question. So you gonna answer it or not?"

The man cleared his throat, "You only call me 'Admiral' when you are angry, Andrea." He said.

"And you think this tone means I'm thrilled to see you here?" Andi replied back.

Clyde shakes his head and turns to Gordon, "Okay, who is he?" He asks.

Drew frowns, "That's Andi's father. Former Admiral in the U.S. Navy, Samuel Watson." Drew said.

Lilly looks from her ex and then to Andi. She looks at the obvious strain between Andi and her father. She frowns because she has such a good relationship with her father and the rest of her family. Hearing about it for so long was one thing, but actually witnessing made it real.

Samuel nods and turns to Gordon, "Your son is just like you."

Gordon kept his mouth shut.

Jules stepped in, "I think we all should sit down. We have some things to talk about." Jules said.

Andi glares at Samuel. Samuel has a calm demeanor. The teens seem very uncomfortable by the level of tension in the room. They all took seats. Andi sat the farthest from her father, crossing her arms on her chest and looking away. Everyone looked from the two Watson's and then turned to Jules.

"Okay," Jules sighed, "Before we talk about why Mr Watson is here, we have something more important to talk about."

Drew seemed a bit confused, "What?"

Lilly looks at Ezekiel, "My weird dreams lately."

All eyes on her.

"That is what you want to talk about, right?" Lilly asks.

Ezekiel nods, "It seems you have some kind of psychic ability. You must have noticed it."

Lilly nods.

JT turns to Lilly, "Wait for how long?" He asks.

Lilly looks at the leader of her team, "A few weeks. I thought it was just dreams but then with the events from today made it more clear that it wasn't just a dream." Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asks.

"I had a dream about being attacked by Cindy Turner a week ago," Lilly said, "After it happened today, I knew it needed to be talked about."

Drew looks at Lilly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

Lilly ignores Drew's worried comment and then turns to Ezekiel, "So you knew?" She asks.

Ezekiel nods, "I've noticed the signs. I just wanted to make sure my theory was correct." He spoke.

Garry nods and rubs one hand on the back of his neck, "Okay so not only do we have a messenger of God on our team but a psychic as well. What's next?" Garry asks.

Ezekiel's eyes shift away. He remain quiet.

Gordon glanced from Ezekiel to the teenagers, "Not sure." He spoke.

Andi's eyes met her father, "So why is he here?"

Drew turns to Andi, "Andi."

Andi ignores Drew and stands up, "You and mom have ignored me since the day I was born! I want some answers!"

Samuel looks at his daughter, "So many years in those eyes," He stands up, "I do owe you an explanation, Andrea."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The teens sat in silence as Samuel explained the situation to the teens much like how he did with the adults, about how the ignoring Andi didn't mean to happen and how it got out of hand. How Samuel knew so much about the hunting life. How much Samuel regrets letting things get too far with how he and his wife barely raised Andi and their youngest son, Duncan. Throughout his speech, everyone looked at Andi and Samuel. Andi wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor.

"Andrea," Samuel started, "I know this won't make it all go away, but I am sorry and I am really proud at the women you've become."

Andi bit her lip and kept looking at the floor. She crossed her arms on her chest and gripped on her arms tight. Garry reached over to touch his girlfriend, but she shakes her head. Garry frowns and glanced back at Samuel.

"If I could go back and fix it," Samuel continued, "I would."

Andi finally looks up at him, "What do you want from me?"

Samuel saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes. She was near crying. No one has ever seen Andi break, well besides a few times but besides then Andi has been a solid rock with her emotions. Andi slowly released grip on her hands and lowering them from her chest.

"You want me to pretend all those years of being pushed to the side of your career and mom's career didn't affect me? That one sappy story will make me forgive you and her? Sorry, but the damage it done." Andi said.

Drew looks at Andi, "Andi."

Garry reached up for her, "Andi,"

Andi stands up, "I- I need to be alone right now."

She then walks out of the room. She slams the door shut behind her. Everyone exchanged looks. No one moved, no one knew what to do. Finally Drew was the one to stand up, Garry was going to go but Drew had history, he knew how to handle Andi when she is like this.

"Let me, man." Drew said.

Garry nods.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Drew found Andi in the library, she was sitting with her back up against a shelf of books. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was bawling her eyes out. Drew frowns seeing such a strong girl break down. Drew walked over and sat next to her.

"Can you go one day without getting into trouble, Andi?" Drew asks.

Andi slowly lifts her head and says, "Eat it, Drew."

Drew forms a small smile, "Well your sense of humor remains. That's good."

Andi rubs the tears away, "Why did you follow me? I wanted to be alone?" She asks.

Drew looks at her, "I know you. When you say you want to be alone, you want to talk." He said.

Andi rest her head on Drew's shoulder, "I hate him. I hate him so much."

"Your dad?" He asks.

Andi nods.

"I know this probably wasn't easy for you to hear." He said.

Andi frowns, "All this time I was going to be fine accepting that they didn't care. But- to hear that- all of it, I couldn't handle it." Andi said.

Drew looks down at her, "At least you know that they love you." He said.

Andi shakes her head, "Parents who love their children don't ignore them the most of their lives. They are like your mom." Andi said.

Drew nods, "My mom has always welcomed you as a daughter." He said.

Andi nods.

Drew glanced down at Andi, "Ready to head back?"

Andi slowly looks at him. She nods her head.

Drew stands up, "Give me your hand."

Andi holds her hand up and Drew helps her up. Andi then hugs Drew, he was kind of surprised by that but he didn't stop it. He hugged her back until she let go of him.

"You are always the best friend I ever had." Andi said.

Drew smiles, "I'm always there for you." He said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon crosses his arms on his chest, "Well that went smoothly."

Jules turns to Gordon, "Gordon."

Gordon turns to Jules, "How else did you expect Andi to react?" He asks.

Ezekiel stands up, "Maybe we shouldn't continue to talk about her while she is absent." Ezekiel said.

Samuel nods, "She'd hate that."

Gordon turns to Samuel, "And how would you know that?"

Lilly looks at Gordon, "Mr Sanders, we all you care about us all just as much as you love your son but maybe tone down the protective bar." She said.

Gordon turns to Lilly. For the time that Lilly and Drew dated, Gordon had always pictured Lilly as a member of the family. She had made Drew come out of his hatred toward Gordon, which slowly created their mutual relationship they have now. Gordon sighs and sits down.

JT turns to Ezekiel, "How do we handle Lilly's ability?"

Clyde nods, "Yeah would it interfere during fights?" He asks.

Ezekiel turns to Lilly, "She'll have to learn to control it. There may be times she might have no control over, but with proper training she'll be able to have control over it." Ezekiel said.

Lilly looks at the angel, "And how will I train?" She asks.

Just then the alarm went off. Returning into the room was Andi and Drew. Garry looked a bit relived to see Andi less emotional, Andi formed a small smile at her boyfriend. Jules pulled up on her laptop and began to type.

"There is an attack of demons in front of St Ann's Catholic Church." Jules said.

JT nods, "Alright, let's go team."

The team nod and ran off. Ezekiel looks at the three other adults in the room and then he vanished. Gordon sighs as the angel vanishes the way he does, he rubbed his hand through his hair and just walks out of the room. Jules looks at Samuel with a small smile.

"Excuse me." Jules said.

Samuel nods.

Jules exit the room and shuts the door behind her, "Gordon?"

Gordon turns to her, "Julia, I think its time we are a little honest here."

Jules frowns, "About what?" She asks.

"The prophecy," Gordon said, "Why do I have a feeling that one of those kids or maybe two of them are vessels?"

Jules looks down, "I do not know, but it's possible." She said.

Gordon frowns, "Do they know?"

She shakes her head.

Gordon swears under his breathe. He turns away from her and looks at the ceiling. Jules crosses her arms on her chest, she looks at the floor and then up to Gordon. She saw his shoulders stiffen and knew he was thinking about Drew's safety. Finally turning around was Gordon looking a little bit calmer.

"What does Zeke know?" Gordon asks.

Jules looks up into his eyes, "If he knows more he isn't sharing." Jules said.

Gordon frowns, "That damn angel," He said.

Jules walks over and placed a hand on Gordon's cheek, "Look," She stares into his eyes, "Its complicated now but- it'll be okay."

Gordon then felt Jules press her lips against his lips. He pulls her in for a deeper kiss. He and Jules kissed for a little bit before the two parted, he and Jules kept eye contact after the kiss. It was obviously not their first kiss.

"You still haven't told Drew about us?" Jules spoke.

Gordon nods, "He needs to be ready." Gordon said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Standing in front of the chaos was none other than Azazel himself, he stood and watched as people freaked and ran away from the demons. Then running in was the rangers all suited up and holding their own respected weapons. A grin appeared on the demon's face.

"Well looks like the party is getting more interesting." Azazel spoke.

As the rangers came to a complete stop, appearing besides JT was Ezekiel. Azazel held a grin on his face, he seemed rather happy that the angel decided to show his face to a fight. The rangers seemed a bit shocked that Ezekiel would show up, he never showed up to fights.

"So Ezekiel," Azazel spoke, "You finally decided to play with the big kids instead of hiding."

Ezekiel had his blank expression, "I do not hide. What you are doing is messing with the order in which God had created it."

Azazel rolls his eyes, "If God was pissed he'd strike me down already."

Ezekiel pulls up his blade, "Do not speak about the Lord's name in vain." He spoke.

Azazel pulled out his own blade with a grin on his face, "This will be fun. I never had a real duel with an angel, most of the ones I've fought I just killed because I got bored." Azazel said.

"Quit stalling!" Garry yells.

Clyde nods.

Azazel turns to the rangers, "Oh I wouldn't forget you, rangers. I know my lord, Lucifer, would be angry if I forgot about you all." Azazel said.

Demons appeared all around them. Surrounding the rangers and the angel. JT turns around, glancing at all of the demons circling them.

"Guys," JT started, "Let's get to business."

 **(A/N: This chapter and the last one is kind of a part of a small three part arc - kind of. I mean its dealing with events happening right after the previous chapter. After the next chapter, it won't focus on Lilly's new abilities or Andi with her dad. I wanted to give these two characters there moments and these chapters have been that.**

 **In this chapter, when Andi and Drew were in the library alone. The dialogue that is started when Drew says, "Can't go one day without getting in trouble." and her response came from the first chapter of Monster Hunters. Also, I wanted to further the relations between Jules and Gordon. So without the time gap, the couple of months, they started dating and Gordon hasn't told Drew yet.**

 **Ezekiel has some important information he is keeping from the team at the moment, that is all I'll say. But within the next couple of chapters the vessels should be revealed in a crossover chapter... With who? I wonder.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry for the delay. I am getting loaded with school work, working on one to two days on the weekends, and also trying to maintain a social life at the same time. But I promise not to take months to update. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. -ICrzy)**


	28. EP 28: Through Dimensions Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.  
**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence-_

 _Lilly was in a bright white room. She had no idea how she got there. She remembered having a terrible headache and then waking up to this. She remembered being with her friends in the bunker, with Ezekiel, Jules, and Gordon. Lilly looks around in utter confusion._

 _"Um- excuse me?" Spoke a new person._

 _This girl has jaw length red wavy hair, green eyes, natural pale skin tone, skinny, standing tall at 5'6", and looked to be nineteen years old. he wears a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with holes at the knee, and red high tops, black beanie, and black square framed glasses._

 _Lilly turns to her, "Who are you?" She asks._

 _"Alex Keller, and you?" Alex asks._

 _"Lilly Johnson." Lilly replied._

 _"What is going on? How did we end up here?" Alex asks._

 _Lilly shrugs, "One second I was training with my friends and then I sensed something. Which is when I ended up here."_

 _Alex nods, "The same thing for me as well."_

 _Lilly frowns, "I wonder if this is some sort of vision- or message from God."_

 _Alex seemed confused, "Uh- God?"_

 _Lilly awkwardly shrugs it off, "Oh nothing."_

 _Appearing is a golden light, "Actually it is just a vision. Alex, your team needs to come to this world. Come to this Earth."_

 _"Huh? There is another Earth?" Lilly spoke._

 _The golden light nods and appearing in its place is an angelic looking women, "I am the guardian of time and space. My comrades the Gardios is trying to destroy the bond between dimension, I cannot leave or the entire universe will vanish. Which is why I am contacting you two." The voice said._

 _"Why us?" Alex asks._

 _The guardian grins, "Isn't it obvious, you two share psychic powers. Abilities no normal human possesses."_

 _Lilly glanced from Alex to the guardian, "Okay so what does this have to do with me?"_

 _"Gardios will come and attack your city, chances are they will alliance themselves with your enemy. You must warn your team, tell them of allies coming your way." The guardian said._

 _Lilly looks at Alex, "You're a Power Ranger?"_

 _Alex nods, "Red Ranger."_

 _"White Ranger." Lilly said._

 _The guardian nods, "You must tell your teams. Must travel through dimensions."_

 _"How?" Alex asks._

 _"Find the White and Gold Rangers, ask for Rowan. He'll help you." The guardian said._

 _-Vision/Trance Sequence Over-_

"Lilly?"

"Lilly?"

"Lilly!"

Lilly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw her friends gathered around her in utter concern. Kneeling next to her was Drew, Clyde, and Ezekiel whereas Jules, JT, Garry, Gordon, and Andi stood around her. Lilly began to shake her head as she slowly lifted herself up, with the help from Clyde and Drew, though she kind of shoved them off of her.

"Are you alright, Lilly?" Ezekiel asks.

Lilly nods as she placed her hand over her head, "Yeah. Um- give me a second."

Drew placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling alright?"

Lilly turns to her, "I'm fine."

Andi leans forward, "You collapsed all of a sudden. I don't think you're alright." She said.

Lilly thought back to the past events, "We were talking about my visions. Weren't we?" Lilly asks.

Garry nods, "Yeah."

"Then you suddenly collapsed." Gordon said.

"You looked really pale and like you were going to get sick." JT said.

Ezekiel turns to Lilly, "Did something happen in the vision?" He asks.

Lilly nods, "Yeah- erm, it was kind of strange."

"Strange how?" Clyde asks.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"Wait?" Ethan starts, "How on earth are we going to find the White and Gold Ranger?"

In another universe, another team of rangers were in their hideout. Gathering in this hideout was the entire team. Dean was leaning against the wall, Abigail was next to him, the rest of the team were gathered where their leader had stood up after her own vision experience. Ethan looked at the others, who did share the same confused looks.

"Yeah, and even if we find them how would they know where this Rowan person is?" Delia asks.

Alex turns to them, "Look, just trust me." Alex then looks at Emi, "You have something to track them?"

Emi nods, "Well Abigail and I had worked on an energy reading source, that is how we were able to locate you guys." Emi said.

Sam turns to Emi, "Wait? If that's the case how come we haven't found them yet?" Sam asks.

Abigail walks over, "It seems they have finally allowed their energy to be read. Look," She shows them an energy reader, "It looks like they want to be found."

The team gather around the energy reader. The locator was saying how the White and Gold Ranger's energy was showing up on a white and gold dot, it looked like they were nearby. At the beach. The rangers look among themselves and then Abigail hands the energy reader to Alex. Alex looks at the women as she hands her the reader.

"You are the leader," Abigail said, "Be commanding. Be strong. Prove to that Gold Ranger that you are a better leader than him." Abigail said.

Alex looks at the mentor and nods, "Yes ma'am."

Emi looks at the people she has become friends with, "Good luck."

They all nod.

"Okay, leader. Let's go." Bay said.

Alex nods.

Sam smiles, "Looks like we'll be traveling through dimensions."

Delia grins, "This will be an exciting adventure."

Ethan sighs, "And this will be exhausting." He said.

Alex looks from the reader then to her team, "But it'll be worth it in the end." Alex said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

"Another dimension?" Garry shouted.

"Wait, how is that possible?" JT asked calmly.

The gang had been sitting in the bunker after being filled in by Lilly. She told them about her entire vision and meeting Alex. Lilly was finally calmed down and was a bit tired from the events of everything that had happened today, but was saying she was fine even though Drew knew she wasn't. The group began to talk further about this.

"Zeke," Andi turns to the angel, "So got any information about this?"

"Yeah? Did God create alternate worlds?" Clyde asks.

Ezekiel nods, "All worlds were created by God. They all have their own fragment and own base. The world Lilly told us about it a different world, a world where none of this exist." Ezekiel said.

"Wait?" Drew turns to Ezekiel, "None of this meaning?"

Ezekiel looks calmly at them, "You all don't exist. Demons don't exist. Angels watch from afar." Ezekiel said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gordon said.

Ezekiel shakes his head, "I assure you I am not." He said.

Jules leans back in her seat, "Well that at least proves multiverse theory then." She said.

Lilly looks at the others, "So it's possible that there could be more rangers in another universe?"

Ezekiel nods.

Clyde turns to Lilly, "So we just wait for this ranger team from this other universe to help us with these bad guys coming from between dimensions?" He asks.

Lilly nods, "Yeah."

Garry looks at everyone, "How is everyone so calm about this?"

Andi pats her boyfriend on the back, "Calm down, Richie." She said.

Jules crosses her arms on her chest, "So we wait."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The team arrive at the beach. The sunset was kind of nice, peaceful. Alex looked from the sunset to the energy reader that Abigail gave her, she looked from it then saw it beeping and the dots being in front of them. Alex looks up to see coming from the forest side of the beach was the White and Gold Ranger. They were in their suits like always.

"So," The Gold Ranger started, "You wanted a conference."

"How did you know?" Ethan asks.

Alex looks at the White Ranger, "A mind reader? Right?"

Everyone looks at Alex then to the White Ranger. Even from his body language the Gold Ranger was shocked that Alex was able to figure it out.

"Seems like you are starting to understand your ability. Yes, I am a mind reader." The White Ranger said.

Alex begins to walk with the others following her, "So since you are a mind reader, you know why we're here." Alex said.

The White Ranger nods, "Yes."

Sam glanced from Alex to the duo rangers they don't know, "So are you able to help?"

The Gold Ranger crosses his arms over his chest, "Depends."

Bay glares at him, "Look. I know you won't care but another universe needs our help."

Delia nods, "Why are you such an ass?"

The Gold Ranger went to say something but the White Ranger stopped him, "Stop."

He backs off letting his partner step over in front of Alex, "Look. My partner does have a point, we do not want any favors but we are wondering what we'd gain from helping you."

Alex looks from the two rangers but kept her eyes on the Gold Ranger, "Comrades. We'd have your back if you have ours."

The White Ranger nods, "I see. You seek relations. You want an alliance."

Alex kept her calm demeanor, "If we are going to stop the Corrupt Gardios and save the day, we need to work together." Alex said.

The White Ranger nods, "I understand. Rowan, our friend, he is a Gardios. He is loyal to keeping our alliance a secret from his kind. He gives us intel and we work together." The White Ranger said.

"What?" Ethan spoke.

"A Gardios helping you?" Bay asks.

The White Ranger nods, "Rowan!" She turns to the forest, "They're good."

Stepping out was a purple hair teen boy. He looked to be a teenager, he might be actually that age. He had red eyes, fair skin, pointy ears like other Gardios, skinny, and yet had some muscles. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, and black boots. The rangers were shocked seeing him step out from the forest and walked over. The others seemed to notice how nervous the boy was.

"Rowan," The White Ranger said, "These are the Mystic Knight Rangers."

Rowan perked up, "So you're- them?"

Delia nods, "Yeah that's us." She said.

Rowan nods, "And from what E- The White Ranger has told me, you need to get to another dimension?"

Alex nods and looks at him, "Do you know the dimension we seek?" She asks.

He nods and looks from Alex to Delia, "You? You look like a women I've seen at the castle before."

"Castle?" Bay asks.

"What?" Delia asks.

"Lloyd brought a women to the castle so many years ago, saying that she'll be sent to a different dimension to spend the rest of her life alone." Rowan said.

Delia gasp, "M- Mom."

Ethan looks at Rowan, "Is that the same dimension we are going to?"

Rowan shrugs, "I am not sure."

Sam then speaks, "So how do we travel through dimensions?" He asks.

Rowan reached into his pocket and holds out a necklace, "A gift. Its a jewel that allows portals to be opened through dimensions. All you have to do is cut the air and it'll rip a hole in the dimensions, which will be the portal through dimensions." He said.

Alex takes it and smiles, "Thank you."

Rowan smiles, "Good luck."

Alex looks at the two mysterious rangers, "You two look after the city while we're gone."

The Gold Ranger shrugs her comment off and the White Ranger nods.

"Guys," Alex turns to them, "Ready?"

They all nod.

Alex cuts the jewel and opens a portal. She goes through the purple/blue portal. After her was Ethan, then Bay, and Delia, lastly Sam. The portal stayed open for a few second before it closed. After the portal closed, the two duo rangers powered down and then turned to Rowan. Rowan looks at the two rangers he has befriended.

"So," Ellie says, "I think it may be time to trust them."

Rowan nods, "Yes."

Ellie turns her attention to Adrian, "What do you think?"

Adrian frowns and looks at his partner.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

A small hole appeared, and falling through it was the Mystic Knight team. They all fell straight on their faces on the ground, landing on top of each other. Sam stands up to see the portal vanish, he helps Bay and Alex up while Ethan helps Delia up. The team brush off the dirt from their clothes and check for any kind of injuries from the fall.

"So we made it?" Bay asks looking around.

Alex nods, "Look."

They walk over to a city limit sign. The group gathers around to read it.

"Mystic Hallows, huh?" Ethan said.

Delia looks at Alex, "So how are we going to find these other rangers and stop the Gardios?"

Alex shrugs, "I actually didn't think that far ahead."

"Alex-!" Delia yells.

Sam sighs, "Look this is a new place for all of us. Maybe we should scout around, learn about this place."

Alex nods, "That seems like the best course of action. There must be a library in the area. We can do as much research on this dimension and maybe find our rangers in the process."

Bay looks into the town, "This place looks creepy though."

Ethan grins, "Come on, its just a town."

Delia smirks, "In another dimension."

Alex turns to her team, "Come on guys. Let's focus. We need to do this, rangers. This dimension will need our help because the Gardios are here somewhere, doing who knows what. And- we could have a lead here on Delia's mom." Alex said.

Delia frowns and nods.

Bay placed a hand on Delia's shoulder, "It's okay."

The boys nods, "Yeah." "Let's do this."

Alex turns to look into the city, "Time to get to work."

 **(A/N: So I decided to upload these arcs on both series, so if you aren't following one its on the other series. I decided to go that route with it. Also I may extend the arc to a third part or something.**

 **I originally wanted to have this first part done at the middle of this week but things got bad, I had a really terrible last four days and everything is all straighten out now. But it was just a bad Monday through Thursday. Anyways, these next parts will be uploaded on Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights. If you haven't read either series, I'd suggest you check it out. Until next time! -ICrzy)**

 **Next Time - Through Dimensions Part 2**


	29. EP 29: Through Dimensions Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.  
**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

The Mystic Knights were walking around this dim and dull town. It seemed quite smaller compared to Dresden. The Mystic Knight team kept look around in case something or someone appeared. Just then, Bay pointed to the library. So with that being their only option at the moment, they began to walk to the library. Upon entering the small library, the head librarian gave them a glare. It was obvious that she did not know them.

"And who are you five?" The old librarian asks.

Alex got nervous, "Er- uh- just college students, ma'am."

The old women glared, "Uh huh?"

Sam nods, "Yes, we are actually from the town over and we are doing a research paper on Mystic Hallows." He said.

The women glanced at the five of them and then says, "Stupid kids. Don't you know that this town isn't save." She said.

Delia looks at the women, "Believe us, ma'am. We can take care of ourselves." Delia said.

The librarian then left them alone. So the rangers went over to a computer, which is where Ethan got on the computer. He pulled up the Internet, this was when things began to look a bit different for their own history and own dimension.

"Wait-? This universe have a black President? We haven't had one yet." Ethan spoke.

Alex leans in, "Remember alternative universe, Ethan." She said.

"Er- um- I know, leader." He teased.

Sam lightly punched him, "Behave."

Delia then shoves Ethan from the computer, Ethan landed on the floor with a quiet thud. He groans from the force of the Blue Ranger, he shoots her a glare as she begins to type in the computer in this other world. Delia went into the Internet search bar and typed in Ursula McClure.

"Delia," Bay says softly.

Delia was nervous to hit the search button, "What if- what if she's already dead?"

Alex looks at Delia, "It's better to know then wonder, Delia." She said.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "And we'll be here for you no matter what." He said.

Delia took in a deep breathe and then pressed search. One article showed up.

"What is that?" Ethan asks as he stands.

"My mom's name was mention in this news article." Delia said.

Alex motioned Delia to move, "I'm a quick reader." She said.

So Delia and Alex switched places. Alex clicked on the article and then it pulled up the Mystic Hallows Local News Media. This article had an image of police tap and police cars in the shot, with the headlines 'Monster Murders'.

"Monster murders?" Ethan repeated.

Alex frowns, "Looks like the rangers in this dimension must deal with demonic monsters or something."

"What makes you say that?" Bay asks.

Alex looks at Bay, "I don't think monsters are a norm. Besides that, why else explain why that librarian told us this town is dangerous."

Sam leans in, "So what does the article say?"

"Well how a young couple was attacked by some strange cannibal like person. Witnesses were select few, some hearing the attack and one actually witnessed it besides the girlfriend to the victim." Alex said.

"And who was the only witness?" Bay asks.

Alex turns to Delia, "Your mom."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

The rangers were walking out into the city from the bunker. They were unaware of what is going to be happening now that there is going to be new rangers showing up and new threats on its way. JT noticed the worry on his teams face, he felt his boyfriend's hand tightly hold onto JT's hand.

"Guys," JT said, "We are strong enough to handle whatever enemy is coming our way."

Drew crosses his arms on his chest, "But we don't know what the enemy is or who it is."

Garry nods, "Drew has a point." He said.

Lilly sighs, "Do you two not believe in this other ranger team?" Lilly asks.

Drew looks at his ex, "We don't even know them?" He said.

Clyde looks at Drew and then to Lilly, "I mean I do agree on that. How do we know what they look like?" Clyde asks.

"I met their leader. Their Red Ranger, Alex. She seems to have visions too. So I believe they will help." Lilly said.

Andi got in the middle, "Okay guys, cool it. I think JT was on to something."

JT clears his throat, "Thanks, Andi. As I was saying, sure we don't know the enemy but we are not only rangers but hunters. We have this in our blood. We are heroes and will defend our town." JT said.

Clyde nods, "Right." He smiles.

Suddenly a loud crash shook the ground nearby. The rangers heard people scream and run away from the direction. The six ran in the direction of the small explosion and standing in front of the town library was a red knight, a knight that looked to be out for some kind of power because his eyes were red under his armor.

"What- the hell?" Garry asks.

"That is not a demon." Drew said.

"Obviously," Lilly said, "It has to be a Gardios."

"Those alternative rangers enemy?" Andi asks.

Lilly nods.

JT pulls out his morpher, "Well enough talking. Its time to morph."

"Right!" They all yelled.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six yelled.

After the morphing sequence, the red knight turned to see the rangers in front of him. He pulled out his long spear and pointed it directly at JT.

"So," The knight started, "There are rangers in this dimension as well."

"Yes and your are destroying our town," JT pointed at him, "Stop now or we'll defeat you!"

The knight laughed, "You'll try punks."

The rangers ready themselves with their weapons. The knight came charging in at JT, who blocked the spear with his kama. He flipped over the knight and used the chains on the kama to pull the weapon away from the knight. However the knight used his free hand to grab JT by the throat.

"JT!" Clyde yells.

Clyde held his hammer and slammed the hammer down on the ground which shook. The knight releases JT, who began coughing loudly. Lilly ran by to grab their leader, but the knight noticed the girl in white. As she ran to guide their leader away,  
she noticed the red knight about to attack.

"Hey! Fugly!" Drew yells.

The red knight turns to see the guy in purple holding his katana in his hands. The knight held onto his spear tightly and charged in, Drew did a good job at blocking and attempting to direct attacks onto the knight, but the knight was too skillful. Andi and Garry came running in next. Andi with her dual wielding swords in both hands, she went to slash at the knight each time the knight blocked Drew, but he was too fast. Garry went to charge in with his daggers, but the knight jumped and Garry ended up colliding with Drew.

"Damn it!" Andi yells.

The two rangers stumbled to get up. The red knight went back to JT and Lilly, Andi didn't like that. She ran in to attack but the knight slashed at Andi, sparks flew from the girl in green and she fell onto the ground. Clyde ran over to aid her and Garry began to run over.

"You'll pay for that-!" Garry yells.

The knight paid no attention to Garry but only the White and Red Ranger.

"And they saw the one in red was suppose to defeat me, huh. What a shame." The red knight said.

"Maybe you're attacking the wrong person in red!" Shouted an unknown girl.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The Mystic Knights team stood in front of the destroyed library street, outside was injured rangers as well also the red knight. The Mystic Knights were not in uniform, so when Alex made that comment, the knight tilted his head in a confused manner.

"And who the hell are you?" He spoke.

The five in front of them held their right hand up revealing their individuated colored watches. It meant nothing to the other team of rangers but the red knight turned away from the ranger team he was toying with. He tilted his head once more as he studied the individual's color.

"So," He points at Alex, "You're the one in red."

Alex nods, "Yes. I am the Red Mystic Knight Ranger!"

Kneeling next to her own leader, the White Ranger on the other team looked at Alex in awe.

"You're the ones who been causing trouble for my master. What a pain." He said.

Delia looks at Alex, "We should morph."

Alex nods, "I was just about to ask you guys."

"Mythical Force! Mystic Knights!" The five yelled.

The other ranger team watched a brand new team of rangers morph in front of them. Their suits looking very much like knights but not armored like this evil knight in front of them. Instead of having their own personal weapons, all the knight rangers have swords.

"Two teams," The red knight glanced from the two teams, "Let's make it interesting."

The knight snapped his fingers and appearing was men in suits. Which to the other ranger team, seemed to know what or who they were. The other ranger team began to stand, they hold onto their weapons.

The other red looks at Alex, "You handle the knight. We got the demons!"

Then the other team ran into combat.

Bay looks at Alex, "Did he just say demons?"

"Bay! Look out!" Sam yells and tackles her down.

The red knight went on to attack. Ethan blocked the spear and pushed back. Alex and Delia were right behind slashing at the knight, the knight kicked Delia back and then punched Alex. Delia rolled near a fire hydrant, she glanced at it and a smirk appeared on her face.

Bay turns and does a slide kick where the knight falls onto the ground. The knight fell on his back and goes to roll over but felt, the blade of Sam's stab on his armor to hold him down.

"Looks like we got you," Sam said.

"Or do you?" He asks and headbutts the Yellow Knight.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Andi turns after slashing the demons with her dual swords and glanced at the Mystic Knights. Garry jumped behind her and stabbed a demon that was sneaking up on her.

"Andi," Garry said, "Don't let your guard down."

"Sorry- yeah those rangers, are weird." Andi said.

Lilly reached into her quiver and fired her arrow at a demon, "Quit talking! More killing!"

Drew slashed at a demon, "That statement will never be normal."

JT and Drew were back to back, slashing all the demons in sight. Clyde and Lilly were taking down the demons in their area, and the same for Garry and Andi. As the last demon was taken care of, they glanced over to the fight going on between the red knight and the Mystic Knights. They watch the Red and Blue Knight get thrown back, however they weren't down.

"Alex," The Blue Knight said, "Use your ability and open the hydrant."

The Red Knight nods. The Monster Hunter teams watch the Red Knight extend her arms at the fire hydrant and then the water began to burst out, then the Blue Knight began to control the water and launched the water at the red knight attacking them. Then the water was placed back into the hydrant, only leaving some water on the ground in case the Blue Knight needed it.

The Yellow Knight was helped up by the Green Knight, they nod at each other and start to run in. The Pink Knight runs over to the other girls, then charge over. As the red knight stumbles to stand, the Pink Knight shrinks and flies over like a fairy and starts stabbing him with her sword, which doesn't seem like it'll hurt more like a slight puncture but its all in for the distraction.

After that the Pink Knight sneaks out as the Yellow Knight transforms into a brown bear, the bear version of the Yellow Knight slashes at the red knight and throws him back. The Green Knight had electric charging from him that he exploded onto the red knight, who at this point collapsed onto the ground.

Finally the red knight looked up to see the Mystic Knights standing in front of him, "You lose." Said the Red Knight.

The evil knight grins, "Or did I?" He then vanished.

"Damn it," Said the Green Knight.

"He got away," Said the Pink Knight.

The Mystic Knights then notice the Monster Hunters walking over. They all remain in suits and looked at each other without saying anything for a moment, then with a few glances it became awkward.

"So, this is awkward." Garry said.

Andi slugged her boyfriend, "Shut up."

JT looks at the Mystic Knights, "We are rude. We haven't introduced ourselves," He turns to his team which then they all power down, "We are the Monster Hunter team."

"My name is Andi Watson. I'm the Green Ranger." Andi said.

"I'm Clyde Rosewell and I'm the Yellow Ranger." Clyde said.

"Hi, I'm Drew Sanders and I am the Purple Ranger." Drew said.

"My name is Garry Harrison and I am the Blue Ranger." Garry said.

"I am Lilly Johnson and I am the White Ranger." Lilly said.

"And I am JT Wolfe, I am the Red Ranger." JT said and held his hand out for them to shake.

Then the Mystic Knights powered down as well. Revealing that these rangers were slightly older than the Monster Hunter team.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you all." Alex said, "We are the Mystic Knights." She smiles as she shakes JT's hand.

"I am Ethan Shurley, I am the Green Mystic Knight." Ethan said.

"I am Bay Hemandez and I am the Pink Mystic Knight." Bay said.

"My name is Sam Stevenson and I am the Yellow Mystic Knight." Sam said.

"I am Delia McClure and I am the Blue Mystic Knight." Delia said.

"And I am Alex Keller, the Red Mystic Knight." Alex said.

They all begin to shake hands but then Garry had a troubled look on his face, Andi was the first to notice it.

She nudged her boyfriend, "Garry? Yo, Richie? What's wrong?" Andi asks.

Garry looks at Delia, "Is your mom name Ursula?" Garry asked.

Delia's eyes widened, "How do you know her name? What do you know?" She asked.

"Whoa, Delia." Alex said.

"Calm down." Bay said.

Sam turns to Garry, "You know Ursula?" He asks.

Garry nods, "I met her. How is she here if she is from your world?" Garry asks.

"Did she travel here like you guys?" Drew asks.

Alex shakes her head, "No. She was sent through dimension against her will. She was brought here."

JT looks at Alex, "Any help you need, you are welcomed to come to the bunker for anything."

"The bunker?" Ethan asks.

Andi nods while eying their green member, "Yeah, bud. It's our base of operations." She said.

Ethan glanced at Sam, "Better name than the clubhouse." He said.

Sam nods.

Suddenly appearing in front of the Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters was none other than Ezekiel, which startled the new alternative world rangers. But the calm rangers in this universe began to assure these out of world rangers that this person is a friend and will not cause harm.

"He's our friend," Lilly said.

"And he's an angel." Clyde said.

Bay shook her head, "This is a lot to wrap around. Demons and angels, wow." She said.

Ezekiel looks at them and then to the Monster Hunters, "We should return to the bunker. Now."

"Why?" JT asks.

Ezekiel frowns, "It seems like the Gardios and the demons have kidnapped a local grocery store cashier. And I am led to believe she has some importance to them." He glanced at the Mystic Knights.

Delia's expression fell, "Mom."

 **(A/N: Sorry the second part in the crossover took so long. I've been caught up in school work. I have two essays due soon. One due on the 2nd and the other one due at the end of the semester. I have German tests and homework that was once piling up. I have a lot of things caught up and I am just excited for the semester to be over. But first more excited for Thanksgiving Break.**

 **Anyways, I have two news! One is a poll on my page. Its going to involve Mystic Knights if they go through another dimension what team they'll meet; Jurassic Squad, Awaken The Beast, Elemental Fusion, or Galactic Storm.**

 **Speaking of Galactic Storm. That is a brand new series I have been working on that is up on my page now! It's all OCs I created in a world I am quite proud of. I hope y'all love it and will support it. If the poll does not pick them, there may be a chapter in Galactic Storm where Mystic Knights' dimension travel will be mentioned.**

 **Anyways, that's all I got for news. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Next Time - Through Dimensions Part 3  
**


	30. EP 30: Through Dimensions Part 3

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.  
**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"My mother! They have my mother!" Delia yelled.

They were still in the streets of Mystic Hallows. The Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters had introduced and then got the news from the angel Ezekiel that Delia's mom was kidnapped. Delia was just pacing back and forth, she was upset beyond belief. Bay frowns and looks at Delia with sympathy, Ethan sighs and shakes his head, Sam looks at Delia with a frown, and Alex looks from her roommate to the angel.

"Where exactly is this grocery store?" Alex asks.

Garry turns to Alex, "Why do you want to know?" He asks.

"Well I am a telepath," Alex grins, "Maybe I could attempt to track her."

Sam turns to his leader, "Is it possible?" He asks.

"Yeah, Alex, you haven't done it before." Ethan said.

Alex turns to her team and then locked eyes on Delia, "We have to. For Delia." She said.

JT then steps forward, "We'll walk you to the grocery store. This is our town, our dimension but we'll be helping you out." JT said.

Delia looks at him, "Thank you." She said.

Andi grins, "Besides, if those damn Gardios thinks they can come to our territory and mess with things, they have another thing coming." Andi said.

Clyde nods, "Basically the same thing Andi said, but also the fact we're all rangers. We stick together."

Lilly nods with a smile, "Agreed." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

In an abandon warehouse in Mystic Hallows, the Gardios red knight was standing next to another knight with him which was none other than Edmund, also in the room was Azazel. But further in the room, tied up against a pipe was Ursula McClure. She had a small bruise on her forehead but did not seem to be too badly injured.

"So," Ursula spoke, "What are you going to do to me?"

Edmund looks from his superior to Ursula. The younger Gardios was going to say something, but instead the red knight marched over to their hostage. He walked over and kicked her leg lightly, then knelt down to grab a hold of her face. He gave her a evil smirk as he stared directly at her.

"Well Ursula, we're going to reunite you with your estranged daughter." He grinned.

"Wha- You brought her to this dimension!" Ursula yelled.

The knight shakes his head, "Oh no, she traveled her. She came here on her own will, with her rat pack team of misfits." The knight said.

Ursula glares, "You won't win, Ivan. They will beat you." Ursula said.

The red knight, Ivan, glared at Ursula. He was angry he was insulted by her. So he delivered a punch on her, he slugged her on her right cheek. She was knocked down slightly due to the force of the punch, as she lifted her body back up she spit some blood on the ground. Her eyes met Ivan, a grin appeared on her face.

"Face it, Ivan. You wouldn't have taken me unless you knew you needed an escape goat." She spoke.

Ivan slugged her again, "Shut up!"

Finally Azazel stepped over, "Now, now, my dear Ivan. Calm down. The bitch isn't worth it, besides if you kill her the whole plan is a fail." He said.

Edmund began to walk over, "Ivan, can we even trust a- a demon?" Edmund asks.

Azazel turns to Edmund, "Why, Eddie, of course you can trust me. I am just helping you get rid of your problem and in doing so, you can help with my own problem." Azazel said.

Ivan turns to Edmund and tossed him a crystal, "Return back and tell the king and queen about the plan. Let them know that soon the children will no longer be a problem." Ivan said.

Edmund caught the crystal and nods, "Yes sir."

Edmund cut a hole and the dimension and stepped through it. The portal vanished and it only left the hostage and her captors.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Arriving at the grocery store the entire group stood in the parking lot. Alex was looking around, she saw some police officers that were finishing up filing the report of the kidnap. Alex looked all around, trying to see if there was something she could find to help, but her mind was not working well enough.

"So, got a vision or something?" Ethan asks.

"No," Alex spoke.

Drew crosses his arms on his chest, "Thought you said you were a psychic?"

Bay turns to the boy in purple, "She is one. Back off and let her relax." She said.

Lilly turns to her ex, "Drew, let them work." Lilly said.

Drew nods.

Andi looked at the cars, "One of these cars is Ursula's." She said.

Delia pointed at a blue bug, "That one." Delia said.

"How do you know?" Clyde asks the Blue Mystic Knight.

Delia smiles, "My mom always wanted one back home. I remembered her saying that is the car of her dreams." Delia said.

They walk over to the blue bug. Andi popped open the car door, and reached into the glove box. She pulled out papers revealing that Delia was correct and this car did indeed belong to Delia's mom.

"You were right," Andi said.

Sam turns to Alex, "You got anything?" He asks.

Alex felt something, "Actually yeah."

Lilly felt something weird, "Me- too?"

Drew turns to Lilly, "Lilly?"

Alex looks at Lilly, "Touch the car with me."

Lilly nods.

"Wait," Drew starts, "We don't know what will happen."

Bay crosses her arms on her chest, "Maybe nothing will happen."

Clyde turns to Drew, "Calm down and trust her." He said.

Drew looks at Lilly, "Please be careful."

Lilly shared a small smile at him, then turned away to face the car. At the same time, Alex and Lilly touched the car. Suddenly the two girls collapsed onto the ground, which caused their respected teams to kneel down next to them.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Lilly and Alex were standing in the parking lot of the grocery store. They see Ursula exiting the building, she was waving goodbye and heading in the direction of the parking lot. Then as she took only a few steps, Azazel appeared behind her. He grabbed a hold of her and placed one hand over her mouth and then they vanished._

 _"What- what was that?" Alex asked as her voice echoed in the vision._

 _"Azazel," Lilly echoed, "A demon."_

 _Suddenly the location in the vision changed. It was an old abandon warehouse. The two girls were standing outside the warehouse. The urban rusted area gave them an idea that it was in the city, maybe in a part where its falling apart and the town isn't really caring about it. The two exchanged looks._

 _"Why do you think we're here?" Lilly asks as her voice echoed._

 _"Ursula must be here," Alex said._

 _They vanished from the outside to the inside of the warehouse. Upon scanning the room, they found the women who had been taken. They see the slightly injured women tied to a pipe, and the red knight hovering above teasing the women. Alex began to walk over and Lilly began to do the same. As they walked over the voice from the red knight got louder and louder, but then it began to become fuzz and soft._

 _"We must be getting pulled out." Alex said._

 _Lilly nods, "I guess so."_

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Both girls opened their eyes at the same time and shot straight up. Drew looked at Lilly in such a worried manner, she looked fine and turned to Alex first. The two looked at one another before they pieced everything together. Their teams waited for them to tell them what they saw. But Delia was less patient.

"So?" Delia asks.

Lilly looks at Delia, "We know where she is."

"You do?" Delia asks.

"You do?" The entire Monster Hunter team asks.

Lilly nods, "Yes. Right, Alex?"

Alex smiles, "Lilly is correct. We know." Alex said.

Bay smiles, "Awesome! Now we got to save her."

Lilly looks at Ezekiel, "Zeke think you can help us out?" She asks.

Ezekiel raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Well, Azazel and that red Gardios knight has her hostage." Lilly said.

"What?" Clyde asks.

"Who is Azazel?" Ethan asks.

Garry turns to the Green Mystic Knight, "A demon."

Andi nods, "One brown noser to Lucifer." She said.

Delia stands up, "Well we can handle it. Right?"

Alex stands up, "Right. We will stop the Gardios and rescue you mom." She said.

JT stands up as well, "And we'll be there too."He said with a smile.

Alex looks at JT, "Thank you JT."

JT smiles, "You're welcome."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Ivan and Azazel stood a little away from their hostage. Ursula was still bound against the pipe, she felt her head hurt and her body was sore. She looked around and saw nothing to help in an escape attempt. She then turned back to the captors who were holding her against her will. Ivan turned back to her, he smirked the moment his eyes met her own.

"You might as well let me go," Ursula said, "My daughter isn't coming and she doesn't know who I am."

Ivan chuckles, "That is a negative, Ursula. I know from sources that little baby Cordelia knows you're her mommy." Ivan said.

Azazel then turns his glance in the direction of the room, "Ivan. Someone is here."

Ivan stopped and then turns to see standing at the door was the Mystic Knight team all suited up. They stood in a line starting from Ethan all the way to Delia, with Alex standing in the middle. The Gardios knight and the helper to the devil himself gave them a grin. The Mystic Knight team did not speak, but instead pulled out their swords.

"So," Ivan started, "Looks like baby Cordelia found mommy."

Delia extended her arm at Ivan and launched water at such a hard force it knocked the Gardios knight down to the ground, rolling around until the water let up. The knight began to cough and then stumbled to stand up. Ivan turned to Azazel, he was quite surprised that Azazel did not try to help him or take down them.

"Azazel?" Ivan asks.

Azazel turns his eyes away from the Mystic Knights and turned to Ursula, "I have my own priorities."

Azazel pulled out a small blade and began to walk over to Ursula, Delia went to run over with the rest of the team sprinting behind her. As Azazel reached Ursula to strike her, he was stopped by another blade just inches from Ursula's face. Azazel grins to tilt his head to look at Ezekiel, who had appeared next to him.

"Ezekiel," He grins, "It's good to see you again, friend."

"We are not friends, demon." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel felt Azazel push him back, and the angel braced himself for when the demon thrust his blade at him to which the angel blocked it.

Across the room, Delia went to go release her mom, but Ivan stood up holding his spear in hands.

"You are not getting pass me," Ivan said.

Delia stumbled backwards, "Damn it."

Alex looks at her teammate, "Don't worry. We got this."

Just then Ivan charges in, only to have his weapons stopped by a chained weapon. He turned around to see the Red Monster Hunter Ranger. Ivan swears under his breathe and turned to go punch JT, but instead was delivered a punch was Drew. The punch that Drew delivered since Ivan on the ground. The two ranger teams look at one another and grin.

"Zeke," Andi turns to the angel, "You got the demon?"

Ezekiel nods, "Yes."

Then Ezekiel grabs Azazel and the two vanish. Which was something that they did not expect, nor Ivan. Ivan stumbled to get up to see the two teams in front of him, he grabbed his spear and spit some blood on the ground. He held his staff tightly and glared at the rangers. The Mystic Knights and the Monster Hunters stood in a straight line.

Sam glanced at Alex, "He's a Corrupt?"

Alex nods, "Yes."

"Corrupt?" Clyde asks.

Bay nods and turns to the Monster Hunters, "It means we can destroy him."

Garry nods, "Good enough for me." He said.

Running in first was the two Green Rangers, both holding their respected weapons. Andi went slashing with her dual swords and Ethan had his own sword in his right hand. Ivan dodged Andi's attack and used his spear to block Ethan's sword, but with Ethan's left hand, he generated a super strong punch in the face. As Ivan was tossed on the ground, Andi just turned to Ethan.

"I'm impressed." Andi said as she gave him a high five.

Going in next was Clyde and Sam, the two Yellow Rangers ran in with their respect weapons. Sam went in slashing at the now standing Ivan with his sword, and as Ivan dodged the sword, Clyde delivered a powerful slam from his hammer. Ivan was hit badly by it and rolled on the ground, Sam transformed into a cheetah and pounced onto Ivan, as Ivan was busy with Sam, the next wave came in.

Which was the wave of Blue. Ivan threw Sam off of his arm and then was met by another forceful wave of water directed toward him, he was drown in the water as he coughed up the water. He rolled to nearly miss Garry's daggers, but the somehow still moving Ivan kicked Garry back and went to stab him but Delia blocked it with her own sword.

"Not today, Ivan." She glared underneath her helmet.

Drew and Lilly were right behind them, as Garry was being helped by Andi, Lilly fired her arrows at the Gardios. Drew came in with Delia and the two slashed their swords at the knight, he got angry and grabbed Drew and tossed him onto Delia. Lilly reached into her quiver and grabbed an arrow for her bow, she turned her glance at the two in red.

"He's fighting back." Lilly said.

Alex nods, "Ready, JT?"

JT nods.

Ivan began to charge toward Lilly, but he was stopped by Alex's telekinesis. Her hand was extended and was using her mind to stop the Gardios knight from reaching the White Monster Hunter Ranger, Lilly stared at the blade that was close to her and then ran away to get away from danger.

Alex used her ability to pull Ivan toward them and then released her hold, in which the second she let Ivan go, JT charged with his kama. Ivan blocked with his spear and then running in was Alex, the two were fighting back with their weapons. Alex slashed her blade and JT slashed his kama, only for Ivan to spin in a full 360 circle and then lightning strike down and shocked the entire two teams.

They fell down and laid on the ground. Ivan looks at them and huffed an exhausted breathe.

"That's it!" Ivan yells as he limps over to Ursula, "She dies!"

Delia looks up, "No-!"

As Ivan reached Ursula, she opened her eyes and Ivan noticed they were not blue but instead green. As Ivan was puzzled by this, suddenly from behind he felt a blunt object hit his head. Ivan turned to see another Ursula behind him, standing up was the other Ursula which revealed to be Ethan still in suit. Ivan went to attack the real Ursula, but Alex used her power with the remaining stamina she had. She managed to stop Ivan.

Alex winced, "Get away from him- I don't know how long I can hold him." She groans.

Ethan nods, he helps Ursula back to the others. Once Ursula was far enough away, Alex dropped the hold in Ivan. She basically collapsed in exhaustion but remain conscious. Ivan fell to his knees and looks at the teams, he was stunned to lose, but he did not accept it.

"I refuse to loose to children!" Ivan yells.

Alex stumbles up, "Guys!"

JT stands, "On three!"

"One! Two! Three!"

The two teams strike Ivan at the same time. To which created a large explosion and Ivan was no more. The two teams ran out of the now burning warehouse just in time before it collapsed onto the ground. As they fully got out of the building and far enough that they wouldn't be in any danger, they all powered down. Delia looks at her mom and quickly hugs her mom.

"Mom," Delia said.

"Delia," Ursula said.

Delia began to sob, "I- I missed you."

She holds onto her daughter, "I missed you too baby."

 **-MYSTICKNIGHT/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"You sure you can't stay any longer?" Drew asks.

The two teams were standing in front of each other. There were a little banged up and all in civilian clothes. They were standing at the entrance of Mystic Hallows. They looked at each other with small smiles.

Alex nods, "Afraid so. I mean we felt our town in the hands of two rangers." Alex said.

JT held a hand out, "If you ever stop by again, call us." He said.

Alex accepted the handshake, "And the same if you ever come to Dresden- er our dimension." She smiles.

Andi looks at the alternative dimension team, "It was nice meeting you all."

Ethan nods, "Same to you all." Ethan said.

Lilly looks at them all, "Good luck with the Gardios." Lilly said.

Bay smiles, "Good luck with Lucifer." Bay said.

Alex turns to her team, "Ready guys?"

They all nod, including Ursula. Alex pulls out the necklace with a jewel on it around her neck, she cut a hole in the dimension. This made the Monster Hunter teams impressed and then they began to wave a final goodbye to them, as one by one they stepped in. When the portal finally closed the Monster Hunter team looked at each other.

"They were cool." Clyde said.

Andi nods.

"They had powers." Garry said.

Lilly then pondered over something, "Whatever happened to Ezekiel?"

JT scratched the back of his head, "That's a good question."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS/MYSTICKNIGHTS-**

Azazel and Ezekiel stood in the middle of the forest. They were alone, and they were unarmed.

"So," Azazel started, "Clearly you are not wanting to fight."

Ezekiel looks at Azazel, "Tell Lucifer to stop this. He'll listen to you. This madness needs to end."

"Oh, you have a change of heart- well angels don't have hearts. Why all of a sudden?" Azazel asks.

Ezekiel remain quiet.

Azazel grins, "You found the vessels. You wouldn't plead unless you care about them? Now Ezekiel tell me, are they children, elderly, or better yet one of those rangers?"

Azazel was not surprised to see Ezekiel vanish. Azazel, however, remain to hold a grin on his face.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Azazel said.

 **-MYSTICKNIGHTS/MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The Mystic Knight gang fell directly on the beach in Dresden, back in their dimension. As they began to stumble and stand up, Alex sense something. She turned around to see the White and Gold Ranger fully suited behind them. The others didn't seem to notice at first, but they soon did as they all stood up and turned to them with glares. Only one confused was Ursula.

"Looks like you succeed." The Gold Ranger said.

Alex nods, "And it seems you handled the town well."

The White Ranger nods, "There was no activity." She said.

Ethan crosses his arms on his chest, "Why don't you tell us who you are already?"

Sam nods, "You know who we are its only fair." Sam said.

Bay nods in agreement with the boys.

The White Ranger looks at Alex, "You're the telepath, use your ability and try to read my mind."

Alex frowns, "I' . ?docid=49388880m no mind reader." She said.

Delia glares, "Just tell us already!" Delia demands.

The White Ranger looks from Alex to Delia, "I am assuming your mentors are aware of her ability, I haven't sensed a telepath as powerful as you. You can read my mind, just focus." The White Ranger said.

Alex looks at the rouge rangers. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Everyone stared at Alex, they weren't sure if it was working or not, but then she gasped and her eyes opened widely.

"Eleanor Bates and Adrian Templeton-Smyth!" Alex said.

Just like Alex had said, the two Gold and White Ranger powered down and revealed those two individuals. Adrian held a glare on his face whereas Eleanor stood with a more calmer look on her face.

"I think its time we all have a talk." Eleanor said.

 **(A/N: Final chapter in the three part arc crossover. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it and having the characters meet each other. If you are only familiar with this series I, suggest watching the other one as well. They have great characters and a cool story. Also speaking of new series, I have a new series I've started called Galactic Storm, all the main OCs are made by me, so fill free to show it the same support you guys have given me throughout the years.**

 **Also don't forget about the poll on my page. The poll is about the next time the Mystic Knights travel through the portal which team will they meet. There is no deadline to the poll because they aren't traveling to another dimension in the next chapter but will be again. Just make sure if you want your favorite rangers from my former stories or current to be involved in the second crossover vote on my page.**

 **Another thing, I was kind of busy with school and also helping my friend plan her wedding. It was yesterday and I was maid of honor. It was a small wedding and it was so fun to be able to watch my friend from high school get married, it kind of makes you realize that you're no longer a kid and you're growing up. Anyways the wedding was fun, I helped her niece catch the bouquet and everything. Anyways enough about me, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Next time will be a TBA title but a filler chapter.**


	31. EP 31: Take Responsibility

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"You have a few minutes." Said a police officer.

The police officer handed Andi Watson a visitor pass. She nods at him and walks over to the door, which was opened by another police officer. Andi walked into the room where there were some visitors as well as juvenile inmates sitting at tables taking among each other. Andi spotted the fellow in orange who was waiting for her, she slowly walked over and sat down at the table.

"I wasn't sure you would come visit." Said the voice of James.

Andi looks at him, "My parents thought it would help me cope better if I came to see you."

"Alone?" James asks.

Andi didn't answer that.

James nods to himself, "Sorry. I shouldn't be too pushy." He said.

Andi looks at him, "I got your letters you sent me." She said.

James nods while looking awkwardly away, "This is my last month here. I leave to Norland a few weeks afterwards." He said.

Andi nods and kept to herself, "That's good."

James looks at her, "I'm sorry, Andi. I'm sorry it happened." He said.

Andi remain quiet.

James placed his hands on the table, "I- I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." He said.

Andi looks at her ex boyfriend and forced a smile, "I know you didn't want to." She said.

James forms a small smile, "I was hoping maybe we could stay in contact after I move." He said.

Andi frowns, "I think you should move on, start a new life." Andi said.

James frowns while looking at her, "Andi?"

Andi placed her hands on top of his, "I came here today to say goodbye," Andi said, "I know you've had your own problems and I think the new place would be good for you. I mean its not a gloomy place like Mystic Hallows." She said.

James remain frowning, "But? Andi?"

Andi forms a small smile, "We had our fun. We share so much memories, but in order for you to be able to survive in a new school you need to let me go and move forward." Andi said.

James holds onto her hands, "Can I- I mean after I'm settled in, maybe a couple of months- could I send a letter?"

Before Andi could answer his question, the guards came in.

"Okay, time to go back." The officer said.

James looks at Andi, "Andi?"

"Ask your psychologist what she thinks about it," Andi said standing up, "I have to go."

James and the other criminals were being guided to the door which led their cells and court yard, as another guard was guiding the visitors out of the door they had entered. Andi exit the visitor's room and stopped seeing Gordon standing there.

As visitors passed Andi and Gordon, the two were the last ones there. Gordon, who was on duty, walked over to the teenage girl. A small concerned smile appeared on his face as he walked over to her, Andi placed her hands in her pant pockets as she looked up at him.

"Don't you have school today?" Gordon asks.

Andi frowns, "I asked my parents if I could come. I did owe it to James, I mean I am the girl that got him crazy." Andi said.

Gordon knelt down, "Andi, this is not your fault. None of it is." Gordon said.

Andi chuckled faintly, "Gordon, the story you told us about the kid who got bullied when you were in high school that came to school with a gun, you felt guilty about it. You felt guilty even though you didn't push him to that point, you felt responsible."

Gordon frowns, "This isn't the same." He said.

Andi nods, "Yes it is. I may not have put the gun in his hands, but I might as well had."

Andi then walks pass him. Gordon stands up and turns around, as he watches Andi walk down the hallway, Gordon's partner Iris comes walking over.

"Andi-!" Gordon yells.

Iris looks at Gordon with a frown, "Is everything alright?"

Gordon sighs, "Teenagers."

Iris grins, "Never easy." She said.

Gordon nods and turns to her, "Don't have children." He said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

"What do you mean Andi ditched?" Drew asks.

In the hallway before third period the gang were by Lilly's and Clyde's locker. Lilly was reaching for some text books, Clyde and JT were holding hands despite how some people felt about their relationship, Garry was giving Drew an annoyed expression, and Drew looked concerned.

"What's the big deal?" Lilly asks, "I mean she is pretty much a rebel half the time."

Drew turns to Lilly, "If her dad finds out she ditched she'd be in huge trouble." He said.

Garry looks at Drew, "Her dad knows she skipped." Garry said.

"Huh?" Drew spoke.

Garry pulled out her phone and showed the text messages, "She went to visit James before he was released to go live in Norland." He said.

JT got tensed, "James is getting released today?" JT asks.

Garry nods, "Yeah. Remember his lawyers got a deal to have him serve a few months in jail then be transferred to seek professional help." Garry said.

Lilly shuts her locker and sighs, "No wonder why she'd want to skip."

Clyde looks at his boyfriend, "You okay, JT?" Clyde asks.

JT nods, "Yeah, yeah- it's just I had completely forgotten about that day." He said.

Drew frowns, "It just sucks that she didn't tell us she was doing this. Why not tell us, we could have been there for her." Drew said.

The five were walking down the hallway. Lilly and Drew walked side by side, Garry was in the middle, and JT and Clyde were walking side by side next to Garry.

Lilly frowns, "She might feel responsible for it." Lilly said.

"Why?" Drew asks.

Lilly looks at her ex, "Well James was her ex, his actions may make her feel guilty for how it ended. She could have done something or changed something to change the events." Lilly said.

JT sighs, "But she couldn't have known that."

Clyde nods, "If it were any of us, we'd probably feel guilty too." He said.

Lilly looks at Drew, he glanced at her for a split second and then she turned away.

"Yeah we probably would." Drew said while frowning.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Andi found herself sitting on the fire escape of her apartment complex. She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contact. She stopped at Drew's name, usually he'd be the first person she'd call because he was her brother in more ways than one. She scrolled passed his name and then stopped at one name.

 _"Hello,"_ A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Gwen." Andi said.

 _"Andi? You're lucky I have a free period right now."_ Gwen Parker from the Underdog Squad said.

Andi looks at the sky, "Yeah sorry about that. I just wanted to talk." Andi said.

Andi could hear the concern in Gwen's voice, _"Is everything okay?"_ Gwen asks.

Andi nods, "Yeah, yeah. I just- I just spoke with James in jail." She said.

 _"Oh, Andi."_ Gwen said.

"He wanted to stay in contact after he moved to Norland. I don't know if I could stay in touch with him after all of this." Andi said.

 _"It's normal, Andi."_ Gwen said.

Andi sighs and leans back on the brick wall, "I can't help but feel like this is my fault somehow."

 _"How is it your fault, Andi?"_ Gwen asks.

Andi shrugs, "I don't know- that I didn't notice the signs. That I didn't see that James wasn't right in the head." Andi said.

 _"Andi, you couldn't have known. Things happen. Something good things happen and other times bad things happen. Its how life works."_ Gwen said.

Andi didn't say anything.

 _"You'll get past this. I know you will. You're strong enough and this won't break you."_ Gwen said.

Andi smiles, "Thanks, Gwen."

Andi hears Gwen giggle through the phone, _"You're welcome."_

Andi hears the apartment door open, "I got to go, have fun in class."

 _"You too, Andi. Bye!"_ Gwen said and hung up.

Andi saw the shadow of her mom in the apartment, Andi then began to run down the fire escape stairs. As Andi reached the bottom and sprinted down the ally way, Andi's mom had opened the window. Natasha, Andi's mom, noticed her daughter running down the ally.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

At lunch the gang were eating lunch at the park near the school. They were sitting at a table under a tree.

"Anyone hear from Andi?" Garry asks.

Everyone shakes their head.

"No." Lilly said.

"I did get a text message from Daphne though," JT said.

"Daphne as in the leader of the Underdog Squad?" Clyde asks.

JT nods, "Apparently Andi called Gwen a while ago." JT said.

Drew nods slowly, "Then we shouldn't worry then."

Lilly turns to Drew, "You mean that you shouldn't worry." She said.

Drew rolls his eyes, "I know I overreact when it comes to Andi, but I trust Gwen. She has a natural happiness to herself, despite her own background." Drew said.

Garry nods, "It explains why those two are such good friends." Garry said.

Suddenly appearing was Andi, "Hey scoot over."

"Andi-!" Everyone yells.

Andi had her usual smile on her face, "I said scoot over."

Like it was an order both Drew and Garry scoot over to make room for the girl in green. Andi stole some of Garry's food, which he didn't seem to mind.

"How are you doing?" Lilly asks.

Andi shrugs, "Eh, kind of exhausted. Basically ran here." She said.

Garry held onto her hand, "Andi,"

Andi turns to her boyfriend, "Seriously, I'm fine." She said, "So that mission with those rangers from that alternate dimension."

Clyde nods, "I hope everything is okay with them." He said.

JT nods as well, "I am glad that Delia reunited with her mom." JT said.

Everyone nods.

Lilly pokes at her food, "I really liked their leader. She was pretty cool." She said.

Garry looks at Lilly, "Are you only saying that because she is a telepath?" He asks.

Lilly shrugs, "I mean that and she is a female leader. Besides Daphne, we hadn't met other female leaders." She said.

Andi nods, "Go females!" She said while stealing more of Garry's lunch.

Drew turns to JT, "Think we'll see them again?" He asks.

JT shrugs, "I don't know."

Andi then remembered something, "Guys? Has anyone seen Ezekiel since that mission?"

Everyone thought about it.

"No," Lilly shakes her head.

Drew shakes his head.

"I haven't." Garry said.

Clyde shakes his head as well.

"Now thinking about it, I haven't seen him in the bunker the last couple of days." JT said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Ezekiel stood in the bunker, he walked into the main room which seemed to have startled Jules. She turned around to see the angel. She seemed a bit alarmed but then slowly concerned the second she saw his expression, he was actually showing emotion.

"Ezekiel? Where have you been?" Jules asks.

Ezekiel looks at her, "Can I sit down?" He asks.

Jules nods.

The angel walks over and sits down in a chair and Jules walks over across from him, she sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Are you hurt?" She asks.

"No," He answered stoic.

Jules frowns, "You vanished. No one knew where you went. What happened?"

Ezekiel looks at the hunter, "I teleported myself and Azazel away from the battle so the two ranger teams had an advantage against the Gardios named Ivan. We had a small fight in the forest but the fight stopped and we- talked." Ezekiel said.

"You and Azazel?" Jules asks.

Ezekiel nods.

"About what?" She asks.

"I was telling him to tell Lucifer to stop this," Ezekiel said, "And apparently Azazel claims I had a change of heart- if that is the right expression."

Jules nods, "That's correct."

"Azazel claims that I had located the vessels," Ezekiel said.

Jules looks at him, "And you have? Haven't you?" She asks.

Ezekiel nods, "Yes."

"Well we're waiting." Said the voice of none other than Gordon.

Jules looks at Gordon, "Gordon?"

Gordon enters the room, "You've been AWOL for the last couple of days and it left the children worried about you. They weren't sure if Azazel had killed you or not. So you owe us that much, Zeke." Gordon said.

Ezekiel nods, "I apologize for going AWOL." Ezekiel seemed confused as he said AWOL.

Jules looks from Gordon to Ezekiel, "So you know one vessel or both?" She asks.

"Both." Ezekiel said.

"So who are they?" Gordon asks.

Ezekiel sighs, "The two vessels are on the team." He said.

Jules frowns, "I kind of expected it." She said.

Gordon walks in front of Ezekiel, "So names. Now."

Ezekiel sighed once more.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lucifer and Azazel stood outside the city limits of Mystic Hallows.

"Hm, so Ezekiel knows the vessels." Lucifer said.

Azazel nods, "But he vanished before I got any names." He said.

Lucifer frowns, "A shame." Lucifer said.

Azazel looks at Lucifer, "I promise to get more." He said.

"Good," Lucifer said.

Azazel vanishes leaving Lucifer alone at the city limits. He turned around to the sign that welcomed visitors to Mystic Hallows.

"Sheppard," Lucifer started, "Hiding seems so unlike you."

Stepping out of the shadows was Sheppard, "I came to see how the King of Hell was doing."

Lucifer grins, "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my dog return to his master?"

Sheppard chuckles, "I wouldn't anger me, Lucifer, not after the information I know." He said.

Lucifer's eyebrow raised, "And what would that be?" Lucifer asks.

"The names of the vessels." Sheppard said with a grin.

Lucifer chuckles, "Like you know. You are only bluffing." Lucifer said.

Sheppard shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe I am. Who knows really."

Lucifer walks over towards Sheppard, "What do you want?" He asks.

Sheppard grins, "Now you're speaking my language. I'll hand over the names of the vessels for you and Michael to play with how you please, if you have my the reign of Hell." Sheppard said.

"You want control of Hell?" Lucifer asks.

Sheppard nods, "Its an even exchange." Sheppard said.

Lucifer glares at Sheppard.

"So," Sheppard holds his hand out, "Do we have a deal?"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The six teens were walking in the direction of home after school. They seemed like normal teenagers to anyone, but watching from afar was Ezekiel. He was in the shadows like always. Watching and guarding.

 _'I promised God that I would stop the world from ending,'_ Ezekiel thought, _"So I will do as I must."_

Ezekiel then remembered back to the conversation back in the bunker with Gordon and Jules. He shakes his head and knew that even though Gordon was angry and Jules was just shocked, he knew his mission was black and white. He was to stop the end of the world, but now its gotten harder.

 _'These children,'_ Ezekiel thought, _'I don't understand how, but I am only assuming they have formed an attachment of me.'_

A little ways away, in his police car was Gordon Sanders. He watched the group of five walk down the sidewalk. He watched every single of them, from his own son to JT. Worry on on Gordon's face but also some rage from Ezekiel keeping them in the dark.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"How long did you know?" Gordon asks._

 _Ezekiel was silent._

 _Gordon grabbed a hold full of Ezekiel's shirt, "How long!"_

 _Jules stands up ,"Gordon-!"_

 _"Tell me damn it!" Gordon screamed._

 _Ezekiel looks at Gordon straight on, "A few months now I had my theory but it was finally proven before the rangers from that other dimension came to visit."_

 _Jules turns to Ezekiel, "Wha- What?"_

 _Ezekiel looks at Gordon still, "I did not tell anyone because humans always resort to their emotions and let them cloud themselves."_

 _Gordon slugs Ezekiel, "No shit! When its about people we care about!"_

 _Jules pulled the two apart, "Gordon, stop it."_

 _Gordon pushes pass his girlfriend and storms out of the room._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Gordon snapped out of his thought when he heard his police radio. He responded to the radio and turned on his lights, he began to drive. He passed the teenagers walking, he noticed in the shadows that Ezekiel was watching. As pissed as he was with the angel, he has to give the angel credit that he is looking over the teens.

 **(A/N: Here is a filler chapter after the events of the crossover. I wanted it to be a filler and I also wanted to bring back James for a small cameo. I really wanted Andi to feel guilty about it, it was obvious she doesn't like to put her full feelings out there so seeing her with her walls down was nice. Also, Ezekiel did tell Jules and Gordon who the vessels are but it will still not be names.**

 **I wanted to have him say it but then it would be a shock when those characters found out, I mean it would but the readers would already know. So sorry but the vessels will remain unnamed a little more longer.**

 **Also, Jules and Gordon are still obviously dating but still Drew doesn't know. He will find out soon, I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that for when the chapter that the young teen finds out about his father's secret relationship. Next chapter will be good and full of action. So look forward to that. If you want to read other of my work check out Mystic Knights and Galactic Storm.**

 **And there is still a poll up on my page. It'll remain open until 11/16/16 so if you haven't voted yet, go do it! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	32. EP 32: Is This The End Part 1

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

Drew was exiting of his apartment. His mom had work early that morning and so it left Drew the responsibility to lock up before leaving. Drew locked the door and began down the stairs to the bottom of the apartment complex. As Drew reached outside he saw his dad's police car.

"Dad?" Drew asks.

Gordon was leaning against it with coffee in hands, "Drew. Hi."

Drew gave his dad a confused look, "You okay?"

Gordon nods, "Of course." Gordon said.

Drew nods awkwardly, "Well I gotta go to school." He said.

Gordon motions to the car, "Need a ride? Your old man doesn't mind." Gordon said.

Drew shakes his head, "No thanks," Drew motioned toward the sidewalk, "I am going to meet up with Andi."

Gordon nods, "Okay. Well have a good day, son." Gordon said.

Drew nods, "Yeah, you too." Drew began to walk down the sidewalk.

Gordon stood against the car and sighed, he took a sip of his coffee.

"Gordon," Appearing next to him was Ezekiel, "What are you doing?"

Gordon glares at the angel, "Protecting my son." He said.

Ezekiel looks at Gordon, "He is not a child." Ezekiel said.

Gordon stares at Ezekiel, "He is my son."

Ezekiel remain calm, "If that's the case. If you love him so dear, how come you haven't told him of your relationship with Julia?" Ezekiel asks.

Gordon glares, "How dare you-?"

Ezekiel stepped forward and turns to Gordon, "This is serious, Gordon. This is the fate of humanity and if you cannot put your petty business aside, then it'll reflect on the team." Ezekiel said.

Gordon walks over, "Well what about them? When are you going to tell them about the vessels?"

Ezekiel could see how angry Gordon was, "After school."

Ezekiel then vanished. Gordon cussed under his breathe as he threw his coffee on the sidewalk and yelled rather loudly.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the gang arrived at school, the girls and even Clyde were talking among each other. Whereas Garry, JT, and Drew talked among themselves. They were hanging out by the main entrance on the steps into the school. Drew glanced at Lilly, she was so graceful and so spirited. Her smile made him smile.

A nudge snapped him out of it, "Dude?"

Drew turned to see it was Garry, "What?" Drew asks.

"What do you mean what?" Garry asks.

JT nods, "You have been looking at Lilly since she got here."

Drew sighs, "I guess I'm not over her." He said.

Garry shrugs, "So what are you going to do?" Garry asks.

Drew looks at the guy in blue, "What do you mean?" Drew asks.

Garry placed his arm around his shoulders, "How are you going to win her back?" Garry asks.

JT sighs, "I want no part in this." JT said.

Drew glanced from their leader to Garry. Garry began talking, but Drew toned him out. Instead he looked at Lilly once more. She smiled and laughed in her group. Whatever they were talking about made the girl in white smile a large smile. Then Lilly turned and she saw Drew looking at her, she formed a soft smile.

In the other group, Andi and Clyde noticed Lilly smile at Drew. She even gave him a small wave, to which he returned a small wave. Lilly felt a nudge by Clyde and saw a grin on Andi's face. That is when Lilly began to blush.

"So you're not over Drew?" Clyde asks.

Lilly brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I- I never said I was." Lilly said.

Andi grins, "So sweet. So are you going to tell him?" Andi asks.

Lilly glanced back to see Drew being messed with by Garry and JT just shaking his head with a small smile on the leader's face. Lily shrugs and awkwardly blushes.

Clyde nudges her again, "Girl? You and Drew are meant to be." Clyde said.

Lilly looks at her dear friend, "How do you know?" Lilly asks.

Andi then points out, "Well your ancestors were gay lovers so that might be one thing. You were meant to meet again in this life." Andi said.

Clyde smiles, "So romantic."

Lilly shrugs, "Who knows. Besides, this is high school flings. I mean do you two see yourselves with Garry or JT?"

Andi glanced at Garry, "My future isn't certain but if we do stay together longer than high school, I'll enjoy every second of it." Andi said.

Lilly turns to Clyde.

"Look," Clyde starts, "JT is my first real boyfriend so I don't want to jinks anything. Besides, I'd hope we'd stay together after high school." Clyde said.

Lilly looks from Clyde to Drew then back over, "Who knows what our future is in store for. Right now, we should be more concerned about stopping Lucifer." Lilly said.

Andi shrugs, "Girl has a point." She grins.

That group began to head inside, as the guys came over. Lilly watched as Clyde reached out to hold onto JT's hand, the two smiled at each other. JT has become more comfortable with himself and even his sexuality since he started dating Clyde, and Clyde has become more confident in himself. Lilly held the door open and watched Andi enter while holding hands with Garry. Those two were polar opposites but they bring the best in each other.

Lilly noticed Drew held the door open for her, "After you." Drew said.

Lilly smiles, "Thanks."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

It was gym class for the rangers. They were just playing basketball, well the guys were playing basketball. Andi really didn't care about it and Lilly didn't want to get in the middle of the guys and a competitive sport. Clyde played though he was not on the same team as JT, which the two didn't mind. Andi and Lilly watched from the sideline and cheered on their group of friends. Drew and Clyde were on one team and JT and Garry were on the other team.

Andi leans over to Lilly, "Look its my ex and my boyfriend vs his boyfriend and your ex."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh, "That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

Andi shrugs.

The game the boys were playing was tied. The teams both had two points and they were playing to five. Clyde had the ball, he bounced it to Garry, who bounced it back to Clyde. Then Garry tried to steal the ball, however Clyde tossed it over to Drew. JT was already trying to block Drew from aiming for the basket.

Drew turned to pass to Clyde, who was open. When Drew tossed over to Clyde, it was stolen by Garry. Garry bounced the ball and avoided Clyde, the boy tossed the ball at JT. JT then slammed it into the basket. Which then made it three Garry and JT, two Drew and Clyde. Since they made each basket worth a point.

Andi and Lilly clapped for their friends.

Drew takes the ball, he got a couple of bounces in before he tossed it to Clyde. Clyde caught it, which then he was blocked by JT. The couple smiled at each other. Clyde messed with JT, making him think he was going to shoot for the basket but then toss the ball to Drew. Drew caught it and ran while bouncing the ball to the hoop. He made a throw and it made it in the hoop.

Lilly and Andi clapped for that throw.

Clyde high five Drew, the guys were feeling it. The sweat beading down their forehead. Garry grabs the ball, he was about to start when there was a small shake. The power went off and people began to panic, however the gym teacher was trying to get the students to calm down. Everyone was heading out of the gym, the rangers followed out after them. As they had changed and went to the main building, they could see dark clouds forming over head.

"What the hell?" Andi mutters.

JT frowns, "This cannot be good."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Ezekiel was standing outside in the dark. He pulled out his blade and then stabbed toward his left, which killed a demon sneaking over next to him.

"Good thing that wasn't me." A familiar voice from behind spoke.

Ezekiel turns around, "Michael."

Standing behind Ezekiel was the arch-angel, Michael. Michael had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. It was a vessel that the angel had claimed and he looked to be some sort of doctor by the clothing he was wearing. Ezekiel turns to see more demons coming and turns to the arch-angel.

"What is going on?" Ezekiel asks.

Michael pulls out a blade as well, "It seems that my baby brother knows who is vessel is. This is going to be the start of the end." Michael said.

Ezekiel's eyes widen, "Wh- What?"

Michael nods, "Yes. Why else explain this?" Michael asks.

Ezekiel turns to the direction of the school.

Michael walks closer to Ezekiel, "You take care of getting to them. I'll handle this."

Ezekiel turns to Michael, "Alone?"

Michael shakes his head, "Gabriel. Uriel. Raphael."

Then appearing were those three angels. One being the other brother to Michael. Gabriel had curly brown hair, brown eyes, slight tan skin, wore a red and black flannel, blue jeans, and black boots. Uriel was dark skin tone, brown eyes, slight black hair on his head, wearing a white button down with a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Raphael had red hair, blue eyes, natural white skin tone, cameo shirt, green pants, and brown boots.

Gabriel looks at Ezekiel and grins, "Don't worry, Zeke. We will leave you with some fun."

Michael turns to his brother, "Gabriel."

Raphael pulls out his blade, "Just get going, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel nods and vanished.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The light bulbs inside the school sparked and started mini explosions. The students were screaming and crying. The rangers were looking among each other, in disbelief on what was happening. They took advantage of the darkness in the room to sneak out, they crawled out and ran. As they ran down the hallway, they heard the sound of the door in front of them opening. JT motioned for them to go to the gym, they ran to the gym.

Upon reaching the gym, they stand in there alone. A red glow where the sheath of JT's kama would be appeared and JT pulled out his kama. A green glow appeared and Andi pulled out her dual swords. Drew had a purple glow where his sheath would be and grabbed his katana. Lilly had a white glow, which had a bow appear in her hand and a quiver on her back. She reached for an arrow and placed it in hold. A blue glow appeared near on the side of Garry's legs, which is where he pulled out a couple of knives in his hands. A yellow glow appeared on the back of Clyde, who grabbed for his hammer.

Then the lights turned on in the gym.

A clap startled them, "Finding you was too easy."

"Lucifer," JT said.

Lucifer smiles, "Why you remembered me. I am so touched."

Andi glares, "The hell do you want?" She yells.

"I am here for my vessel," Lucifer was about to finish his sentence when Ezekiel appeared.

Ezekiel grabbed a hold of Lucifer and slugged the devil in the jaw, Lucifer tasted some blood and spit it out. He looked at Ezekiel and grins.

"I know what Azazel told me," Lucifer touched his jaw, "I also know what Sheppard told me."

Ezekiel remain quiet.

"My brothers are here, aren't they? Gabriel and Michael? They're in Mystic Hallows." Lucifer said.

Ezekiel pointed his blade at the demon.

Lucifer shrugs, "Well Michael will be joining the party anyways." Lucifer said.

The rangers stood by each other. Their weapons out and ready. Ready for anything.

Lucifer turned his glance to the rangers then to Ezekiel, "Do they know?"

No one spoke.

"Do they know who is the vessels?" Lucifer asks.

When the rangers gave confused expressions, it was sold that Lucifer was correct. They don't know. Which makes the reveal all the more fun for him. Lucifer grinned and seemed to not be going to fight them.

"This is going to be fun." Lucifer said.

At that second Gordon and Jules ran into the building. Lucifer sees Jules and smirks, Jules glares at him. Gordon aims his pistol at the devil.

"Oh," Lucifer grins more, "This is more fun."

Lucifer made a step. Gordon held his pistol at the devil, Jules held a knife in her hand as the two walked over toward the group. Ezekiel still stood in front. The rangers had the angel's back to them.

"Well," Lucifer started, "I'm not going to drag this out any longer. I guess my vessel had been in front of me the first time we all met nad I hadn't known."

The rangers exchanged looks at each other. One of them was the vessel to Lucifer.

"And another was the vessel to my own brother." Lucifer continued.

Andi swallowed some of her nerves. With a free hand, Clyde held onto JT's hand. JT kept a brave look, but on the inside he was scared. Garry looks at his girlfriend, the two met glances for a second. Lilly and Drew looked at each other in utter worry.

Gordon fires the pistol at Lucifer, "Why don't you get the hell out of here!"

Lucifer turns to Gordon, "Is that anyway to treat your son's future?" Lucifer asks.

Some gasped but others were confused. Drew looks from his dad to Lucifer.

"Excuse me?" Drew finally spoke.

Lucifer turns to the boy in purple, "That's right, Andrew. Your my vessel." Lucifer grins.

Drew steps back in disbelief. He watched Lilly step in front, aiming her arrow at Lucifer. Andi did the same, and then the other guys stepped in, protecting their own.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, "Oh but that isn't all. Your leader is Michael's vessel." Lucifer said.

Everyone switched concern from Drew to JT, JT felt Clyde hold onto his arm with concern in his eyes. Andi looks from her dear friend to another close friend. They were all in shock.

Lucifer chuckles, "How about 'em apples, huh?"

As Lucifer began to walk further into the gym. Gordon continued to fire from his pistol, to which Lucifer sent Gordon back. Landing on the ground hard, Jules ran after to check on Gordon. Ezekiel stepped in front of Lucifer, stopping him from getting any closer.

"You will not harm them." Ezekiel spoke.

"Why? Because you care about them? They're humans and your an angel." Lucifer said.

Ezekiel said nothing.

Lucifer chuckles as he reached for his own blade, "Oh well. Killing you will be fun too."

But before, Lucifer could do anything. Someone kicked down the door on the other end of the gym. The door fell onto the ground and standing there was Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, and Michael.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Gabriel yells.

 **(A/N: First of all, did anyone predict this? Drew being Lucifer's vessel and JT being Michael's vessel? I wonder. Anyways, with this being titled "Is This The End" Part 1, it won't be the complete end but will be leading toward the end of this series. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have been enjoying this series.**

 **Also introductions of other angels besides Ezekiel now, isn't that cool? I had been debating on when to add other angels since Ezekiel joined and I felt this is perfect. The line Gabriel says at the end was the same line, the same character Gabriel said in an episode of Supernatural, which is again where I got the inspiration for this series.**

 **Sorry I left on a cliff hanger, but I wanted to be suspenseful. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one. I have finals next week, on Monday and Thursday. My German class is getting together on Tuesday for a study group before our final which is Thursday. I have to say I'll miss them over break because they are like a second family, but I'll see them next semester. Anyways, you guys are amazing! -ICrzy)**


	33. EP 33: Is This The End Part 2

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Previously-_

 _As Lucifer began to walk further into the gym. Gordon continued to fire from his pistol, to which Lucifer sent Gordon back. Landing on the ground hard, Jules ran after to check on Gordon. Ezekiel stepped in front of Lucifer, stopping him from getting any closer._

 _"You will not harm them." Ezekiel spoke._

 _"Why? Because you care about them? They're humans and your an angel." Lucifer said._

 _Ezekiel said nothing._

 _Lucifer chuckles as he reached for his own blade, "Oh well. Killing you will be fun too."_

 _But before, Lucifer could do anything. Someone kicked down the door on the other end of the gym. The door fell onto the ground and standing there was Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, and Michael._

 _"Lucy! I'm home!" Gabriel yells._

 _-Now-_

Lucifer turned to see the arch angels standing there on the other end of the gym. Michael walked into the gym first, leading the small angel group over to the rangers and Ezekiel. Jules was looking after Gordon, looked up at the angels walking to the rangers. Gordon was hurt minor by a small cut on his forehead, but it wasn't serious.

Michael kept a calm exterior when he saw his brother, "Hello little brother." Michael said.

Lucifer chuckled, "Well look who finally decided to show up! Was dad finally done with me ruining his perfect creation?" Lucifer spatted.

Gabriel crossed his arms on his chest, "Such a drama queen, Lucy."

Lucifer turns to glare at Gabriel. Ezekiel returns to the rangers, he stood in front to protect them. Andi held onto Garry's hand tightly, Garry and Andi met worried glances. Clyde and JT continued to hold hands but their attention was on what was happening in front of them. Lilly reached to Drew, she held onto his hand. He glanced at her briefly before turning back ti what is happening in front of them.

Lucifer turns to look at them, "You brought Uriel and Raphael, isn't that cheating?" Lucifer asks.

Raphael glares at Lucifer, "Look old friend, you brought this on yourself." Raphael said.

Lucifer turns to Raphael, he snaps his fingers and then Raphael exploded into a small bloody explosion. This action caused Lilly and Andi to scream loudly, the guy rangers gasped and held onto the one close to them tighter, Jules held onto Gordon for protection but kept a stern look at Lucifer, and the other angels kept a calm demeanor.

Lucifer grins, "What? He was a pain." Lucifer said and shrugged it off.

Uriel stepped forward, "Lucifer," Uriel pulled out his angel blade, "This has gone too far."

Lucifer shrugs, "Maybe so."

Then Lucifer moved with a swift speed to clash with Uriel's blade. From behind Gabriel sped over and his blade was met with Lucifer's blade as the devil kicked Uriel in the jaw, as he blocked his brother. Gabriel pushed hard against Lucifer, Uriel was thrown back by Lucifer. Michael pulled out his own angel blade and charged in with a swift sprint.

As Gabriel felt Lucifer pushing harder against his blade, Gabriel felt the sweat down his neck. Before Lucifer could finish Gabriel, Michael came in from behind and slashed at Lucifer's back. Lucifer hissed in pain and turned around to face Michael. Gabriel rolled after stumbling away from Lucifer. Gabriel ran over to Uriel, to see if he was hurt too bad.

"Michael," Lucifer spoke.

"Lucifer," Michael said.

Both brothers looking at each other. Both arch angels looking seriously at one an other.

"Maybe we should use our vessels for this battle?" Lucifer asked and his eyes met with Drew.

Michael glanced at his own vessel before turning to his brother, "A vessel may enhance your ability but your only object is power. Now as long as I am standing and my army is, we will not allow Andrew Sanders to say yes." Michael said.

Drew felt Michael glance at him. Drew swallowed his nerves from what Michael said. Drew kept his eyes on the two brothers there. Andi glanced from where she was and then to the battle in front. Jules stands up cuts the palm of her hand, blood hitting the floor and even though it hurt when she had cut it, that didn't stop her. She used the blood to make a symbol and then she pressed her bloody palm against it and then a bright light appeared and all the angels, including Lucifer and Ezekiel were gone.

"What just- happened?" JT first spoke.

Jules torn part of her shirt off and wrapped her palm, "No time to explain. We need to get to the bunker and fast!"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers ran through the forest with their mentor and Drew's dad right behind. As they arrived inside the bunker, the six turn to see Jules pull out some chalk and draw the same symbol on the door and then turn to the confused teenagers. They seemed a bit between scared and confused.

"Look," Jules sighed, "First we need to clean Gordon and my wound. Then I'll try to fill in the blanks."

Jules turns to Gordon, he leans onto her as she helped walk him in the direction where they kept any first aid. Drew watched how close his dad and Jules were, part of him wondered why but another part of him knew why. He didn't like it, not because he doesn't like Jules but because his dad didn't tell him.

Andi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Drew?" She asks.

Drew turns to her, "Andi,"

Andi embraced him in a hug, "It's going to be okay."

Drew then pushes her off of him, "How? How is it going to be okay?" He exploded.

Garry stormed over, "Hey! Cool it!"

Drew shoves Garry back as he came closer, "You're not Lucifer's vessel! I am!" He screamed.

JT jumped in, "And I'm Michael's vessel!" Everyone turned to JT, "So why don't we try and calm down."

Drew crossed his arms on his chest, he was angry but he knew getting mad at Andi and everyone wasn't the way to deal with new information given to them. Andi turned from Drew with a slight worry expression to look at her boyfriend, he looked at her with concern that if she was hurt.

Clyde turns to Lilly, "You seemed shocked too," He started, "So I am assuming there was no vision on this."

She nods, "That's correct, no vision." Lilly said.

Andi crossed her arms on her chest, "So what now?" She asks.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Garry asks.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The bunker seemed full of silence. The rangers were sitting in the main room where they conduct missions and serious conversations, they usually had Ezekiel there since he came into the picture, but because of that symbol Jules made he hasn't showed up. The rangers sat in silence, then perked up when the door opened. Gordon had some bandage on his forehead and Jules had bandage on her palm.

"Did you know we were the vessels?" JT first asked.

Jules sighs, "Ezekiel told us after the rangers from the other dimension showed up."

Drew stands up in an up roar, "What!"

Gordon turns to his son, "I wanted to tell you, son. I wanted you to know, but-." He looked down.

Drew chuckled but not because he thought it was funny, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Jules turns to him, "Drew,"

Drew turns to her, "No! I don't want to hear it! First, you walk out on me and my mom. Then we bond years later, and instead of telling me about your secret romance you keep it from me, just like me being Lucifer's vessel!" Drew yelled.

Andi looks at him, "Andrew-!" Andi was about to do something but was cut off.

Lilly slapped Drew across the face, "You think this is just about yourself!"

Drew turns to her with one hand on the cheek she slapped.

"This isn't about you! This is about all of us! And if you can't see that, well then I don't want to know you, Drew." Lilly said.

Drew frowns and sits down with his head down.

Lilly takes in a deep breathe, she turns to see Andi mouth "thank you" in her direction. Lilly nods and then takes her seat. Everyone was silent for a while before anyone else spoke.

"What is that symbol?" Clyde asks.

"Anti-angel protection," Jules said, "It's to keep the angels out."

"Including Ezekiel?" Garry asks.

Jules nods, "I'm sorry but its the only way to keep you all safe." She said.

Andi looks from the floor to the adults, "How long do we stay here?" Andi asks.

Jules crossed her arms on her chest, "I don't know."

Lilly looked from them to the ground, she felt something speaking to her. She turned around and then saw just the wall behind her. All eyes shift to her, with confusion in their eyes.

"Lilly," Drew spoke, "You okay?"

"I heard- or I thought I heard something." Lilly said.

As Lilly stood up, her vision got blurry and then lost her balance. She began to fall.

"Someone catch her-!" Some muffled voice shouted before she passed out.

 _-Vision Sequence-_

 _Lilly stood in a room all alone. It looked like a really crappy motel room. She looked around for something to give her an idea where she was. She wandered to a newspaper on the table and saw it was the Mystic Hallows Transcript. She looked at the date on the newspaper, it was today's date._

 _"Hello, Lilly." A voice said._

 _She turned around in a panic. Behind her was a dark in dark clothes. He looked older than Gordon, and even had a beard but no hard. He seemed really skinny and really pale. The man was a food couple of feet away from her, and he took one small step forward but it made Lilly take a seat back._

 _"Who- Who are you?" She asks._

 _"Who am I?" He repeated, "I am surprised you haven't guessed it."_

 _Lilly looked at him, "Are you God?"_

 _The pale man grins, "What an honor but no. I am not God." He spoke._

 _Lilly looks at the man, "Then who are you?"_

 _"I'll show you," The man said._

 _Lilly seemed confused, but then the man pointed to the door of the motel. The door opened revealing a young adult male strung up on drugs. He wandered into the motel room and shut the door. He locked it and then ran to the table. The young man was taking some of the pills without any care, as this was happening Lilly watched the older pale man walk over. She saw a slith appear in his hands, which now made Lilly realize who he was._

 _The slith hit the man, but not the physical form, his spirit the young man's body collapsed and his spirit was removed from his body._

 _The pale man looks at Lilly, "Know who I am now?"_

 _"You're- The- The Grim Reaper." She stuttered._

 _The Grim Reaper nods, "That is correct,"_

 _Lilly stepped back, "Why did you bring me here?"_

 _The Reaper looks at her, "Because I am aware you are having issues with a devil."_

 _"Lucifer," Lilly said._

 _The Reaper nods, "Yes. I can be of some help, but it'll cost you." The Reaper spoke._

 _"Cost me what?" She asks._

 _"Well if you ask for the help," He looks from her then nudged the dead body with his foot, "You'll meet the same fate as this unlucky man here."_

 _"I have to die?" She asks._

 _The Reaper turns to her, "Whoever agrees to my deal will meet that fate. It'll be there choice on how and when, but it will be for good. No coming back to life crap that Drew got away with." The Reaper said and said the last part a bit angry._

 _Lilly looks at him, "How could we make a deal anyways?" She asks._

 _The Reaper tosses a coin at her, "Take this coin to a local bar in town. It's call the Old Horsemen, and just show it to the bartender, he'll know." The Reaper said._

 _Lilly looks at the coin. On one side had a man, on the back had a man with no head. Lilly looks from the coin to in front of her, but the Reaper was gone._

 _-Vision Sequence Over-_

Lilly opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was looking at her with concern.

"Lilly?" Drew spoke.

"You okay?" Garry asks.

"What did you see?" JT asks.

Andi shoves the boys out of the way, "Out of the way! Let her breathe!"

Lilly felt something in her hand, she opened her palm to see the coin in her hand. Lilly looked at it and then up, from Jules expression she had a feeling that Jules knew what the coin meant.

"What is that?" Clyde asks.

"Lilly," Jules started, "Was your vision about the Horsemen in any way?" She asks.

Lilly nods, "I met with the Grim Reaper."

Everyone gasped, "What!"

Lilly nods, "He mentioned on how we are having issues with him and mentioned that he would help us." Lilly said.

Jules frowns, "And what do we owe him?" She asks.

Lilly looks at Jules, "Our lives."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The Old Horsemen bar had been standing in Mystic Hallows since the dawn of time is what some locals say, but the real history behind it is the bar had been under that name and by the same family since the 1800s. The Old Horsemen bar stands near the end of Mystic Hallows, usually to welcome visitors or scare them away.

Entering the bar was Jules and Gordon.

The people in the bar looked up. Gordon seemed a bit shocked, they looked like normal people. Which is what he wasn't expecting. The two walked further into the bar, until they reach the bartender. The bartender was an older man who was cleaning a glass, he looked up at the two.

"What do you want?" He asks.

Jules holds up the coin and doesn't say a word.

The bartender nods, "In the back. First door on the right."

Jules nods, "Come on Gordon."

The two walk to the back and to the first door on the right. They open the door which revealed something Gordon was expecting, it was a more hunter like bar on that side. There were a small group of people in black in the far corner. Jules looked at some familiar faces but then met with the one they came to talk.

"Grim," Jules spoke, "A word."

The Grim Reaper walks over, "Oh Julia, nice to see you."

Jules glares, "Cut the crap, you're looking forward to cutting the cord on my old man." She said.

The Grim Reaper shrugs, "We all have a job, kiddo." He said.

Gordon steps in, "Well we have a crisis." Gordon said.

The Grim Reaper looks from Gordon to Jules, "So I am assuming that darling Lilly told you what I said."

Jules flashes the coin, "She may have mentioned it."

The Grim Reaper nods, "And?"

"And," Jules put the coin in her pocket, "I want to hear more about this idea of yours before anyone goes writing their will now."

Gordon crosses his arms on his chest with a glare.

The Grim Reaper nods, "That is fair."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Andi was in her bedroom, she was sketching something that she randomly thought about. She heard a knock at the window, she glanced over to see Drew. She opened the window, allowing him to enter. She returned to the sketch she was doing as Drew crawled through her bay window.

"New work?" He asks.

"Yeah," She mutters.

Drew walked over and saw the sketch his best friend was working on. It had a black horse and a grave yard, then Lucifer being pulled to the ground with them standing in front of it. Drew looked from the sketch to his friend, when she finished shading it is when Andi had a full look at the image.

"Andi?" Drew asks.

Andi looked puzzled, "Drew- I don't know why I drew this." She said.

Drew knelt next to her, "A message?"

Andi nods, "Must be." She said.

Drew picks up the image, "What does it mean?"

Andi looks at him, "The image I saw was a man on a black horse rides in while we battle Lucifer and then-."

"Then what?" Drew asks.

Andi shakes her head, "Nothing- that's all I saw."

Drew frowns, "As a messenger of God, you'd think he'd be more clear." He said.

Andi nods and kept a frown.

A knock on the bedroom door startled them, "Andrea, dear."

Entering was Natasha, Andi's mom. Andi covered her art work and Drew turned over to smile at his friend's mom. The women looks at Drew and Andi then smiles at the two teenagers.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." Natasha said.

"Sorry," Drew said, "I could've came through the front door for once."

Natasha shakes her head, "Well its dinner," She looked from her daughter to Drew, "Care to stay?"

Drew nods, "Since my mom is working late tonight, sure." He smiles.

Natasha smiles, "Perfect," Her head turns to the kitchen, "Dear get another plate! Drew is staying!"

Drew watched as Natasha exit the bedroom, he turns to Andi. He hugs her tightly in a side hug, she holds onto his arms and looks up into his eyes.

"It'll be okay," Drew assured her.

"How do you know?" Andi asks.

Drew forced a smile, "Because I know you'll have my back." He said.

Andi nods and stands up, "Let's go get our dinner before Duncan starts signing how we might be making out." She said.

Drew nods, "And I don't want to be chased out of your place by your father."

Andi lightly chuckles as the two exit the bedroom. Outside the bedroom window was Ezekiel, he watched from a distance. A protective distance. He looked from the bedroom to the full moon above. Ezekiel had a frown on his face as his glaze went from the full moon to the window that showed the Watson family dinning with their guest, Drew.

"God," Ezekiel spoke, "This is not fair to them."

 **(A/N: First off, sorry for the delay in Monster Hunters. I really wanted to work on Galactic Storm and Mystic Knights, also I had a lot going on. I mean the holidays getting close, well they start tomorrow. I had spent the most of this month doing Christmas shopping with my mom and re-wrapping my gifts because my male kitten kept destroying it. Also, my dad had been out of town well actually out of state for the last two weeks and just came home tonight. He'll only be home for the weekend then back out of state on Monday and won't be back long, now the only reason why I am saying that is because I want you to know I may not be online often.**

 **I have a poll on my page asking what you're favorite series that I've made is. You can vote two times.**

 **In other news relating to Monster Hunters, this may either be leading to the finale of the series or a second season. I want to hear what you guys think, because I am thinking about finishing up Monster Hunters and starting a new series as well as working on my other two series. Or continuing with this series, but the issue would be finding a new big bad guy. Anyways, you guys can just write in the review spot below your suggestions.**

 **Also, check out Mystic Knight and Galactic Storm if you haven't. I am really proud of those two stories, they are kind of my recent favorites, but I usually say one is my true favorite and then say another one is. So in reality they're all my favorites. Until next time, -ICrzy)**


	34. EP 34: Is This The End Part 3

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Previously-_

 _Outside the bedroom window was Ezekiel, he watched from a distance. A protective distance. He looked from the bedroom to the full moon above. Ezekiel had a frown on his face as his glaze went from the full moon to the window that showed the Watson family dinning with their guest, Drew._

 _"God," Ezekiel spoke, "This is not fair to them."_

 _-Now-_

It was the next day. Everyone was trying to explain what had happened the day before. What caused the total black out and where that crazy storm came from. Anyone who was normal had no explanation, but when you're a hunter you know what is going on.

In the bunker, the rangers were sitting there in the main room. They sat in silence. They had gotten so much news within the twenty-four hours it was hard to understand. Drew bit his lip as he pondered over the fact that he'll be a target by Lucifer. JT let out a deep breathe and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling, he was the vessel of Michael which meant he was just as involved as Drew is.

Clyde held onto his boyfriend's hand, Clyde saw JT's eyes move toward him. Clyde gave his boyfriend a soft smile on his face. JT slowly smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. JT was suffering with this new stress, as was Drew. Lilly turned her attention to Drew, he had his chin resting on his hands. A frown escaped from her demeanor as she looks at Drew.

Garry sat close to Andi, he held onto her hand. Andi leaned her head on his shoulder and just tried to collect her thoughts from all of this. Andi looked around the room and just listened to the nothing, the silence filled in that room was just unbearable.

"Think Zeke is okay?" Finally Lilly spoke.

All eyes shift to her.

"He's an angel," Drew started, "He should be fine."

Garry frowns, "But with Lucifer on the hunt- no one is safe." He said.

Drew turns to Garry, "Well no shit!" He stands up.

Garry got defensive, "Hey-!"

That is when Andi stood up and placed a hand on Drew's chest, "Knock it off, Andrew." She spoke to him.

Drew sighs and rubs a hand through his hair, "Sorry."

JT frowns, "We're stressed," He started, "But we shouldn't be taking it out on each other."

Clyde nods, "He's right." Clyde said.

Lilly kept her frown, "I wonder where Jules and Gordon are?"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In Gordon's apartment, he was pacing back and forth. The apartment was a complete mess and that was normal of him, however it wasn't just some of his stuff. Exiting from the bathroom was Jules, she held something behind her back and her expression was kind of shocked.

"So-?" Gordon asks.

Jules nods, "Yes."

Gordon's eyes widen, "Re- Really?" He spoke.

Jules nods again.

Gordon rubbed a hand through his hair and then turns back, "How many times did you-?"

"Twice now," She said, "I'll have to see a doctor to fully confirm it."

Gordon nods and paced back and forth, "So this means-," He trails off.

"Yeah," Jules said.

Gordon looks at her and then kisses her on the lips, "What do we do now?"

Jules looks at him, "What do you mean?" She asks.

"The Grim Reaper," Gordon said, "The future. The children."

Jules frowns, "I don't know." She said.

Gordon just held onto Jules' shoulders, "Well you're benched."

"Gordon," She hissed back.

Gordon shakes his head, "No! I don't want anymore people I care about in danger. Besides, now its now just about your safety." He said.

Jules looks at Gordon, he slowly reached his hand down to place it on her stomach. She looked from his eyes to the hand resting on her stomach. She knew it was far too early, it would be a while before any change but she knew where Gordon was coming from.

"It's not just your future anymore." Gordon said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers had went off in their own directions. JT and Clyde were walking together down the sidewalk, it was silent was the two were holding hands. Clyde looked at his boyfriend with concern. He knew JT had a lot on his mind. Clyde began to frown.

"JT," Clyde started.

JT shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-," Clyde said.

JT stops walking, "No- it's just too much."

Clyde faces JT, "You're the leader, you need to remain calm." He said.

JT looks at Clyde, "I just want everything back to normal."

JT began to walk, "Back when you were locked so tight in the closet! I may hate how the situation has turned, but I have been so lucky to have this experience. I am happy to have finally found love, to finally be happy." Clyde said.

JT looks at Clyde after stopping in his tracks, "Clyde,"

"Please," Clyde walks over, "I am here for you. Please tell me, what is on your mind."

JT frowns, "I'm afraid I'll fail you guys." He said.

Clyde pulls his boyfriend in for a hug, "It's okay." Clyde said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Andi and Garry were walking down the sidewalk in the direction of their home. She held onto Garry's hand tighter than usual, Garry turns to his girlfriend in concern. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, she turns to him and gave him a light hearted smile.

"Ever wonder what would have happened if none of this happened? If we weren't hunters and there wasn't any demons?" Andi asks.

Garry nods, "We'd probably still hate each other."

Andi grins slightly, "True."

Garry stops in his tracks, "Andi,"

She stops and looks at him, "Yeah?"

"In that drawing you did yesterday," He started, "We're we- still alive?"

Andi nods, "Yeah."

Garry looks at him, "I just- I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She walks over and hugs him, "Me either. I don't want you harmed." She said and kissed his cheek.

Garry pulls her back from the hug, "Think it'll ever be normal?"

Andi let out a sad laugh, "For us? It'll never be normal." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Drew was walking Lilly home, she was sort of trailing behind. Drew had his hands in his pockets, looking forward. Lilly had her armed hugging herself, and kept her gaze to the ground. The two were silent. Lilly would look up every now and then, to see if Drew was even there. Finally Lilly had enough of the silence.

"Drew," She started.

Drew stopped walking, "Yeah?"

Lilly stopped behind him, "How are you dealing with this?"

He faced her, "How I am dealing with this? Lilly, I am Lucifer's vessel!"

Lilly kept her frown, "I know. I'm sorry." She said.

Drew sighs, "I shouldn't be mad at you." He said.

Lilly looks at him, "Yes you should." She said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I broke up with you because I was jealous," She said, "You kissed another girl and I overreacted. I just- you are on the football team, you're known in school and yet dating some nobody." Lilly said.

"You broke up with me because of your issues?" He asks.

Lilly shakes her head, "No- just when I saw Cindy kiss you and you not pushing back made me think that we weren't met to be." She said.

Drew frowns, "Lilly."

Lilly looks up at him, "We're from different worlds."

"Not really," He said and walked over, "We're both hunters. We fight and kill demons. We are Power Rangers. The only difference is you're pyshic and I am a vessel to the devil." He said.

Lilly sees Drew right in front of her, "But-."

"Remember our ancestors were soulmates," He leans in, "So are we."

The Drew kisses Lilly on her lips. Lilly was not taken back by this one bit. The second his lips touched her lips, she kissed back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he hugged her body with his arms. The two kissed on the sidewalk they had been standing at for a while, until they broke away.

"I really missed you," Drew said.

Lilly smiles softly, "Me too." She said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Gordon walks into the Old Horsemen bar, he passed the bartender who remembered him from the night before. He walked to the room where the other hunters were at as well as the reapers. He entered the room, no one seemed to take notice but he walked over to the reapers.

"Grim," Gordon spoke.

The Grim Reaper turned, "Jordon, you came back."

"It's Gordon," Gordon corrected him.

"Ah tomato tamato," The Grim Reaper spoke, "So what brings you here?"

Gordon looks at the reaper, "The deal you offered," He started, "It'll work completely?"

The Grim Reaper stares at him, "Why the sudden change in heart?"

Gordon said nothing.

"Ah," The reaper spoke, "Something between you and Julia, huh. Well to answer your question, yes it'll work."

Gordon nods, "Alright. Well then, the answer is yes."

 **(A/N: A short chapter I know, but this is leading up to the finale. I am sorry it took a while to update but things has started getting busy here for me. I just started my sophomore semester of college. I plan to find a way to keep up to date with my work and what not. Anyways, I hope you all remain patient.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was more for the feels than the actions. I mean the rangers are still torn with all of this news they have been given. JT and Clyde had a moment as well as Andi and Garry, and shocking enough Lilly and Drew kissed. Does this mean they are fully back together? Also what do you guys think the thing between Jules and Gordon is? Review below.**

 **Also, I am going to finish this series and maybe to a second series. I am not certain if I'll begin it right after ending Monster Hunters or not, but I am thinking about doing a second season where there may be new characters. So if that's something you'd like where either some of the rangers or all of the rangers are replaced, let me know. Until then, -ICrzy)**


	35. EP 35: Is This The End Part 4

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Previously-_

 _Gordon walks into the Old Horsemen bar, he passed the bartender who remembered him from the night before. He walked to the room where the other hunters were at as well as the reapers. He entered the room, no one seemed to take notice but he walked over to the reapers._

 _"Grim," Gordon spoke._

 _The Grim Reaper turned, "Jordon, you came back."_

 _"It's Gordon," Gordon corrected him._

 _"Ah tomato tamato," The Grim Reaper spoke, "So what brings you here?"_

 _Gordon looks at the reaper, "The deal you offered," He started, "It'll work completely?"_

 _The Grim Reaper stares at him, "Why the sudden change in heart?"_

 _Gordon said nothing._

 _"Ah," The reaper spoke, "Something between you and Julia, huh. Well to answer your question, yes it'll work."_

 _Gordon nods, "Alright. Well then, the answer is yes."_

 _-Now-_

It was a few weeks later. Things had settled down, even when the hunters went to Eagleview for the trails for the Underdog Squad. They were all there to support their friends from the other city, and they were glad there wasn't anything that had happened in Mystic Hallows while they were away.

The school went back on like the events previously hadn't happened. The media claimed those events as freakish storm that suddenly appeared, and no one bothered to question it. Everything was quiet in Mystic Hallows, which was odd for the town and odd for the rangers.

JT stood by his locker that Monday morning and felt a hand interlock with his fingers, he turned to see his boyfriend smiling at him. JT returned the smile back at Clyde, and even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Clyde let go of his boyfriend so he could grab his books from his locker.

"So," JT started as he shut his locker, "Tomorrow night, dinner with my parents?"

Clyde's head turned so quickly to look at JT, "Wai- What?"

JT looks at his boyfriend, "They've been asking for since homecoming about you."

Clyde blushed slightly, "I mean I wouldn't mind meeting them, they are okay with us?"

JT nods, "They're supportive." He said.

Clyde smiles, "Good."

JT and Clyde reached Garry's locker, where Garry was grabbing his text books and Andi was leaning against the lockers behind her as she was working on her sketch in her notebook.

"Morning," Garry turned his head around to look at the couple.

Andi glanced up, "Howdy." Then she turned back to her work.

JT glanced at Garry, "Is it important?" He motioned toward the notebook.

Garry shakes his head, "Art project."

Andi made a face, "I don't like this one either." She said.

Garry snatched the notebook and looked at it, "Andi," He turns to his girlfriend, "It's perfect. I mean you've done five other drawings you didn't like and they were good too."

Andi snatched her notebook back, "What did I say about you taking my notebook?"

Garry leans in and kisses her on the cheek, "Love you."

Andi rolls her eyes and didn't really care about him doing that, "I just want it perfect." She said.

Clyde looks at Andi, "You're super talented," He started, "I'm sure whatever you do it'll be amazing."

JT nods, "Yeah, Andi. Quit worrying about it so much and draw from the heart." He said.

Andi shut her notebook and began to put it in her backpack, "I know, I just want to get Mr Stevenson's help for my album for art college." She said.

Garry shuts his locker, "Stop stressing, Andi. He loves your work and he believes so much in you, heck he had you help me with my own work." He said.

Andi kisses her boyfriend on the lips briefly, "And you still suck."

Garry lightly chuckles, "Well I am not an artist."

"You're damn right." Andi said.

The four of them began down the hallway, when they stopped to see standing by Lilly's locker was Drew and Lilly. Lilly was holding his hands and looking up to Drew, Drew had the same smile on his face that Lilly had on her face. It was obvious from the four watching this, that the two got back together.

Andi came over, "So when did it happen?"

Both Lilly and Drew let go of each other's hands and blushed, "Huh?" "What?"

Garry sighs, "Andi,"

Andi turns to look at Garry, "What we were all thinking it."

Clyde nods, "So you're back together?" He asks.

Lilly brushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah," She reaches out to hold his hand.

Drew grabs a hold of her hand, "We are." He said.

JT smiles, "I'm happy for you two." JT said.

Lilly and Drew exchange smiles, while the other four smile at the new couple. The tardy bell rang, making them realized that they'll be late for class. Each of the six began to head to their first period class.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules was sitting in the hospital lobby. She was reading the newspaper, as other people were going back to see the doctor or leaving the office. She was sighing as she looked from the clock in the lobby to the door, she sighed again before she shakes her head in frustration.

"Julia Bates," A nurse spoke, "The doctor is ready to see you."

Jules looked one last time at the door and nothing, she sighed.

"Julia," The nurse spoke.

Jules stands up, "I'm coming."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

During lunch, the gang were sitting at their usual spot. It was odd. For once things seemed normal in Mystic Hallows, which was completely odd. The group were acting like normal teenagers without their morphers going off or some kind of dramatic scream to throw their perfect day off.

"What's the plans for the weekend?" Drew asks as he picks at his lunch.

Garry looks at Andi, "Well we're going to a movie if everything stays normal." He said.

Andi glanced at Garry, "When is our life normal?"

Clyde then spoke up, "Right now." He said.

Lilly nods, "It's odd that its been quiet recently." She said.

"Too quiet." JT spoke.

All eyes shifted to JT.

"It's been a few weeks since the last chaotic event and nothing has happened since." JT said.

Drew looks at JT, "Yeah. And we haven't seen Zeke since then either." He said.

Andi frowns, "I haven't had any message since that last picture I drew." Andi said.

Clyde looks at Lilly, "Any visions?"

She shakes her head, "None." Lilly said.

Garry looks at JT, "What is going on?" He asks.

JT shakes his head, "I do not know," Then he turns to Andi, "Can I see that picture again. The one based off the last message you had."

Andi nods, "Sure thing."

Andi reached into her bag and pulled out her other sketch book, she flipped it open to the page where she last drew in. She handed it to JT, he looked at it. The only thing that has changed since Andi had shown that image to anyone was it was now in color.

"We need to figure out who this horsemen is." JT said.

Lilly takes the drawing from him, "It looks familiar-," She studied it better with the drawing being in color, "Wait- why didn't I notice it before?"

"What?" Clyde asks.

"Lilly?" Drew spoke.

"It's the Grim Reaper from my last vision." Lilly said.

Garry looks at the image after it was handed back to Andi, "Now why would he be at our battle?"

Andi looks at Lilly, "Didn't the reaper offer a deal to help end things?"

Lilly nods.

"Wait- someone took the deal?" Clyde spoke.

"But that means-?" Drew was cut off.

JT sighs, "Someone sold their life to protect the rest of humanity." He looked upset.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules was exiting the hospital and had a good check up. She pulled out her cell phone, no missed texts or calls. She went through her contact and pulled up Gordon's name. She pressed dial. It went straight to voicemail, she called again and the same thing happened. She sent two text messages and waited. Nothing happened, so growing a bit concerned she called Gordon's partner.

 _"Hello,"_ Iris answered.

"Hey, Iris. It's Jules, um- you know Gordon's girlfriend." Jules spoke.

Iris sounded happy, _"Why hello, Jules. How are you feeling?"_

"Fine," Jules lied, "Hey is Gordon's off because I can't get a hold of him to tell him how the appointment went?"

 _"Um- Jules, he never came in today. I just assumed he was with you."_ Iris answered.

Jules thought about it, "He isn't there-?"

 _"I'm sorry, Jules."_ Iris spoke.

Jules shakes her head, "No- it's alright. Maybe he overslept and didn't hear his phone, I'll try again."

 _"Good luck,"_ Iris said.

"Thanks," Jules then hung up.

Jules dialed Gordon's name two more times, no answer. Jules was beginning to panic. She had no idea what to do. She brushed her hand through her hair and began to feel sick as she was trying to figure out where he was or what happened to him. Then a terrible thought entered her head and she didn't like that thought. She then had a new idea.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

As the gang began to leave the school, Drew's phone rang. The rangers turned to Drew as he looked at the caller ID.

"Jules?" Drew spoke.

"Answer it," JT said.

Drew nods.

As Drew took the call, at first it seemed to be calm but then suddenly Drew seemed to be a bit worried and then concerned by whatever Jules was saying to him. Drew shakes his head as he listened to Jules.

"No," Drew said, "I haven't heard from my dad since- well its been a few days or so, I just assumed it was because of work."

Andi and Garry looked at each other with concern in their eyes. JT and Clyde looked from each other to Drew. Lilly reached out to hold Drew's hand.

"I'll- I'll try to call him," Drew said, "Yeah thanks."

Drew hung up and he dialed his dad's number, no answer. He could feel the sweat building in the back of his neck. He turned to see his teammates staring at him in utter concern.

"Drew?" Lilly spoke.

"I can't- I can't get a hold of my dad and neither can Jules." Drew said.

Clyde frowns, "Seriously?"

"Why does Jules need to get a hold of him?" Garry asks.

Drew sighs, "Apparently they are dating and haven't told me. They didn't tell me that she is pregnant with his child." Drew said.

Andi looks at him, "Drew,"

Lilly hugs her boyfriend, "We'll find him. He might be at home."

Drew shakes his head as he pulls his girlfriend off of him, "She- Jules went by his place and he wasn't there."

Then something finally added up in JT's mind, "You don't think it was Gordon- he made a deal?" He spoke.

Drew turns to JT, "He wouldn't-."

Andi stepped in the middle of it, "Drew, he never liked the idea of you being a ranger. He might have done it to protect you, Jules, and the baby." She said.

Drew turns to Andi, "No- No he wouldn't."

Clyde looks at Drew, "Then explain why he is missing?" He asks.

Drew shakes his head, "I don't know?"

Before anything else could be said, there was a large shake. A small explosion. The rangers looked in the direction, they nodded at each other and began to run in the direction. As they ran in the direction of the location, things were beginning to feel familiar to Andi.

They arrived at a grave yard in Mystic Hallows, and standing in front of them was Lucifer.

"Andi," JT spoke, "Is this-?" He didn't even finish.

"Yeah," Andi said.

Lilly looks at Lucifer, "So- this is it?"

"Seems like it." Clyde said.

Drew glares.

Lucifer chuckles, "Why welcome, children. I was growing impatient and decided, enough is enough."

Lucifer's eyes shifted to Drew, a chuckle exited the devil's mouth. The rangers all stared at him. They reached for his morpher but Lucifer was too fast, he began to charge at them. He swiftly knocked all six rangers down to the ground in one powerful blow. Lucifer pulled out a blade and held it above JT.

"Time for you to die," Lucifer said, "I'm done waiting for you to say yes to Michael."

As Lucifer was about to kill JT, a powerful force stopped the attack. Above JT, he sees Ezekiel protecting JT. The devil had stabbed the blade right through Ezekiel, and now blood was staining the white shirt the angel wore. Blood was exiting Ezekiel's mouth.

"Well, At least I got to kill you." Lucifer said.

Ezekiel extended his hand which sent Lucifer flying back. Ezekiel stumbled and fell onto the ground. The rangers ran over to the fallen angel. JT held Ezekiel's head up.

"Zeke?" JT spoke.

Tears forming in the ranger's eyes.

Ezekiel smirked, "I was sent to protect you and I did. I did my best," He coughed up blood, "Now you must do your part."

Andi was sobbing into Garry, she held onto him. Garry tried to keep a brave face but was crying. Lilly cried into Drew's shoulder, as he cried as well. JT and Clyde sat by each other as they sobbed.

"Be brave, be strong, be hunter." Ezekiel said.

They hear Ezekiel's breathes get shallow and shallow until the breathes stopped. The rangers were stunned and then the body of the angel turned white and faded away. They all sat there, sobbing and were besides themselves. The rangers hear someone walking over, it was Lucifer.

"Heh, he can't protect you now." Lucifer grins.

"You killed him," JT spatted as he stood up, "And you'll pay for that!"

The rangers grabbed their morphers and stood up with JT.

"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six shout.

 **(A/N: I'll be the first to admit that this is getting near the end of Monster Hunters. It is starting to become a chore to write this series and I don't want to stop it right here or delete it since I put a lot of time into it, also since there is a following to it. Whether not a second season will happen who knows but, right now I am going to finish this up and move on.**

 **I'll say there is probably two chapters left to write for it that I'll do. Two with action and an epilogue. I planned for this series to longer but I don't really feel motivated to write this series anymore. I do apologize for that and I wish I didn't feel this way but I do.**

 **When this series ends, Heroes of Legends will take off. If you haven't read the prologue or the first chapter its out now for y'all to read. Also, check out my other two series Mystic Knights and Galactic Storm.**

 **I really hope you all understand this, and I am sorry. Anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	36. EP 36: Is This The End Part 5

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Zeke?" JT spoke._

 _Tears forming in the ranger's eyes._

 _Ezekiel smirked, "I was sent to protect you and I did. I did my best," He coughed up blood, "Now you must do your part."_

 _Andi was sobbing into Garry, she held onto him. Garry tried to keep a brave face but was crying. Lilly cried into Drew's shoulder, as he cried as well. JT and Clyde sat by each other as they sobbed._

 _"Be brave, be strong, be hunter." Ezekiel said._

 _They hear Ezekiel's breathes get shallow and shallow until the breathes stopped. The rangers were stunned and then the body of the angel turned white and faded away. They all sat there, sobbing and were besides themselves. The rangers hear someone walking over, it was Lucifer._

 _"Heh, he can't protect you now." Lucifer grins._

 _"You killed him," JT spatted as he stood up, "And you'll pay for that!"_

 _The rangers grabbed their morphers and stood up with JT._

 _"Hunters Rise! Power Rangers!" The six shout._

 _-Now-_

All six rangers charged at Lucifer. Drew slashed his blade at the devil, who only dodged the attack and threw the Purple Ranger back. Drew rolled on the ground, but stumbled to stand to return to the fight. Andi charged in with Clyde behind her, Andi slashed her dual blades at the devil.

Lucifer dodged her attacks, "You'll have to do better than that,"

Clyde slammed his hammer on the ground. The ground shook and Lucifer stumbled slightly, which then made it easy for Lilly. She reached into her quiver and launched an arrow at the demon. The arrow entered through his shoulder, the devil hissed in pain and looked from the wound to the White Ranger.

"Now," Lucifer ripped the arrow out, "I'm pissed."

Lucifer charged in quickly. He slashed his own blade at Lilly, which quickly sent her to power down and rolled on the ground. Lucifer charged at Andi, but Garry jumped in the way to protect him. No matter, though, Lucifer slashed his blade at the couple. Causing Andi and Garry to both power down, and fall on the ground. Clyde didn't notice the devil from behind and was slashed by the blade as well.

JT and Drew stood now.

"Well," Lucifer turns to Drew, "You can end this, Andrew."

Drew swallowed his nerves.

"Just say yes." Lucifer said.

Andi lifted her head, "You say 'yes' and I'll kill you!"

Drew snapped his attention to Andi, "Andi?"

Andi stumbled to stand, "I mean it, Drew! I will not let you do this!"

Lilly stumbles to stand as well, "We're going to stop Lucifer and it doesn't have to happen!" She shouts.

Lucifer chuckles, "Doubtful. Look what happened to your angel." Lucifer said.

JT bit back the anger he had against Lucifer for what he did to Ezekiel. JT held onto his kama tightly, he looked at it then to the devil. JT didn't realize it, but he sped over to Lucifer, who didn't even notice him, and delivered a powerful attack which sent the devil back. Lucifer was rolling onto the ground for a bit, which he knocked over a few headstones.

"JT," Clyde walked over, "Since when could you do that?"

JT shakes his head, "I- I don't know."

JT looked up to see Lucifer stand, but stumble slightly.

"What is the game plan, leader?" Garry asks.

"We fight." JT said.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Iris was in the police station, she was exhausted from her day. She walked into the locker room, no one was there. She sat down on the bench in front of her locker. She rubbed her hand through her hair, letting out an exhausted deep breathe. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Man," Iris started, "I never realized that I don't have as much energy as I did back when I was a teenager."

Iris let out a small smile, thinking back to those days. It was simpler. She was a teenager, sure she had some abnormal responsibilities, but it was her life. Now it was too stressful and she was a grown up. She was working a normal job. She had a great job, with great people and a great partner.

"I wonder if Jules found him," Iris spoke to herself.

She stood up and opened her locker, it was there that a small piece of paper fell. She seemed a bit confused about it, she carefully picked it up and noticed it was a note from Gordon. She read over it, and then her eyes widen with shock. She grabbed her cell phone as fast as she could.

"Jules," Iris spoke, "Gordon- he- we need to hurry!"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers were out of breathe as they were now powered down again, panting for air from pure exhaustion. Standing in front of them was a perfectly fine Lucifer. A small smirk on his face. However, the sky because to change. The sky was beginning to turn from the grey clouded sky to pure black.

Andi looks up, "What the hell is up with the sky?" She spoke.

Garry looks at his girlfriend, "No clue." Garry said as he very confused by it.

"It is very freaky even for us." Drew said to them.

Lilly nods as it was getting to her, "I know but it does not look like it's Lucifer's doing." Lilly said to them.

Clyde looks at JT as he grabs his morpher to call Daphne, "I take it you are calling Daphne." Clyde said to JT.

JT nods to Clyde.

 _"We got our final battle that is about to get started."_ Daphne said to JT.

JT was stunned by her statement, "Be careful guys, and ours is getting started as well." JT said to Daphne.

 _"Your team too, and JT things may get bad and emotions will run high. Plus unexpected things could happen as well. I believe in your team."_ Daphne said to JT.

JT nods as he wish he had gotten advice about it from a veteran ranger, "I will keep that in mind, and I believe in your team as well." JT said to Daphne as the call ends.

Andi looks at JT as she is wondering what is going on, "Well?" Andi said to JT.

JT looks at them as he sighs to them, "Daphne and her team are in their final battle." JT said to them.

The teens are shocked by it, "Talk about a very bad time". Andi said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they can't help them in this battle. The rangers turn back to Lucifer, he still had his devilish smirk on his face.

"Come on guys!" JT shouts.

The other five nod.

They quickly morphed again and began to charge into battle.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules ran in the direction of the Old Horsemen bar. However, when she arrived there she saw someone she'd least expect there.

"What are you doing here, Sheppard?" Jules asks.

Sheppard looks at Jules, "Listen, Julia," He started, "I was granted passage that after this was all said and done that I would be left alone."

"What? Who would make a deal with you?" Jules asks.

Sheppard gave her a look, "Who do you think?"

"Gordon?" Jules spoke.

Sheppard shakes his head, "No. Remember your dear old dad?"

A single tear slid down the side of her face, "What did you do to him?"

Sheppard shakes his head, "I did nothing. He woke up and well, paid me a visit." Sheppard said.

Sheppard hands Jules a note. Jules looks at the note, the note was from her father. She knew the handwriting. The note was telling Jules that her father sold himself to make sure that Sheppard would protect her and her unborn child. Jules looked from the note to the demon in front of her.

"Why?" Jules asks.

"Because he knew the risks that this battle was going to be." Sheppard said.

Jules held onto the note tightly, "Is he-?"

Sheppard nods.

Jules choked back her tears, "Where- Where is Gordon?" She asks.

Sheppard looks at the human, "Julia."

Jules snapped and slapped the demon across the face, "Tell me! You've taken my father away!"

Sheppard did not seemed to care, "Gordon went to the Grim Reaper," He spoke, "That's all I know."

Jules' eye widen, "No-,"

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The rangers dodged Lucifer's attack, but then the ground began to shake when they all least expected it. Everyone stopped fighting, which included Lucifer. He seemed a bit confused by this. Riding in on a black horse was a hidden figure. Everyone just stared. Andi's eyes were widen.

"Wait- no," Andi muttered.

Drew looks at her, "What?"

"Andi?" Garry spoke.

Lucifer seemed to notice their distraction and used it to his advantage. He ran in and slashed his blade at the rangers, which caused them to fall back and power down. The rangers look to see Lucifer beginning to walk over toward them. JT held his hand out and a red aura appeared which gave him his weapon.

"Guys! Get up!" JT shouts.

Andi grabbed her dual swords, Garry grabbed his daggers, Lilly held her bow and reached for an arrow, Clyde held onto his hammer tightly, and Drew held onto his katana. The six of them stood up, bruised and beaten badly. Lucifer had a smirk on his face as he watched the six of them.

"It's amazing how much you keep standing, despite the fact you will never win." Lucifer said.

JT gritted his teeth, "We get back up because of our will to protect the world! Protect the world from you!"

Suddenly red aura began to surround JT. One by one, the rangers while out of suits, began to have their respected aura surround them. Lucifer stopped in his tracks and then braced himself for the six of them sending a powerful attack his way. This sent the devil back near the black horse and hidden figure.

"Did we- just win?" Clyde spoke.

Drew takes a step forward, "Don't be cocky."

Lilly noticed Lucifer begin to move, "He's- He's still alive?"

The rangers were surprised by that.

Jules was running in, she noticed the rangers in their civilian form and Lucifer slowly stumbling to stand. Jules stopped running, she noticed the teenagers and they noticed her. Lucifer turned to see the mentor, the hunter, the one from the beginning. A grin appeared on Lucifer's face. He began to charge at Jules, his speed was faster than the rangers out of their suits. As Jules looked up to notice Lucifer, she closed her eyes to accept it.

"Jules-!" The six rangers screamed.

However, nothing happened.

Jules opened her eyes and noticed blocking the attack with his own weapon was Sheppard. This stunned everyone around.

"Sheppard?" Jules spoke.

Sheppard pushed Lucifer back, "I am bound to protect you," Sheppard let out a sigh, "As much as I hate you, until this is over I have to protect you and that baby of yours."

Jules placed her hand on her stomach, "Dad," She thought about her father and what she had done for her.

Lucifer glanced from Jules to Sheppard, "Never questioned you as one to switch sides."

Sheppard smirked, "I never switched sides. I am on my own side," Sheppard said.

Lucifer snickers, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Sheppard gives Lucifer a powerful punch to the face, "Think you'd kill me?"

Lucifer stumbled back. He held onto his face and then looked up at Sheppard, he noticed what was in his hand.

"Is that the colt?" Lucifer asks.

Sheppard nods, "Why yes it is." He then vanished.

Everyone looked around for Sheppard. Even Lucifer. Sheppard appeared behind Andi, he tapped her shoulder. She turned around which got everyone's attention.

"I knew Xavier Watson," Sheppard spoke, "We were- well we knew each other."

Sheppard hands her the colt. Andi held onto it and then looked at the demon in front of her.

"You're not an evil man," Andi said.

Sheppard smirks, "Yes I am." He vanished.

Then he appeared back in front of Jules.

Lucifer glares at Sheppard, "So what you gave the damn girl the colt!"

Sheppard grins.

"What's so funny?" Lucifer shouts.

Sheppard kept his grin, "You never bothered to question why a horsemen has been watching this battle?"

Lucifer turns to see the horsemen more clearly. Lucifer had a glare on his face.

"What is this trick?" Lucifer spoke.

"No trick," Sheppard spoke.

The rangers glance among each other.

"What is going on?" Garry asks.

Lilly shrugs.

The horse with the man riding it came over, getting off the horse the individual took off the cloak that had made him hard to identify. Which then made everyone shocked. It was none other than Gordon.

"Gordon-?" Jules spoke.

Drew seemed confused, "Dad-?"

Andi's eyes widen, "No-,"

All eyes shift to her, "Andi?" Clyde asks.

Lilly looks at her, "What?"

Andi shakes her head, "My dream- its coming back." She said.

JT looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Gordon reached into his pocket and pulled out four rings.

"What is going on, dad?" Drew asks.

Gordon looks at them and only gave a smile. He dropped the rings which then created a large hole in the ground. Lucifer knew what it was, he smirked and jumped away.

"So," Lucifer started, "You traded your life to insure I died."

Gordon vanished much like Sheppard had. Then reappeared behind Lucifer, he held onto the demon tightly. Drew turned to Andi, she closed her eyes tightly and then let out a deep breathe as a single tear slid down her cheek. Drew turns back to his dad with so much worry.

"Dad?" Drew spoke.

Finally Gordon spoke, "We don't have much time," He looked to Andi, "You know what you have to do."

Andi frowns, "But-."

"Andi?" Drew turns back.

"I have to shoot them," She said.

JT takes the colt, "No," He points it at Lucifer, "I can't allow you to have that on your conscious, Andi."

Drew didn't realize how he was starting to cry. Jules was beginning to break down, and surprisingly into Sheppard's arms. The rangers looked among each other and then to what was happening in front of them. Lucifer struggling to get out and Gordon holding onto him tightly.

"Shoot him in the head!" Gordon shouts.

Drew noticed that JT was about to, "You'll hit my dad!"

Jules lets out a sob to say, "Drew," Which got his attention, "Even if Gordon survived it- he wouldn't live much long after words."

Drew looks from Jules to his dad, "No- No! We just started to become close!"

Gordon let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry, sport. But- I couldn't let it get worst."

Drew began to sob and he collapsed onto his knees.

"I love you, Drew. I need you to look after Jules and I need you to be a great big brother. Promise that baby will know who I was." Gordon said.

Choking through his tears Drew shouts, "I promise!"

JT looks at Gordon, "Mr Sanders?"

Gordon nods.

Everything felt like it slowed down. The sound of the bullet exiting the barrel. It was longest few seconds ever. When the bullet entered Lucifer and the two collapsed into the hole, and then the hole closed up. Everything returned back to normal speed. Jules collapsed onto the ground screaming in sorrow. Drew began to scream and cry, Lilly knelt down next to her boyfriend. She hugged him tightly. Garry was holding onto Andi as she sobbed into his chest. Clyde walked over to JT, he took the colt from his boyfriend's hand. JT turns to look at Clyde, Clyde was not shocked to see tears in his boyfriend's eyes. Clyde quickly hugged his boyfriend as he dropped the colt on the ground.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Zoe walked into the hospital a bit alarmed when she heard her son was there. She walked through the lobby, she noticed the parents and friends of her son. That included Andi, who was hugging her mom and dad tightly. Zoe's heart began to race, thinking the worst has happened. As a nurse told her where her son was, she ran into a room to find her son and a women in there with a body on a table with a white sheet on top.

"Drew?" Zoe stepped further in.

Drew turns around with tears in his eyes, "Mom-."

The body on the table was not anyone Zoe knew. She seemed a bit confused, because here her son was crying and he was hurt as well as his friends from what she saw. Drew quickly hugged his mom tightly, she seemed really confused and turned to the women.

"What- is going on?" Zoe asks.

Drew sniffed, "Dad- he's gone."

Zoe turns to the women fully, "What?"

Jules turns to Zoe, "He did a selfless act for the Power Rangers. He sacrifice his life to protect the world."

Zoe was stunned by that and then listened to her son sob. Jules turned back to the table, the body was of her father. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it fully over his face. Looking at the now covered body she turned to the other two, and motioned for them to leave. As the three arrived into the lobby, the parents were being very comforting to their children that is until the three came back. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Zoe," Natasha spoke.

Andi's mom hugged Drew's mom. The two had known each other for years. The parents began to comfort Zoe and Jules, which then Zoe found out about Jules' relationship and Gordon. As this was happening Iris entered the lobby, she noticed the state of mind everyone in the lobby were.

Jules noticed Iris, "Iris." She walked over to Iris.

Iris hugs Jules, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jules nods, "Thank you."

Iris reached into her pocket and pulled out this note, "He left this for you." She said.

Jules took the note and formed a small smile, "Thank you."

Iris placed a comfort hand on Jules' shoulder for a moment, as she moved along to walk over to the group of teenagers. They were sitting in the chairs in the lobby. They had a rough day. They fought Lucifer, they won their final battle followed by a terrible loss, and then they went to the hospital for their injures and had to lie to their parents saying they got hurt while trying to get to safety.

Iris walked over and knelt down in front of Drew's chair, "Hey, kid." She said.

Drew looks at her, "Hi, Iris."

Iris noticed Drew and Lilly holding hands. She was happy they were together again.

"I know this is going to be really hard on you," Iris placed a hand on his knee, "But you are never alone. There are people here for you; family, friends, veteran rangers." Iris said.

Drew nods, "Yeah,"

She reached into her pocket, "Here. He would want you to have this." Iris said.

Drew looked at the piece of paper folded over, he took it from her and held onto it. Iris stood up, she looked at the others and held a small smile.

"You guys," Iris looked down then back to them, "You did your job. You saved the world, we're all proud of you." Iris said.

The rangers looked at Iris. Nodding at her. Andi's cell phone rang, she let go of Garry's hand to stand up to answer the phone. She stepped away to answer the phone. Iris headed back over to the parents and Jules. The rangers were silent, they would give each other small glances but they were both exhausted and just emotional distraught from this.

Andi got off the phone and walked over, "That was Gwen."

"And?" Clyde spoke.

Andi looks at her team, "They won."

Lilly smiles slightly, "That's great." She said.

JT looks at Andi, "Did you tell her?" JT asks.

Andi fumbles with her phone, "Yeah," Her eyes trailed to Drew.

Garry stands up, "It's going to be okay."

Lilly nods and hugs her boyfriend. Drew held onto Lilly and kissed the top of her head. Drew looked up and noticed the second he looked in the direction of the adults, Jules looked at him. The two share a nod, they had a small smile on their face.

"I know," Drew spoke softly, "I made him a promise."

 **(A/N: Alright, originally I was going to do two more chapters for the final final battle, but I had all I needed in this chapter. The epilogue is the last chapter after this. After that this series I over.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this series, I enjoyed it for the most part but after a while it was getting harder to write. Anyways, I do like to thank everyone who has supported this series and has supported me since the beginning.**

 **Please check out Mystic Knights, Galactic Storm, and Heroes of Legends if you want more Power Rangers from me! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	37. EP 37: Epilogue

**I'd like to thank Thewhatzupwriter26, ConfidentialAuthor, decode9, Impala67, and for submitting the ranger characters. I'd like to thank all the authors who allowed me to use their OCs as secondary characters. I'd also like to thank anyone else who has been supporting not only this series but my other work throughout my time as a writer on this site.**

 **Red Ranger - JT  
Blue Ranger - Garry  
Green Ranger - Andi  
Yellow Ranger - Clyde  
Purple Ranger - Drew  
White Ranger - Lilly**

"It's been four years," Said a twenty-one year old man, "It's been four years since everything went back to normal."

Standing in front of a headstone was twenty-one year old Drew Sanders. He had short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, now standing at 6'0" tall, fair skin tone, muscular toned body, and still a bit slim. He was wearing a purple zip up hoodie, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"I graduated the police academy," Drew put his hands into his pocket, "I hope that makes you proud of me."

Drew looks at the headstone. The name written on it was Gordon Sanders. Despite the fact there was no body buried, it was an empty coffin buried below the surface. Drew stared at the name on the stone.

"He is proud, Drew." Spoke a female voice.

Standing behind Drew is forty year old Julia Bates. Jules was looking good for just recently turning forty. She had cut her once long light brown hair to her jawline, green eyes were covered by circle framed glasses, fair skin tone, skinny, standing at 5'7" tall, and still slightly muscular. She was wearing a white blouse top, khaki pants, and tan flats.

Next to Jules was a little four year old boy. He looked so much like Drew besides the fact that the boy had green eyes and his hair was more brown than dirty blonde. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Believe me," Jules picks up her son, "Gordon was always proud."

Drew smiles faintly, "Hey, Jules." He walked over toward them.

The little boy looks at Drew. He hides slightly in his mom's hair but then pokes out again, Drew had a smile on his face at his little brother. Which then led the small boy to leap into Drew's arms. Drew holds onto him tightly.

"How are you doing, Jamie?" Drew asks.

Jamie looks at his older brother, "I'm starting per-school!"

Drew chuckles, "Really."

Jamie nods but then frowns, "Are you going to be leaving like you did before?" He asks.

Drew looks at Jules and then to Jamie, "No," Drew hugs his brother, "I made a promise to our father. I am going to look after you and your mom." He said.

Jamie smiles and hugs Drew.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Drew had left Jules and Jamie to go wonder the old town he use to be so familiar with. After he graduated high school, he and his friends had left for college. All of them going in different directions. Drew hadn't heard much from them after a while, and he assumed at this time they'd be back in town like him.

Drew wondered through town, until he found a familiar forest and remembered an old path he use to take as a teenager. He walked through the woods, getting flashbacks of old adventures and battles. He found what remain of the old bunker. He opened the familiar door to see the lights still on.

He entered in and went to the elevator. He took it down, when the door opened. He was shocked to see it was the same. He stepped out and walked down the familiar halls until he made it to the room where they were told about their destiny.

He opened the door and then felt a body embrace him.

"Andi," Drew spoke.

Twenty-one year old Andi held onto Drew tightly, "I haven't been called that in years." She said.

Drew held onto his childhood friend tightly, "What are you doing here?" He asks.

When Andi let go of him, it was then that Drew saw old friends.

Andi had shoulder length red/orange hair, her bright green eyes were covered by square framed glasses, still naturally pale, standing at 5'7" tall, skinny, and yet still had some muscles on her. She was wearing a green tank top, black skinny jeans, and green converses.

"Looks like we all thought the same," JT spoke.

JT had shaggy chestnut brown hair, green eyes, now standing at 6'1", muscular, and he too was twenty-one years old. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Drew nods, "I guess so."

Clyde stepped over, "So you back in town for any reason?"

Clyde still had his black curly hair, his dark skin complexion, hazel eyes, still standing 6'0" tall, muscular, and slightly lean. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He walked next to JT, and held onto the man's hand.

Drew eyes that, "I was just stopping by to visit Jamie,"

Lilly pokes over, "How is he, lately?" She asks.

Lilly looked as beautiful as Drew remember she was. Her hair was to her natural color being brown and down pass her shoulders, blue eyes, 5'11" tall still, lean, slightly muscular, and average skin tone. She was wearing a white off the shoulder short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and white converse.

"Um- he's well." Drew said.

Garry stepped over and held onto Andi's hand. Garry looked the same as well. He got a little taller now standing at 5'9", muscular, short black hair, green eyes without glasses, and had his fair skin tone. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

Drew looks at Andi and Garry, "You two still dating?"

Andi glanced at Garry, "He asked me to marry him yesterday."

The entire group gasped.

"What!"

Andi giggles, "So take that JT and Clyde," Andi sticks her tongue out, "You won't be the only ones married."

JT smiles and hugs Andi, "Congratulations you two."

Lilly nods and hugs Andi after JT. Clyde shakes hands with Garry, and then Drew went over to shake hands with Garry.

Garry looks at Drew, "Don't worry," Garry says to him, "I love her and I won't hurt her."

Drew nods, "Good."

Clyde glanced to Lilly and Drew, "Speaking of engagement, when are you two going to get hitched?"

Lilly glanced at Drew, "Whenever he has the balls to do so."

The group shared a laugh.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room. The gang looked at each other.

"I can't believe it's been four years," JT said in a somber tone.

Clyde holds his husband's hand, "We've really grown since then." He said.

Lilly nods, "I'm actually going to be an English teacher here in Mystic Hallows." Lilly said.

Everyone smiled at her.

"Really?" Garry asks.

Lilly nods.

Andi smiles at her friend, "Awesome."

"What about you two?" Drew asks as he wraps his arm around Lilly's shoulder.

Andi glanced at Garry, "Well I graduated art school and well Garry graduated from business school."

Garry nods, "I plan to make my own business. I have plenty of ideas. I want to create the next generation tech."

"Inventors?" JT asks.

Garry nods.

"So you two will be leaving Mystic Hallows?" Lilly asks.

Andi looks at her boyfriend, "Eventually," She turns to her friends, "We want to slow things down before life gets too crazy."

Garry nods, "Agreed."

"JT and I are staying here too. We plan on adopting our first child in a few months." Clyde said.

Lilly hugs Clyde, "I'm so happy for you."

Clyde smiles, "Thanks, Lilly."

"What are your plans?" Drew asks.

JT smiles, "Well I am opening a restaurant here in Mystic Hallows." JT said.

The gang were so pleased to hear that. Everyone gave JT hugs and shook his hand in congratulations.

"I got a job in the high school as a guidance councilor." Clyde said.

Drew looks at Clyde, "They picked the perfect guy." Drew said.

JT glances at Drew, "I heard a rumor that you're now on the police force here."

Drew nods.

"So did you get a partner yet?" Andi asks.

Drew smiles, "Yeah."

Garry seemed a bit interested, "Anyone we know?" Garry asks.

Drew held his smile, "Oh yeah."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

 _A few months later_

"What took you so long, Sanders!" Shouted an old man.

Drew entered the police station, in uniform. He was ready for work. Standing in front of him was Captain Tyler, the old man has been captain of the police station since Drew was a kid, since his father was a police officer.

"Sorry, sir." Drew said.

Tyler gave Drew a look, "Look just because your old man was one of our best doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He said.

Drew smiles softly, "I wouldn't expect you to, sir." Drew said.

Tyler nods, "Very well. You and your partner are on patrol, now go find her before she gets pissed for waiting." He said.

Drew nods and walks off, "Yes, sir."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

In the English classroom of Mystic Hallows High. Lilly stood in front of a chalkboard, she wrote her name on the board and turned to face the twenty teenagers in her ninth grade English class. Lilly was wearing a nice white floral sundress and a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone," Lilly says, "I am Miss Johnson and I'll be your English teacher for this year."

A hand rose. Lilly turned to see a girl dressed in nothing but black. She seemed to be shy.

"Uh- ma'am, aren't you too young to be a teacher?" The girl asks.

Lilly kept her smile on her face, "I'm twenty-one and I graduated just graduated college recently. I was lucky enough to be given the chance to experience my first time teaching at my old high school." She said.

Another teen spoke up, "You went to school here?"

Lilly nods, "But enough about that. Let's start our lesson." She picked up a stack of novels.

She began to pass them out, the students were divided they either groaned or they didn't.

"We're going to start off the year with reading the number one book of the year," Lilly holds up the book, "Superhero written by the well known author Jared Scott."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Clyde and JT were sitting in the adoption agency, nervous as can be. They were waiting and waiting. They had been called in that they were going to be taking home a little girl. As they waited nervously in the agency, the more it began reality that they were becoming parents.

"Think we can do this?" Clyde asks.

JT kisses his husband, "Of course."

Clyde nods and holds his hand, "I still can't believe we're doing this." He said.

JT smiles, "Me too."

Stepping out was an African American women and a small girl, "Mr and Mr Wolfe. You remember Amber."

Amber was a natural ginger. She had pale skin with freckles all over her skin, she had curly bright red hair, and bright green eyes. She is a small nine year old girl wearing a pink t-shirt with a unicorn on it, blue jeans, and pink sneakers.

The second Amber saw Clyde and JT, the little girl ran over and hugged them tightly. Clyde and JT were a little emotional but managed to keep it together.

"Daddy," The little girl said.

The two men smiled at each other as they held their new baby girl.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Andi was dipping her needle in black ink, she glanced up at her husband. He was working on his future, his future company. He wanted to do it himself without his parents money. Andi smiled as she watched him work.

"Are you ever going to get a job," Andi joked, "Because I can't be the only one bringing home money."

Garry shifted a gaze up to her, "I am working on my business."

Andi chuckles, "You said that months ago. Why don't you get a job in a company and then find a way to create your own brand. Get the experience before jumping into the pool." She said.

Garry thought about it, "Well- um- that makes sense." He said.

Andi smiles, "Glad to see I have some brains."

Garry looks at her, "By the way," He motioned to the needle, "Why do you have that needle ready? You don't have a client until three?"

Andi had a smirk on her face, "It's time for your tattoo."

Garry's eyes widened, "No- No!"

Andi jumped over the counter and shut his laptop at the small desk he was sitting at.

"What? The others got one? Including me." She said.

Garry looks at his girl, "But- its forever." He said.

Andi kisses him on the lips, "Which is why we all have it." She said.

Garry looks at her and then nods, "Fine."

Andi grabbed his arm and dragged him to her tattoo station. She rolled up his sleeve up to his shoulder, but he protested.

"Not there." He said.

Andi gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

"Put it where you got yours." He said.

"My collar bone?" She spoke.

He nods, "I want to have it in the same spot as you." He said.

Andi smiles, "Alright," She let go of him, "Take off your shirt."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Lilly is eating in the alone, when entering the room for only the staff was Clyde. Lilly grins at her friend as he enters the room. She moves some of her food away for room for him. He sits down next to her and he quickly pulls out a picture of Amber on his cellphone.

"You got her?" Lilly asks.

Clyde nods.

Lilly hugs him, "I'm so happy for you two!"

Clyde smiles, "Thank you," He put his phone away, "After we became her Foster parents we just knew, we were suppose to be her parents."

Lilly smiles, "I am just so happy for you two. You're parents." She said.

Clyde laughs, "It's funny how life works out, huh?"

Lilly nods, "Yeah."

Clyde nudges Lilly, "Give it some time and there will be little kids running around with the DNA of Garry and Andi, or better yet you and Drew." He said.

Lilly blushes, "First he has to ask me to marry him first." She said.

Clyde laughs, "Right," He pulls out his lunch, "It's so nostalgic being here."

Lilly smiles, "Yeah," She said.

Clyde looks at Lilly, "I'm glad we're still friends." He said.

Lilly turns to him, "Me too," She said, "I mean you were the guy to push me to date Drew after all."

Clyde nods, "And you pushed me to finally grow some courage about confessing my feelings to JT, but you had no idea it was him I had a crush on." He said.

Lilly laughs, "That was a shocker to all of us."

Clyde and Lilly remain in there, eating their lunches and feeling nostalgic talking about their past.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Drew ran outside to the patrol cars. Waiting for him was none other than Iris, his father's former partner. She looked at him with a small smile on her face, however, as Drew approached her, she slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch- what was that for?" Drew asks.

"For making me wait," Iris scolded, "I hoped the captain lectured you."

Drew smiles, "Yeah something like that."

Iris nods, "Well we better get our patrol on the way."

"I thought you were working with Maya back in Eagleview?" Drew asks.

Iris and Drew opened the patrol doors, she leaned against the top of the car. He looked at her across the top of the car. She was on the passenger side and he was on the driver side. Iris had a small smile on her face.

"I made a promise to your old man," Iris said, "I promised to make sure you would be ready as a cop."

Drew seemed confused, "But I never- I never said I wanted to be a cop back then."

Iris slightly laughed, "It was a bit obvious, Drew. He saw how you looked at him and his job after a while, you liked solving problems and that's why he had a feeling you wanted to be a cop." Iris said.

Drew was stunned.

"I mean who else gave you a good word in the police academy," Iris smiled, "He told me he told his pal working in the academy about you possible wanting to be a cop."

Drew didn't notice the tear that slid down his cheek, "Wow-,"

Iris smiled, "He was a good man."

Drew wiped the tear away, "Yeah he was."

Iris motioned to the car, "Ready to start your first shift as a cop, kid?"

Drew nods, "Born ready."

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

The police car patrolled the town. The people nodded at the two officers in the car as it drove by.

Drew stopped at a red light and turned to Iris, "I want to be a detective as soon as I can be."

Iris smiled, "Well if your as determine and stubborn as your father, you'll be there in no time." Iris said.

Drew noticed the light changed to green, so he went on to drive. He drove down the street, coming up to JT's new restaurant he had recently opened. He was standing outside with his daughter next to him. JT turned to noticed Drew in the police car driving by. JT waved up at Drew, as he waved with his right hand, the sleeve rolled down revealing a small black angel wing tattoo on his wrist.

Drew nods at JT. And the patrol car continued to drive down the street of Mystic Hallows. As they turned the corner they pass the high school, which was letting out. Standing in the parking lot was Clyde and Lilly. The two noticed the police car driving near the parking lot, but not entering. Lilly and Clyde waved at the car, with their pal in it. As Clyde lifted his left arm to wave, it revealed on his left wrist a black angel wing tattoo. Lilly waved, but after passing her, revealing a small black angel wing tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

Iris didn't say anything about it but was wondering about the tattoos. As they turned down another street, they were getting toward Andi's tattoo salon. She was closing for a late lunch, she was wearing a tank top and Garry was not wearing his shirt, which revealed some plastic protecting a new tattoo that had been done.

As the police car began to drive by, Iris and Drew turned to see the couple with small black angel wings on the left collar bone. The two waved at the two officers as they drove off, Drew nodded to them and he continued to drive.

At another red light Iris turned to Drew, "So do you have one too?"

Drew turns, "What?"

"A tattoo of black angel wings?" She asks.

Drew smirks, "Yeah,"

Iris seemed a bit curious, "Can I ask why?"

Drew frowned, "As much as my dad's death and the death of Jules' dad trumped that day, we also lost another friend." Drew said.

"Wait-? No one mentioned it," Iris said.

Drew turned to her, "Because he wasn't a mortal like all of us," He said, "His death is forever and no one- not even God himself could bring him to heaven."

Iris frowns.

Drew rolled up his right sleeve to reveal on his forearm a small black angel wing tattoo. Iris stared at the tattoo, it was the same design the others had. Iris had a feeling it was Andi's idea being as she is now a professional tattoo artist now.

"Who is it for?" She asks.

"Zeke- um Ezekiel. He was basically our guardian angel, literally." Drew said.

Iris smiles, "That's nice that you guys did this to honor him." She said.

Drew turns to look at the light change to green, "Yeah." He said and continued to drive off.

 **-MONSTERHUNTERS-**

Jules was playing with Jamie in the backyard of their home. Jamie was playing on the swings and Jules was pushing her son on the swing. The boy would laugh and scream with pure enjoyment of the level of fun he and his mom were having.

"Higher!" Jamie chanted over and over again.

Standing in the shadows with the trees in the back yard was none other than Sheppard, he stood there watching the mother and son. Sheppard pulled out his flask and took a long drink. Sheppard looked behind him to see none other than a ghostly figure of Xavier Watson.

"My, you've changed my friend." Xavier said.

Sheppard chuckled, "I haven't changed."

Xavier floated over to Sheppard, "Yes you have. And its nice."

Sheppard glanced to the ghostly figure, "How so?" Sheppard asks.

Xavier chuckles, "You made a deal to just protect the women during that battle and yet you are still looking out for her and the boy." Xavier said.

Sheppard smirks, "I wonder."

Xavier glanced at the demon, "You don't have feelings for a human?"

Sheppard rolls his eyes, "As if," He looks back at the mother and son, "It's just- I feel I should do something for others than just my own selfish goals." Sheppard said.

Xavier chuckles, "Are you even Sheppard? Is this someone else?"

Sheppard turns to the ghost of Xavier, "Why are you here? To haunt me?"

Xavier shakes his head, "I was granted a visit,"

"And you wasted it on me?" Sheppard asks.

Xavier floated in front of Sheppard, "No. I wanted to see you, Shep. Despite what you thought and what you believed, you had some good in you. You saved me a few times back in the good old days and I wanted to thank you."

"I did nothing," Sheppard said and took a drink from his flask, "I had my own goals."

"And now you are protecting those two with new goals," Xavier glanced to the mother and son, "You have honor and pride."

Xavier began to fade. Sheppard was a bit shocked.

"Goodbye, Shep." The ghost vanished.

Sheppard stood there for a moment before taking a long drink from his flask, once it was empty he dropped the flask on the ground. He began to walk off, but before doing so he turned around one last time to look at Jules and her son. The two were smiling and laughing.

 _'Thank you,'_ The voice of Gordon spoke.

Sheppard just grinned and went on to walk away.

 **(A/N: THIS IS IT! THE EPILOGUE OF MONSTER HUNTERS!**

 **I wanted to end it where there is a chance I could come back and do more with the characters. Also, I didn't want them all in long and serious jobs at the end, because if I were to come back to these characters for a second season they'd have to be in Mystic Hallows for it.**

 **I like where they all ended up, I wanted Garry to work for his own career instead of getting the money from his parents. So that's why he is working for it even after graduating college. I wanted Andi's career something art related and her personality just was perfect for a tattoo artist so it worked for me.**

 **JT opening a restaurant would hold reasoning if I did a second season, but I also would like to think it came from his parents deli giving him the inspiration to become a chef. Clyde being a councilor was just self-explanatory given his past and how he could help others.**

 **I felt making Lilly a teacher could help inspire others, she may switch subjects in a second season but now I feel she could be a perfect English teacher. Drew becoming a cop was a given from the start of the series, since Gordon was a cop. I had that as a plan the second I picked Drew as the Purple Ranger. So I wanted to keep that a thing, as a way to honor Gordon's passing and a way to build legacy. I wanted Iris as his partner in the end, she may not be coming back if there is a second season however.**

 **Also, the name for Jules' son Jamie was just random choice in my part. I didn't want to name him Gordon, but I felt having Gordon tied into his name would be a nice way to honor the character again. So that's why he is Jamie Gordon Bates.**

 **Lastly, the tattoo idea was a nice symbol to honor Ezekiel. Now, either or not he is forever gone would be something that would be touched on in a second season given if I decide to do so.**

 **I was originally going to post this epilogue on February 16th to mark the one year of this series, but I am so impatient. Anyways, I had fun writing this series. I can't wait to explore new worlds and new characters in the future. Please, if you are not familiar with my work check out all of my prior series or current series. Also check out Loving Ginger30 and read the series that has been mentioned in my current/prior series.**

 **Until next time,**

 **ICrzy)**


End file.
